Overdrive
by Chaz Hatake
Summary: Comment Naruto, jeune guitariste dans un groupe, va-t-il affronter les mêmes problèmes que le manga original en version 21e siècle?... Une fanfic où se mêlent aventure, humour, émotions et... Yaoi
1. Chapitre premier : Winds of Change

**Titre:** Overdrive  
**Auteur:** Chaz Hatake (a.k.a. L)  
**Couple(s):** Le plus simple est de vous faire la liste des personnages masculins: Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Gaara, Kakashi, Iruka, Shikamaru, Itachi, Deidara, Pein, Kimimaro, Orochimaru... Maintenant, vous mélangez le tout et vous obtiendrez la plupart des couples présents :PP  
**Raiting:** M+  
**Genre:** Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, Shonen-ai, UA, NCS (certainement ), Slash, bref, je peux pas vraiment prévoir jusqu'où cette fic va me mener...  
**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto me les a gentiment prêtés... Vous ne me croyez pas...? Vous avez raison, je les ai honteusement pris XD...

Avertissement : Cette fiction traite de relations homosexuelles plus ou moins explicites. Homophobes, suicidez-v… Euh, passez votre chemin… !

_**Chapitre premier : Winds of Change**_

- NON, JE TE DIS !!

Le jeune homme frappa violemment son verre contre la table. Ses mains tremblaient de rage.

- Calme-toi. On a pas d'autres solutions. Il faut…  
- JE REFUSE DE L'ABANDONNER !!

Tout le bar se retournait à ce moment vers la furie blonde qui s'était levée, plaquant les deux mains sur la table. Il lançait un regard furieux à son vis-à-vis, qui continuait de le fixer de ses grands yeux clairs, serein.

- Pchuuut !… Tout le monde te regarde ! chuchota la serveuse aux cheveux roses.

Un troisième garçon autour de la table soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Naruto… S'il te plaît, il faut que tu comprennes...

Le nommé respirait bruyamment et tourna son regard vers lui, en passant nerveusement son piercing à la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'un guitariste à qui il manque un doigt… ? continua le troisième, passant un doigt dans ses cheveux bruns, gêné.

La serveuse s'approcha de Naruto et lui posa une main dans le dos, le caressant doucement.

- Ecoute, je sais que tu voudrais garder Lee, mais… Vous ne pouvez pas. Il lui faudrait plusieurs mois de rééducation… Alors que…

Elle marqua une pause et s'éclaircit la gorge, rougissant un peu.

- Alors que je connais un excellent guitariste qui recherche un groupe.

Naruto baissa la tête. Après quelques secondes, un ricanement sourd se fit entendre.

- Lui… ? Tu te fous de ma gueule… ?  
- Naruto, je sais que tu ne l'apprécie pas trop, continua le deuxième garçon aux yeux clairs en mettant une longue mèche de ses cheveux noirs derrière les oreilles. Mais il est vraiment bon !…

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Sakura, tu peux lui envoyer un SMS de notre part… ?  
- Hum… Je crois qu'il a cours maintenant.  
- Il est dans quelle fac ? demanda le troisième.  
- Sciences criminelles, répondit Sakura avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Naruto se redressa violemment, les toisant d'un regard mauvais.

- Franchement… Vous me dégoûtez.

Il prit sa veste d'un geste vif pendant que le garçon aux cheveux sombres tentait de le retenir par la manche.

- LÂCHE-MOI, NEJI !… Je vais voir Lee à l'hôpital, moi qui est encore un peu de respect pour lui !!

Il s'en alla à grand-pas en direction de la sortie du bar, empoignant sa guitare au passage.

- NARUTO ! hurla le brun en se levant.  
- Laisse-le, Kiba, souffla Neji. Il finira bien par se calmer tout seul.

La porte du bar claqua.

- Sakura, demande à Sasuke de nous rejoindre ici après ses cours.

Se recroquevillant sur son siège, Neji sortit son propre portable à commença à pianoter les touches.

- T'écris à qui, toi ? demanda Kiba.  
- … T'occupe.

Le brun se refrogna, tripotant machinalement ses oreilles percées. Son bassiste était décidément vraiment secret en ce qui concernait sa vie privée…  
Il sortit des baguettes de batterie de son sac et commença à frapper en rythme sur la table. Neji, agacé, leva les yeux en haussant son arcade percée.

- Kiba… Tu voudrais pas réviser tes cours plutôt ? T'as un examen dans deux semaines, non ?  
- Ouaip, anotomie animale… Super. Toi, il me semble que t'en fous pas une !

Neji se redressa en rangeant son portable.

- En médecine ? Tu rigoles ? J'ai une dizaine d'examen le mois prochain. Demande à Hinata, elle me voit bosser tous les soirs.  
- Ah ! Ca se passe bien votre collocation ? Elle… invite pas trop de monde ?

Le bassiste sourit.

- Tu veux savoir si ta copine est fidèle ?  
- NON ! Non non… C'est pas ça… C'est que… Je veux juste m'assurer que tu aies assez de silence pour… hum… travailler…

Neji lui répondait qu'il était un bien piètre menteur lorsque Sakura réapparut.

- Sasuke arrive dans vingt minutes. Je vous ressers quelque chose en attendant ?

Le noiraud fouilla dans ses poches en rosissant un peu. Kiba sourit.

- Deux bières, s'il te plaît. C'est moi qui offre.

Emportant les deux précédents verres, la jeune fille s'éloigna.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça… murmura Neji en se recroquevillant sur son siège.  
- Tu rigoles ? Entre potes, on se sert les coudes… Et je sais que depuis que ta famille… Enfin…

Le batteur était le meilleur pour se mettre les pieds dans le plat. Une lueur triste apparut dans le regard de Neji, qui détourna le visage.

- D'ailleurs… Enfin, tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi ta famille t'avais… Renié… Tu… veux pas qu'on en parle ?

Neji leva les yeux sur lui en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si je ne t'ai jamais rien dit, ça ne te serait pas venu à l'esprit que c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ?!

Le visage du batteur s'empourpra violemment. Il venait de faire une gaffe.

- Excuse-moi… C'est juste que… Enfin, tu vois, on est amis depuis longtemps et… Je vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe et que…. Voilà… Si une fois t'as besoin de parler…  
- Laisse tomber.

L'ambiance se refroidit brutalement. Kiba écarquilla les yeux, fixant son ami qui avait toujours le regard dans le vide. Sakura arriva au moment où Neji reçut un message, coupant enfin le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

- Vous en faites une de ces têtes ! s'exclama-t-elle en posant les boissons. Vous parlez encore de Naruto ?  
- Euh… commença Kiba.  
- Exact, le coupa Neji en rangeant à nouveau son portable, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

La jeune fille le remarqua aussitôt.

- Et peut-on savoir qui a le don de te mettre de si bonne humeur ?  
- Non, bande de curieux, répondit Neji d'un ton jovial. Occupez-vous de vos oignons.

Sakura appuya son plateau contre elle en soupirant.

- Mis à part tes cachotteries, j'espère que Naruto a pu se calmer. C'est vraiment moche ce qui est arrivé à Lee…

**XXXXX**

Le silence se faisait lourd aux oreilles de l'écrivain. Il continuait de fixer l'écran de son ordinateur portable, espérant en vain que l'inspiration lui reviendrait… Inspiration qui lui venait en diversifiant ses expériences et ses conquêtes.  
Après une enfance difficile, cet hédoniste avait décidé de jouir de la vie au maximum… Dans tous les sens du terme.  
L'homme soupira en s'étirant sur sa chaise. Il plaça ses deux mains derrière la nuque et relut pour la centième fois la phrase qu'il avait tapée il y avait approximativement une heure de cela.  
« Sa langue râpeuse et chaude allait et venait sur le membre du brun, haletant. »  
Il la relut encore. Et encore.  
« Mauvais. C'est mauvais. »  
Le doigt sur son clavier, il s'apprêtait à effacer son texte lorsque son portable se mit à sonner.

- Moshi moshi, dit-il d'une voix morne.  
- « Takeshi ? »

L'homme sourit.

- Vous n'avez pas à m'appelez par mon nom de plume, Tsunade-sama.  
- « Excusez-moi, mais c'est vrai que j'ai vraiment adoré votre dernier livre… Pardon, je m'égare. J'ai besoin de vous. Pourriez-vous venir à mon bureau au plus vite ? »

L'écrivain acquiesça en passant une main dans ses cheveux argent, avant de boucler le téléphone. Il regarda l'état de ses vêtements… Non, décidément, ce n'était pas une tenue pour aller voir le maire. Son vieux t-shirt blanc était rapiécé et sale, depuis combien de temps de s'était-il pas changé déjà ?  
Perdu des ses pensées, il se dirigea vers sa pile de linge. Il devait sérieusement se mettre à ranger son appartement. Dans la deuxième pile, il choisit un pull moulant noir qui avait l'avantage de le mettre en valeur tout en restant sobre. Il décida de garder son jean ample et enfila rapidement son manteau sombre, qui lui donnait de faux airs de journaliste, avant de passer rapidement la porte.

**XXXXX**

Naruto respirait encore bruyamment alors qu'il était déjà loin du bar. Ses mains tramblaient presque convulsivement ; il n'aimait pas quand la rage l'aveuglait à ce point.  
Cet abruti… C'est lui qui allait faire partie de son groupe… Et les deux autres qui avaient l'air de se ficher complètement de leur ami…  
Il se dirigea vers un kiosque et s'y engouffra vivement. Il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là à quel point le froid était pénétrant cet après-midi-là.

- Tiens, bonjour Naruto !

Le blond grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à une salutation en direction du vendeur tout en recherchant des pièces au fond de ses poches.

- Donnez-moi les rouges, s'il vous plaît, marmonna-t-il sans hausser le regard.  
- Tiens, je croyais que tu avais arrêté de fumer, lui dit son interlocuteur en lui tendant un paquet de cigarette et en encaissant l'argent.  
- Moi aussi. Au revoir.

Une brise glaciale l'enveloppa lorsqu'il sortit du petit magasin. Ce début de printemps n'était vraiment pas des plus cléments, pensa-t-il en remontant le col de sa veste orangée.  
Le blond s'engouffra dans une petite impasse où l'odeur nauséabonde des déchets entassés depuis des semaines flottait. Il sortit le paquet préalablement acheté en évitant soigneusement de se poser trop de questions pour éviter les crises de conscience et glissa une cigarette entre de ses lèvres, tout en sondant ses poches à la recherche de son briquet, qu'il trouva aisément due à la forme imposante de l'objet. Il passa de longues secondes à l'observer, passant ses longs doigts sur la fine inscription, « FoXxX », le nom de son groupe. Bien qu'ils en soient encore au stade de groupe local, ils commençaient à acquérir une certaine notoriété dans la ville et les alentours… Cette pensée fit sourire le blond avant qu'il ne se décide à enfin allumer sa cigarette et à inspirer une longue bouffée. Il recracha longuement la fumée, qui formait alors de fines volutes s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres, puis se mit subitement à tousser alors que sa tête se mettait à tourner légèrement. Cependant, il sentit ses membres se détendre peu à peu alors qu'il s'appuyait dos au mur tagué, levant ses yeux azurs au ciel, celui-ci grisâtre et nuageux. Il reprit une bouffée de tabac et se mit à observer la cigarette qu'il avait coincée entre ses doigts, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'arrivait pas à définir comment il se sentait tant des émotions diverses l'envahissaient ; tantôt la colère, tantôt la tristesse ou encore l'incompréhension. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il avait besoin de parler à son ancien guitariste, à son ami.  
Le blond commençait à avoir sérieusement le tournis ; il décida de jeter la cigarette à peine entamée et de se remettre à marcher en direction de l'hôpital à pas traînant.

**XXXXX**

- Ah ! Vous avez fait vite. Je vous en remercie.

L'homme salua mollement de la main. Il n'avait jamais été connu pour son énergie débordante, pensa le maire avec amusement. La pièce était très sobrement décorée, avec pour unique touche de couleur quelques fleurs à moitié fanées sur le bureau.

- Bonjour, Hatake-san… lança quelqu'un d'une petite voix.

L'écrivain tourna la tête et sourit en découvrant l'homme qui l'appelait.

- Tiens, Umino-san… Bien dormi ?

Le deuxième rougit vivement en détournant le regard. Haussant légèrement les sourcils, le maire pouffa.

- Je ne poserai aucune question… dit-elle en s'empourprant doucement à son tour.  
- Il vaut mieux pour vous… Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, évidemment, répliqua l'écrivain, un petit sourire coquin au coin des lèvres.

C'est vraiment un bel homme, comme on en voit rarement de nos jours, pensa Tsunade en rougissant de plus bel. Il pourrait simplement me prendre sur le bureau et…  
Le maire chassa vivement ces pensées en s'éclaircissant bruyamment la gorge, essayant de reprendre contenance.

- Hum… Kakashi-san, Iruka-san, s'il vous plaît, prenez place. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous demander.

Pendant que le deuxième s'installait, l'écrivain enleva lentement son manteau et s'étira, le pull tiré contre le haut révélant son bas-ventre agréablement musclé. Iruka, rougissant violemment, ne put détourner le regard du fin tracé de poils qui semblait lui indiquer le chemin à suivre vers…  
« Et mede… »  
Iruka se recroquevilla en se cachant le visage d'une main, pendant que le maire concentrait tant bien que mal son regard sur le pot de fleurs. Kakashi ne sembla pas le remarquer, tandis qu'il s'asseyait tranquillement sur son siège.

- Bon, messieurs, calmons-nous…

L'écrivain écarquilla les yeux.

- Je vous demande pardon… ?

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans le bureau. Kakashi paraissait n'avoir toujours pas compris.

- Venons-en à nos moutons… Etant les tuteurs respectifs de Sasuke Uchiwa pour vous, Kakashi-san, et de Naruto Uzumaki pour vous, Iruka-san, nous avons pu remarquer que, malgré leurs enfances difficiles, nous avons pu, ou plutôt, vous avez pu, en faire de jeunes hommes à peu près stables, bien éduqués et charmants.

L'écrivain hocha poliment la tête.

- Il a son caractère bien à lui, mais il ne me semble de loin pas invivable.  
- Pas selon Naruto, cependant, rétorqua Iruka en riant. Ils ne s'entendent pas du tout.  
- Oui… ajouta Kakashi, amusé. Par contre, en ce qui concerne Sasuke… Je n'ai pas pu atténuer sa soif de vengeance. Il n'y renoncera jamais, à mon avis.

La maire appuya ses coudes sur la table et appuya la tête sur les poings, pensive.

- Son frère, n'est-ce pas ? soupira-t-elle. Ca me semble impossible, effectivement, après ce qu'il lui ait arrivé… D'ailleurs, nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de lui et de sa « bande ».  
- J'ai l'impression qu'en ce qui leur concerne, c'est « pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ». Quand on apprend quelque chose d'eux, ce sont généralement des meurtres, continua Iruka. Je tente de sensibiliser mes élèves à ça pendant les cours, les encourager à ne pas sortir trop tard.  
- Hey, vous vous occupez d'adolescents… soupira Kakashi. Comment leur dire de ne pas sortir…  
- Au moins, j'essaie, moi ! Je ne reste pas dans mon appartement à…  
- CA SUFFIT !

Le maire frappa le bureau du poing, faisant tomber le vase à terre. Kakashi haussa les sourcils.

- Vous êtes insupportables, vous deux… Vous me faites penser à… Tiens, Naruto et Sasuke justement…  
- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, Tsunade-sama, dit Kakashi d'une voix morne. Nos chamailleries ne durent jamais très longtemps.

Iruka étouffa une exclamation.

- S'il vous plaît, peut-on en revenir à nos moutons… ? susurra le maire, se pinçant l'arrête du nez.  
- …Bien sûr, conclut Iruka.  
- Très bien… Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Avez-vous lu les journaux dernièrement ? Etes-vous au courant de l'histoire de Danzou ?  
- Bien sûr, murmura Kakashi dans un soupir, son regard se perdant dans le vide. Quinze ans, c'est ça ?  
- Vingt ans, rectifia Iruka.  
- C'est exact, continua Tsunade. Pendant vingt ans, il a… enfermé ce gosse dans sa cave.

L'écrivain haussa les sourcils d'étonnement, étirant la fine cicatrice qui lui barrait l'œil gauche.

- L'enfant, ou plutôt, l'adulte maintenant, se trouve dans la pièce d'à côté. Iruka-san, je sais que vous êtes très pris part votre travail, mais… vous, Kakashi-san, je me demandais si…  
- J'accepte.

La réponse abrupte de l'écrivain stupéfia le maire. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de continuer, soutenant le regard que Kakashi avait levé sur elle.

- Vous êtes bien sûr, Kakashi-san ? Le sociabiliser ne va pas être une mince affaire… Il ne connaît aucune émotion, n'a jamais été confronté à autrui, il…  
- Je vous dis que j'accepte, coupa l'écrivain. Je sais ce que c'est de cacher ses émotions. Je saurais en faire un jeune homme tout à fait convenable, peu importe le temps que cela me prendra.

Iruka s'émut d'un seul coup. Malgré son apparence froide, cet homme avait vraiment un grand cœur… Il prit la parole :

- Hatake-san, malgré mon emploi du temps passablement chargé, je vous aiderai dans la tâche.  
- Merci, Umino-san… Passez chez moi tout à l'heure, nous en discuterons autour d'un saké.

Le regard que l'écrivain lui lança à ce moment était plus qu'éloquent. Et le professeur le savait bien, le cocktail Kakashi plus saké était vraiment traître…  
A nouveau, le maire se racla la gorge.

- Vous êtes incorrigible, Kakashi-san. Je suis désolée de vous coupez, mais l'affaire est importante.

Elle expliqua que le garçon devait être écouté par plusieurs psychologues dans l'après-midi avant que le conseil statue sur son cas et qu'il déciderait si le jeune homme allait effectivement être placé sous tutelle.

- Toutefois, poursuivit-elle, je voudrais que vous le voyiez personnellement. Ca nous fera un avis de psy en plus, bien que vous n'exerciez plus en tant que tel.

Le regard perdu, l'écrivain médita quelques instants avant d'acquiescer et de se lever. Iruka l'observa se déplacer à pas lents vers la pièce où le garçon avait été placé. Kakashi respira longuement avant de tirer la poignée…  
La porte donnait sur une petite pièce faiblement éclairée. Il n'y avait là qu'un petit bureau et une vieille chaise, sur laquelle était assis le jeune homme en question. Celui-ci leva doucement la tête, ses courts cheveux noirs de jais et ses yeux sombres et profonds faisaient terriblement contraste avec sa peau d'une pâleur extrême, pensa l'écrivain. En voyant ce dernier entrer, le garçon posa son pinceau, interrompant son dessin.

- Bonjour, dit-il en inclinant poliment la tête et esquissant un sourire.

Kakashi le salua en retour tout en prenant une chaise. Le jeune homme en face de lui ne cessa pas de sourire, bien que son regard semblait vide.

- Je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake, et je serai ton tuteur à partir de demain si tout se passe bien.  
- Enchanté, Kakashi-sempai. Vous êtes très beau.

L'écrivain haussa les sourcils d'étonnement.

- J'ai lu dans un livre que complimenter les gens permettait de se rapprocher d'eux. Je suppose que nous allons bien nous entendre à partir de maintenant.

Le sourire du garçon s'étira un peu plus.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, dit Kakashi en souriant à son tour. Dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles ?  
- Hum… Je ne sais pas, répondit le noiraud. Danzou me donnait différents noms. Il disait qu'appeler quelqu'un par son prénom suggérait un attachement, alors il changeait fréquemment.  
- Je vois… soupira l'écrivain. Bien, tu n'as qu'à choisir celui que tu préfères alors, parce que moi, je compte bien à ce qu'il y ait un attachement.

Le garçon parut étonné, bien que son sourire ne s'évanouit pas.

- Celui que je préfère ?…

Il inclina la tête en réfléchissant.

- Je ne comprends pas.  
- Je ne sais pas, il y en a bien un dont la sonorité te paraissait plus agréable. Dis-moi lequel.

Il eut quelques secondes de silence, pendant lesquelles le jeune homme avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Finalement, il parut se décider.

- Je ne vois pas trop lequel, mais le dernier prénom qu'il m'a donné était… Sai. Alors, je pense que je pourrais garder celui-ci.

L'écrivain sentit son cœur se serrer. « Il ne sait pas ce que c'est d'apprécier telle ou telle chose », pensa-t-il.

- Bien, Sai. Va pour ce prénom s'il te convient. Nous devons te faire des papiers car tu n'en as pas pour le moment. Tu veux bien que l'on discute un moment ?

**XXXXX**

- Bonjour…

Naruto poussa doucement la porte et découvrit son ami assis sur le lit, habillé d'une longue chemise blanche (« ça change des pantalons moulants verts », pensa le blond qui chassa vite cette remarque). Ses cheveux sombres, habituellement plaqués sur son crâne, retombaient à présent mollement sur son visage déconfit. Le guitariste leva un regard triste en direction du nouvel arrivant.

- 'Lut, murmura-t-il à peine audiblement.

Il caressait du bout des doigts sa main mutilée entourée d'un gros bandage, qui laissait entrevoir un espace vide entre le pouce et le majeur.

- Ils m'ont opéré ce matin, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. Ils ont dit que la nécrose de mon doigt était déjà trop avancée… Naruto, ils ont dû tout amputer…

Une larme roula doucement sur sa joue.

- Naruto… !

La voix du noiraud se noya sous un sanglot.  
Le cœur de Naruto se serra brutalement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'efforçait désespérément d'être fort. Il prit une chaise et s'assit en face de son ami, avant d'enfouir sa tête entre ses mains, respirant bruyamment.

- Lee… C'est un vrai cauchemar ce qu'il t'arrive… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

A ce moment, le noiraud éclata bruyamment en sanglots, cachant son visage de sa main intacte.

- C'était toute ma vie !! Comment je vais faire maintenant, hein ?! T'as déjà vu un guitariste avec un doigt en moins ?! Hein, Naruto !?  
- Arrête, s'il te plaît… susurra le blond entre ses mains.  
- Mon rêve… Tout est fini ! C'est foutu, je peux plus rien faire, maintenant !!  
- Arrête, Lee…  
- NARUTO, C'EST FINI POUR…

Le blond n'avait pas pu contenir la gifle qui foudroya son ami, paralysé sous la vitesse du coup. Naruto ne bougea plus, respirant toujours bruyamment.

- Lee, tu vas m'écouter maintenant. Tu vas te calmer. Quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital, tu reprendras ta guitare et tu essaieras de faire quelques accords. Peut-être que tes solos ne seront plus aussi rapides, mais… Je te connais, Lee. Il t'en faut bien plus que ça pour t'abattre.

Il mit ses deux mains sur les épaules du noiraud, l'obligeant à le regarder. Des larmes roulaient encore sur les joues de l'ancien guitariste, mais il semblait s'être apaisé.

- Tu peux le faire, Lee. J'en suis persuadé.

Le temps semblait alors s'être arrêté entre les deux amis qui s'observaient profondément ; de longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le noiraud esquissât enfin un sourire.

- Merci… Naruto.

Lee s'interrompit un instant pour sécher ses larmes avant de reprendre.

- Vous… vous m'avez déjà trouvé un remplaçant pour le concert de la semaine pro…  
- Je refuse de te trouver un remplaçant, coupa Naruto d'une voix forte.  
- Naruto… C'est normal. Je ne vous en voudrais pas pour ça…  
- Tout ce que je veux pour l'instant, c'est retrouver le connard qui t'as fait ça.

Lee sourit doucement de l'ingénuité du blond à réagir à une situation comme celle-ci, alors qu'il posait à son tour une main sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis.

- Je ne lui en veux pas.  
- Comment ça, tu ne lui en veux pas ?! lança Naruto en levant brusquement la tête, choqué. Il t'a…  
- Il est malade. Très malade. Ils l'ont interné hier.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

- Il a une grave dépression, continua le noiraud.  
- Et alors ? Moi aussi je suis en dépression, c'est pas pour ça que je m'amuse à casser la gueule à tous ceux que je croise et que je leur coupe…  
- NARUTO… ! Il est schizophrène !…

Sur le coup de la nouvelle, le blond s'affala sur sa chaise, abasourdi.

- … Oui, il est schizo… Ce n'est donc pas vraiment lui qui a fait ça… Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je sais qu'il se sent très mal… C'est bon, maintenant. J'ai retourné la question plusieurs fois dans ma tête ces deux derniers jours, et… Je ne lui en veux pas.

Le blond enfouit à nouveau son visage dans ses mains.

- Lee… C'est effarant ce qu'il t'arrive… Et pourtant, tu continues à être philosophe, je comprend pas… Je ne sais pas quoi faire…  
- Moi, je vais te le dire. Dans un petit moment, l'infirmière va venir pour refaire mon pansement. Toi, tu retournes voir le groupe et vous me trouvez un remplaçant… Demande à l'Uchiwa. Je sais qu'il est très bon et qu'il recherche un groupe…  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ce mec ?! s'exclama Naruto.  
- Tu lui en veux toujours de t'avoir battu à la compétition ?…  
- M… Mais pas du tout… !

Le blond croisa les bras et fit une mine boudeuse ; le noiraud eut un petit rire.

- D'accord, d'accord… Quoiqu'il en soit, tu devrais l'engager, ou tout du moins, lui donner une chance. Il est vraiment doué et fait de supers impros.

Naruto émit un grognement indistinct.

- J'interprète ce « Groumpf » comme un d'accord, si tu veux bien, répliqua Lee avec un sourire. Et moi, pendant ce temps, je vais tâcher… de… m'habituer à ma nouvelle main.

Le blond leva un regard peiné en direction du noiraud qui détourna alors les yeux, une lueur triste au visage.

- Je… Je vais me battre, Naruto. Tu verras. Je vais réussir, je vais me relever…

Son vis-à-vis ne dit rien.  
Après quelques secondes, une infirmière potelée fit son entrée dans la chambre.

- Rock-san, je vais changer votre pansement… Je dois malheureusement demander à votre ami de quitter la chambre.

Le noiraud regarda son ami pendant que celui-ci se levait doucement, réajustant sa veste et empoignant sa guitare. Il se dirigea nonchalamment vers la sortie, impassible.

- Hey, Naruto… !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte, le blond se retourna.

- Je… Je vais y arriver, hein… ? Je vais réussir, n'est-ce pas ?…

Son vis-à-vis força un petit sourire.

- Oui, Lee. Tu vas y arriver.  
- …Merci, Naruto. A plus.

Le blond se retrouva alors dans le couloir et adressa un petit signe de main à Lee avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il regarda devant lui, cligna des yeux, se força à mettre un pied devant l'autre…  
Après quelques pas, Naruto appuya son épaule contre la parois du couloir et, peu à peu, ses jambes se mirent à flancher et il s'écroula à genoux, cachant son visage d'une main. Un médecin accourut immédiatement vers lui.

- Monsieur ! Est-ce que ça va ?… Monsieur !…

Mais Naruto n'entendait plus. Il ne sentait que les larmes qui lui roulaient sur les joues.


	2. Chapitre deux : With or without you

_**Chapitre deux : With or without you**_

Le jeune homme remonta le col de sa veste sous la brise qui lui balaya le visage et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Les gants sans doigts, c'est bien sympa, mais ça ne sert pas à grand-chose, pensa-t-il un peu amer.  
Le jour commençait légèrement à décliner lorsqu'il s'engagea dans la rue principale en pleine heure de pointe ; il n'aimait pas être entouré d'autant de monde, mais c'est ainsi lorsqu'on habite une grande métropole. Pressant le pas, il voyait déjà au loin les lumières du bar.

**XXXXX**

- Raaah, mais pourquoi tu me dis pas ?!

Le noiraud remit une longue mèche de ses cheveux derrière lui en une attitude défiante.

- Donc, t'es vraiment en couple, hein… ? continua le brun. Dis-moûaaa, Neji !…  
- …Mais oui ! T'es content ?!

Il prit une gorgée de bière sans un regard pour son vis-à-vis.

- Yeah ! Ca fait longtemps ? Je la connais ? Ca va bien entre vous ? Allez, t'en a trop dit maintenant, mais juste pas assez… !

Le noiraud soupira en esquissant un sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il risquait en répondant à ça… ?

- Bon… Oui, ça fait longtemps, oui, ça va très bien entre nous, oui, tu la connais… Mais je jure que je n'ai rien fait, m'sieur l'inspecteur.

Ils éclatèrent de rire pendant que Kiba frappait doucement l'épaule du bassiste.

- …SASUKE !!

La serveuse sortit en trombe de derrière le bar pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant par un énorme câlin sans retenue.

- Hey, Sakura… Lâche-moi.

La jeune fille relâcha son étreinte aussitôt, contrarier ce garçon étant la dernière chose qu'elle désirait. Le fixant timidement, elle réarrangea ses cheveux tout en s'empourprant.

- Excuse-moi… C'est juste que… Ca fait longtemps ! Comment tu vas ?

Sasuke soupira en retirant sa veste ; il portait un T-shirt bleu marine moulant, contrastant avec ses pantalons larges couleur ébène, de longues chaînes pendaient des deux côtés, se croisant agréablement devant et derrière ledit pantalon.

- Hé ! Tu t'es fait percé ?? continua Sakura sans que Sasuke ait amorcé un début de réponse à sa question précédente.

Le jeune homme mordilla l'anneau qu'il portait à la lèvre inférieure.

- Comme tu le vois… murmura-t-il quasiment inaudiblement.

L'ambiance dans le bar commençait à battre son plein. Pourtant, il sentit des regards sur lui et se mit à scruter le pub, jusqu'à découvrir deux garçons lui faisant signe.

- J'y vais. J'ai encore pas mal de boulot pour la semaine prochaine, donc je vais pas tarder. Mets-moi une bière, s'il te plaît.

La jeune fille sourit de toutes ses dents, heureuse d'avoir une requête de la part de _ce_ garçon, et s'éloigna. Sasuke se dirigea alors mollement vers les deux autres et les salua sommairement.

- Sasuke, ça fait un bail… lui dit Neji en s'appuyant sur ses poings, la tête inclinée. Comment ça va ?  
- Ca va, ça va, on fait aller… Toi ?

Les deux garçons s'étaient toujours bien entendus, leur attitude calme et réfléchie les ayant beaucoup rapproché pendant leurs années de lycée.

- Bah… On va dire que ça va, à part deux-trois soucis avec ma famille…

Il marqua une pause.

- T'as eu des nouvelles d'I…  
- Non, coupa abruptement Sasuke. Juste des rumeurs.

Kiba, irrité, se racla bruyamment la gorge en observant alternativement les deux.

- Bon… De deux choses l'une : soit je vous laisse parler entre vous, soit on parle d'autre chose… Ce pour quoi on t'a demandé de venir, par exemple…

Les deux noirauds s'observaient encore profondément, sans répondre.

- J'dis ça comme ça, moi, hein… continua lassement le batteur en se recroquevillant sur sa chaise, vaguement frustré.

Comme pour marquer la fin de la discussion, Sakura déposa la boisson devant le noiraud, ponctuant la chose par un « Voilà ! », puis s'éloigna en roulant des hanches – chose que Sasuke ne put voir puisqu'il continuait de soutenir le regard clair de son vis-à-vis.

- Bon, dites-moi tout, murmura finalement Sasuke en baissant les yeux pour prendre son sac.

Il sortit un petit paquet de tabac de marque quasiment méconnue et se mit machinalement à rouler une cigarette. Kiba l'observait, apparemment interloqué.

- Pourquoi tu t'achètes pas de paquet ? C'est toi qui as le monstre manoir à la sortie de la ville, non ? Tu devrais avoir assez d'argent pour…

Le batteur s'interrompit en remarquant que Neji le fusillait du regard, le sommant de se taire au plus vite. L'autre noiraud n'avait même pas sourcillé, ignorant tout simplement la question. Kiba grommela un « ras-le-bol des cachotteries » en se refrognant encore plus sur son siège, les bras croisés.

- Sasuke… T'as entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé à Lee ? commença Neji.  
- Tu parles, soupira le noiraud en coinçant la cigarette entre ses lèvres. Toutes les facs en parlent, même la mienne qui est dehors de la ville.

Il alluma sa cigarette artisanale et prit une longue bouffée.

- Laissez-moi deviner… continua-t-il pendant que des volutes de fumée s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres. Vous n'avez plus de guitariste. Moi, je recherche un groupe. Donc, vous voulez que je rejoigne vos rangs.

Il reprit une bouffée, observant alternativement Neji et Kiba.

- Toujours aussi perspicace, répondit le bassiste en souriant. Alors… Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?  
- Je sais pas. J'ai un peu de peine avec le QI de 30 de Naruto, à vrai dire.  
- Ouais, y'a pas que ça, reprit Kiba, content de pouvoir enfin faire parti de la conversation. On a un concert ici le week-end prochain, alors le temps que t'apprennes nos morceaux et…  
- Ca, c'est pas un problème, coupa Sasuke. J'aime bien ce que vous faites, je connais déjà les parties de guitares.

Les deux autres écarquillèrent les yeux, abasourdis.

- J'ai trouvé vos tabs à l'oreille.  
- …Eh ben ça… murmura Kiba avant de siffler d'un seul coup la bière restante au fond de son verre.

Neji sourit de plus belle.

- Ce gars est un génie de la guitare, mon vieux… Il a un don, j'te dis.

En face d'eux, le noiraud ne sembla même pas touché par le compliment ; il se contentait d'observer sa cigarette se consumer lentement entre ses doigts. Il semblait pensif.  
Le silence qui s'était installé semblait s'épaissir de secondes en secondes ; les deux attendaient la réponse de Sasuke. S'il n'acceptait pas, ils ne savaient pas comment ils devraient réagir – Neji le savait bien, l'Uchiwa était tellement borné que s'il disait non, rien ne servait d'insister –, ils devraient assurément annuler le concert de la semaine prochaine, repousser les autres dates, puis encore trouver un soliste qui serait capable de…

- Ok. Je veux bien essayer.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre pendant que Neji et Kiba souriaient.

**XXXXX**

Après une bonne demi-heure de discussion, Kakashi se décida finalement à laisser Sai poursuivre son art et sortit de la petite pièce.

- A demain, Kakashi-san !  
- Oui, Sai… A demain, répondit l'écrivain à demi-mot avant de fermer la porte.

Il fit deux pas lents puis, se résignant, posa lourdement sa tête contre le mur, les yeux clos. Il respirait lentement, comme s'il tentait de rassembler ses pensées afin de redevenir l'Impassible Kakashi. Cependant, une autre personne, restée seule dans la pièce, semblait peinée de l'attitude de l'homme ; il s'en approcha doucement et lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule.

- Hey, Kakashi… Ca va ?

L'écrivain ouvrit un œil en se retournant dos au mur, visiblement intrigué.

- Tiens… Je croyais que nous devions garder nos distances quand nous n'étions pas seuls, Umino-san.  
- Mais nous sommes seuls, Kakashi…

Se mettant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, Iruka déposa un petit baiser sur le front de l'écrivain, puis se remit face à lui, écarlate. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire.

- J'adore quand tu rougis comme ça…

Il passa doucement sa main sur le côté du cou du professeur, caressant son visage de son pouce. Iruka ferma les yeux en s'appuyant un peu plus contre la main douce de l'écrivain, s'y frottant délicatement à la manière d'un chaton. Kakashi lui redressa lentement le visage, le poussant à le regarder dans les yeux ; il l'observa longuement avant de déposer à son tour un baiser sur les lèvres du brun, chancelant, alors qu'il prenait ses mains entre les siennes.  
L'échange était tendre et doucereux. Après plusieurs secondes, l'écrivain se mit à mordiller la lèvre inférieure du brun, pendant que celui-ci tenta une intrusion de la langue, rapidement reprise par Kakashi entre ses lèvres, avant de laisser le champ libre aux deux langues, qui se caressaient avec volupté. Iruka laissa échapper un petit gémissement.  
Il n'aurait jamais dû.  
Brutalement, Kakashi échangea les rôles et plaqua Iruka contre le mur, en maintenant fermement ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête. Le baiser devint alors fougueux, leurs langues s'entremêlant dans combat presque bestial, pendant que les deux hommes ne pouvaient retenir leurs gémissements enivrants. L'écrivain se met alors à remonter sa jambe le long de celle d'Iruka, jusqu'à ce que son genou atteigne le douloureux entrejambe érigé du professeur, qui poussa un long râle de contentement. Ce dernier sentait le torse de l'écrivain, rendu chaud par le désir montant en lui, alors que Kakashi commençait à…

- Hum… Vous dites si je dérange…

Brutalement, les deux hommes se séparèrent, arrangeant leurs cheveux tant bien que mal tandis qu'il éclaircissait leurs voix devenues un peu rauques.  
Tsunade les observaient, les bras croisés, bien qu'un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Excusez-nous, Tsunada-sama, dit Kakashi après quelques secondes. Ce n'était vraiment pas professionnel de notre part…  
- Assurément, répliqua le maire. Mais c'était très excitant.

Iruka poussa une exclamation pendant que l'écrivain haussait les sourcils, surpris.

- Allez, maintenant filez avant que je vous demande un yaoi live dans mon bureau, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire coquin.

Sans se le faire répéter, les deux hommes empoignèrent leurs manteaux et se dirigèrent vers la sortie ; cependant, avant de la franchir, Kakashi tourna un regard prédateur vers le maire, passant un doigt sur le rebord de la porte.

- Sait-on jamais, cela pourrait bien arriver un jour…

Il referma la porte sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

**XXXXX**

- Oh oh… Mais qui voilà ! … s'exclama soudainement Kiba.

Tête basse, le blond se dirigeait mollement vers leur table. Il adressa une salutation qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un grognement à Sasuke avant de s'asseoir en soupirant ; le noiraud le toisait du coin de l'œil, tirant mollement sur sa cigarette artisanale préalablement préparée.

- Alors ? Comment va Lee ? questionna Neji.  
- Comme quelqu'un qui viendrait de se faire amputer l'index, je suppose, répliqua stoïquement Naruto.

Kiba, qui avait toujours eu un odorat sensible, grimaça en reniflant.

- C'est moi ou tu pues la clope ?!  
- …C'est tout ce que t'inspires ce que je viens de te dire… ? dit lassement le blond entre ses lèvres. De toute façon, je fais ce que je veux, ajouta-t-il en croisant les bras.

Sasuke écrasa sa propre cigarette pendant que Neji ponctuait la phrase par un « tsss », avant de commencer :

- Sasuke est d'accord de rejoindre le groupe ou du moins, de faire un essai. Ca te va, Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'en pense Lee ?  
- … M'a dit que c'était normal…

Il ajouta que lui non plus n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients, bien que cette phrase parut sonner faux.  
Du coin de l'œil, les deux guitaristes se défiaient tacitement, un sourire se formant sur leurs lèvres. « Rien de tel qu'un peu de compétition pour motiver ces deux-là à bloc », pensa Neji, confiant.

Dès le moment où ils s'étaient rencontré, les deux guitaristes avaient toujours désiré se défier dans n'importe quel domaine, le climat de compétition les poussant toujours au bout de leurs limites. Sasuke était bien meilleur aux études et avait assurément plus de succès auprès de la gente féminine, mais le caractère jovial et fidèle de Naruto en avait fait un ami très apprécié. Un seul domaine ne les avait encore jamais départagés : La musique. Au concours local des jeunes talents, le prix était toujours remporté alternativement par l'un ou par l'autre.  
Mais la dernière fois, c'était Sasuke qui avait conquis les juges.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Baka… ? souffla le noiraud entre ses dents à l'attention de Naruto.  
- Pour rien, Teme. Saches simplement que tu ne gagneras pas cette année.

A ce moment, ils s'observaient franchement, les sourcils froncés mais le sourire béant ; leurs yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs.

- Euh… Les gars ? s'inquiéta Kiba. Cette compèt' est une chose, mais le groupe en est une autre… Pour le groupe, vous devez être soudés, parce que…

Coupant la phrase du batteur, Naruto éclata d'un rire moqueur.

- Moi ? Soudé avec _lui_ ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux coinça une nouvelle cigarette entre ses lèvres et, sans lever les yeux, répondit :

- Déjà qu'il sait pas jouer tout seul, il va jamais pouvoir se démerder avec moi…

Aïe aïe, la réponse arrive…

- REPETE UN PEU, ESPECE DE CRANEUR ARROGANT ET EGOCENTRIQUE ?!

Qu'est-ce que je disais, soupira mentalement Neji.

- Waou… continua Sasuke, faussement impressionné. C'est la première fois qu'autant de mots compliqués sortent de ta bouche !…  
- … TEME !  
- Ah ! Voilà, ça c'est déjà plus du Naruto… BAKA !  
- OH, CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX, AU FOND ?!

Sakura apparut alors vers eux, feignant de n'emporter que les verres vides.

- Le boss vous entend jusque derrière le bar, les gars…

Neji se retourna, mouvement bientôt suivi par tous les autres membres. Un homme de stature imposante s'approchait d'eux ; l'œil rieur, une barbe entourait sa mâchoire fendue par un sourire franc. Une cigarette éteinte pendait à ses lèvres alors qu'il parlait :

- Salut les gosses… Z'êtes pas croyables, vous deux !…

Il ébouriffa les cheveux des deux guitaristes simultanément.

- Neji, toi qui est moins sanguin… continua le patron du bar. Tu pourrais pas les calmer un peu ?  
- Merci, Asuma-san, mais je suis bassiste… Pas baby-sitter.

Sasuke lui lança un regard assassin pendant que Naruto beuglait un "Quoi?!". Asuma partit dans un rire rocailleux.

- Vous êtes incorrigibles… Pourquoi vous ne vous battriez pas pour vous départagez ?  
- Je ne demande que ça… ricana le blond en faisant craquer ses articulations.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils dans une attitude dans une attitude dépitée, comme si Naruto était définitivement le dernier des imbéciles.

- Il parle d'un battle sur scène, Baka.

Asuma se redressa légèrement en souriant.

- Allez-y… La scène est libre ce soir. Je suis impatient de voir ce que ça va donner…

Les quatre tournèrent leurs regards simultanément vers la scène.

- Mais… On ne va pas jouer maintenant !… s'écria Naruto. M… Ma guitare n'est pas accordée, et puis… euh…  
- Tss… Peur de te faire écraser, Baka ?… dit Sasuke en se levant.

Une étincelle s'alluma soudainement dans le regard du blond. Il se redressa à son tour et s'approcha du noiraud et, bien qu'il fût légèrement plus petit, son regard était tout aussi déterminé. Leurs visages, à ce moment espacés d'à peine quelques millimètres, affichaient la même volonté de vaincre.

- … C'est ce qu'on va voir, Teme.

**XXXXX**

- Kakashi… Aaaah !…

A peine le brun était-il entré dans l'appartement de l'écrivain que l'atmosphère animale et érotique qui y régnait avait pris possession de son corps. Il avait beau essayer de se retenir, de se raviser, mais chaque fois, c'était pareil. Son corps n'aspirait qu'au sien. S'y blottir, se gorger de son odeur, se plonger dans un tourbillon de sensations qu'aucun autre n'avait su lui montrer…  
Leurs échanges de courtoisie n'avaient duré qu'une vingtaine de minutes, le temps que leur distance polie ne soit raccourcie par le saké. Sur le canapé du séjour, les deux hommes d'entretenaient à propos de Sai… repoussant autant l'un que l'autre l'envie de lâcher l'animal en eux ; chaque frôlement de genou leur parcourait tout le corps, chaque effleurement de doigts accélérait un peu plus le pouls des deux amants. Ce fut finalement Kakashi qui perdit contenance le premier, ayant pris subitement en bouche les lèvres offertes d'Iruka, coupé au milieu d'une phrase.  
Le cœur de ce dernier s'accéléra encore alors que Kakashi se mettait à caresser de sa langue celle du brun, devenue fébrile sous tant de sensations. Sa respiration, déjà saccadée, s'emballa pendant que l'écrivain posait une main sur son torse, caressant ses fins pectoraux à travers le tissu de sa chemise. La langue de Kakashi commença alors à traduire son impatience, s'entrelaçant avec passion autour de celle de son amant, pendant qu'avec une douce pression du poignet, il incitait le brun à s'allonger sur le canapé.  
Dans un mouvement fluide et sensuel, Kakashi recouvrit le corps du professeur, dévorant toujours ses lèvres avec passion. Il fut rapidement à nouveau allumé en sentant une bosse grandir contre son bas-ventre, alors que sa propre virilité lui faisait bien comprendre que son pantalon était de trop dans l'histoire.

**XXXXX**

- Hey, regardez ! Ce sont les FoXxX !

Le bar tout entier se mit à applaudir et à acclamer le groupe qui venait de monter sur scène. Sasuke accordait la guitare qu'Asuma lui avait gentiment prêtée, une superbe Fender écorchées à plusieurs endroits. « Ma toute première guitare », lui avait-il dit avec un regard ému en la lui tendant. Neji sortait tranquillement la basse de son étui, réajustant au passage ses pantalons moulants sombres.

- Bonsoir, tout le monde ! s'écria Kiba dans le micro. Suite à un accident avec notre ancien guitariste, nous venons faire ici notre tout premier essai avec son remplaçant… Je vous demande d'accueillir Sasuke dans notre grande famille !

De jeunes filles qui s'étaient postées au premier rang lui faisaient de grands signes de main en l'acclamant, les joues écarlates. « Y'a pas que dans la famille qu'elles voudraient l'accueillir, celles-là… », pensa Kiba avec un sourire.  
Le projecteur éclaira brusquement le visage pâle du noiraud, qui contrastait furieusement avec ses yeux et ses cheveux couleur de nuit, dont quelques mèches retombaient sur son visage inexpressif.

- Prêts, les gars ? demanda Neji quand tous les instruments furent branchés et prêts à rugir. Kiba imposera un rythme, moi un accompagnement.

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration, sentant ses doigts trembler.

- Après… Vous faites ce que vous voulez, conclut le bassiste avec un sourire.

Le blond s'approcha alors du micro. Il éclaircit sa gorge nouée avec d'annoncer :

- Ce soir ne sera pas un concert comme les autres. Sasuke et moi-même…

Il déglutit pendant qu'une goutte de sueur lui traversait le doigt.

- … allons nous affronter dans un battle.

Les acclamations doublèrent d'intensité à mesure que le bar se remplissait de plus en plus à l'annonce de cette représentation surprise, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître le niveau de stress de Naruto. Ce dernier tourna le regard vers son rival et remarqua que celui-ci semblait on ne peut plus détendu… L'appréhension du blond ne s'arrangea pas.

- L'un après l'autre, trois essais alternatifs chacun, expliqua Asuma à voix basse. Qui commence ?  
- Je me lance, dit Sasuke après s'être enfermé dans le mutisme pendant plus d'une vingtaine de minutes. T'en fais pas, Baka, je vais pas y aller trop fort pour commencer.

Le regard qu'il lança au blond était plus qu'éloquent, aucun doute : il était très confiant et sûr des cartes qu'il avait en main.  
« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser gagner, tu te trompes, Teme », pensa Naruto en serrant les dents. Une onde de courage le parcourut alors et il trouva la force de lancer un regard provocateur au noiraud, en souriant de toutes ses dents. On pouvait à ce moment lire dans ses saphirs que jamais il ne s'avouerait vaincu.

**XXXXX**

Comme à chaque fois, Kakashi adorait faire durer le plaisir, sentant son partenaire devenir fou à chacun de ses déhanchements. Enfin débarrassés de leurs hauts respectifs, les deux hommes faisaient glisser leurs torses perlés de sueur l'un contre l'autre à mesure que l'écrivain ondulait contre Iruka, rendu éperdu de désir. L'érection formée au creux du professeur commençait à lui faire mal tant elle avait peu de place pour s'épanouir. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : ne former plus qu'un avec lui en cet instant, que leurs deux corps s'embrasent d'une même flamme, de la même façon que le désir les avait consumé tout au long de la soirée.

- Kakashi… Aaah !…

Le professeur fronça les sourcils sous l'effet du plaisir quand l'écrivain avait commencé à promener sa langue sur le pourtour de ses mamelons. Il se mordit la lèvre du bas pour empêcher un gémissement.

- Dis-moi ce tu veux, Iruka… lui susurra l'écrivain d'une voix rauque avant que sa langue ne vienne exciter la pointe de son téton droit.  
- Hmmm… Prend-moi… Maintenant !…

Kakashi leva les yeux, une lueur sadique au fond du regard.

- Pas maintenant. Pas avant que je te rende fou de désir…

D'une main habile, il décrocha le pantalon de son amant et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes.

- Pas avant que chaque pore de ta peau ne sue mon nom…

L'excitation le submergeait tellement qu'Iruka se sentait défaillir. L'écrivain lui embrassa le nombril, prenant garde à ne pas frôler le membre douloureusement dressé à travers le fin tissu.

- Pas avant qu'une partie de ton désir pour moi…  
- Aaah… !

L'écrivain venait de passer un doigt le long du membre de son amant, toujours emprisonné dans son étreinte textile.

- … ne se déverse sans que j'aie à me glisser au fond de toi.

Iruka, rougi par l'excitation et la frustration, fit un mouvement vers son membre, mais attendait tacitement l'approbation de l'écrivain.

- Vas-y, Iruka… Fais-toi jouir pour moi.

Un sourire fendit le visage du professeur alors que sa main plongeait dans son sous-vêtement, laissant échapper un soupir de bonheur. Kakashi se redressa et fit glisser le boxer de son amant le long de ses jambes, découvrant un sexe tendu à son maximum. L'écrivain s'appuya contre le dossier, écartant les jambes afin d'y alléger la pression.  
Empoignant sa virilité, Iruka replia les genoux et les écarta outrageusement afin que la vue soit la plus excitante possible. Il se mit alors à faire coulisser son membre dans sa main, sans quitter l'écrivain des yeux, pendant qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour tenter d'étouffer vainement les gémissements qui lui échappaient.  
Kakashi voulait le rendre malade de désir… ? Iruka allait donc lui aussi le provoquer ouvertement. Il porta sa main à sa bouche, glissant un doigt à travers ses lèvres.

- Hmmm… Kakashi-sama…

Les muscles de l'écrivain se crispèrent brusquement, ses yeux se chargeant de bestialité. Il déboutonna son jeans et en sortit un sexe d'une imposante envergure, qu'il se mit aussitôt à caresser avec vigueur.

- Tu veux jouer à ça, Iruka… ? murmura l'écrivain d'une voix enrouée. Alors j'espère que t'as pas de marathon dans la semaine, parce que je te jure que tu marcheras pas avant plusieurs jours.  
- Des paroles… souffla le professeur. Toujours des belles paroles…

Il s'interrompit un instant en levant la jambe droite en l'air, laissant alors voir son intimité offerte qu'il se mit à caresser.

- … mais les actes, Kakashi-sama ?…

Ce dernier ne put empêcher un râle pendant que le mouvement de son poignet s'intensifiait encore.

- Putain, Iruka… Je te jure… Tu vas le regretter…

Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court.

- Prépare-toi pour moi… continua-t-il. Parce que… je vais pas… me retenir…

Iruka sourit. Il avait réussi.

**XXXXX**

L'Uchiwa fronçait les sourcils alors que Kiba entamait un tempo rapide. Allez, concentre-toi… Neji commença une mélodie que les oreilles non-entraînées auraient pu considérer comme compliquée ; les yeux fermés, ses doigts glissaient sur le manche de son instrument dans un mouvement presque sensuel, ils trouvaient leur place quasiment instantanément.  
Sasuke se concentra sur la séquence d'accord principale… La mineur… Do majeur… Sol majeur… Fa majeur… Il sourit. Franchement, Neji, tu me prends pour un débutant… ? Allez, on va pas être trop trop méchant pour le premier coup…  
Sa spécialité était la même que Lee, à savoir que la rapidité à laquelle il pouvait exécuter des solos était impressionnante.  
Ainsi, très naturellement et lors de la deuxième mesure déjà, Sasuke entama une mélodie passablement rapide et mélancolique qui colla parfaitement bien à l'ambiance préalablement créée par Neji ; le manche glissait sous ses doigts – pas même besoin de se forcer pour faire quelque chose de convenable –, les notes lui venaient automatiquement et c'était tout juste s'il ne se mettait pas à bâiller en plein milieu. Kiba l'écoutait d'une oreille ; sa réputation n'était vraiment pas surfaite. Le brun savait que l'Uchiwa ne donnait pas son maximum pour ce premier essai… Il commença alors à douter de la crédibilité du blond face au soliste…  
La mélodie s'arrêta abruptement. La foule semblait avoir complètement adopté le nouveau membre du groupe, surtout la gente féminine.  
Le bassiste et le batteur ne s'interrompirent pas ; ils ne firent que tourner vivement leurs regards vers Naruto qui respirait profondément, apparemment serein. Il connaissait la séquence et avait une mélodie en tête ; par contre, contrairement à Sasuke, lui ne pouvait pas laisser ses doigts composer la musique pour lui… Il n'était pas soliste. Chaque note était mûrement réfléchie à l'avance… Mais il était confiant.  
C'est parti !… Il débuta les premières notes. La mélodie était plus complexe bien que légèrement moins rapide, mais le blond s'en sortait bien… Très bien même ! Kiba souriait de toutes ses dents. Lentement, une goutte de sueur roula le long de la tempe de Naruto tant il se concentrait. L'Uchiwa se refrogna ; il ne s'attendait pas à une si belle défense de la part du blond. Les doigts de celui-ci étaient plus crispés que ceux du noiraud, mais le son était harmonieux et fluide.  
Il termina progressivement, élargissant son sourire à mesure qu'il finissait. Applaudissements et acclamations de furie : le leader portait toujours fièrement le drapeau des FoXxX.

**XXXXX**

Pendant que le poignet gauche d'Iruka continuait un mouvement de va-et-vient soutenu, les doigts de sa main droite se plaçaient devant son entrée. Avec lenteur, il fit alors s'introduire son majeur en lui, son visage crispé en une expression de plaisir.

- Hmmm… Kakashi… Encore… !

Sans plus attendre, un deuxième doigt vint alors sonder son intérieur. Après quelques secondes, il calqua le rythme de ses doigts avec celui de son poignet et entama un rythme assidu dans son intérieur. Chacune de ses pénétrations était ponctuée d'un gémissement sourd.  
Il observait profondément l'écrivain, pendant que le prénom de celui-ci lui échappait de temps à autres. Il le voyait bien, son amant avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir ; la cadence du poignet de celui-ci s'intensifiait à mesure que le professeur accélérait l'intrusion de ses doigts au fond de lui. La rapidité s'accentua encore, Iruka ferma les yeux lorsque…

- KAKASHI !!…

Iruka se déversa dans sa main et sur son ventre, par à-coup, le visage crispé par l'orgasme…  
Il garda plusieurs secondes les yeux clos, deux doigts toujours au plus profond de lui, afin de reprendre ses esprits. Sa respiration se calma peu à peu, mais au creux de sa main, son érection ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter de si tôt, comme si elle prévoyait son utilité imminente.  
Ses paupières s'ouvrirent lorsqu'il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses mollets et les agripper. Kakashi déposa les deux jambes du professeur sur ses épaules, guidant d'une main sa virilité vers l'entrée rose d'Iruka.

- Hey, Kakashi, attend un moment, je…  
- Iruka, le coupa l'autre. Je t'ai dit que t'allais le regretter. Maintenant… Assume.  
- AAAH !!

L'écrivain avait ponctué son dernier mot par un puissant coup de rein qui logea violemment son membre à l'intérieur d'Iruka. Le hurlement de douleur de ce dernier contrasta terriblement avec le râle de plaisir de l'écrivain.

- Kakashi… !! J'ai… J'ai mal !!  
- Fallait y penser avant de me provoquer…  
- AAAAAH !!

L'écrivain entama un sauvage déhanchement à l'intérieur d'Iruka, alors que ce dernier hurlait à chaque pénétration. La douleur lui monta aux yeux et les larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler le long de ses joues. Il lui semblait que ses entrailles se fendaient littéralement en deux…

- Iruka ! Tu pleures… ?

Le mouvement s'était alors stoppé net.

- N… Non… murmura le professeur d'une voix remplie de sanglots.

Kakashi se retira alors doucement et retourna s'asseoir au coin du canapé, la mine triste. Iruka, abasourdi, resta sur le dos à observer l'écrivain.

- … Excuse-moi, Iruka… Je me suis laissé emporter. Vaut mieux qu'on en reste là…

Il s'affala contre le siège et étendit largement ses bras sur les dossiers tout en basculant sa tête en arrière. A mesure que la douleur s'estompait au fond de lui, Iruka écarquillait les yeux et, au bout de plusieurs secondes, parvint à articuler péniblement :

- … Quoi, c'est tout ?…  
- C'est tout, répondit Kakashi d'une voix calme. J'ai fait passer mon plaisir avant le tien et j'ai horreur de faire ça. Donc, je préfère m'arrêter.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux.  
Le professeur, touché, sentit à nouveau l'émotion l'envahir. Cet homme était si gentil…  
Toutefois, l'érection préalablement formée de semblait pas vouloir se tarir. En plus, Iruka n'avait de cesse d'observer l'écrivain d'un regard de concupiscence, appréciant avidement les courbes de ses pectoraux robustes, la peau pâle de ses abdominaux divins, la fine trace de poils qui, partant de son nombril, semblait lui montrer le chemin à suivre vers l'objet de ses convoitises…

Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas en rester là… !

**XXXXX**

Le deuxième essai passa. L'accompagnement de Neji s'était fait plus compliqué, le rythme imposé par Kiba difficile à suivre, mais les deux guitaristes tinrent bon. Le blond le savait : il avait donné son maximum sur ce coup-là et, voyant le sourire presque sadique qu'affichait le noiraud, il avait certainement gardé encore un as en main…  
Non… NON !! Je ne peux pas perdre contre lui !… Pas encore !!  
Le blond était en nage et la panique le faisait encore plus suer. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, et vite…

- Mesdames et messieurs… annonça Asuma dans le micro. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en dites, mais… Le niveau est vraiment excellent ce soir au Anbu !

Acclamation de la foule en furie.

- Ce dernier morceau les départagera ! Neji, je compte sur toi pour les petites subtilités et les contre-temps, et toi, Kiba, ne lésine pas sur la double-pédale ! On va voir ce que ces p'tits gars ont dans le ventre !…

Pendant que le public continuait de hurler, le bassiste décida de concerter le brun avant le début du morceau car ils allaient devoir mettre le paquet.  
Le stress profita de cette pause pour s'ancrer encore plus profondément en Naruto. Oui, il crevait de peur, mais il refusait de s'avouer vaincu. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui le fixait, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.  
Le temps semblait s'être arrêté entre les deux guitaristes. Azur contre Onyx : qui vaincra ?…  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Neji se remit finalement en place, balayant d'un coup de tête les cheveux qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il ouvrait et fermait sa main rapidement afin de décrisper ses articulations, le regard dans le vide, mettant en place mentalement la ligne de basse qu'il allait devoir effectuer.

Kiba commença. Neji le rejoignit après quelques mesures, le temps que son oreille s'habitue au rythme endiablé que le batteur avait entamé. La mélodie que le bassiste venait de composer était certainement une des plus compliquée qu'il avait imaginé jusqu'à maintenant.  
Tous les regards ne tournèrent vers Sasuke, comme si toute la salle retenait son souffle. Ce dernier avait la tête basse, le regard perdu, apparemment extrêmement concentré.  
Inspire. Expire. Inspire, et… Ca y est ! J'ai la séquence !!  
Un sourire béant apparut sur les lèvres de Sasuke, satisfait.  
Abattons maintenant notre dernière carte…  
Lentement, le noiraud leva le bras à angle droit devant lui, poing fermé et paume tournée contre le sol. Levant avec une indolence presque perverse un doigt après l'autre, il laissa tomber son médiator au sol.  
Le bassiste, sidéré, fit une fausse note tant il était abasourdi. Il n'allait quand même pas…

**XXXXX**

Basculant sur ses genoux d'un mouvement souple, Iruka se mit alors à avancer vers l'écrivain, roulant des hanches et des épaules à la manière d'un chat voulant piéger sa proie. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus irrégulière au fur à mesure que son désir croissait aussi en lui. Cependant, Kakashi ne sembla même pas sourciller, bien que son érection soit toujours d'actualité.  
Tel un félin, Iruka se mit voluptueusement à cheval sur son amant tout en glissant ses mains vers la nuque de ce dernier, lui agrippant les cheveux. Sa respiration était bruyante, saccadée, elle contrastait terriblement avec le rythme calme de l'écrivain sous lui. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, étonné, les plongeant dans le regard avide et impatient de son amant, qui ne tarda pas à l'embrasser avec fougue, frottant sa croupe contre le fier membre de Kakashi.

- I… Iruka… commença ce dernier en interrompant le baiser.  
- Non, coupa l'autre. Je m'en fous. T'as voulu prendre ton pied…

La main du professeur empoigna alors le membre de son amant, cherchant l'entrée de son intimité.

- Va au moins… Aaah…

Il s'enfonça.

- … jusqu'au bout…

L'écrivain semblait réticent, bien qu'il ne résista pas à commencer à rouler suavement des hanches, enfonçant son membre de plus en plus profondément à l'intérieur d'Iruka, tout en plongeant son visage au creux du cou du brun.

- Mais… Iruka…  
- Ferme-la. A moi de prendre mon pied, maintenant.

Contre toute attente, le professeur repoussa le torse de Kakashi vers le canapé et glissa ses mains derrière sa propre nuque, les coudes levés en une pose sensuelle et commença alors lui-même à faire coulisser le membre gorgé de désir en lui. L'écrivain semblait tout à fait étonné et satisfait de la tournure des événements si on en croyait les râles de contentement qu'il ne pouvait empêcher. Iruka gémissait à chaque fois qu'il faisait heurter le membre de son amant contre sa prostate, cette merveilleuse sensation qu'aucun hétérosexuel ne connaître jamais et que Kakashi lui avait fait découvrir pour la première fois alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux adolescents en quête d'identité sexuelle.

**XXXXX**

- PUTAIN ! On aurait dit le solo de « One » de Metallica !! Incroyable !!  
- T'as vu, on arrivait même pas à voir ses doigts bouger !!  
- Trop fort, il faisait au moins 5 à 6 notes par seconde !…

Le public était en délire. Du jamais vu chez un jeune de son âge !…  
Sasuke était complètement essoufflé et la sueur perlait son front… mais une lueur de victoire brûlait déjà au fond de ses yeux. Il savait pertinemment que Naruto ne pouvait déjà maîtriser cette technique bien caractéristique et extrêmement compliquée que l'on appelait le tapping.  
Alors, Baka ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire après ça… ?  
Comme si les pensées du noiraud avaient été dites à haute voix, le public se tut en une fraction de seconde et reporta son attention vers le blond. Son visage ne reflétait rien, sa main gauche tenant mollement le manche de son instrument. Les secondes défilaient sans que Naruto ne se décide à bouger ; le bassiste sentait furieusement la crampe venir.  
Mais le blond ne bougea pas.  
Et c'est au moment où Asuma allait annoncer la fin du battle que Naruto s'approcha lui-même du micro d'un pas traînant.  
« Il abandonne », pensa toute la salle en cœur.  
« Il abandonne », pensèrent Neji et Kiba, leurs membres engourdis.  
« Il abandonne », pensa Sasuke.

**XXXXX**

Iruka accéléra la cadence ; il sentait bien que le climax n'allait pas tarder. Son visage, transfiguré par le plaisir, continuait de se détourner de l'écrivain sous lui. Ce dernier, béat, commença lui aussi à donner de puissants coups de reins, arrachant encore plus de hurlements voluptueux à son amant.

- Dis le nom de celui qui te donne du plaisir, Iruka…

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en une mine amusée.

- Dis-le… insista Kakashi.  
- Non, souffla alors le professeur.

La réaction virulente de l'écrivain ne se fit pas attendre. Attirant le brun contre lui, Kakashi se redressa du canapé, son membre gonflé au maximum toujours en Iruka, glissa ses deux mains sous les fesses de ce dernier pour le porter rapidement en direction du mur opposé, contre lequel Kakashi plaqua sauvagement le brun. Celui-ci entoura ses jambes autour de la taille de l'écrivain, se languissant de la suite…

- AAAAAH !!

Kakashi se mit à pilonner sauvagement le brun, le faisant hurler de plaisir.

- Crie mon nom, Iruka !… murmura Kakashi au creux de son oreille. Crie le nom de celui qui te fait hurler comme ça !…  
- N… Non !!  
- … Ah non ?  
- AAAAAAAAH !!

Le rythme s'accéléra à une vitesse folle et chaque heurt à l'intérieur de lui manquait de faire jouir Iruka à tout moment. Puis soudain…  
L'écrivain se retira brusquement. Le brun était si proche de la jouissance !…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! hurla Iruka, frustré au possible.  
- Vas-y… insista Kakashi, complètement essoufflé tout en guidant l'extrémité de son membre sur le pourtour de l'intimité de son amant. Crie-le maintenant et je te donne le plus bel orgasme de ta vie…  
- K… Kakashi… samaAAAA !!

L'écrivain avait pénétré Iruka avec tant de force que ce dernier jouit alors sous la violence du coup, son corps se tendant contre celui de son amant pendant qu'il se déversait sur les abdominaux musclé de son amant. Il laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, la force de sa jouissance lui ayant fait apparaître des points colorés devant ses yeux. L'écrivain se retira alors en douceur, maintenant fermement Iruka contre le mur jusqu'à ce que celui-ci reprenne ses esprits.

- Finis-moi, Iruka… lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille lorsque le climax de ce dernier fut retombé.

L'écrivain se dégagea du corps d'Iruka pendant celui-ci laissait retomber mollement ses jambes au sol, comme si l'orgasme avait pompé l'énergie de toutes les cellules de son corps. Il vacilla un instant lorsque ses pieds atteignirent le sol, autant à cause de la brutale fatigue qui s'était abattu d'un coup et de l'intense douleur qui lancinait ses reins, avant de s'agenouiller devant Kakashi. Le regard embrumé, il prit néanmoins avidement le membre offert en bouche et entama un va-et-vient rapide. Il avait toujours eu du mal à enfourner l'imposant sexe entièrement ; ainsi il invita sa main à aider le mouvement oral. La respiration de l'écrivain s'accéléra alors qu'il posait ses deux mains dans les cheveux d'Iruka, l'incitant à le prendre plus en profondeur, et ce fut en sentant son extremité marteler le fond de la gorge du professeur que Kakashi se tendit soudainement, déversant son plaisir au fond de la gorge de son amant, effectuant les derniers coups de rein en poussant un râle de contentement.

**XXXXX**

" Hey man, look into my eyes  
You'll see I'm not a kiddy in disguise  
I'm proud and I'm not ashamed  
To tell you you can't beat me at my own game  
Hey man, you can throw it at my face  
But I know you're far away from grace  
You think you can play me ?  
Hey man… You're just a wanna-be."

Eclats de rire dans toute la salle. Personne n'avait imaginé que le blond pouvait user de son talent de parolier dans un moment pareil… !  
Le guitariste enchaînait une simple séquence d'accords basiques, mais la mélodie de la voix collait parfaitement à l'ambiance. Il n'avait peut-être pas remporté le battle, mais il savait qu'il ne suffisait pas de savoir manier une guitare ; il y avait aussi les émotions, la communication avec le public, toutes ces choses qui allaient pouvoir le mener là où il le souhaitait : la reconnaissance et le succès.

_**Iruka… Iruka, pourquoi on me laisse toujours tout seul ici, Iruka ?… Tu crois que je suis méchant ?… Pourquoi personne ne vient me chercher, comme les autres enfants ?… Je voudrais moi aussi avoir des parents, Iruka…  
Pourquoi personne ne m'aime ?…**_

Naruto enchaînait les phrases et les rimes avec une aisance extraordinaire. Kiba et Neji prenaient leur pied à l'accompagner, souriant comme des gamins, alors que Sasuke les observaient simplement, visiblement amusé.  
Il avait compris.  
S'approchant de lui, le bassiste lui fit alors signe d'entrer dans le jeu.

Pourquoi pas ?  
Empoignant sa guitare, le noiraud prit alors sa place de soliste au sein du groupe, plaçant de-ci, de-là quelques notes, quelques riffs ; Naruto s'interrompit même au milieu de la chanson pour le laisser placer un solo complet, et, mine de rien, leur timing était parfait, leur intuition sur le début ou la fin de telle ou telle partie était la même. Le nouveau groupe s'éclatait dans cette première répétition, première chanson et premier concert simultanément.

**XXXXX**

Kakashi appuya un bras contre le mur afin de reprendre son souffle et abaissa son regard vers le professeur, qui à ce moment suçotait une dernière perle de volupté subsistante sur l'extrémité du membre.

- Oublie pas ce que tu as laissé sur mon ventre… souffla-t-il en souriant.

Iruka, moitié exaspéré, moitié amusé, tourna son regard vers les fines traces blanchâtres qui ornaient le nombril de l'écrivain. D'un mouvement souple, il les lécha consciencieusement, ajouta une autre saveur de volupté à celle qu'il avait déjà en bouche. Il se redressa dos au mur, se retrouvant à quelques millimètres du visage de Kakashi.

- Avale, commanda ce dernier.

Le brun sourit en secouant la tête en guise de refus. Une lueur perverse s'alluma au fond de son regard.

- Hum… continua l'écrivain en souriant à son tour. Alors… Partage.

Il s'approcha des lèvres du brun et l'embrassa doucement, sa langue, tout en caressant celle de son amant, vint alors récolter un peu de l'expression de leur plaisir dans la bouche d'Iruka. Il se redressa après quelques secondes et ingurgita rapidement ce qu'il avait pu dérober au professeur, alors que ce dernier en faisait de même avec le reste de volupté lui subsistant en bouche.  
Alors qu'il ne détachait pas son regard de celui du brun, Kakashi l'embrassa à nouveau avec passion et douceur, comme si à travers ce baiser il cherchait à exprimer de la gratitude envers Iruka.

**XXXXX**

Progressivement, les instruments cessèrent alors de rugir, Kiba et Neji faisant durer la fin malgré leurs muscles qui les lançaient douloureusement, la foule hurlait et applaudissait à tout rompre.

**XXXXX**

Lorsque l'écrivain mit enfin un terme à leur échange langoureux, il prit le visage d'Iruka entre ses mains et déposa un petit baiser sur son front. Puis, il replongea profondément ses yeux dans ceux du brun.

- Merci. C'était génial, murmura-t-il après un dernier baiser sur les lèvres.

Il s'éloigna alors, abandonnant le professeur contre le mur.  
Kakashi sonda rapidement le sol à la recherche de leurs sous-vêtements respectifs. Il balança le boxer d'Iruka à travers la pièce avant d'enfiler le sien d'un mouvement souple. Il se gratta la nuque et bâillant tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.  
Iruka, toujours dos au mur, bascula doucement sa tête en arrière, le regard profondément vide. Il voulait à tout prix éviter de réfléchir.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda l'écrivain d'une voix forte depuis la cuisine.

Le professeur soupira bruyamment.

- Simplement que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime moi… chuchota-t-il.  
- T'as dit quelque chose ? demanda l'écrivain en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Iruka força un sourire avant de répondre :

- Non, non, j'ai rien dit. Je veux rien, merci.

Kakashi lui rendit son sourire avant de s'engouffrer à nouveau dans la cuisine.

_**- Mais oui, tu sais, Kakashi Hatake, le type aux cheveux argentés qui est en fac de psychologie…**_

_**Iruka, 18 ans, surprit cette conversation entre deux camarades de pédagogie.**_

_**- Y'a quoi avec lui ?  
- Ah ! Iruka-kun !... Ben, y'a des rumeurs qui disent que c'est vraiment un chaud lapin... Paraît qu'il cherche au maximum à diversifier ses conquêtes.  
- Et alors ? Tu veux tenter ta chance ?**_

_**Son ami s'empourpra violemment.**_

_**- N… Non ! T'es con ou quoi ? Pis j'suis pas une meuf, hein, au cas où…  
- Ca change rien, il est bi, répliqua Iruka.  
- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?**_

_**Ce dernier sourit.**_

_**- Des rumeurs. Vous avez son numéro de portable ?  
- Des envies de te faire enculer… ?  
- Pff, z'êtes cons. C'est juste que je connais deux-trois chaudasses qui pourraient le dépanner.  
- Hum… Tiens, c'est celui-là son numéro… Et… c'est qui les deux-trois chaudasses en question… ?**_

_**Iruka leva un œil amusé après avoir prit note du numéro.**_

_**- Du genre Anko, la miss qui est en fac de sport… Paraît qui y'a pas que pour les sports de combat qu'elle se donne à fond…**_

_**Extrait d'un échange de SMS entre Iruka Umino et Kakashi Hatake, plus tard ce jour-là :**_

_**« Salut, c'est Umino Iruka. On s'est rencontré au 18 ans d'Asuma… Tu te souviens ? »  
« Yo. T'es le brun que j'ai sauté ? »  
« … Ouaip. Dépucelé, même, en fait… »  
« Hmm, je me souviens… Joli petit cul qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »  
« J'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais des partenaires… J'ai quelques numéros à te filer si tu veux … »  
« Si tu penses à des miss du genre Kurenai ou Anko, tu as deux semaines de décalage, j'en ai déjà fait mon affaire … Dis-moi plutôt que tu as un coup de nostalgie, sinon tu ne perdrais pas ton temps à m'écrire, non… ? »  
« Hum, j'suis pas pédé… Désolé… ! »  
« C'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre l'année passée… Tu avais l'air d'avoir beaucoup apprécié, dis-moi… »**_

_**« Allez, te vexe pas. Je dis pas que t'es gay, mais peut-être nostalgique. Si c'est le cas, on peut toujours en discuter… »  
« Sais pas. Je cherche plutôt du sérieux en fait… »  
« Oula, alors ça, c'est pas dans mon vocabulaire. Moi, je suis là si jamais certaines sensations que des miss peuvent pas t'apporter te manquent. Maintenant, à toi de voir. »  
« … Je veux que personne le sache… Et juste une fois. »  
« Pour un jour ou pour toujours, moi, ça m'est égal. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'il n'y ait jamais de sentiments. On sera juste deux potes qui passeraient un bon moment ensemble… Ca te va ? »  
« Comment tu veux que je tombe amoureux d'un mec ?! »  
« Ca, ça te regarde, mais tâche de faire en sorte que ça soit pas moi… Les sentiments, ça me fait fuir ''… Alors ? »  
« … OK. »  
« Super. RDV devant l'uni vers 18h. On se détendra ensemble avant les examens… »**_

Ce qui était censé n'être qu'un plan d'un soir se transforma en rendez-vous mensuel, puis, au fil des années, quasiment hebdomadaire… Et cela faisait bientôt dix ans que leur jeu continuait, qu'ils étaient amis dans le jour et amants dans la nuit… Amant, la seule chose qu'il était aux yeux de cet homme, se laisser prendre, la seule manière qu'il avait de faire l'amour avec lui, bien qu'il sache qu'aux yeux de l'écrivain, il n'était qu'une source d'inspiration comme une autre…  
Pas question de lui dévoiler ses sentiments. Dans le cas contraire, il se savait bien, il pouvait dire adieu à ces seuls moments de promiscuité intime qu'il partageait avec son aimé. Il endurerait cette souffrance aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, pleurant en silence en voyant d'autres défiler dans le lit de l'écrivain ; après tout, cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il s'était rendu compte de la nature réelle de ses sentiments, mais il se taisait, appréciant leurs ébats avec un goût doux-amer dans la bouche… Comment quelque chose pouvait apporter autant de bonheur que de souffrance ?…

Sa chemise enfin boutonnée, Iruka s'efforça de chasser au plus vite toutes ces pensées : à quoi bon ?…

**XXXXX**

Les deux guitaristes ne prêtèrent guère attention aux hurlements de la foule. A la fin du morceau, à pas lent, ils s'étaient dirigés l'un vers l'autre, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.  
Ils le savaient, ils avaient énormément à apprendre l'un de l'autre et devaient laisser tomber leur vieille rancune pour laisser place à la maturité. Sans se quitter des yeux , ils se serrèrent la main, pendant le blond murmurait :

- Bienvenue au sein des FoXxX… Teme.

**XXXXX**

Après quelques minutes, Kakashi se dirigea alors vers Iruka et… lui tendit la main.

- Ca m'a fait plaisir de vous voir, Umino-san.

Iruka crut pendant un instant qu'il allait fondre en larmes… mais il n'en fit rien. Il serra simplement la main de l'écrivain dans la sienne.

- Moi aussi, Hatake-san. A bientôt.

Il franchit la porte sans un regard et s'en alla, se sentant comme d'habitude aussi sale qu'une prostituée.


	3. Chapitre trois : Alone I break

_**Chapitre 3 : Alone I break**_

J'ai peur. J'ai peur… Pourquoi on m'a enfermé ici, hein ?… Je voulais pas…  
_Tu parles. T'as quasiment joui quand…_  
NON !… Arrête… C'est pas vrai… C'est toi qui l'a fait, pas moi… Je voulais pas… !  
_Moi… ? Mais je suis toi… Je suis toute la haine que tu refoules… Tu m'as créé pour que je t'aide à évacuer tout ça, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?!_  
Non !… Je veux… Je veux que tu partes… Je ne suis pas comme ça…

- Shizune-san, docteur… Cela fait longtemps qu'il parle tout seul ?…

Le médecin, une femme aux allures strictes, se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

- Vous êtes de la famille ?  
- Effectivement, je suis sa sœur, répondit la femme aux cheveux dorés.  
- Hum… murmura Shizune en vérifiant son bloc-note. Effectivement, cela doit bien faire plusieurs heures…

La blonde soupira longuement en une expression peinée. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant qu'elle n'ose enfin demander à entrer dans la cellule de son frère. Le médecin lui répondit par un sourire en lui rappelant les précautions d'usage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut me faire avec une camisole de force… ?  
- Vous en seriez surprise, souffla Shizune en ouvrant la porte. Les visites se terminent dans cinq minutes.

_Notre sœur est là, Baka._  
C'est pas ta sœur ! Et t'avise pas de lui faire du mal, sinon…  
_Sinon quoi, Dobe ?_

- Otouto… ?

Le garçon, agenouillé, leva un regard brumeux en direction de la blonde. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux rouges qui encadraient ses grands yeux verts.

- Comment tu vas, petit frère ?…

Avec lenteur, le jeune homme laissa retomber lourdement sa tête contre la cuisse de sa sœur et, après avoir enfoui son visage dans les pans de sa jupe, il éclata bruyamment en sanglots.

- C'était pas moi… marmonna-t-il à peine audiblement entre deux pleurs. Je te jure, je te jure, Nee-san, c'était pas moi...

Posant une main sur la tête de son frère, la blonde sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue.

- J'ai rien fait, continua le jeune homme. C'est lui… Shukaku…  
- Je sais.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes plongés dans le silence, entrecoupé de temps à autre par les reniflements du garçon. La blonde sortit alors un mouchoir de sa poche et aida son petit frère à se moucher, lui ne pouvant remuer les bras.  
Une voix familière retentit alors dans le haut-parleur.

- Temari-san, les visites sont terminées. Je dois vous demander de partir.  
- NON ! hurla le garçon, désespéré, appuyant sa tête plus fortement contre sa sœur. Ne me laisse pas avec lui !…

Temari, ses yeux débordants de larmes, s'accroupit à la hauteur de son petit frère et le serra avec force contre elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Otouto… susurra-t-elle dans un souffle. Ils vont te guérir, tout va bien se passer, tu verras. Kankuro t'envoie lui aussi tout son soutien…  
- Temari-san, veuillez vous éloigner du patient, s'il vous plaît, annonça à nouveau le haut-parleur.

Elle relâcha son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune homme avant de se redresser.

- Je reviendrais très vite… Promis.

Le cœur gros, elle détourna les yeux de son frère et s'avança lourdement vers la porte matelassée.

- Temari-chan ?…

La fille se retourna alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte. Elle se rendit alors compte à quel point son petit frère avait l'air misérable, agenouillé, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rouges et… camisolé.

- S'il te plaît… continua-t-il d'une voix fatiguée et triste. Va dire… va dire au groupe… que je suis profondément désolé…

Son regard implorant ne se détacha pas de celui de la blonde, qui promit de le faire dès le lendemain.

- … Merci, Temari-chan… Je… Je t'aime…  
- … Je t'aime aussi… Gaara.

L'écrivain s'étira devant sa penderie ouverte. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à voir débarquer des gens importants chez lui – surtout de si bon matin –, mais il se sentait heureux. Quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant, Tsunade lui avait confirmé par téléphone la décision du conseil, selon laquelle il pouvait devenir le tuteur légal de Sai, jusqu'à ce que l'écrivain estime que le garçon serait apte à diriger sa vie seul.  
« Hum… Je pourrais mettre ça ?… Euh, non, je crois pas que la chemise à fleurs soit vraiment de circonstance… »  
Il jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil furtifs au T-shirt blanc et rapiécé qu'il affectionnait tant, mais en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait dedans le soir avant, il se dit qu'il valait mieux s'abstenir et de le mettre au linge sale.  
Après s'être finalement décidé pour un pull noir sans col, il s'empressa de retirer la bouteille de saké vide qui traînait encore sur la table et termina la vaisselle. Il sourit en observant les petites coupelles à alcool en se disant qu'avec leur aide, il avait passé une bien agréable soirée.  
Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, à dix heures tapantes, qu'un membre de la municipalité avait sonné chez lui. Satisfait de son ménage de dernière minute, Kakashi s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte.

- Bonjour, Hatake-san, dit l'homme en s'inclinant poliment.  
- Bonjour, Ebizu-san. Quoi de neuf ?

Ebizu, portant son habituel bandeau dans les cheveux, remonta nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez. Durant toute sa carrière dans les bureaux, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'affection que portait le maire à un personnage aussi anticonformiste que l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui en ce moment.

- Entrez, entrez, je vous en prie, invita l'écrivain, ayant remarqué la gêne qu'il avait occasionnée chez son interlocuteur.  
- Hatake-san, vu l'intérêt qu'il portait à ce dossier, je me suis permis d'inviter Umino-san à se joindre à nous. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas.

Ebizu se mit légèrement en retrait afin de laisser apercevoir Iruka. Ce dernier avait posé une main amicale sur l'épaule de Sai, qui lui semblait complètement étranger à tout ce qui se passait.

- Bien sûr que cela ne me dérange pas, répondit Kakashi avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. C'est toujours un plaisir d'accueillir Umino-san chez moi.

Le professeur se raidit brusquement en rougissant sous le regard inquisiteur de Kakashi . Sai les observaient, dénotant les changements tout en gardant les conclusions pour lui.  
Les quatre hommes prirent place autour de la table du salon, Ebizu ayant quelques papiers à faire signer à l'écrivain afin que sa tutelle devienne formelle.  
Sai, son habituel sourire aux lèvres, semblaient scruter chaque centimètre de l'appartement, visiblement content d'avoir plus d'une vingtaine de mètres-carré d'habitation. Son regard s'attarda cependant sur un objet qui dominait la salle de séjour. Coupant alors les trois autres en pleine discussion officielle, il n'hésita pas à demander à l'écrivain :

- Kakashi-san… Vous jouez du piano ?

Parmi les trois hommes, seul Kakashi parut amusé par la candeur du garçon.

- Effectivement, tu m'as percé à jour, lui répondit aimablement son futur tuteur. Depuis que je suis tout petit. On peut dire que je suis un artiste, comme toi, mais dans un autre registre.

Le noiraud, apparemment satisfait de la réponse, abaissa néanmoins les yeux quelques secondes plus tard.

- Excusez-moi… J'aurais dû me souvenir qu'il était très impoli de couper une conversation… Pourtant, je l'ai lu pas plus tard qu'hier soir…  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, continua Iruka empreint de douceur. Si tu allais voir ta nouvelle chambre ?… Si je me rappelle bien, la chambre de Sasuke se trouvait au fond du couloir à gauche.

« Tu peux pas te tromper d'avec l'endroit où se trouve ma propre chambre, de toute façon », pensa l'écrivain avec amusement.

- … Je vais partager ma chambre avec un certain Sasuke ?

Ebizu peinait à masquer son exaspération alors que l'écrivain expliquait calmement que Sasuke était son ancien protégé et qu'il vivait désormais dans sa demeure familiale, en ajoutant qu'ils auraient le temps d'en discuter plus en profondeur plus tard.  
Sai se leva, content, et se dirigea à pas légers vers ce qui était désormais sa chambre, emportant avec lui un petit sac à dos dans lequel il avait réussi à mettre toutes ses affaires, essentiellement composées d'accessoires de peinture, devina Kakashi.

- Bien, où en étions-nous ? poursuivit ce dernier comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été interrompus.  
- Hum… J'étais en train de vous donner les conclusions des psychologues, répondit Ebizu en réajustant à nouveau ses lunettes. On pense à une forme d'autisme…  
- Une forme d'autisme ? répéta Kakashi, apparemment étonné. Ce garçon ne souffre absolument pas de…  
- Pourtant, le coupa Ebizu, les conclusions de Maito-san sont formelles.

L'écrivain haussa les sourcils.

- Maito-san ne sait absolument pas de quoi il parle.  
- Hatake-san, je ne voudrais pas vous paraître impoli… commença Ebizu d'un ton où l'impolitesse menaçait à chaque mot.  
- … malheureusement, l'impolitesse accidentelle se manifeste à une fréquence alarmante, acheva Kakashi avec gravité. Ayant plus d'expérience que Gai dans ce domaine, je peux vous affirmer avec certitude que ce jeune homme n'est absolument pas autiste.

Ebizu étouffa une exclamation ; il était visiblement choqué par l'audace dans les propos de l'écrivain à son égard. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes à soutenir le regard de l'autre pendant que l'ambiance se chargeait d'électricité, bien que Kakashi gardât son impassibilité légendaire. Au bout de plusieurs secondes d'un silence pesant, Ebizu baissa les yeux, recherchant vivement des feuilles dans son porte-documents alors que ses doigts s'étaient mis à trembler.

- Très bien… Apparemment, je ne vois pas perdre mon temps à vous lire tout ça, puisque vous semblez en savoir tellement plus que les autres…  
- JE NE VOUS PERMETTRAI PAS DE PARLER A KAKASHI SUR CE TON !!

Iruka s'était levé sur le coup de la colère qui l'avait envahi brusquement.

- Je me permets toutefois de vous rappeler que Hatake-san a écrit de nombreux traités sur les traumatismes à l'enfance et à l'adolescence lorsqu'il travaillait encore en tant que psychothérapeute… !  
- Iruka… C'est gentil, mais ce n'est vraiment pas grave, dit lassement l'écrivain, ayant subitement un intérêt profond pour le papier qu'avait sorti Ebizu. C'est ici que je signe… ?

Ignorant la question, le bureaucrate se contenta de rire de la remarque du professeur.

- C'est vrai… On vois bien quel genre de traités Hatake-san écrit maintenant…

La suite se déroula en une fraction de seconde. Iruka, soudainement aveuglé par la fureur, avait alors tenté de coller un poing à Ebizu, mais l'écrivain, avec une rapidité déconcertante, avait retenu fermement le poignet du professeur avant que le coup n'aboutisse.

- Pas de bagarres chez moi, s'il vous plaît, et restons courtois, gronda Kakashi de sa voix monocorde. Ebizu-san, ayant signé vos papiers, je suppose qu'avec la montagne de travail qui vous attend au bureau, vous ne puissiez nous faire profiter plus longtemps de votre présence.

Ebizu, fortement vexé et se sentant humilié, s'empressa de rassembler ses affaires et de se lever.

- Sur ce, continua l'écrivain toujours calmement, veuillez adresser mes respects à Tsunade-sama… Et surtout, revenez quand vous voulez, c'est toujours un plaisir, ajouta-t-il en haussant la voix alors qu'Ebizu s'apprêtait à sortir.

La porte claqua bruyamment au moment où le bureaucrate s'en fut définitivement. Kakashi, toujours assis, n'avait pas relâché le poignet du professeur, encore debout, comme si les événements des dix dernières secondes avaient passé trop rapidement pour que son cerveau puisse les analyser correctement.

- Je… commença alors ce dernier après plusieurs secondes de silence. Je suis désolé, Kakashi… J'ai dû te faire honte…

Subitement, l'écrivain attira Iruka contre lui, leurs visages se retrouvant à peine espacés de quelques millimètres. Rougissant, le professeur déglutit péniblement.

- Détrompe-toi, susurra Kakashi. Ca m'a beaucoup touché que tu prennes ma défense comme ça…

Le cœur d'Iruka se mit à battre à tout rompre, les pensées de ce qu'il pouvait bien arriver en ce moment se bousculant dans sa tête…  
Cependant, l'écrivain ne fit que déposer un petit baiser sur le front du professeur, avant de redresser la tête en observant son vis-à-vis. Il sourit avant de conclure :

- Rappelle-moi de te récompenser dignement un de ces jours.

- STOP, stop, stop !… Naruto… Mauvaise séquence d'accords, soupira Sasuke en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.  
- Comment ça, mauvaise séquence ?! rétorqua la furie blonde en faisant taire ses cordes.

Neji profita de l'interruption pour ré-accorder une de ses cordes. Il ne regarda pas Naruto en répliquant :

- Il a raison. T'as fait un la majeur au lieu d'un mineur… Ca t'as pas sonné faux ?  
- Ouais, mais bon… soupira Kiba. Si on s'arrête à chaque petite erreur on n'y arrivera jamais…  
- C'est vrai ça ! continua Naruto. Pour le concert de samedi prochain, on va stopper tous les instruments et recommencer à chaque fois que l'un de nous fera une erreur ?!  
- Je crois que t'as voulu dire à chaque fois que TU feras une erreur, Baka… lança Sasuke sans hausser le ton.

Naruto le fusilla du regard, faisant rouler nerveusement son piercing à la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

- Parce que t'es parfait, toi, peut-être ?!  
- J'ai pas dit ça ! s'exaspéra le noiraud en tournant le regard vers le blond. Mais la structure est toujours la même ; le batteur impose un rythme, suivi par le bassiste qui donne l'accompagnement de base, sur lequel se calque une guitare pour la mélodie et finalement le dernier guitariste suit cette dernière mélodie pour le solo !  
- Non, mais pour qui tu te prends toi ?! beugla Naruto. Ca fait même pas vingt-quatre heures que t'es dans le groupe que t'ouvres déjà un peu trop ta gueu…  
- LA FERME !!

Les deux guitaristes se turent brusquement. Quand Neji sortait de ses gonds, c'est que la discussion avait déjà largement outrepassé les limites de sa patience… Une petite veine battait à sa tempe lorsqu'il se mit à les fixer alternativement d'un air furieux.

- Non mais vous vous entendez, là ?! J'ai la gueule d'une baby-sitter, moi ?! Ca suffit, maintenant !! Sasuke, arrête de tiquer pour n'importe quoi !… Et toi, Naruto, ça sert à rien de te marrer, concentre-toi un peu, bordel, le concert, c'est la semaine prochaine !!

Peu habitués aux crises de nerfs de leur bassiste, les trois autres membres du groupe n'osaient plus ajouter un mot.

- Putain, vous me soûlez avec vos conneries ! ajouta-t-il en déposant furieusement sa basse au sol. Pause. On reprend à 18h.

Il sortit immédiatement de la salle sans un autre regard pour ses compagnons.  
Ces derniers restèrent plusieurs secondes muets, sans bouger, comme par crainte que Neji revienne leur beugler dessus s'ils osaient un quelconque mouvement. Finalement, Sasuke se décida à poser son instrument et tira le paquet de tabac de la poche de son pantalon et passa la porte sans un mot.  
Le noiraud monta la rampe en direction de la sortie du local tout en préparant sa cigarette. Il poussa la lourde porte et se retrouva finalement à l'extérieur…

- Je sais, Ka-koi, mais… ils m'ont vraiment énervés, à toujours vouloir…

Neji s'interrompit brusquement en croisant le regard de Sasuke, alors que ce dernier haussait les sourcils en coinçant sa cigarette entre ses lèvres. Le bassiste rosit légèrement en s'éloignant de plusieurs mètres pour ne pas être entendu.  
Ka-koi… ? Ce grand noiraud aux allures sauvage et solitaire avait donc finalement réussi à trouver quelqu'un qui ne l'exaspérât pas ? Ka-koi… Un pseudonyme, certainement. Alors qu'il essayait d'imaginer le genre de fille qui correspondrait à son bassiste (malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait qu'à imaginer une Neji au féminin, se disant qu'aucune de celles qu'il côtoyait n'avait pas le calme et la patience nécessaire pour lui correspondre), il alluma sa cigarette et son regard s'attarda sur le noiraud, à ce moment à quelques vingtaines de mètre de lui.  
Au bout d'une ou deux minutes cependant, Neji le rejoignit, tête basse pour éviter de croiser le regard du guitariste qui le sondait du coin de l'œil. Neji grommela à peine audiblement un « scuzmoipourtoutaleur » avant de regarder au loin. Sasuke, reportant son regard vers le soleil couchant, lui répondit d'une voix lasse :

- C'est bon. T'avais raison de toute manière.

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes en silence, côte à côte. Puis le guitariste se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

- Est-ce que c'était…  
- Oui.  
- Oh.

Sasuke sourit en jetant sa cigarette plus loin.

- Ca fait longtemps que…  
- Deux ans environ.  
- Et ça…  
- Oui, ça va très bien entre nous.  
- Et je suppose que si je te demande…  
- Effectivement, je ne te dirai pas qui c'est.

Le sourire du guitariste s'étira un peu plus, contrastant avec la tension que Neji affichait.

- Incroyable comme on s'est toujours compris en peu de mots, lança Sasuke.

Neji eut enfin un petit rire qui le décontracta.

- C'est bizarre… continua Sasuke. Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé en couple.  
- Moi non plus, je t'avoue.

Le guitariste émit un petit « tsss » avant de poursuivre :

- Je me souviens du jour où tu m'as dit que j'aurais été la femme parfaite pour toi si seulement j'avais pas une paire de couilles pour gâcher ta théorie…

Neji eut un rire franc.

- Rappelle-moi… C'est pas le soir où je me suis retrouvé la tête dans mes chiottes et que t'étais à côté de moi… ?  
- Si. J'attendais mon tour.

Les deux partirent dans un rire étouffé, se regardant d'un œil amusé en faisant ressurgir ces vieux souvenirs.

- Ah la la, sacré époque… conclut Sasuke dès que l'hilarité s'était estompée.

A nouveau, comme toujours, le silence enveloppa les deux solitaires comme un voile doux-amer.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto et Kiba s'étaient installés dans le canapé rongé aux mites du local de répétition, chacun une bière à la main. Le blond avait pesté un long moment, se plaignant des deux noirauds, alors que le batteur ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié tout en tripotant machinalement ses oreilles piercées et en sirotant sa boisson. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes que le guitariste se calma… concluant son monologue en disant que Neji avait sûrement raison.

- En parlant de Neji… reprit Kiba au vol. Tu savais qu'il avait une copine… ?

Naruto s'étouffa à moitié et s'aspergea de bière.

- Quoi ?!  
- Si si, je t'assure, poursuivit le batteur avec un immense sourire. Il me l'a dit hier quand t'étais à l'hôpital.

Le blond, jurant à moitié à cause de la traînée de bière qu'il ornait désormais sur son T-shirt, demanda au batteur qui était l'heureuse élue.

- Sais pas. Il a pas voulu me dire…  
- Il cache vraiment trop de trucs, ce mec, murmura le guitariste. Elle doit sûrement faire des trucs louches…  
- … Elle est peut-être juste moche…

Les deux partaient dans un gros éclat de rire lorsque les deux membres restants passèrent la porte.

- On reprend, souffla Neji en empoignant sa basse.  
- Quoi, déjà ? s'exclama Naruto. A peine dix minutes ?!  
- Baka… Si à six heures moins dix Neji dit qu'on reprend à six heures, effectivement, ça fait dix minutes.

Sasuke ponctua le dernier mot en rebranchant sa guitare sans un regard pour le blond.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est encore moi le leader, grogna Naruto entre ses dents.

Kiba soupira bruyamment en s'asseyant derrière sa batterie. Sasuke leva son regard sur Naruto, moitié lassé et moitié provocant.

- Alors, agis en tant que tel et dis-toi que si tu veux jouer convenablement semaine prochaine, faut qu'on s'y mette.  
- Bon, ça va, on a compris, dit alors lassement le batteur qui avait remarqué une petite veine recommencer à battre sur la tempe de Neji. On peut y aller, là ?

Furieux, Naruto empoigna sa guitare en sifflant un « Teme » entre ses lèvres et se mit en place derrière le micro.

- Allez, on reprend « Sadness and Sorrow » depuis le début, soupira Neji. Quand tu veux, Kiba.

Le batteur commença alors à frapper le tempo avec ses baguettes. 1, 2, 3, et…

DRIIIIIIIING !!

- MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !… beugla Kiba.

Sasuke prit son portable en main en se maudissant d'avoir oublié de l'éteindre.

- Excusez-moi, faut que je réponde… Moshi moshi ?  
- « Yo. Ca va ? »  
- Bonjour, Kakashi-san. Ca va, mais vous tombez mal, là…

Il jeta un regard oblique vers les trois autres qui eux, si on en croyait les éclairs que leurs yeux lançaient, semblaient prêts à le lapider sur place publique.

- « T'en fais pas, je vais pas faire long. Dis-moi, t'as un truc prévu ce soir ? »  
- Deux secondes, répondit Sasuke avant d'éloigner légèrement le téléphone de son oreille. Dites, on va se boire une bière après ou bien ?  
- Moi, peux pas, dit Kiba d'une voix enjouée. Je vois ma copine ce soir.  
- Pareil, désolé, répondit le bassiste.

Le batteur demanda rapidement à Neji s'il avait lui aussi l'intention de squatter l'appartement que le noiraud partageait avec Hinata, avant de soupirer de soulagement devant le signe de tête négatif du bassiste.

- Moi, je vais au boulot à 19h30, dit lassement Naruto. Fais chier de bosser un vendredi…

Sasuke, ignorant la dernière remarque, reprit le combiné.

- Rien de prévu. Pourquoi ?  
- « Ca te dirait qu'on aille se boire un verre au Anbu tous les deux ? Ca fait un moment… »  
- … Ouais, je veux bien. Quelle heure ?

De l'autre côté de la ligne, Kakashi proposa 19h, que Sasuke traduisit mentalement en 19h45, s'agissant de la personne la moins ponctuelle qu'il connaissait.

- « J'aurai une demande à te faire. Allez… A plus. »

Le noiraud finit par raccrocher sans un regard pour les autres et reprit sa guitare en main.

- Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Après quelques secondes de rire, les instruments se mirent enfin à rugir sans accros.

Il pousse la lourde porte de marbre du local de répétition. Il se repaît de l'odeur caractéristique d'humidité du sous-sol, odeur qu'il a connue dans une autre vie, lui semble-t-il. A mesure qu'il descend la rampe, les sons lui parviennent de plus en plus distinctement. Un sourire un peu amer apparaît sur ses lèvres au moment de passer la porte. Rien ne sert de toquer, ils ne vont entendre, se dit-il. Mieux vaut ne pas gâcher l'effet de surprise…  
Avec lenteur, il passe la dernière porte et se retrouve face aux quatre membres qui, brusquement, cessent de jouer sans même y penser. Tous le dévisagent, bouche bée.

- Putain… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?…


	4. Chapitre quatre : Shadow of the day

_**Chapitre 4 : Shadow of the day**_

- Lee…?

Les quatre membres du groupe n'osèrent plus rien dire devant l'arrivée de l'ancien guitariste des FoXxX, qui affichait un timide sourire. Il était vêtu de son habituel pull moulant vert et d'un pantalon assorti qui semblaient surgir d'une autre époque.

- Salut, les mecs… La forme ?

Son ton se voulut détaché, mais derrière ses yeux, on ne voyait que de la tristesse amère ; personne n'osa dire un mot tant le malaise était étouffant.

- Je passais juste vous dire bonjour en coup de vent, continua Lee. Je vais manger avec mon parrain dans cinq minutes…  
- Ce… Ca va, Lee ?…

Naruto avait été le seul à avoir réussi à ouvrir la bouche malgré sa gorge nouée.

- Ca va, ça va, on s'y fait, répondit-il avec un petit rire jaune en exhibant le bandage qu'il portait à sa main mutilée. Mais… Je vois que je dérange… continua-t-il à voix basse.  
- Pas du tout ! s'empressa d'ajouter Neji. C'est juste qu'on est un peu surpris de te voir débarquer comme ça…

Le bassiste força un sourire malgré la gêne qui le paralysait à moitié.

- Tu… Tu veux une bière ?… tenta maladroitement Kiba.  
- Peux pas, répondit Lee. Ca risque de liquéfier mon sang et paraît que c'est pas bon pour ce que j'ai…

Tous eurent un petit rire qui détendit légèrement l'atmosphère, sauf Sasuke qui demeura impassible et fixait Lee sans émotion.

- Et puis… sinon ? Sasuke m'arrive-t-il à la cheville ?  
- Qui ? Lui ? lança dédaigneusement Naruto. Faut pas rêver non plus…

L'atmosphère se fit alors considérablement moins lourde dès le moment où Lee avait mis le doigt en plein sur l'objet du malaise. Même le remplaçant daigna esquisser un petit sourire.

- Bon… Je vais pas vous emmerder plus longtemps, conclut Lee alors qu'il était resté dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
- T'emmerde pas, on t'a dit ! répliqua Kiba en souriant. On se boit un pot demain ? Enfin… Un pot de coca, forcément…

Neji lança un « Boulet, va » avant de rire avec les autres.

- Volontiers, lui répondit Lee. Redis-moi l'heure par SMS… Bonne soirée, les gars !  
- A plus ! lancèrent-ils en cœur pendant que le noiraud disparaissait derrière la porte grise.

Le silence s'abattit alors sur leurs têtes comme un coup de massue brutale ; plus personne n'osa s'échanger un regard.

**XXXXX**

- Sai, si tu pouvais venir, je dois juste te dire un mot.

Le noiraud sortit lentement de sa chambre en essayant d'effacer grossièrement les taches d'encre de Chine qui lui zébraient les mains. Il se planta à quelques mètres de son désormais tuteur et, visiblement, comptait mentalement la distance les séparant afin de s'assurer qu'elle était bien conforme aux normes sociales.

- Sai, je vais simplement boire un verre avec Sasuke, tu sais, mon ancien protégé, pour prendre quelques nouvelles. Ca ne devrait pas me prendre longtemps… Comme on a déjeuné assez tard, je nous préparerais quelque chose en rentrant vers 21h30… Ca ne te dérange pas ?  
- Pas du tout, bien que je sache que vous me posiez la question par simple politesse, répondit Sai avec un sourire dénué de méchanceté.  
- Détrompe-toi, répliqua Kakashi en enfilant un pull à col roulé noir. Ton avis m'importe et c'est pour ça que je t'en parle. Quand je rentrerai, on mangera ensemble et on parlera, d'accord ?

Il continua en expliquant qu'il pouvait se servir de tout ce qui était au frigidaire en attendant et que son numéro de portable se trouvait à côté du téléphone.

- N'hésite pas ; ici, c'est chez toi.

Il s'approcha du noiraud et posa gentiment une main sur son épaule, geste qui étonna Sai.

- Tu n'es plus seul, maintenant, Sai.

Comme si le temps s'était arrêté, pour la toute première fois, le visage figé de Sai refléta une émotion qui semblait surgir d'une autre vie : la perplexité.  
L'écrivain sourit une dernière fois avec de tourner les talons et de disparaître.

**XXXXX**

L'homme regardait le soleil se coucher du haut de son immeuble de verre. Son costume noir de jais accentuait ses yeux pâles et la spirale noire qui s'y reflétait, signe caractéristique qui lui conférait un regard presque hypnotique – d'ailleurs, aucun de ses subalternes n'osaient le regarder dans les yeux.  
Aucun – sauf un.  
La pièce où il se trouvait était magnifiquement décorée – tableaux de peintres célèbres, vases Ming, poteries érodées par le temps –, bien que l'éclat de ces objets semblât bien ternes dans l'obscurité. L'homme aimait la nuit.  
Ses affaires marchaient beaucoup mieux dès les soleil couché.  
Une femme vint alors se présenter près de lui. Ses cheveux noirs, attachés en chignon, étaient ornés d'une orchidée ouverte – une façon bien lubrique d'annoncer la couleur de la nature de son travail.  
Elle s'inclina profondément devant l'homme, qui lui fit un signe de main afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle le molestait dans sa contemplation.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais… Shark a une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncez.

L'homme répondit par un petit signe de tête ; il était connu pour ne jamais parler inutilement.  
La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un homme de stature très imposante ; la peau pâle, presque bleutée, semblait rendre ses yeux pareils à deux petites billes noires insondables. Son visage, fendu en deux par une rangée de dents acérées qui se voulaient être un sourire, s'abaissa néanmoins jusqu'au sol lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de la femme.

- Excellentes nouvelles à vous annoncez, Pein-sama, annonça le nouvel arrivant d'une voix gutturale.

Le soleil à présent derrière les collines, l'homme au costume daigna se retourner, observant la nuque des deux intrus. L'homme accroupi poursuivit :

- Le quartier des docks nous appartient, car malheureusement, le dernier gêneur ne reviendra jamais du petit tour en mer que nous avons fait ensemble.  
- Pas de traces ? dit simplement Pein, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.  
- Aucune, et bizarrement, aucun témoin non plus, continua Shark avec un petit rire sadique.  
- Presque tous les quartiers de la ville nous appartiennent désormais, Pein-sama, continua la femme sans bouger.  
- Presque… C'est bien ce mot qui me dérange, annonça leur chef. C'est bien joli d'avoir le contrôle du port et du quartier des plaisirs, mais ce qu'il nous faut… C'est la jeunesse. Qui s'en occupe ?  
- C'est moi.

Un homme venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Après s'être incliné poliment, il releva la tête et fixa Pein de son regard onyx.

- Où en es-tu ? lui demanda son chef, visiblement irrité par l'audace dont le garçon faisait preuve.  
- Patience… répondit l'autre d'une voix presque ténébreuse. Snake est très encré dans cette partie de..  
- Ce personnage ne porte plus ce pseudonyme depuis qu'il a décidé de quitter notre belle famille, le coupa Pein. Il empoisonne la jeunesse avec toute sa merde maintenant…

Le chef parut un instant peiné, comme s'il se remémorait sa propre enfance volée, avant de poser à nouveau un regard dur sur son vis-à-vis.

- Il faut à tout prix démanteler son réseau en même temps que nous prenions possession de l'endroit le plus influent de la ville pour les jeunes… Le Anbu.

Il marqua une pause pendant laquelle son interlocuteur ne sembla pas vouloir abaisser les yeux.

- Débarrasse-moi d'Orochimaru et de toute la saloperie qu'il distribue. Et dans la discrétion, évidemment. Bien que Tsunade me soupçonne fortement, elle n'a jamais pu prouver que j'étais lié à toute ces disparitions mystérieuses. Je crois qu'elle m'en voudra toujours d'avoir tué son meilleur ami de mes propres mains lorsqu'il s'était intéressé un peu trop à nos affaires – comment s'appelait-il déjà ?  
- Jirayia, l'informa Shark.  
- Voilà… Tss, sale petit fouineur… On ne s'approche pas des dieux de trop près sans immanquablement se brûler les ailes.

Il observa intensément l'homme aux yeux noirs, comme si celui-ci devait voir dans cette dernière affirmation un avertissement sous-jacent.

- Je prendrais le contrôle de cette ville. Tu as un mois pour t'emparer de ce bar.

Son vis-à-vis hocha à nouveau la tête.

- Je compte sur toi, Crow.

**XXXXX**

Il était 19h15 lorsque Sasuke arriva devant le bar. Il le savait bien, rien ne servait d'espérer que son ancien tuteur fasse son apparition dans les prochaines minutes ; il soupira et se mit machinalement à rouler une cigarette. Lui et le reste du groupe n'avaient pas réussi à trouver le courage de se remettre à jouer après le départ de Lee ; ainsi s'étaient-ils tous assis sur le vieux canapé à siroter une bière. Ils se séparèrent vers 19h, partant chacun de leurs côtés, alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière les collines.  
Un bus plus tard, Sasuke se retrouva devant le bar, à se demander pourquoi il n'aurait pas pu en profiter pour marcher un peu.  
Ré-ajustant la guitare qu'il portait au dos, Sasuke alluma sa cigarette et en tira une longue bouffée tout en s'appuyant contre le mur et levant les yeux au ciel.  
C'était la pleine lune ce soir.  
Le noiraud resta plusieurs secondes à la contempler, les sourcils froncés, puis, lentement, il leva sa main, l'observa longuement, avant de tirer la manche de sa veste, révélant l'intérieur de son avant-bras.  
En lettres de sang, gravées à même la chair, on pouvait y lire :  
« REMEMBER 02.12.97 ».  
_  
__**- GRAND FRERE… ! POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI AS-TU FAIT CA ?!  
- Stupide petit frère…  
- COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE CA A PAPA ET MAMAN ?! Espèce de… MONSTRE !!**_

_**Violemment, l'homme en face du petit garçon le giffla âpreusement. Sous la force du coup, le garçon tomba à terre et se mit à saigner du nez. Les larmes creusaient de lourds sillons sur ses joues.**_

_**- Tu veux les venger ?…Alors maudis-moi. Hais-moi. Vis une vie misérable et cours… Cours et accroche-toi à la vie.**_

_**La pleine lune baignait les cadavres dans la pièce de sa lueur et éclairait un petit calendrier maculé de sang.  
La date affichait le 2 décembre 1997.**_

- Salut.

Sasuke sortit brutalement de ses pensées et observa d'un œil mauvais celui qui l'avait abordé de la sorte.  
L'homme en face de lui ne devait avoir qu'une dizaine d'années de plus que lui – 29-39 ans, tout au plus –, il affichait déjà pourtant des cheveux blancs comme la neige, parsemés de-ci de-là de petites perles colorées. Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai aucune envie de me faire enculer, ni ce soir ni aucun autre soir, même si t'as plus d'un million à m'offrir pour ça.

Son vis-à-vis partit dans un petit rire cristallin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me chercher là, voyons… Non, je suis venu te parler.  
- J'ai aucune envie de discuter avec une pédale dans ton genre, dit le noiraud en montrant les perles d'un coup de tête. Fiche-moi la paix.  
- Quoi ? Ca ? demanda l'autre en ignorant la remarque et prenant une perle du bout des doigts. Non… Ces perles représentent le nombre de femmes ou d'hommes que je me suis tapés depuis le début de la semaine.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard assassin.

- Rien à foutre du nombre de trous du cul que tu t'envoies, ducon ! Pourquoi tu viens me faire chier ?!  
- Holà, holà, du calme, voyons… Je venais te proposer quelque chose qui te permettrait de faire pareil que moi…  
- T'es gentil, mais des capotes, j'en ai déjà dans mon sac, connard.

A nouveau, son interlocuteur partit dans un rire cristallin.

- Tu as de l'humour, c'est bien… Mais aussi beaucoup de rage et de colère refoulée.  
- Putain… Vas-y, t'es quoi ? Un témoin de Jéhovah ?!  
- Non, non, pas du tout, dit l'homme en riant à nouveau. Ce que je veux t'offrir est encore mieux que tout ça. C'est quelque chose qui te donne l'énergie de faire tout ce que tu veux.  
- Tu m'étonnes… ricana Sasuke. Et c'est quoi ?

L'homme sembla alors scruter les alentours, avant de sortir un petite boîte métallique de sa poche.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença le noiraud.  
- Avec ça, plus rien ne te semblera impossible, le coupa l'autre. Même tuer quelqu'un.

Soudain, les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent démentiellement.

- … Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire… ?  
- Je dis qu'avec ça, même tuer ton frère te semblera facile…

Avec une brutalité haineuse, Sasuke plaqua son vis-à-vis contre le mur, le retenant par le cou avec son avant-bras.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?!  
- Je sais beaucoup de choses sur beaucoup de monde, Sasuke…  
- ET COMMENT TU CONNAIS MON NOM, BORDEL ?! hurla le noiraud en renforçant la pression.  
- … Comprend bien ma démarche, dit calmement l'autre, le souffle coupé. Je veux simplement t'aider…  
- Ah ouais ?! Et tu fais ça par bonté d'âme, je suppose ?!  
- … Non, je t'avoue. J'ai une dent contre ton frère, mais je ne veux pas le tuer de mes propres mains car je sais que tu veux que cet honneur te revienne, et je respecte ça.

Plusieurs secondes défilèrent pendant que les deux hommes soutinrent le regard de l'autre, puis, progressivement, Sasuke relâcha la pression et finalement recula de deux pas.

- Bien… Ce qui fait qu'en résumé, tout ce que je te demande en échange de ça, c'est que tu fasses sa fête à Itachi.

Le noiraud frissonna au dernier mot de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu en as assez pour quatre doses, là-dedans, poursuivit son vis-à-vis en remuant le petit coffret. Je te les mets ici, d'accord ?

L'homme lui glissa la boîte dans une petite poche de son étui à guitare et se redressa.

- Voilà… dit-il en souriant pendant que Sasuke ne faisait que le fixer d'un regard insondable. Ne prends pas plus de quatre doses séparément, surtout. Tu pourrais en crever et je devrais m'occuper de tuer ton frère à ta place…  
- Ta gueule, coupa abruptement le noiraud.  
- Si jamais il t'en fallait d'autres, va voir Sakon et Ukon, continua son interlocuteur en ignorant sa remarque. Ils sont en fac de chimie, sont jumeaux et ont les cheveux gris-bleus… Tu peux pas les louper.  
- Ta merde a plus de chances de partir au fond de mes chiottes plutôt que dans mes sinus.  
- Je sais bien, répondit l'autre. Mais au moins, j'aurais l'impression d'avoir contribué à la mort de ton frère en t'aidant toi…  
- Sasuke ?…

Un homme aux cheveux argentés venait de faire son apparition devant les deux garçons.

- Tiens, Kakashi-san, dit le noiraud comme si de rien n'était. Toujours en retard…

Mais son ancien tuteur fixait l'autre d'un regard dur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Kimimaro… ? murmura-t-il, empreint soudain de colère.  
- Rien du tout, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire sadique. Je ne faisais que passer… Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke étouffa une exclamation : ce gars venait-il vraiment de l'appeler « professeur » ?!

- Va-t'en d'ici, tout de suite, avant que je t'en chasse, lança férocement l'écrivain en serrant les poings.

Le noiraud n'avait jamais vu son ancien tuteur perdre contenance de la sorte.

- Pas de problème, pas besoin de se fâcher, continua Kimimaro sans effacer son sourire. Au plaisir de vous revoir, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei… A bientôt.

Il s'en alla d'un pas rapide sans un autre regard pour les deux hommes restés sur le trottoir.

**XXXXX**

- Sasuke… Qu'est-ce que Kimimaro est venu faire ici ? Pourquoi t'a-t-il abordé ?

Le noiraud remercia sommairement Ino, une autre serveuse du bar, lorsqu'elle déposa un petit verre de tequila sur la table, accompagné de sel et d'une rondelle de citron. Ce n'était pas tant que Sasuke aimait ça, mais il ressentait un besoin terrible d'occuper ses mains… et de boire.

- Sasuke… insista Kakashi.  
- Mais que dalle, je vous ai dit ! Il venait d'arriver et m'a demandé une clope, c'est tout ! lança le noiraud, visiblement agacé.  
- … Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te croyais pas ?  
- … Ouais.  
- Alors, je le répète : je ne te crois pas.

Ignorant complètement son ancien tuteur, Sasuke lécha le sel qu'il venait de déposer au creux de son poignet, but d'un trait son verre et croqua dans le citron. Il fronça les sourcils tant la sensation de ce liquide lui traversant l'œsophage était désagréable.

- … Ca fait longtemps que tu t'es fait piercé ?  
- Perdez pas votre temps, répliqua Sasuke, irrité. Je vous rappelle que j'ai passé deux ans chez vous ; je connais vos techniques de psy.

Le noiraud essuya sa bouche d'un revers de manche avant de dévisager Kakashi.

- Et pourquoi vous a-t-il appelé « sensei » ?…

L'écrivain soupira avant de vider sa coupelle de saké et de la remplir à nouveau.

- Je n'ai pas à répondre à ta question, Sasuke. Sache simplement qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui a fait des conneries pendant ta jeunesse.

Le noiraud l'observait, attendant la suite, pendant que son vis-à-vis vidait une nouvelle coupelle d'alcool avant de le fixer à son tour.

- Je connais Kimimaro, je sais ce qu'il fait et surtout pour qui il travaille. Tu t'aventures sur un terrain très dangereux, Sasuke.

A ce moment, le noiraud abaissa les yeux, ayant soudainement un intérêt profond pour la salière.

- J'ai vécu longtemps avec de la haine au fond de moi, et cette haine m'a poussé très loin au-delà des limites de ce qui était humainement faisable. J'ai joué avec la mort bien plus d'une fois et je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait pour mérité cette deuxième chance qui fait que je suis là, aujourd'hui, en train d'essayer de te faire voir que tu es sur le point de faire la connerie la plus monumentale de ta vie.  
- Vous ne comprenez pas… commença Sasuke d'une voix tremblante.  
- Oh, si, détrompe-toi, je te comprends très bien. Ne t'engage pas sur cette voie, Sasuke. Tu vas y laisser bien plus que quelques plumes.

Sasuke leva à nouveau les yeux et, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, son regard se posa directement sur la fine cicatrice qui barrait l'œil gauche de son ancien tuteur. Devinant ses pensées, celui-ci poursuivit :

- Effectivement, cette marque est la plus visible de toutes les balafres qui me zèbrent le corps. Bien qu'elles soient des vestiges d'anciennes plaies ouvertes, il ne reste à présent que des cicatrices. Quand je les regarde, elles me rappellent que mon passé est bien réel et que c'est bien par ma faute qu'elles sont arrivées là… Mais souviens-toi d'une chose, Sasuke : il existe des blessures qui ne guérissent jamais et qui te feront souffrir jour après jour.

La voix de l'écrivain s'éteignit finalement et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke lut une tristesse profonde au fond de ses yeux.

**XXXXX**

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un silence quasiment religieux. Lorsque la grande cathédrale sonna 21h, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à nouveau sur le trottoir en face du Anbu. Soudain, l'écrivain se frappa le front.

- Ah ! J'ai failli oublier ce pourquoi je t'avais demandé de venir… Le maire m'a confié un autre garçon de qui je dois m'occuper.

Kakashi expliqua en quelques mots le contexte dans lequel il avait pris Sai sous sa tutelle.

- Il est tout juste plus vieux que toi, 21 ans. Vu que je dois l'aider à se sociabiliser, il serait bon que je le mette en relation avec…  
- Oui, je crois avoir compris où vous vouliez en venir, dit lassement Sasuke en détournant le regard. On verra ça…

D'après le ton détaché qu'il avait adopté, l'écrivain sentit bien que ce qu'il venait de demander au noiraud devait certainement lui passer à trois kilomètres au-dessus de la tête.

- Hé, mais c'est Neji qui arrive par ici, lança Sasuke pour changer de sujet.  
- Très bien, je vais te laisser alors…

Sasuke serra la main tendue de l'écrivain dans la sienne.

- Au fait, Sasuke… dit Kakashi sans relâcher l'étreinte. Si c'est vraiment important pour toi, tu ferais mieux de te le faire tatouer… Ca laissera pas de vilaines cicatrices inutiles.

Le noiraud parut abasourdi.

- De quoi vous…  
- Tu sais bien de quoi je parle, coupa-t-il d'un ton bienveillant. A bientôt, Sasuke.

Il posa une main sur l'avant-bras du noiraud avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer les paroles de son ancien tuteur avant que…

- Salut, Sasuke !

Neji s'approcha du noiraud, suivi de près par un autre garçon que Sasuke ne reconnut pas.

- Tiens, je croyais que tu devais voir ta copine ce soir ? demanda Sasuke en haussant les sourcils.  
- Effectivement, répondit l'autre noiraud. Je viens d'aller chez elle, mais comme elle bosse demain, je voudrais pas la fatiguer toute la nuit…

Il lança un regard coquin que son vis-à-vis comprit immédiatement.

- En plus d'être en couple, t'es un chaud lapin à ce que je vois… J'en apprend des bonnes, aujourd'hui.

Neji rit ouvertement à la dernière remarque.

- Je finirais jamais de t'étonner, Sasuke, crois-moi…

Ce dernier sourit à nouveau avant de lui demander s'il était sur le point de rentrer.

- Peux pas, répondit Neji. Je te rappelle que Kiba squatte l'appartement avec ma cousine et… je crois avoir vu assez de chair rose pour la soirée.

Sasuke eut un petit rire pendant que Neji poursuivait.

- J'allais boire un verre tout seul quand j'ai croisé Shikamaru par hasard.

Sasuke se tourna brusquement vers le jeune homme derrière le bassiste et plissa les yeux. Etait-ce vraiment…

- Shikamaru ?… T'es méconnaissable… souffla Sasuke.

Lui qui avait toujours été habitué à voir un Shikamaru aux allures strictes et aux cheveux attachés observait maintenant la transformation de son vis-à-vis. T-shirt noir à motif tribal, pantalons amples et cheveux bruns flottants allègrement au gré du vent, il avait néanmoins conservé ses yeux endormis qui faisaient contraste avec son look rebel.

- Salut, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Ca doit bien faire deux ans, Sasuke…  
- Et dire qu'on traînait toujours les trois ensemble quand on était au lycée, lança Neji, vaguement nostalgique.  
- Ouais… continua Sasuke. On nous surnommait « le clan des autistes » tant on parlait peu…

Les trois eurent un petit rire.

- On va se prendre un verre au Anbu, dit le brun. Tu te joins à nous ?  
- Non, merci, j'en sors, répliqua Sasuke. Vais me prendre un truc vite fait chez McRamen et je rentre réviser un peu… J'ai une série d'examens bientôt.  
- Quelle fac ? demanda succinctement Shikamaru.  
- Sciences criminelles. Toi ?  
- Informatique.

Le noiraud répondit en souriant qu'il n'y avait que des geeks qui étudiaient l'informatique.

- Merci pour le geek… soupira le brun.  
- C'est le meilleur de sa volée, annonça Neji en observant le garçon.

« Comme si j'étais étonné », pensa Sasuke en se remémorant le QI extraordinaire que l'on prêtait à Shikamaru.  
Les trois garçons discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que le bassiste s'engouffre dans le bar en compagnie du « geek ».  
Sasuke s'engagea alors seul dans les ruelles sinueuses de la métropole, les préférant largement aux grandes avenues principales, bondées de monde en ce début de week-end. Allumant une cigarette qu'il avait préalablement préparée, il rejoint rapidement le boulevard sur lequel se trouvait le fast-food. Bien qu'il devint un excellent cuisinier depuis qu'il vivait seul, toutes les émotions de la soirée se bousculaient dans sa tête et il sentait bien qu'il n'aurait pas la force de se préparer quoi que ce fût – sur tout le chemin d'ailleurs, il s'obligea avec force à ne pas réfléchir.

- Bonsoir, bienvenue chez McRa… hey, c'est toi ?  
- Salut, Baka… Pas trop de monde, ce soir ?

Derrière le comptoir, le blond esquissa un sourire, content de voir un visage familier parmi ses clients.

- Pour le moment, ça va. Les bourrés qui ont la dalle arrivent généralement vers minuit… Qu'est-ce que je te mets ?  
- Juste une soupe Miso, s'il te plaît. On a répèt', demain ?

Naruto empaquetait ce que le noiraud réclamait tout en lui répondant que cela ne pourrait se faire qu'à partir de quinze à cause de son travail.

- Fais chier ce boulot, ajouta-t-il à voix basse en encaissant la monnaie du noiraud. Vivement qu'on sorte un album que je gagne un peu plus d'argent…  
- T'aurais pu continuer tes études aussi.  
- Peuh ! lança dédaigneusement le blond. Non, je préfère me casser le cul à bosser plutôt que de rester assis à écouter des vieux balancer des trucs auxquels je comprends rien… mince, des clients.  
- Allez, je te laisse… A plus, Baka.  
- A plus, Teme.

Il sortit du fast-food en entendant le blond répéter son éternel « Bonsoir, bienvenue chez McRamen ».  
A nouveau à l'extérieur, le noiraud souffla dans ses mains tant le froid était pénétrant. Il avança d'un pas traînant en direction de la station de bus non loin de là afin d'arriver au plus vite chez lui, dans sa chambre, dont les murs empêcheraient la pleine lune de le narguer encore.  
Ce ne fut qu'une trentaine de minutes plus tard que le noiraud franchit enfin le portail de la demeure et qu'il se mit à traverser son immense jardin typiquement japonais baigné dans le clair de lune, donnant au parc une ambiance lugubre. L'eau dans l'étang ruisselait dans un bruit sourd, alors qu'une chouette traversa le ciel en hululant. Les quelques grillons renforçaient par leur chant mélancolique l'atmosphère glauque de son entrée.

Et ce fut à ce moment que Sasuke l'entendit.  
Une mélodie déchirante, mélancolique et sombre, ressemblant à des pleurs d'un esprit en peine, tissée dans la nuit par un violon, une mélodie qui renvoya Sasuke directement dans les ténèbres de son passé.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement alors que la rage l'aveuglait brutalement. Non… Non.. NON !!  
Il lâcha le sac en papier qu'il tenait en main et entra précipitamment chez lui, pendant que sa soupe s'écoulait à travers les pavés de l'entrée.  
La mélodie résonnait encore à ses oreilles alors qu'il traversait les couloirs démentiellement à la recherche de la source de musique. La peur et la rage bouillonnaient en lui, grandissant à chaque pas effréné qu'il faisait ; allait-il le revoir, plus de dix ans après ?…  
La complainte commença alors à s'estomper et, petit à petit, s'arrêta complètement, alors que Sasuke courait en direction de la seule chambre qu'il s'était toujours refusé à retourner depuis que…

- TU NE T'ENFUIRAS PAS CETTE FOIS !! hurla-t-il à pleins poumons.

Il poussa alors brutalement la dernière porte.  
La chambre, plongée dans l'obscurité, était complètement vide.  
Sasuke, essoufflé et ruisselant de sueur, balaya la chambre des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'admettre qu'il avait dû mal entendre, confondre peut-être avec autre chose, ou…  
Impossible. La seule personne qui jouait toujours cette mélodie était…  
Soudain, son regard s'attarda sur un objet posé sur le lit.

Le violon de son frère avait été changé de place.


	5. Chapitre cinq : The Unnamed Feeling

_**Chapitre cinq : The Unnamed Feeling**_

Le noiraud ouvre les yeux. En face de lui, un plafond beige. Il met plusieurs secondes à se rappeler qu'effectivement, ce n'est plus ce gris taché d'humidité qu'il a connu pendant vingt ans. Ce n'est plus le matelas rongé aux mites.  
Ce n'est plus la solitude.  
Il sourit un instant avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'est endormi dans le fauteuil de salon et qu'on l'a recouvert d'une couverture. Il se redresse brusquement alors qu'une bonne odeur de pain grillé lui envahit les narines…

- Bonjour, Sai. Bien dormi ?

Le noiraud détourne les yeux vers la salle à manger. Il se lève brusquement en regardant l'homme qui lui sourit.

- Je… je suis désolé de m'être endormi dans le séjour, Kakashi-san.  
- Y'a aucun mal, lui répond son tuteur d'une voix empreinte de gentillesse. J'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller hier soir quand je suis arrivé... Viens manger, les toasts sont encore chauds.

Sai s'approche doucement de la table et lève les yeux vers l'écrivain, scrutant son visage.

- Vous avez mauvaise mine, Kakashi-san.

« Va falloir que je lui apprenne le tact », pensa l'écrivain en souriant. Effectivement, ce dernier avait le teint blême et les yeux cernés, signes bien caractéristiques d'une…

- Nuit blanche… soupira-t-il. Mais je rattraperai ça bientôt. Café ?  
- … Je ne suis pas habitué à manger le matin…  
- Eh bien, comme ça, on est deux. Mais on devrait prendre cette habitude.

Les deux hommes s'assirent à table et commencèrent à prendre leur petit-déjeuner en silence.

- … Vous êtes préoccupé, Kakashi-san ?

Ce dernier leva les yeux, les sourcils haussés.

- J'ai lu qu'on avait du mal à dormir si on avait des problèmes, parce que le cerveau tourne la chose dans tous les sens, poursuivit le noiraud.  
- Toi, tu dors bien, dit Kakashi pour changer de sujet. Comment expliques-tu ça ?  
- Mes problèmes ne m'empêchent pas de dormir.

« Il se rend compte qu'il a des problèmes », pensa l'ancien psy en ayant mis le doigt sur un élément important.

- Lesquels sont-ils ?  
- Hum… Je ne ressens pas ce que les autres sentent d'habitude, que ce soit de la peine, de la colère, de l'amour. Je dois réfléchir à tous mes gestes à l'avance, comme, par exemple, ne pas fixer quelqu'un trop longtemps – moi, je dois compter mentalement les secondes, car fixer trop longtemps une personne pourrait traduire une attirance, une peur, et peut mettre l'autre dans une situation de malaise. En gros, je ne connais pas les règles de bienséance tacites.  
- … Tu es très intelligent, Sai.  
- Merci, Kakashi-san… Cependant, je sais lire le langage corporel d'autrui, savoir ce qu'il pense sans qu'il n'ait à le dire.

Kakashi leva un œil intrigué.

- Tu ferais certainement un bon psy.  
- Je ne prétends pas vous connaître, Kakashi-san, mais… Je pense avoir mon idée sur la nature de vos problèmes.

L'écrivain eut un petit rire.

- Voyez-vous ça… Alors, vas-y, épate-moi.  
- Eh bien… Je pense que ça a un rapport avec Umino-san.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'Iruka vient faire là-dedans ?? demanda l'écrivain, perplexe.

Le noiraud sourit.

- Le fait que vous prononciez son nom sans marque de respect renforce encore plus ma théorie. Je vous ai observé hier et j'en ai tiré quelques conclusions.  
- Je suis toute ouïe, dit Kakashi en s'appuyant contre le dossier de la chaise.  
- Ebizu-san ne vous aime clairement pas, ayant une attitude renfermée à votre égard – peut-être est-ce à cause de votre nonchalance, je ne sais pas. De votre côté, je n'arrive pas à lire dans vos gestes, mais dans vos mots, contrairement à Umino-san qui est très expressif du point de vue corporel.

« Si tu savais à quel point », pensa l'écrivain en souriant mentalement.

- Etes-vous amants ? demanda abruptement le noiraud.

Kakashi haussa un sourcil.

- C'est toi qui affirme. Je ne te donnerai ni raison ni tort pour tout ce que tu diras. Que crois-tu ?  
- Je n'en crois rien, j'en suis quasiment sûr, continua Sai. Vous êtes effectivement amants, mais il y a un conflit d'intérêt entre vous deux.

A ce moment, l'écrivain parut extrêmement surpris.

- Que veux-tu dire ?...  
- Parce que je pense que vous ne couchiez avec uniquement par plaisir de la chair car, pour une raison ou pour une autre, vous refusiez de vous attacher. Mais Umino-san, lui, vous aime.

Kakashi eut un accès de toux subit. Qu'est-ce que ce garçon venait de dire ?!

- … Pardon ?  
- Iruka vous aime véritablement.  
- Tu te trompes, coupa alors abruptement l'écrivain. Il n'a jamais été question d'amour entre nous et il le sait bien.  
- … J'ai cru que vous ne donneriez ni raison ni tort pour tout ce que je pourrais affirmer ?... D'après votre réaction, cette information vous avait échappé et elle vous gêne terriblement dans votre conception du plaisir de la chair partagé que vous imaginiez.

Kakashi, estomaqué, n'osa plus ajouter un mot.

**XXXXX**

Kakashi Hatake n'était pas le seul habitant de la métropole à avoir subi une insomnie durant toute la nuit. A quelques kilomètres de là, un autre noiraud avait les yeux cernés.  
Il n'avait pas bougé de son lit de toute la nuit, serrant contre sa poitrine un petit poignard utilisé par les ninjas dans les temps ancestraux qu'il avait retrouvé dans les souvenirs de famille, petit poignard que l'on appelait kunaï. Ses aïeuls Uchiwa s'en étaient-ils servis en tant que guerriers ? Il ne le savait pas – et s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que lui était prêt à s'en servir en cas de besoin.  
Il avait épié toute la nuit, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect, sursautant quelques fois au son du parquet qui craquait, d'un oiseau qui s'envolait, de son propre cœur qui s'emballait à la vue d'une ombre fantomatique passant devant sa fenêtre.  
Mais rien – rien n'était venu troubler la sérénité de la nuit, pas plus que toute la matinée qu'il passa encore dans son lit, sans bouger. Lorsque arriva midi, bien que la dernière fois qu'il eût mangé remontait à plus de vingt-quatre heures, le garçon ne remua pas ; pas même quand son portable sonna aux alentours des 14h – le groupe, certainement.  
Ce ne fût que quand la vieille horloge du hall sonna 16h que Sasuke s'était finalement décidé à sortir de son état végétatif. C'était exactement ce que son frère voulait – le rendre malade de peur et paranoïaque. Il devait à tout prix se montrer fort et sortir de sa torpeur.  
Il devait penser à autre chose.  
Il décida de se préparer à manger, choisissant expressément un repas difficile et long à préparer. Ensuite, il le dégusta avec lenteur, appréciant avidement chaque saveur, s'attardant sur le goût du moindre clou de girofle, ce qui occupât ses pensées pour un temps.  
Mais cela ne suffit pas.  
Son portable avait sonné en moyenne toutes les vingt minutes depuis 14h – appels ou messages –, mais le noiraud ne daigna même pas sortir le petit appareil de sa poche.  
Son dîner/petit-déjeuner/déjeuner terminé, il prit finalement son portable en main. Plus d'une quinzaine d'appels manqués (principalement de Naruto et Neji), plus quelques messages du blond au contenu semblable (« Tu fous quoi ? », « T'es où ? », « On t'attend ! » et autres), plus un dernier message de Neji envoyé quelques minutes plus tôt : « Je te préviens, si à 18h t'es pas connecté sur MSN, je prend le bus et débarque chez toi ».  
Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à la vieille horloge ; son rendez-vous virtuel devait avoir lieu à peine un quart d'heure plus tard. Le noiraud soupira : il préférait encore allumer son PC et rassurer rapidement le bassiste plutôt que de devoir allonger des explications en voyant se dernier s'inviter chez lui.  
Ce fût alors à 17h50 que Sasuke se retrouva connecté sur le programme de messagerie instantanée. Quelques secondes plus tard, une fenêtre s'ouvrit.

« ** BaSs MaStEr dit :**  
T'as du bol, j'étais sur le point de prendre ma veste.  
** BaSs MaStEr dit :**  
Tu nous a inquiété. »

Sasuke soupira avant de taper sa réponse :

« **aLoNe iN tHe DaRk dit :**  
T'inquiète, j'étais juste malade et j'ai dormi toute l'après-midi.  
** BaSs MaStEr dit :**  
Je te crois pas. Je sais qu'un frémissement de vent te réveille, alors une vingtaine d'appels…  
**aLoNe iN tHe DaRk dit :**

** BaSs MaStEr dit :**  
T'as eu des nouvelles, c'est ça… ?  
**aLoNe iN tHe DaRk dit :**  
Pas envie d'en parler.  
** BaSs MaStEr dit :**  
Ok… »

La discussion s'interrompit un instant.

« ** BaSs MaStEr dit :**  
Qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'aider à penser à autre chose ?  
**aLoNe iN tHe DaRk dit :**  
… une fille…  
** BaSs MaStEr dit :**  
Pas de bol, la mienne arrive bientôt …  
**aLoNe iN tHe DaRk dit :**  
Ai pas moyen de mater… ? lol »

_« BaSs MaStEr vous invite à démarrer l'affichage webcam. Voulez-vous Accepter ou Annuler ? »_

« **aLoNe iN tHe DaRk dit :**  
Euh… Neji… Je déconnais…  
** BaSs MaStEr dit :**  
Je t'offre une chance d'apercevoir bien plus que la tête de ma copine. Me dis pas que tu vas refuser… ?  
**aLoNe iN tHe DaRk dit :**

** BaSs MaStEr dit :**  
Disons que c'est ma façon à moi de t'aider à penser à autre chose… »

Sasuke était sidéré de l'attitude de son bassiste. Le groupe avait certainement dû passer l'après-midi à picoler pour que Neji réagisse de cette manière, il ne devait pas profiter de son jugement altéré pour…  
_  
« Vous avez accepté l'affichage de la webcam.  
Chargement en cours… »_

« **aLoNe iN tHe DaRk dit :**  
T'es qu'un putain d'exhibitionniste…  
** BaSs MaStEr dit :**  
Et toi, un putain de voyeur. A la seule différence que moi, je m'assume… XD  
**aLoNe iN tHe DaRk dit :**

** BaSs MaStEr dit :**  
Chacun ses vices… »

La tête de son bassiste apparut finalement dans le coin supérieur droit de son écran. Effectivement, celui-ci avait bien les yeux globuleux injectés de sang…

« ** BaSs MaStEr dit :**  
Deux-trois choses toutefois. De un, il ne le saura pas parce que je vais plaquer la caméra, et de deux… j'espère que t'auras pas trop mauvaise opinion de moi après ça.  
**aLoNe iN tHe DaRk dit :**  
Il ??  
** BaSs MaStEr dit :**  
Oups, lapsus '''… Je vois plus trop mes mains XD mais on est d'accord ??  
**aLoNe iN tHe DaRk dit :**  
… je vois pas ce qui pourrait encore m'étonner de toi après ça…  
** BaSs MaStEr dit :**  
Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit hier, Sasuke… Je finirais jamais de t'étonner, crois-moi…  
**aLoNe iN tHe DaRk dit :**  
Je crains le pire…  
** BaSs MaStEr dit :**  
Tu peux Bon, vais mettre la cam en place, elle devrait plus tarder… »

Dans le coin supérieur de son écran, Sasuke vit son bassiste se lever et remarqua alors que celui-ci ne portait qu'un caleçon ; la haute définition de la caméra révéla la pâleur de son corps fin, la courbe douce de ses hanches glabres et, chose que Sasuke n'aurait jamais imaginée de la part de Neji, un piercing ornant son téton droit.  
La caméra se mit à bouger, révélant par à-coup plusieurs parcelles de sa chambre, lorsque après plusieurs secondes de mise au point, l'image se stabilisa. En légère plongée, Sasuke voyait le milieu de lit jusqu'au pied de celui-ci. Neji s'assit sur le rebord inférieur, face à la caméra, et dû abaisser la tête pour que l'on découvre le sourire qu'il affichait. Dans cette position, sa peau pâle traçait avidement le contour de ses côtes, révélant la maigreur du garçon. A nouveau, le bassiste se leva et quitta le champ de vision de la caméra.

« ** BaSs MaStEr dit :**  
C'est bon ? Tu vois bien ?  
**aLoNe iN tHe DaRk dit :**  
Neji… Je suis pas convaincu…  
** BaSs MaStEr dit :**  
XD T'en fais pas, va… Faut juste pas que tu m'envoies de wizz, et si tu m'écris, forcément je te répondrais pas…  
**aLoNe iN tHe DaRk dit :**  
Allume voir ta lampe de chevet… :-  
** BaSs MaStEr dit :**  
Hé hé… Ca marche J'entends du bruit… Elle vient d'arriver. Enjoy… »

_« BaSs MaStEr a modifié son statut en Occupé(e). »_

« Putain… A quoi je joue là… ? », pensa Sasuke malgré un petit sourire et en s'affalant sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau. L'appréhension se mélangea à une douce chaleur qui commençait à se répandre à travers son corps…

Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard que la paire de jambes de Neji refirent leur apparition dans le coin supérieur droit de l'écran… accompagnée d'une personne en pantalons amples aux hanches légèrement plus imposantes que celle du bassiste, certainement un effet dû aux vêtements, se dit Sasuke. Ils parurent discuter quelques secondes avant que leurs corps ne se collent l'un contre l'autre en remuant doucement ; ils s'embrassaient. Une veste tomba à terre – les choses sérieuses n'allaient plus tarder…  
Les avant-bras de Neji entourèrent la taille de sa partenaire et ses mains se posèrent sur ses fesses, avant de plaquer violemment le bassin de l'autre contre le sien. La température semblait monter rapidement, alors que la fille traçait des lignes rougeâtres sur toute la longueur du dos du bassiste. Arrêtée dans sa descente par l'élastique du caleçon, ses deux mains se déplacèrent suavement sur le ventre du noiraud, l'obligeant à reculer un peu, avant de caresser doucement le pourtour de son nombril. Alors que la main gauche de la fille sembla remonter le long des abdominaux fins de Neji pour venir exciter le téton piercé du noiraud – Sasuke n'en pouvais être sûr à cause de l'angle de la caméra qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus du nombril –, deux doigts de son autre main se mirent à jouer avec l'élastique du caleçon. A ce moment, Sasuke remarqua qu'une bosse était déjà bien visible à travers le sous-vêtement du noiraud de l'autre côté de la caméra.  
La chaleur dans la chambre de l'Uchiwa devenait de plus en plus intenable à mesure que la température montait aussi entre les deux amants dans son écran – d'autant plus que Neji n'était pas le seul à avoir une bosse grandissante au creux de lui. Sasuke se débarrassa de son T-shirt, déboutonna son jeans et écarta les jambes sous le bureau afin que sa virilité puisse s'épanouir à son aise.  
A ce moment, sur son écran, la fille plongea sa main à l'intérieur du sous-vêtement du bassiste, le faisant se tendre un instant. La peau de Neji se fit encore plus frémissante lorsque sa petite amie se mit se mit à caresser suavement la virilité du noiraud à l'intérieur du caleçon. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à glisser le long des jambes du bassiste, révélant un sexe déjà passablement érigé, alors que la fille le prenait en main et entama un délicat mouvement de va-et-vient… ce que Sasuke ne tarda pas à imiter sur sa propre virilité.  
D'après les spasmes de son ventre, la respiration de Neji se faisait de plus en plus saccadée à mesure que le mouvement du poignet de sa copine gagnait en vigueur. Elle devait savoir s'y prendre si on en croyait la crispation des doigts du bassiste sur le bras de la fille. Comme s'il sentait l'orgasme approcher, Neji avait alors invité son amie à s'asseoir sur le rebord inférieur du lit, de sorte que Sasuke l'apercevait de face, des épaules jusqu'aux genoux. « Même si elle est un peu plate à mon goût », pensa Sasuke en se masturbant doucement, « j'espère qu'elle va vite se débarrasser de ce T-shirt noir informe… »  
Neji, en tenue d'Adam, ne tarda pas à la rejoindre à quatre pattes sur le lit, avant de chercher la bouche de sa partenaire hors caméra. « Putaiiin, Neji, déshabille-la… », s'irrita Sasuke en accélérant la cadence de son poignet.  
Comme si elle avait entendu les pensées du guitariste, la partenaire de Neji décrocha sa boucle de ceinture, invitant le bassiste à poursuivre le travail. Tout en lui embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses ouvertes, Neji déboutonna lentement le pantalon de la fille alors que celle-ci appuyait ses mains sur le lit, se couchant légèrement. Ca ne permit pas à Sasuke de voir son visage, mais déjà quelques pointes de ses cheveux brun foncé apparaissaient.  
Sasuke reporta son attention sur les mouvements de Neji, qui abaissait à ce moment le pantalon de la…

Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ?!  
Le mouvement du poignet de Sasuke s'arrêta brusquement.  
Putain…  
_C'est pas une fille… !!_  
Il ne détacha pas les yeux de son bassiste, à ce moment effectuant un doux mouvement de va-et-vient oral sur le membre tendu de… SON partenaire.

Alors les pièces s'emboîtèrent d'un seul coup dans la tête du noiraud.  
Ces cheveux bruns.  
Ce T-shirt noir à motif tribal.  
« Ka-koi ».  
Son soi-disant rendez-vous écourté de la veille…  
…alors qu'en réalité, « sa copine » était encore avec lui au moment où Sasuke l'avait croisé devant le Anbu.

Putain, Neji.  
Tu m'as bien baisé, là.

A nouveau, comme si un quelconque micro révélait les pensées de Sasuke, Neji interrompit un instant son mouvement, regarda droit vers l'objectif de la caméra et fit un clin d'œil coquin, avant de lécher le membre de bas en haut et de reprendre entièrement le sexe offert en bouche… sans quitter l'objectif des yeux.  
A ce moment précis, alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à fermer la conversation, une sensation étrange l'envahit. Une force extérieure l'empêcha de cliquer sur la petite croix et l'obligea à ne pas détacher ses yeux de ceux de Neji. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les mouvements voluptueux et excitants du bassiste. Pire…  
_Il voulait en voir plus._  
Putain… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… ?  
Neji continuait d'enfoncer avidement le membre au fond de sa gorge, sans jamais détacher ses yeux de la caméra.  
Alors, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment ni pourquoi, en réalité, en ne _voulant_ pas savoir, un nouvel afflux de sang vint gorger le membre tendu de Sasuke.  
Dans l'écran, le bassiste avait intensifié le mouvement de sa bouche, à présent aidé de sa main pour accroître les sensations de son partenaire, alors que ce dernier avait sorti un petit tube de nulle part.  
Sasuke n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, comme si une puissance extérieure à tout ça avait décidé de débrancher sa conscience ; il était simplement happé par les images, les sensations… Cette force extérieure à sa volonté décida alors de reprendre son membre gorgé de désir au creux de sa main et de continuer le mouvement soutenu de va-et-vient.  
Après avoir enduit deux doigts d'un liquide visqueux et transparent, l'amant de Neji se pencha sur le côté, cherchant maintenant l'entrée de l'intimité du noiraud sans que celui-ci n'ait à interrompre son voluptueux travail oral. Soudain, Neji se cambra et leva brusquement la tête, le visage tordu par la douleur ; le brun venait d'insérer les deux doigts simultanément au fond du noiraud. Ce dernier ferma fortement les yeux, les sourcils froncés et les dents serrées ; il avait mal. Sa bouche s'ouvrit alors qu'il poussait vraisemblablement un cri pendant que le brun enfonçait ses doigts de plus en plus profondément.  
Ce fut à ce moment que Sasuke ressentit cette sensation, cette curiosité malsaine, ce besoin inextricable… _d'essayer_. Il s'empourpra légèrement à cette pensée ; allait-il vraiment…  
_Ne réfléchis pas. Fais-le._  
Détournant alors les yeux de l'écran, Sasuke se leva et se débarrassa entièrement des habits qui lui restaient, avant de s'approcher de sa table de chevet et d'en tirer un tube semblable à celui utilisé par l'amant de Neji quelques minutes auparavant. Il se rassit à son bureau et posa les pieds sur le rebord de celui-ci, écartant outrageusement les genoux comme si lui-même allait se donner en spectacle devant un inconnu.  
Il reporta à nouveau son regard sur l'écran et émit un petit râle. A ce moment, Neji s'empalait lui-même avec vigueur sur les doigts de son partenaire en roulant sauvagement des hanches, ayant interrompu son mouvement oral tant il avait besoin de sa bouche pour hurler de plaisir.  
Les yeux rivés sur la scène, Sasuke enduisit son majeur gauche du précieux liquide et passa rapidement sa main par-dessus sa cuisse, cherchant son intimité sous ses bourses durcies. Il caressa doucement son entrée alors qu'il reprenait son membre en main, le faisant coulisser au creux de ses mains avec vigueur.  
Derrière la caméra, les choses semblèrent s'accélérer brusquement. Le brun s'était levé, se débarrassant au passage des vêtements encombrant l'épanouissement de sa virilité et s'était posté sur le gauche du lit, restant debout. Il sembla ordonner à Neji de se retourner, toujours à quatre pattes, et de s'approcher, afin que son intimité se fasse molester plus en profondeur et en brutalité.  
Sasuke étouffa un cri. Malgré le lubrifiant, l'intrusion de son doigt au fond de lui n'avait pas provoqué la satisfaction escomptée. Peut-être devait-il se mettre à le faire coulisser doucement, comme…

- Aaaah !...

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, la douleur s'estompa pour laisser place au bien-être, ce doigt tout au fond de son intimité lui ouvrant les portes d'un merveilleux plaisir jusque là inconnu…  
Lorsque Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, ruisselant de sueur, l'amant de Neji finissait d'enduire son membre de lubrifiant d'une main tout en écartant l'intimité offerte de l'autre. Il y plaça alors l'extrémité de son membre, prit Neji par les hanches, et…

- Aah… !

Sasuke gémit en voyant l'expression torturée sur le visage du bassiste lorsque son amant le pénétra d'un coup brusque. Neji enfouit sa tête à moitié dans ses draps, les sourcils froncés, le visage tordu par la douleur et le plaisir intense…  
Le brun entama directement une série de déhanchements rapides à l'intérieur du bassiste, celui-ci vibrant de plaisir. La main droite de Neji – celle que Sasuke voyait – agrippait avec force un pan du lit, ses jointures blanchies sous l'effet de l'étreinte, alors que tout son corps se balançait d'avant en arrière sous les puissants coups de reins de son amant, furieusement excité.  
Sasuke calqua le mouvement du brun à ceux qu'il faisait subir à son propre corps. Un deuxième doigt était venu le sonder en profondeur – il avait mal, mais le plaisir infiniment plus étouffant ne l'empêcha pas de continuer de mutiler son intimité rougie, alors que son autre main continuait de flatter vigoureusement son membre prêt à exploser. Il haletait, suait, gémissait pour tout ce qu'il voyait et ressentait. Il s'imaginait tantôt dans la peau de Shikamaru, ce qu'il ressentirait en enfonçant brutalement son membre dans le cul serré de Neji, et tantôt… dans la peau du bassiste, s'imaginant lui-même la tête enfouie dans les draps, hurlant de plaisir et de douleur quand on le martèlerait violemment en profondeur…  
Le regard embué par le plaisir, Sasuke continua d'observer les amants, pris tout deux dans une ondulation brutale.  
Les trois hommes étaient proches de l'orgasme.  
Brusquement, le brun se retira de Neji et vint s'agenouiller sur le lit derrière le corps du noiraud, tournant ce dernier sur le dos et à quarante-cinq degrés afin de se retrouver parallèle à lui. Sasuke voyait maintenant le bassiste à l'envers, de la tête jusqu'au genoux après que son amant lui ait surélevé les jambes. La tête de Neji pendait dans le vide tant il était au bord du lit. N'ayant plus la force de lever la nuque pour observer son amant, il plongea alors son regard à nouveau dans l'objectif de la caméra et se mordit la lèvre du bas en souriant perversement.

- Oh putain, Neji… ! gémit Sasuke en intensifiant encore la cadence de son poignet. Me regarde pas comme ça… Oh, chier… !!

Sa voix se perdit dans un râle lorsque le brun avait recommencé à marteler avec force l'intérieur de Neji. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche en un hurlement de plaisir intense, alors qu'il prenait son membre en main et commença à se masturber avec force.  
La respiration de Sasuke n'était plus qu'une suite de gémissements. Le regard du dominé en train de se faire prendre derrière son écran n'allait pas tarder à le faire jouir.  
Le corps de Neji fut secoué d'un spasme énorme avant qu'il ne se raidisse d'un coup. L'autre noiraud eut le temps de lire « Sasuke » sur les lèvres du bassiste, avant que celui-ci n'explose entre son corps et celui de son amant.

- Putain, Neji… !! Aaaaah… !

Sasuke jouit alors sur son ventre et dans sa main, les sourcils froncés et le visage crispé par l'orgasme. Il vit à peine le brun terminer sur les fins abdominaux du bassiste.  
Neji, incapable de bouger, ne faisait qu'observer d'un regard vitreux et fatigué l'objectif de la caméra. Puis, lentement, la tête toujours dans le vide, Neji porta son index dressé sur ses lèvres, sourit un instant, avant de laisser retomber son bras à terre et de fermer les yeux. Il s'était endormi.

Alors que l'engourdissement dû au plaisir et à l'orgasme quittait peu à peu le cerveau de Sasuke, ses connexions finirent par rebrancher progressivement sa conscience et son jugement.  
Le Surmoi reprend le dessus sur le Ca, dirait Freud.  
La culpabilité envahit l'individu après une masturbation honteuse, dirait Jung.  
Le maillon faible de la famille se rend compte qu'il est pédé, dirait Ita…

- NOOON !!

Le cri de Sasuke résonna à travers toute sa chambre alors qu'il tombait de sa chaise.  
Allongé sur le côté, nu, la hanche douloureuse, le noiraud respirait bruyamment. En face de lui, son reflet dans son grand miroir mural lui lançait un regard coupable.  
_La honte._  
« Putain… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… C'est pas possible… Je suis pas… Je suis pas… »

Il se recroquevilla en position fœtale, enfouissant son visage entre ses genoux.


	6. Chapitre six : Highway to hell

_**Chapitre six : Highway to hell**_

En ce dimanche matin embrumé, Neji Hyuuga ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Un mal de tête atroce conjugué à une nausée l'avaient peu à peu sorti du sommeil. Il mit un long moment avant de pouvoir réfléchir convenablement, se demandant alors pourquoi il avait décidé de dormir nu le soir avant. Il tenta de se redresser dans son lit lorsque non seulement son mal de tête s'accrut, mais en plus il se demanda comment il avait fini par avoir mal au cul.

« Nom de dieu », pensa-t-il en se frottant les tempes. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore foutu comme conneries, moi, hier soir… Note à moi-même : ne plus jamais faire de concours de bière avec Naruto et Kiba en sachant que je ne tiens pas l'alcool… »  
Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un éventuel élément de réponse, mais rien. C'était le trou noir dès le moment où il était sorti titubant du local de répétition.  
Les paupières à demi closes, il s'étira longuement dans le lit et se dit qu'il irait demander à Hinata un remède contre la gueule de bois – si par chance il en existait un – le jour où il trouverait enfin son sous-vêtement. Il le dénicha au pied de son lit, renonçant à se demander comment il avait bien pu atterrir là et l'enfila aussi vite que ses membres engourdis le lui permettaient. Il se redressait en bâillant lorsque son regard s'attarda sur son ordinateur.  
« 'Tain, même le PC je l'ai laissé allumé… Comme si j'avais de l'argent à jeter par les fenêtres… ».  
Il alluma son écran en plissant un peu les paupières devant la lumière qui s'y dégagea. Il tomba directement nez à nez avec une phrase.

« **aLoNe iN tHe DaRk dit :**  
T'aurais jamais dû me montrer ça. »

« … Hein ?! »  
Il dut la relire plusieurs fois avant que son cerveau ne puisse en comprendre le contenu.  
En fait, non. Même après plusieurs relectures, il n'en comprenait toujours pas la signification.

Au-dessous de cette phrase, Neji en lut une autre en italique.

«_ aLoNe iN tHe DaRk a arrêté l'affichage de votre webcam._ »

« L'affichage de ma… »  
Neji écarquilla brusquement les yeux, soudain lucide. Non, non, non… Elle est où, la webcam ?... Non, j'ai pas pu faire ça…  
Il suivit du regard un câble partant de son ordinateur, se faufilant à travers son étagère pour terminer sa course entre un tas d'habits… en face de son lit.

Putain. Non.  
Non. Non, non, non…  
Pitié, non… Oh putain, non, j'ai pas fait ça…

Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade alors qu'il retournait vivement devant son écran, remontant la conversation.  
« Je t'offre une chance d'apercevoir bien plus que la tête de ma copine. »  
« J'espère que t'auras pas mauvais opinion de moi après ça. »  
« Enjoy. »

A mesure que le désarroi l'envahissait, il s'accroupit au sol et prit la tête entre ses mains

- NON, NON, NON !! mince, c'est pas vrai… MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI… !! MAIS QUEL CON !!  
- … Neji ? Ca va pas ?

Une jeune fille passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés lui encadraient ses grands yeux clairs. Neji lui jeta un regard dément avant de se lever subitement et de la prendre par les épaules, l'obligeant à le regarder.

- Hinata !… Je t'en prie, dis-moi que Shikamaru n'est pas venu hier soir !!…

La jeune fille, peu habituée à voir cette lueur à la fois terrifiée et folle dans les yeux de son cousin qu'elle connaissait si serein, plaqua son poing contre sa bouche.

- Dis-le-moi, Hinata ! Dis-le-moi… Je… Je t'en prie !…

Sa voix se mit à trembler.

- J'ai besoin que tu me le dises… Que tu me dises que je n'ai pas fait la pire connerie de ma vie hier soir !… Dis-le-moi… Hinata !…

Cette dernière, désemparée, n'osait toujours pas répondre et ne put que regarder la larme couler sur la joue de son cousin. Elle qui avait tout fait pour l'aider à la pire période de sa vie, qui l'avait vu si souvent pleurer alors qu'il s'était toujours juré de ne jamais montrer sa faiblesse à qui que ce soit… Que devait-elle faire ?!  
Une autre larme roula sur le visage terrifié de son cousin.

- …Il est venu, c'est ça ?… murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Il était bien là hier soir ?…

Après plusieurs secondes d'un silence étouffant, Hinata trouva finalement le courage d'adresser un hochement de tête timide.  
Progressivement, le regard de Neji se détourna de sa cousine pour se perdre dans le vide, les yeux exorbités et la bouche entrouverte, pendant que ses mains se mettaient à trembler presque convulsivement.

- Ton... ton père avait raison… Je… Je suis une bête dépravée et malsaine… Un rejeton du Diable lui-même…  
- Neji ! coupa soudainement Hinata, les yeux pleins de larmes. Dis pas ça, tu sais très bien que c'est faux !  
- J'aurai dû… J'aurais dû… Mourir… Ce jour-là…  
- Neji !…

Hinata mit ses deux mains sur les côtés du visage de Neji et ne put empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa propre joue. Les genoux du noiraud se dérobèrent sous le poids de la honte et s'écroula au sol, suivi par sa cousine qui le prit dans ses bras. Enfouissant son visage au creux du cou d'Hinata, Neji se mit à pleurer comme il avait rarement pleuré.

**XXXXX**

L'écrivain venait de terminer un chapitre de son roman ; son sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il avait passé la nuit à sa rédaction, mais il en était assez content. C'était toujours mieux quand c'était tiré d'une vraie expérience.  
Surtout aussi chaude que celle d'hier soir.

- Vous n'avez à nouveau pas dormi, Kakashi-san ?

Le noiraud s'approcha de l'écrivain en se frottant les yeux. Ce dernier lui sourit en se levant.

- Effectivement, mais j'étais inspiré hier soir.  
- Vous avez trouvé votre preuve comme quoi Umino-san ne vous aime pas, comme vous vous êtes défié de le faire ?  
- … Peut-être bien.  
- Comment ?

L'homme haussa un sourcil en une expression amusée.

- Toi-même tu m'as dit qu'Umino-san m'aimait, qu'il était de nature impulsive et colérique, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, confirma Sai. Pourquoi ?  
- A ton avis, en tenant compte de ces simples paramètres, qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme lui ne supporterai pas ?

Le noiraud baissa le regard un instant, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

- Vous avez… ?  
- Peut-être.

A nouveau, Sai afficha un grand sourire.

- Heureusement que j'ai le sommeil lourd, dans ce cas-là.

**XXXXX**

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Neji avait enfin réussi à raconter à sa cousine ce qu'il s'était passé le soir d'avant – ou du moins, ce qu'il avait pu en déduire d'après la conversation MSN. Hinata était la seule personne à qui Neji confiait absolument tout.  
Après tout, elle était le seul membre de sa famille à ne pas l'avoir renié.  
Pour palier à sa gueule de bois, contre toute attente, Hinata lui conseilla un verre de vodka – « Ca rétracte les capillaires du cerveau dilatés qui provoquent des maux de tête », lui avait-elle appris –, pendant qu'elle-même s'occupait de lire leur dialogue virtuel de la veille. Lorsque le noiraud la rejoignit, légèrement empourpré, la jeune fille avait l'air pensive.

- Pff, j'espère que vous avez pas autant d'imagination que moi à ce niveau-là avec Kiba…

La teinte de la fille vira au rouge pivoine en moins de deux. Elle marmonna quelque chose que Neji comprit vaguement « ouchpahakiba » en baissant la tête.

- Quoi… ?  
- … Je ne couche pas avec Kiba…

Le noiraud haussa les sourcils.

- Mais… Ca fait pas plus de deux mois que vous êtes ensemble ?  
- … Si.  
- … D'accord. Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

Hinata baissa tellement la tête qu'elle se retrouva presque le nez contre le bureau.

- Tu l'aimes toujours lui, n'est-ce pas ?...  
- Hmpf…  
- Je le savais… Tu sais, si tu voulais être correcte, tu le lui dirais, à Kiba…  
- Mais j'aime Kiba ! explosa la jeune fille.  
- Je veux bien te croire… Mais pas autant que lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Hinata n'osa plus répondre.

- Et sinon… marmonna Neji en rosissant. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire par rapport à Sasuke, d'après toi… ?  
- Hum… Tu sais, Neji, j'ai remarqué quelque chose. Si je me souviens bien, j'ai ouvert la porte à Shikamaru à 18h15 et j'ai commencé à entendre… hum, du bruit, vers la demie…  
- Ah… murmura le noiraud en s'empourprant un peu plus. Et alors ?  
- Et alors… Il t'a envoyé le dernier message et a arrêté la webcam à 19h36.  
- … Quoi ?!

Il se précipita sur l'écran.  
« Dernier message reçu à 19h36. »

- Mais… balbutia Neji, incrédule. Shikamaru ne fait jamais plus de trente minutes, quarante-cinq si vraiment…

Il se rendait à peine compte qu'il était en train de donner des détails sur les performances sexuelles de son petit ami tant il était abasourdi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brutalement.

- Me dis pas… _qu'il a tout regardé_… ?

**XXXXX**

- T'as aussi demandé à Neji de venir ?

En début d'après-midi, trois membres du groupe FoXxX initial s'étaient retrouvés autour d'une table de leur bar préféré. Naruto et Kiba avait décidé de boire du coca, moins pour suivre Lee dans son interdiction d'alcool que par peur de repasser par la case « tête-dans-les-toilettes » qu'ils avaient subie toute la nuit.

- Oui, je lui ai demandé de venir, répondit Naruto au noiraud. Reste à savoir s'il a survécu à la nuit…  
- Ha ha !... Et Sasuke ?

Le blond lui lança un petit regard mauvais.

- Après le faux-plan d'hier ? Faut pas rêver non plus… Il va m'entendre quand je réussirais à le joindre. Bah tiens, voilà Neji.

Le noiraud les rejoint à la table en scrutant partout aux alentours avant de les saluer et de prendre place, sans cesser de regarder partout.

- Euh… Ca va pas, Neji ? demanda Kiba.  
- Si si, bien sûr ! Je cherchais simplement Sasuke… Il est pas là ?  
- Comme je viens de le dire, non, pas après le faux-plan d'hier, continua Naruto. Je l'emmerde.  
- Il est peut-être mort, qui sait… marmonna Kiba avant de prendre une gorgée de boisson.

Naruto redressa brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

- Mais arrête ! Dis pas ça !!  
- Non, il est pas mort, coupa Neji. Je lui ai parlé hier... sur MSN. Il était malade…  
- Ah ! J'espère que tu lui as dit qu'il nous a bien fait chier ! continua Naruto en se refrognant.  
- Euh… Oui, oui…

Les quatre garçons passèrent la majeure partie de l'après-midi à discuter et rire, tout en évitant sans le savoir les mots interdits par chaque membre (« groupe » et « guitare » pour Lee, « sexe » pour Kiba et Neji, ainsi que « Sasuke » pour Naruto). L'humeur était au beau fixe et permit aux garçons de se retrouver comme au bon vieux temps.  
Ce fut aux alentours des 16h, juste après que Neji se soit levé pour se rendre aux WC, qu'une blonde approcha de leur table.

- Excusez-moi, mais… Etes-vous les FoXxX ?... demanda-t-elle timidement en fixant Lee.  
- Hum… Plus ou moins, répondit Naruto. C'est pour un autographe ?

La fille eut un rire nerveux.

- Je ne voudrais pas te décevoir, mais non… Je viens vous transmettre un message de mon frère… Plus particulièrement à toi, Lee.  
- Je sais qui tu es, murmura le noiraud en souriant aimablement. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça.  
- Mon frère y tient absolument.  
- Euh… Je suis pas sûr de comprendre, coupa le blond. Qui est ton frère ?

Son interlocutrice prit une profonde inspiration.

- … Gaara.

Naruto se redressa violemment en la toisant d'un regard mauvais.

- Et tu oses venir ici ?... Tu viens vérifier le travail de ton frère ?!  
- Naruto ! vociféra Lee. Mais ça va pas de dire ça ? Mêle-toi pas de ça, on en a déjà parlé !  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Lorsque Neji s'approcha d'un pas traînant, la blonde eut un léger mouvement de recul.

- Hey, hey, calme, dit Neji en souriant. Je n'ai rien contre toi, moi…

La jeune femme déglutit péniblement. « Il n'est pas au courant… », pensa-t-elle en se ressaisissant et en poursuivant sans un regard pour Naruto.

- Gaara m'a demandé de te dire qu'il était profondément désolé. Il n'a jamais eut l'intention de te faire du mal.  
- … Je sais, Temari. Dis-lui que je ne lui en veux pas.  
- QUOI ?! beugla Naruto. Invite-le à boire un verre pendant que t'y es !...  
- Bonne idée, tiens. Dis à ton frère que lorsqu'il sortira de l'hôpital, j'irai volontiers manger un morceau avec lui.

Kiba retenait le blond de répliqua pendant que Temari eut un petit sourire triste.

- Il en sera content… Mais je doute qu'il sorte un jour, toutefois… En tout cas, merci de ta compréhension, Lee. Je vous laisse à présent…

Elle salua sommairement les quatre garçons et s'en alla rapidement, sans un regard pour Naruto et Neji. Ce dernier ne comprit d'abord pas la réticence de la fille à son égard, puis se dit que cela avait dû être un effet de son imagination.  
Sakura fit son apparition juste après le départ de Temari, en profitant pour débarrasser les verres et nettoyer la table.

- Tiens, je savais pas que vous la connaissiez, souffla-t-elle en se redressant. Elle va beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle s'est trouvé quelqu'un, celle-là…  
- Pratique de travailler dans un café… lança Lee en souriant. On a le droit à tous les ragots…  
- Hé, rigole pas ! Tu devineras jamais avec qui elle s'est mis ! Si je te dis le plus grand solitaire et autiste de tous les campus, tu me dis ?  
- A part Sasuke, je vois pas… dit Naruto en rigolant à moitié.

Neji rit un peu jaune en se tournant vers la serveuse.

- Vas-y, c'est qui ?  
- …Shikamaru !

Une verre tomba au sol.

- Quoi… ? dit Neji d'une voix presque ténébreuse.  
- mince, encore du boulot… ! Oui, je les ai vu s'embrasser ici pas plus tard que ce matin !

Le cœur de Neji s'arrêta dans sa poitrine.

**XXXXX**

Non loin de là, dans un petit appartement en bordure de mer, un homme pleurait. Pire : il avait passé la nuit à pleurer, la journée à pleurer, maudissant tout ce qu'il avait pu voir le soir avant, maudissant d'avoir cédé – encore une fois – à cet homme, maudissant ce même homme de le faire souffrir ainsi.  
_Il n'y est pour rien. C'est toi qui l'aime…_  
Mais même !… Et pourquoi j'ai pas pu partir, hein ?!  
_Parce que si tu l'avais fait, il se serait douté de quelque chose._  
Mais j'ai tellement mal… ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais inventé une connerie pour ne pas aller chez lui, mais là… !

Il se souvenait de la manière dont il avait été heureux d'être à nouveau invité chez son aimé, la façon dont son cœur s'était émietté lorsque qu'il avait pénétré l'appartement et qu'il avait vu cette femme sur ses genoux, l'odeur de saké dans la pièce qui traduisait aisément leur état d'enivrement, la manière dont elle lui caressait les cheveux, ses mains qui se baladaient sur son corps, qui lui enlevaient peu à peu ses vêtements, sa bouche qui l'embrassait…

_Pourquoi ?_

« Pour mon livre, je vais avoir besoin de vous, Umino-san. J'ai besoin du point de vue d'un voyeur, ce qu'il ressent, ce qu'il a envie de faire… Vous seriez d'accord de faire ça pour moi ?… »  
Elle lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.  
« Après, si vous le souhaitez bien sûr, vous nous rejoindrez… »  
« Hatake-san, je suis désolé… Ce n'est pas contre vous, Tsunade-sama, mais… Je ne suis attiré que par les hommes. »

_Hommes et femmes, je m'en fous. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui m'attire. Une seule personne que j'aime. Une seule personne avec qui j'aime faire l'amour._

Il me jette un de ses regards qui me font fondre.  
« Je suis un homme, Umino-san. Vous aurez de quoi vous amusez avec moi, vous le savez bien. »

_Pourquoi j'ai pas refusé ?_

Ils se déshabillent. S'embrassent. Se touchent.  
« Notez tout ce que vous ressentez, Umino-san », dit-il en embrassant la peau nue de l'intérieur des cuisses de l'autre.  
Jalousie. Colère. Tristesse. Voilà tout ce que j'ai envie d'écrire. Excitation. Les contours des muscles de son dos magnifique, ses longs doigts fins de pianiste engloutis dans la chaire rosie et humide de l'autre.

_Pourquoi j'ai pas arrêté ?_

Son boxer qui tombe à terre. Mon sexe tendu dans mon pantalon tant il m'excite. La bouche de l'autre qui vient gâcher mon beau paysage. Qui le brise complètement. Qui me brise complètement.

_Pourquoi j'ai pas pleuré ?_

Elle s'allonge sur le dos. Ecarte les jambes. Il recouvre son corps du sien, son divin corps. Elle se tend soudainement en hurlant de plaisir.

_Pourquoi j'ai pas hurlé ?_

Leurs corps s'animent, ondulent, se tendent, transpirent, se balancent, frissonnent. Je n'ai le droit à aucun regard alors qu'il continue de la pénétrer avec ardeur et plaisir. J'ai envie de mourir. Les minutes défilent ponctués par les orgasmes sonores de l'autre. Je me force à écrire ce qu'il a envie que j'écrive. Ma main tient à peine le crayon. Je voudrais les tuer à coup de crayon. La tuer. Le tuer.

_Pourquoi j'ai pas agi ?_

« Iruka… Déshabille-toi… », il me dit dans un souffle. Il halète bruyamment. Au lieu de refuser, qu'est-ce que je fais ?… Forcément. Je suis heureux de pouvoir lui laisser me faire l'amour. Le laisser me sauter comme il saute l'autre au même moment.

_Pourquoi ?_

« Approche-toi, Iruka… », me murmure-t-il. Il m'attire contre lui, m'embrasse avec passion, pendant qu'il continue à se déhancher dans l'autre. Elle gémit en nous voyant nous embrasser. Pathétique. Il se retire enfin. Elle se lève avec peine. Me laisse me mettre à quatre pattes face à lui. Comme un chien.

_Je le hais._

Il m'embrasse le dos. Je ferme les yeux tant je frissonne sous ses caresses. Il cherche mon entrée. La trouve. Me pénètre.

_Je l'aime._


	7. Chapitre sept : Losing my religion

_**Chapitre sept : Losing my religion**_

La semaine académique du noiraud s'était passée sans accroc jusqu'au moment où il avait reçu un ultimatum du blond. Depuis samedi soir, il s'était assommé à coup de somnifères la nuit et d'étude le jour, faisant des pieds et des mains pour ne pas réfléchir.  
_Rendormir la bête qu'il avait réveillée._  
Tout au long de la semaine, il avait prétexté un emploi du temps trop chargé pour éviter de se rendre aux répétitions du groupe en vue de leur concert. Mais il ne pouvait supporter de faire passer ses loisirs avant ses études.  
_De se dire qu'il allait revoir Neji._  
Ce ne fut que vendredi en début d'après-midi qu'il reçut un nouveau message du leader en plein milieu d'un cours de criminologie. Ce dernier le sommait de se rendre à la dernière répétition avant le jour J, sous peine de se faire casser la gueule à leur prochaine rencontre. Sans aucune autre pensée que celle qu'il n'allait pas se laisser intimider, le noiraud se replongea dans ses notes, noyé sous le flot de paroles du professeur.

**XXXXX**

« On remet ça quand vous voulez. A bientôt. »

L'écrivain referma sa boîte de réception d'e-mails en soupirant. Il n'aimait pas quand une certaine habitude et régularité se créaient entre lui et ses conquêtes.  
Cela avait dû être son erreur par rapport à lui.  
Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le revoir après cette première fois entre eux alors qu'il était âgé de dix-huit ans, d'une année l'aîné de son amant. Oh oui, le brun était bourré, oh oui, lui était un dans un état plus que second et ne s'était souvenu de leur étreinte intime que par flash.  
Mais il s'en souvenait.  
Et voilà que, presque onze ans plus tard, ils en étaient toujours au stade d'amants plus ou moins secrets, simples connaissances le jour et amants fougueux la nuit, se voyant au moins une fois par mois pour un échange charnel.  
En était-il vraiment ainsi ? La situation était-elle vraiment restée au même point depuis dix ans, sans jamais évoluer ?  
L'écrivain ne s'était jamais posé la question. Sa seule et unique condition avait été posée dix ans auparavant et il ne l'avait jamais vu changer.  
Ne l'avait-il jamais vu… Ou n'avait-il jamais voulu voir ? Voilà ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis bientôt une semaine.  
Bien sûr, il s'était déjà interrogé sur les éventuels sentiments du brun à son égard… mais ce dernier lui répondait toujours par un sourire lorsque l'écrivain faisait allusion à d'autres amants.  
Et lui, le professeur… Avait-il d'autres amants ? Il disait toujours que oui, évidemment, en le traitant d'idiot égocentrique… mais son ton dégagé sonnait faux. De sorte que l'écrivain, même enfoui sous une montagne de dénis, même étouffé dans une masse de refus, n'avais jamais pu se débarrasser entièrement de ce… _doute_.  
Mais voilà qu'entrait dans sa vie ce singulier personnage et, comme une partie de sa conscience personnifiée, était venu déterrer ce doute, ce doute qui avait enflé de plus en plus au cours du samedi. Le noiraud, par une simple analyse basique, avait ouvert les yeux de l'écrivain sur ce qui était en tout point évident.  
Et pourtant.  
Son stratagème avait été finement rodé – colérique, impulsif et supposément amoureux, le brun était logiquement possessif et jaloux ; voir son aimé coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre, en plus une femme, aurait dû le faire craquer.  
Mais rien.  
_Pourquoi ?_  
Il avait soupiré de soulagement après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui ce samedi-là, apportant la réponse qui s'imposait logiquement à la vue de la réaction du professeur.  
Mais voilà que sa conscience personnifiée aux cheveux noirs avait dû certainement se sentir obligée d'appuyer à nouveau sur un tout petit point.  
« Peut-être vous y êtes vous mal pris. Si ça se trouve, il a peut-être passé la nuit à pleurer après ça. »

Saloperie de conscience.

**XXXXX**

A peine arrivé au local de répétitions, le blond brancha rapidement sa guitare, ses doigts tremblants de colère.

- Mais oui, engage l'Uchiwa, Naruto ! Il fait de super solos !… MAIS CE PETIT FUMIER NOUS LAISSE TOMBER AVANT LE CONCERT !! Merci du conseil, les gars !! Je vais chercher moi-même un remplaçant à ce foutu trou du cul TOUT SEUL !!…

Kiba s'assit derrière sa batterie, légèrement empourpré sous les hurlées somme toutes vraies de son leader.  
Neji posa son instrument avec lenteur, la tête baissée et le visage crispé par le désarroi, expression qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis dimanche soir sans que ses amis aient pu en découvrir la raison.  
_Je peux pas leur dire que c'est de ma faute. Je comprends qu'il veille plus me voir. Je voudrais plus me voir à sa place._  
Ses yeux clairs, qui avaient toujours reflété de la sérénité, portaient de lourdes cernes de l'horrible semaine qu'il avait dû passer. Que la pire connerie qu'il ait faite soit suivie par une douloureuse révélation avait été un coup dur pour le noiraud qui avait cru à tort que les problèmes étaient désormais derrière lui.  
Il avait délibérément évité les appels de son petit ami tout le dimanche en sachant qu'ils ne pourraient se voir. Evidemment qu'il voulait mettre les choses au clair, mais la vérité était tellement dure… Supporterait-il de quitter cet homme pour qui il avait tant sacrifié ? Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de s'enfermer dans le déni et l'ignorance… ?  
Le fait que Shikamaru soit parti lundi pour un échange culturel en Europe l'arrangeait dans le sens où il pouvait profiter de son absence pour faire le point ; ainsi, le mardi suivant, quand son aimé rentrerait… il saurait quoi faire. Ou du moins, il l'espérait, car pour le moment, un seul mot engluait son esprit depuis plusieurs jours…  
_Vengeance._

- Euh… Neji ?  
- Hein ? Quoi??

Naruto se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Putain, Neji ! Concentre-toi un peu, bordel !!

Le noiraud leva la tête et toisa son vis-à-vis d'un regard mauvais.

- Fais attention à la manière dont tu me parles, Naruto. J'ai aucune patience pour te supporter aujourd'hui.

L'ambiance électrique de la pièce gagna brutalement en voltage lorsque le blond avait tourné son regard rempli de colère vers le bassiste. Ses yeux azurs grands ouverts, conjugués à sa bouche pincée et sa tête légèrement de côté, lui donnait l'apparence sauvage d'un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie toutes griffes dehors.

- Hé, mais c'est bon là, oh ! beugla Kiba depuis le fond de la pièce. Vous voulez mes baguettes pour vous tapez dessus aussi ?!

Brusquement, contre toute attente, Neji éclata de rire, un de ces gros fou-rires nerveux, incontrôlables et bruyants. Naruto et Kiba haussèrent les sourcils sous l'effet de la surprise, complètement abasourdis de la déconcertante réaction du bassiste. Pire : celui-ci se tordait tellement qu'il se tenait les côtes et tomba à genoux, appuyant son front au sol. Les deux autres s'échangèrent un regard inquiet, ayant l'air de se demander ce que le noiraud avait bien pu fumer pour se retrouver dans un état aussi… pitoyable.  
Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes que le rire commença à sonner faux, que les notes stridentes se mirent peu à peu à s'entremêler d'une mélodie sous-jacente plaintive et déchirante, avant que Naruto ne se rende clairement compte que son bassiste pleurait.  
Que lui arrivait-il ?! Neji, le grand Neji, que le blond avait toujours vu avec son masque d'impassibilité et de froideur, ne montrant jamais aucune émotion… Etait-ce vraiment lui qu'il avait sous les yeux, pleurant à chaudes larmes et sanglotant comme un enfant ?… Naruto le savait, la fierté du noiraud n'aurait jamais accepté une démonstration aussi brutale et flagrante de sa douleur, un affichage sans retenue de ses faiblesses…  
Le cœur déchiré, le blond posa sa guitare à ses pieds et s'approcha avec lenteur de Neji, celui-ci toujours face contre le sol.

- Neji… commença-t-il avec douceur en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'autre.  
- LÂCHE-MOI, NARUTO !! explosa le noiraud en se dégageant violemment de l'étreinte en se redressant avec force. J'AI PAS BESOIN DE TA PITIE !!

A moitié courbé, il sortit alors vivement du local sans un autre regard pour les deux membres restants.  
Kiba, paralysé durant les trente dernières secondes, dut se pincer afin de se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas, et non…  
Il avait vraiment vu Neji pleurer pour la première fois de sa vie.

A peine arrivé dehors, Neji s'appuya dos au mur et s'y laissa glisser, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras et entre ses genoux… avant de recommencer à pleurer de plus belle, sans pouvoir se contrôler.  
Mais que lui arrivait-il… ? Jamais il n'avait fait scandale à ce point devant quelqu'un, à part peut-être Hinata… Ce n'était pas lui ! Et dire… Et dire que le Neji d'avant ne se serait jamais laissé envahir par ses émotions…

_**Quel déshonneur… Tu es la honte de la famille Hyuuga, Neji. Je ne souhaite plus te voir foulant le sol de cette maison, la maison de tes ancêtres qui ont construit de leur sueur et de leur sang pour bâtir la réputation de notre famille… De quel droit viens-tu tout balayer pour des caprices d'adolescent ?!… Ton père, ton pauvre père qui te regarde depuis là-haut, lui qui avait fondé tellement d'espoirs sur toi… Ah ! ce qu'il doit en pleurer en voyant la vile créature dépravée que tu es devenu ! Tu me fais tellement honte, Neji !… Je t'ordonne de quitter notre demeure familiale sur-le-champ. Je ne veux plus poser le regard sur toi, toi qui as souillé notre sang à jamais…**_

La tête vide, comme si ses pensées étaient parties avec ses pleurs, Neji commençait à reprendre possession de lui. Sa respiration était encore bruyante et saccadée, mais au moins les larmes avaient-elles cessé de couler sur les manches de son pull noir. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était que personne n'ait la mauvaise idée d'apparaître à ce moment, maintenant qu'il avait à peu près réussi à rassembler les quelques miettes restantes de sa fierté, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un vienne tout éparpiller encore…  
De petits bruits de pas.  
Putain, Naruto…  
Neji ne leva pas la tête, espérant que l'intrus aurait la décence de se rendre compte qu'il était de trop.

- Pourquoi tu chiales ?…

Tous ses muscles se raidirent d'un seul coup au son de cette voix.  
Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard que Neji trouva la force de leva son regard embué vers Sasuke

**XXXXX**

L'écrivain soupira bruyamment. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour avoir la preuve formelle de l'amour secret d'Iruka pour lui – pour autant que celui-ci existe, espoir qu'il continuait d'alimenter. Il regarda autour de lui, comme si un de ses objets pouvait lui donner un indice, jusqu'à ce que son regard s'attarde sur son piano à queue. Il observa longuement les reflets argentés du soleil sur le vernis noir brillant ; c'était le seul objet auquel il attachait vraiment d'importance.

Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait de… _lui_.

Voilà bien longtemps que ses doigts n'avaient pas trouvé le contact des touches en ivoire, qu'il n'avait pas laissé ses mains tisser une mélodie par manque de temps. Il se leva sans détacher ses yeux du piano et s'y approcha lentement, comme s'il s'agissant d'un quelconque animal qu'il devait d'abord apprivoiser, passa doucement un doigt sur le couvercle avant de le soulever complètement. Il se sentit nostalgique en observant une touche après l'autre, les souvenirs envahissant peu à peu sa tête.  
Ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'il eut enfin la force de s'asseoir face au piano, posant délicatement ses mains dessus tout en soupirant. Ses doigts se mirent directement en place par habitude pendant que l'écrivain fermait les yeux.  
Soudainement, comme par une quelconque magie, un chant mélancolique commença à sortir du piano, une douce mélodie romantique qu'il avait imaginé il y avait bien longtemps, comme si son propre cœur avait voulu en ce temps composer l'Amour, l'amour pur et inconditionnel qu'il avait pour… _lui_.  
Brusquement, ses doigts cessèrent leurs mouvements alors que l'écrivain rouvrait les yeux. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

Je sais comment faire craquer Iruka.

**XXXXX**

- Oh, mais qui voilà… Môssieur Uchiwa nous fait l'honneur de sa présence à ce que je vois… ?

Sasuke entra dans la pièce, ignorant complètement la remarque du blond. Neji, pénétrant dans le local sans lever la tête, avait le teint blême.

- Neji… Ca va pas ? T'es malade ? s'inquiéta le batteur. On dirait un cadavre ambulant…  
- Laisse tomber, Kiba, marmonna Sasuke en délivrant sa guitare de la housse.

Naruto haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand l'autre couillon se préoccupait pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ??

Le bassiste tremblait presque convulsivement tout en récupérant son instrument. Ce que lui avait dit Sasuke quelques minutes auparavant ne cessait de lui revenir à l'esprit…

_« J'ai pas envie de reparler de samedi soir, Neji. Je comprends juste pas pourquoi t'as fait ça, pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que t'étais gay, non plus. T'as voulu m'exciter ou un truc dans le genre ?… Bon, de toute manière, j'ai fermé la fenêtre dès le début. On en parle plus. J'ai vu que t'étais bourré, alors c'est bon, le sujet est clos. Viens, je vais pas me retenir de foutre un poing à Naruto s'il ouvre un peu trop sa gueule, donc autant que j'arrive pas trop tard non plus… »_

Il n'y avait qu'une phrase que le bassiste avait retenu, et surtout, l'interrogation qui en découlait…_ Pourquoi Sasuke avait-il menti… ?_

- Je vous préviens tout de suite, déclara Sasuke après avoir branché sa guitare. Je pars dans une heure, parce qu'à 18h, j'ai rendez-vous chez une fille.

Neji leva son regard, interloqué. Sasuke n'était pas le genre à déballer sa vie… Pourquoi tenait-il à dire à tout le monde qu'il devait voir quelqu'un ? Et une fille en…  
Le noiraud écarquilla les yeux, comprenant soudainement.  
_Cette phrase lui était indirectement adressée. Il voulait qu'il sache qu'il devait voir une fille, qu'il n'était pas gay. Pourquoi se donner cette peine… ? _  
« Ca sonne faux… Pourquoi il fait ça… ? »

- Non mais tu déconnes !! hurla Naruto. Tu viens à aucune répèt' de toute la semaine et maintenant t'arrives comme un prince et tu dis que tu dois repartir aussi sec ?!  
- Baka… souffla le noiraud. On connaît tous toutes les chansons sur le bout des doigts. On fait une fois la tracklist complète et c'est réglé. Et arrête de gueuler ou je me casse tout de suite.  
- Ca va mal aller si tu fais foirer le concert demain, Teme !!  
- On perd du temps, là, lança Kiba. Allez, on commence… Et un, deux, trois, quatre !

Tous les instruments se mirent à jouer malgré la mauvaise ambiance dans la salle, chacun essayant de noyer leurs sentiments dans la musique, que ce soit de la colère, de l'incompréhension ou de la gêne. Toutefois, le bassiste n'arrivait pas à chasser la pensée qui lui torturait l'esprit.

_Bon sang… Pourquoi Sasuke n'assume-t-il pas son homosexualité… ?_

**XXXXX**

La jeune fille finit d'ajuster son corsage avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son horloge.  
18h30. Il ne devait plus tarder…  
Finalement, Sasuke Uchiwa avait cédé à ses charmes… C'est Sakura qui allait être verte de jalousie.  
Lingerie sexy, bougies, parfum aux vertus soient-disant érotiques, elle n'avait rien laissé de côté pour exciter le noiraud qu'elle désirait dans son lit depuis bien longtemps avant qu'il ne cède finalement à ses avances. Les messages qu'il lui avait envoyés étaient clairs sur ses intentions. Elle avait été étonnée de son intérêt soudain envers elle. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi le dire aussi ouvertement ?  
Elle chassa rapidement toutes ces questions en se disant que, comme dit le dicton, mieux vaut tard que jamais.  
Soudain, on toqua à la porte.  
Son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure alors qu'elle approchait de la porte d'entrée. Heureusement que ses parents avaient décidé d'aller manger chez la famille Nara ce soir-là…

- Bonsoir, Sasuke…  
- … Salut.

« Hmm, trop sexy en plus… », pensa la jeune fille en s'empourprant légèrement. Le garçon devant elle l'observait, son regard onyx profond la détaillant avidement tandis qu'il mordillait l'anneau qu'il portait à la lèvre inférieure.

- Ca te plaît… ? murmura la jeune fille en se cambrant de côté en une pose aguicheuse.  
- Ca me plaît, souffla le noiraud sans grande conviction en la prenant par la taille.

Sans plus attendre, Sasuke plaqua la fille contre le mur, ses lèvres à peine espacées des siennes.

- Waou… chuchota la jeune fille. Tu vas vite en besogne…  
- Ca te dérange ?  
- Pas du tout…

Il prit alors vivement la bouche offerte entre ses lèvres.  
Le baiser n'avait rien de tendre. Fougueux, bestial et sauvage, la langue chaude du noiraud qui venait caresser la sienne traduisait aisément les projets qu'il avait pour elle. Elle s'amusait à emprisonner la petite boucle de métal entre ses lèvres, avant que celles de Sasuke ne viennent se renfermer avec ardeur sur la petite boule qu'elle portait à la langue, arrachant de petits gémissements à son amante.

- Ta chambre… ? demanda le garçon d'une voix rauque.  
- Au bout du couloir…

Reprenant le baiser, il plaqua ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune fille et la souleva, pendant que cette dernière entourait la taille du noiraud entre ses jambes nues. Il traversa le hall d'un pas rapide avant de se retrouver face au miroir qui accueillait les visiteurs à l'entrée de la chambre. Il observa son reflet, la jeune femme accrochée à lui, sa longue queue de cheval blonde descendant jusqu'au bas du dos, les deux mains pâles soulevant légèrement la mini-jupe de l'autre. Le jeune homme dans le miroir semblait gravement l'accuser.  
_Est-ce vraiment ce dont tu as envie, Sasuke ?_  
Agacé, il détourna vivement son regard et trouva enfin le lit, déposant doucement la fille dessus avant de recouvrir son corps du sien, l'embrassant à nouveau avec fougue. Il se redressa un instant pour se débarrasser de son T-shirt, révélant son torse finement musclé et imberbe à la blonde, qui sembla entièrement satisfaite par la vue offerte.  
Sasuke posa alors sa bouche sur le cou de sa partenaire, l'embrassant et le léchant avec volupté, pendant que l'autre laissait échapper de longs gémissements de plaisir au contact simultané de la fraîcheur du métal et de la langue embrasée du noiraud. Sa main remonta doucement le long de la cuisse de la blonde et se rendit finalement compte que celle-ci ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Il continua son ascension et se retrouva alors…  
_Et non. C'est pas ce que t'espérais, hein, Sasuke ?_  
Maudissant ses pensées, le noiraud les chassa vivement alors que ses doigts se mirent à caresser l'intimité de la blonde, qui se cambra en poussant un petit cri devant la dextérité tactile du garçon. Ses longs doigts, déjà passablement humides devant l'excitation de la fille, continuaient d'attiser son bas-ventre avec habileté alors que son propre membre se gorgeait peu à peu de désir.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le dos aux côtés de la blonde, dégrafant sa boucle de ceinture et abaissant son pantalon. Son amante se redressa et retira entièrement le jeans du noiraud, avant de se concentrer rapidement sur le membre érigé à travers le caleçon sombre. Elle le descendit doucement, découvrant peu à peu le sexe considérable, alors que le regard de Sasuke se perdait sur le plafond. Sa respiration se bloqua un instant en sentant la gaine humide et serrée autour de sa virilité, pendant que la blonde entamait un mouvement soutenu de va-et-vient oral.  
_Comme Neji le faisait sur la queue de Shikamaru._  
Le noiraud étouffa un gémissement à cette pensée malgré lui, pendant qu'un nouvel afflux de sang venait gorger son membre amplement tendu. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par les images de l'autre noiraud, plus excité à cette pensée qu'aux sensations que lui apportait sa partenaire et au piercing qu'elle portait à la langue. Sa respiration commença à se faire de plus en plus saccadée alors qu'il revoyait le regard vicieux que Neji lui lançait à travers son écran d'ordinateur…  
Sasuke se redressa et releva vivement la tête de la jeune femme, avant de reprendre ses lèvres en bouche en la faisant basculer sur le lit. Il détacha à nouveau ses des siennes alors qu'elle écartait les jambes et qu'il se plaçait entre elles.

- Ino… Tu…  
- Je prends la pilule.  
- Et…  
- J'ai fait le test le mois passé. Je suis clean… Toi ?  
- Pareil.  
- … Alors, viens…

Il roula doucement des haches jusqu'à ce que son extrémité trouve le contact chaud et humide de l'intimité de son amante. L'image de Neji l'envahit une dernière fois avant qu'il ne la pénètre d'un coup vif, arrachant un hurlement de plaisir à Ino sous lui.  
_Lui aussi avait l'air de beaucoup crier, hein, Sasuke ?_  
Le noiraud gémit doucement en entamant une série de puissants va-et-vient à l'intérieur de la fille, qui ne pouvait contenir ses cris de satisfaction devant la virtuosité de Sasuke au sport de chambre. Leurs corps couverts de sueur fine glissaient l'un contre l'autre, le noiraud accélérant la cadence. Il voulait en finir vite.  
_Ce n'est pas ce que tu espérais, n'est-ce pas ?_  
La jeune fille se tendit brusquement en étouffant un cri sous l'effet d'un voluptueux orgasme qui l'avait envahit. Sasuke donna encore quelques coups de reins avant qu'il n'ose finalement demander :

- Ino… On essaie par derrière ?

La jeune fille, le regard embué, haussa un sourcil devant la demande incongrue de son partenaire. Elle acquiesça doucement au bout de plusieurs secondes, se disant qu'elle ne pourrait rien refuser à un dieu du sexe comme l'Uchiwa.  
Le noiraud esquissa pour la première fois de la soirée un sourire. Il se retira vivement de l'antre humide avant que la blonde sous lui ne se mette à quatre pattes.

- Vas-y doucement… murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il profita du lubrifiant naturel de la blonde afin d'enduire doucement le pourtour de l'intimité plus étroite de celle-ci. Sa virilité, rendue déjà glissante par leurs précédents ébats, commença alors à forcer l'entrée exiguë d'Ino qui étouffait un cri dans son coussin ; Sasuke jubilait dans la sensation de son membre dans un espace aussi serré, se disant que tout serait parfait si seulement…  
_Si seulement c'était un mec à la place._  
Les cris de la jeune fille s'amplifiaient à mesure que son intimité se faisait de plus en plus élargir par l'imposant sexe du noiraud… Mais Sasuke n'en avait cure. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était cette béatitude prodigieuse qui envahissait chaque cellule de son corps, cette béatitude qui continua de grandir alors qu'il commença à coulisser à l'intérieur de la blonde.  
_Lâche la bête, Sasuke._  
Il soupira de bonheur, se retenant de donner de puissants coups de reins…  
_LACHE LA BETE !!_

- OUI !!

Le noiraud commença alors à se déhancher sauvagement à l'intérieur d'Ino, celle-ci hurlant de plaisir et de douleur, alors que son amant l'empoignait violemment par les cheveux, l'attirait contre lui au rythme de ses va-et-vient effrénés. Il ne parvenait plus à contenir ses gémissements tant l'approche de l'orgasme lui faisait oublier toute retenue…  
La blonde se cambra soudainement sous l'effet d'un deuxième orgasme alors que le noiraud accéléra encore plus la cadence, son plaisir n'allait plus tarder, le temps de revoir une dernière fois l'image du bassiste prononçant son nom au moment de jouir que…  
Sasuke explosa alors dans l'intimité de la fille en se tendant brutalement, effectuant encore quelques coups de reins le temps que sa volupté ne se déverse entièrement.  
Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, essoufflé et ruisselant de sueur, en sentant vaguement Ino se blottir contre lui. Le regard du noiraud se perdit dans le plafond pendant que sa respiration se calmait graduellement.  
_Heureusement que le souvenir de Neji était là pour t'exciter et te faire jouir, n'est-ce pas, Sasuke ?_  
Le noiraud s'agaça une nouvelle fois pour cette pensée tandis qu'il remarqua soudainement le visage d'Ino beaucoup trop prêt du sien à son goût. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Hum… Je peux fumer dans ta chambre ?  
- Bien sûr…

Elle s'approchait imperceptiblement à la recherche de sa bouche lorsque Sasuke se détourna d'elle avant de chercher son pantalon au pied du lit tout en remettant son sous-vêtement en place. « Il redevient le Sasuke que j'ai toujours connu », soupira Ino. « Déjà qu'il a pas eu le moindre intérêt pour ma poitrine… »  
Elle se mit à bouder silencieusement pendant que le noiraud commença à se rouler une cigarette, l'ignorant complètement. Après quelques secondes, il coinça sa sèche entre ses lèvres et l'alluma, tirant une longue bouffée avant de la recracher avec lenteur. Ino, vexée, se retourna dans le lit.  
_Hé hé, elle est fâchée, la petite… Pourtant, elle devrait être fière d'avoir été la dernière chatte que tu auras visité, hein, Sasuke ?_

Sasuke ne sourcilla pas à cette ultime pensée.


	8. Chapitre huit : Bittersweet

_**Chapitre huit : Bittersweet**_

- Mais calme-toi ! dit Kiba d'une voix forte en commençant à perdre patience. Il va arriver, t'en fais pas !  
- Tu nous stresses, Naruto, soupira Neji en dessinant un trait de khôl sous ses yeux clairs.  
- Mais le concert commence dans à peine une heure !!

Le bassiste soupira de dépit sans détourner le regard de son propre reflet du miroir de leur loge. Naruto faisait les cent pas à travers la pièce tout en promenant nerveusement son piercing à la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Un petit toc-toc se fit alors entendre sur la porte avant qu'Asuma n'apparaisse dans l'encadrement.

- Alors, les gosses ? Pas trop stressés ?

Il déposa plusieurs litres de boissons diverses sur la table de la loge.

- Ca va, Asuma-san, souffla Neji en se détournant finalement du miroir. On attend plus que Sasuke…  
- Sasuke ? s'étonna le patron du Anbu. Il est là depuis dix bonnes minutes au moins…  
- Hein ?? lancèrent les trois autres en chœur.  
- Oui… Dès qu'il est entré, il s'est fait assaillir par une horde de groupies, ce qui apparemment a énervé Sakura, qui s'est jetée sur les filles, qui ont répliqué, mais ça, ce n'est rien comparé au moment où Ino est arrivée et a annoncé fièrement à Sakura qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec Sasuke…

Neji fut pris d'une fulgurante quinte de toux.

- … Sasuke a couché avec Ino hier soir… ?  
- Bah, apparemment… répondit le patron du bar en se grattent la nuque. Tout ça pour dire que Sasuke est pris dans une émeute de filles à l'entrée… Bon, moi, je file avant que deux de mes serveuses ne s'entretuent, ajouta-t-il en passant la porte. A plus !

_Sasuke s'est tapé Ino.  
Pourquoi il a fait ça ?  
Surtout avec elle qu'il n'a jamais pu supporter… !  
Voulait-il se convaincre que…_

- Ho, Neji, t'es avec nous ?

Le bassiste plongea son regard dans celui du blond en revenant brutalement à la réalité.

- Ca va ?...  
- 'Soir…

Avant que le bassiste ait pu amorcer une réponse, le regard céruléen de Naruto s'était tourné vers Sasuke, qui paraissait passablement énervé.

- 'Tain, ras-le-bol des filles… soupira-t-il en levant la tête.

Et en croisant directement le regard de Neji.  
Il se détourna vivement, les sourcils froncés, et ses yeux dévièrent en direction du leader.  
_… Waou._  
Jamais il n'avait vu le blond accoutré d'une telle manière. Un débardeur orange révélait ses bras agréablement musclés, ainsi que ses poignets ornés de chaînes et de fines bandelettes noires qui s'entrelaçaient harmonieusement autour de ses avant-bras. Pour le bas, Naruto avait opté pour un pantalon sombre passablement moulant sans toutefois lui coller à la peau ; quelques trous de-ci de-là révélaient discrètement la peau de ses cuisses couleur miel…

- Les gars, ma copine est là, annonça Kiba dans un sourire tout en passant la porte. Je reviens… !

Naruto acquiesça en tournant le dos à l'autre guitariste, qui remarqua alors avec stupéfaction que…

- T'as un tatouage ?!

Sasuke apercevait la fin d'un motif tribal sur la nuque et les omoplates du blond.

- … Ouaip, répondit ce dernier sans se retourner. Je l'ai sur tout le dos… Tu veux voir ?  
- … Vas-y.

Naruto passa ses deux mains par-dessus ses épaules et tira lentement le tissu de son débardeur vers le haut. A mesure qu'il se découvrait, Sasuke observait les courbes du dos robuste du blond ainsi que le magnifique tatouage qui le laissa bouche bée. Il ne savait pas si c'était le dos musclé ou le renard entouré de formes tribales harmonieuses qui ornait ce même dos à la peau hâlée, mais Sasuke se sentit progressivement rosir alors qu'une goutte de sueur glissait le long de sa tempe.

- Il… Il est très beau… Très bien fait…

_Tu parles du tatouage ou du corps de Naruto… ? _

Le noiraud se refrogna à cette pensée et détourna le regard alors que son leader se retournait pour lui faire face, interloqué, tout en laissant à nouveau le tissu recouvrir son dos.

- … Tu m'as complimenté, Teme ? dit Naruto d'une voix étonnée. T'es malade ?  
- Je crois qu'il pense être malade… commença Neji du fond de la pièce en esquissant un sourire amusé après avoir observé les réactions de l'autre noiraud. Il pense être malade, mais il se rendra vite compte que finalement, c'est pas si grave et qu'il est normal…

Sasuke lui jeta un regard assassin pendant que le blond ouvrait une brique de lait, les sourcils haussés. Il regarda alternativement son bassiste et son guitariste.

- … Gné ?  
- Laisse tomber, Baka, conclut Sasuke en posant finalement son étui à terre.

Naruto, toujours complètement paumé, haussa néanmoins les épaules et porta la brique de lait à ses lèvres.  
Sasuke sentit une nouvelle rougeur lui monter le long du cou lorsque son regard s'était posé – malgré lui – sur l'agréable bas-ventre du blond, révélé par la position que ce dernier avait adoptée pour boire. Ses yeux suivaient la fine ligne de poils dorés qui…  
Sa contemplation fut interrompue par le tissu se remettant en place alors que Naruto tendait le lait à Neji qui l'avait préalablement réclamé. Sasuke dut étouffer une exclamation lorsqu'il remarqua un petit filet blanchâtre couler du coin des lèvres roses de Naruto.

- Tu devrais mettre ton T-shirt noir, Neji, lança le blond en s'essuyant le coin de la bouche.

Le bassiste, ayant focalisé son attention sur les réactions de Sasuke, esquissa un petit sourire sadique.  
_Et si on s'amusait un peu… ?_

Il retira le pull couleur ivoire qu'il portait jusque là, révélant la pâleur de son torse galbe et fin aux deux autres et provoquant un léger frisson dans tout le corps de Sasuke. Il porta alors lentement la brique à ses lèvres en fermant les yeux et, presque imperceptiblement, laissa un filet de liquide blanchâtre rouler sur son menton, se frayer un chemin le long de son cou fin et continuer de couler doucement jusqu'à venir lécher son téton piercé…  
Sasuke rougit violemment.  
« Et mince… !! »  
Il s'accroupit vivement en serrant ses jambes autour de ses bras, mort de honte.

- Ha ha ha ! rit ouvertement Naruto sans avoir remarqué la réaction de l'autre guitariste. Franchement, Neji, on se croirait dans un porno gay de seconde zone… !

_Ca serait bien si ces deux-là jouaient dans un porno avec toi, hein, Sasuke ? Tu aurais ces deux petits culs qui te font tant bander en ce moment… Et rien que pour toi, en plus…_

- Putain… soupira Sasuke en enfouissant sa tête entre ses genoux, désemparé par les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit.  
- … Ca va pas, Sasuke ? demanda Neji, faussement inquiet tandis qu'il s'essuyait le torse.

Sans relever la tête, son vis-à-vis lui fit un geste obscène du doigt pendant que le bassiste éclatait de rire. Ce dernier mit le fameux T-shirt sombre sans quitter l'autre noiraud des yeux. Il sourit doucement.

_Ca ne va plus tarder, il va craquer… Et là, je pourrais me venger de toi, Shikamaru, lorsque je serai le premier mec à me glisser au fond de Sasuke…_

**XXXXX**

- Merci d'être venue si vite, Temari-san… Et désolée de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive.

La jeune femme fut envahie par l'odeur de désinfectant lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le bureau du médecin psychiatre. Cette dernière l'invita à s'asseoir pendant qu'elle-même s'installait dans son fauteuil.

- Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire… ?  
- Non merci, coupa abruptement Temari, visiblement tendue. Allez droit au but, Shizune-san, que se passe-t-il avec mon frère… ?

Le médecin baissa la tête d'un air grave.

- La deuxième personnalité et le monde intérieur de Gaara l'engloutissent complètement, Temari-san. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne finisse par se tuer d'une manière ou d'une autre…

La blonde plaqua son poing sur sa bouche en étouffant une exclamation.

- Je me suis permise de vous contacter afin de vous parlez d'un traitement que nous souhaiterions, avec votre accord, appliquer sur votre jeune frère. Cette méthode, appelée ECT, autrement dit, thérapie électroconvulsive, était souvent pratiquée autrefois sur les patients atteints de graves troubles de la personnalité ou de dépression chronique, mais…

Shizune marqua une courte pause en soupirant doucement.

- … cette thérapie est à double tranchant. Elle peut entièrement guérir votre frère comme elle peut le tuer, sans compter les éventuels effets secondaires dont le plus grave est l'amnésie partielle, voire totale.

Temari ne put réprimer un petit sanglot tandis que le médecin continuait son exposé, expliquant la marche à suivre en détail. A mesure que le psychiatre parlait, la blonde se sentit de plus en plus envahie par l'effroi.

- Vous voulez dire que, concrètement… Vous voulez électrocutez mon frère jusqu'à le faire convulser… ?  
- Grossièrement dit, c'est cela, répondit Shizune d'une voix empreinte de bienveillance. Cette méthode a plutôt eu de bons résultats sur nos patients les plus gravement atteints…  
- Oui, coupa sèchement Temari. Pour autant qu'ils ne meurent pas, je suppose…

Le médecin eut un petit sourire compatissant pendant qu'un lourd silence amer s'installait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la blonde leva son regard embué d'émotion et demanda d'une petite voix :

- Vous… Vous êtes sûre qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres moyens ?...  
- L'ECT est notre meilleure chance.

A la fin de la phrase et rassemblant le peu de pudeur et de dignité lui restant, Temari redressa la tête et, déterminée, soutint le regard du médecin.

- Très bien. Où est-ce que je signe ?...

**XXXXX**

Hurlements. Acclamations. Applaudissements. Tout résonnait aux oreilles du groupe en une seule et grande mélodie, l'admiration pour tout ce qu'ils avaient donné pendant le concert.  
La plus belle mélodie du monde selon Naruto.  
Son visage resplendissait de bonheur alors qu'il regardait toutes les personnes présentes ce soir pour eux, pour lui, même celles qui s'étaient postées devant le bâtiment par faute de place dans la salle, qui se les gelaient dehors depuis une heure trente uniquement pour les entendre, les apercevoir…  
Le blond s'approcha du micro, les yeux embués par l'émotion, un sourire béant aux lèvres.

- M… Merci à tous, annonça-t-il d'une voix rauque. J'espère que vous avez passé une aussi bonne soirée que nous !...

Redoublements d'acclamations. Le leader rit un instant en s'épongeant le front d'un revers de bras. A tour de rôle, il présenta alors les différents membres du groupe en commençant par Kiba, puis Neji, puis…

- Notre nouveau soliste, que toutes ces demoiselles ont déjà dû remarquer… Effectivement, c'est bien ce que je disais !... Bien qu'on ait eu quelques différents par le passé et cette semaine également…

Naruto se tourna vers l'autre guitariste, un sourire franc aux lèvres.

- … tu as prouvé ce soir… Que tu faisais bel et bien partie de la famille.

Alors que la rumeur de la foule en délire croissait encore, Sasuke leva son regard vers le blond, le plongeant dans ses azurs profonds et sincères. Il n'entendait plus, ne voyait plus, à par cet homme en face de lui, et cet homme au sourire si doux, à la peau de miel et aux cheveux d'or, alors que Sasuke continuait de l'observer d'un air interloqué, commença alors à faire naître un sentiment étrange tout au fond des entrailles du fier Uchiwa.

- Merci… Sasuke.

Le noiraud étouffa une exclamation. Où était donc passé l'éternel « Teme » par lequel le blond ponctuait chacune de ses phrases envers lui ?! Et pourquoi… Pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça ?!...  
_Tout à coup, le fameux Baka semble prendre une toute autre dimension, hein, Sasuke ?_  
Chassant violemment ses pensées, le noiraud ne fit qu'adresser un petit hochement de tête à son leader, avant que son regard ne se perde vers le fond de la salle. Après plusieurs secondes, Naruto annonça la dernière chanson avant le départ du groupe alors que chacun se remettait en place sur scène. Après ça, se dit Sasuke, après ça, je rentrerai tranquillement chez moi, j'arrêterai de penser, je prendrai un bon bain et je…  
Son cœur s'arrêta d'un seul coup alors qu'il écarquillait violemment les yeux.

Neji, envahi par la béatitude du moment, ne pensait plus à tout ce qui l'avait meurtri durant la dernière semaine. Il ouvrait et sa main rapidement afin d'alléger l'engourdissement de ses articulations, regardant alternativement ses compagnons avant de figer son regard sur Sasuke.  
_Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ??_  
Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet, et tourna ses yeux clairs dans la même direction que le guitariste à la recherche d'un élément de réponse lorsque brusquement, Sasuke lâcha son instrument au sol et se mit à courir avec frénésie hors de la scène.  
_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!_  
Naruto le suivit du regard, effaré. Il jeta un coup d'œil déterminé aux deux autres : pas question de gâcher le dernier morceau d'un aussi bon concert. Il ferait les deux parties de guitare tant bien que mal.  
Le spectacle doit continuer.

- Eh bien, je crois que vous lui avez fait peur, dit le leader dans le micro pour apaiser le public tout aussi étonné. Ou alors, il avait une envie pressante…

La foule éclata de rire, dispersant graduellement la tension. Alors, comme si tout était normal. Kiba commença à battre le tempo régulier de leur dernière chanson, une balade, avant que Naruto ne le rejoigne.  
Seul Neji, tendu, ne pouvait détacher son regard du fond de la pièce. Quelque chose avait fait sortir Sasuke de ses gonds, lui faisant oublier de toute retenue.  
Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait le faire réagir comme ça.

**XXXXX**

Le cœur battant à un rythme effréné, Sasuke sortit par la porte de service à moitié chancelant. Sa respiration était forte, saccadée, ses yeux scrutant démentiellement chaque recoin alors qu'il descendait les marches.  
La panique.

- MONTRE-TOI !! hurla-t-il dans les ténèbres de la nuit. ESPECE DE LACHE !!

Il entendit au loin un chat s'enfuir parmi les poubelles, puis ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner sous le chant mélodieux des grillons. Rien – rien qui ne puisse ressembler à des bruits de pas, à une voix, pas de vie ; il n'y avait que lui dans la nuit amère.  
Sasuke fit encore quelques pas, traversant l'arrière-cour de long en large. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi perdait-il pied aussi facilement, lui, Sasuke Uchiwa ?!  
Il s'approcha doucement du grillage le séparant de la rue principale ; même la rumeur des voitures et de l'agitation nocturne lui semblait loin. Il laissa retomber lourdement sa tête sur la grille.  
Reprend-toi, bordel… Sasuke, tu peux pas te laisser déstabiliser, tu ne peux pas… !  
_Assume._  
Putain, rien à voir !! Et j'ai rien à assumer du tout !!  
Il agrippa violemment le grillage à deux mains et le secoua avec force, comme s'il pouvait en faire de même avec lui-même. Le noiraud arrêta progressivement, ferma les yeux et se mit à respirer profondément ; il devait se calmer. Il n'aurait pas dû réagir de cette manière. Il avait dû halluciner… Et maintenant, il avait perdu de la crédibilité face au blond – il fallait que cela se passe ce soir, en plus… !  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Sasuke ne sentait pas le froid pénétrant de cette nuit de printemps. Ni les frissons qui lui parcouraient le dos.  
Ni le souffle chaud au creux de son cou.

**XXXXX**

Lorsque l'homme pénétra dans la pièce du maître, il fut tout de suite envahi par l'ambiance feutrée et faussement détendue qui y régnait. Il fit quelques pas dans la pénombre, uniquement éclairé par quelques bougies, jusqu'à se retrouver devant celui qu'il recherchait.  
Le teint pâle, quasiment cadavérique de cet homme contrastait terriblement avec ses longs cheveux noirs de jais. Ses yeux émeraude, fendus en leurs centres, lui donnaient un air sadique et lui valaient également son surnom – le Serpent. Il semblait à ce moment parler à une troisième personne dans la pièce, un homme élancé aux cheveux gris.

- J'aime ce nouveau mélange, Kabuto, siffla-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Si cela nous permet de faire du bénéfice de poudre pure, tu as pris une excellente initiative…

Il s'interrompit un instant en remarquant l'arrivée du nouvel arrivant avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Il congédia rapidement le troisième et s'approcha d'un pas souple.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, Kimimaro… J'ai bien cru que tu étais mort…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs baissa la tête d'un air coupable.

- Pardon, Maître, pardonnez mon retard…  
- Sasuke n'est toujours pas venu me trouver, coupa abruptement l'autre en s'arrêtant à quelques pas. Comment m'expliques-tu cela ?  
- Eh bien, je… Je pense qu'il le faut du temps… pour se rendre compte qu'il a besoin de vous… Maître.  
- Tu lui as parlé de son frère ?  
- Oui, Maître, continua Kimimaro, les yeux toujours baissés. Tout s'est bien passé… Enfin…

Il marqua une pause pendant qu'il déglutissait.

- Du moins… Jusqu'à ce que Kakashi-sensei arrive.

Son vis-à-vis ricana d'une voix claironnante.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi continues-tu de l'appeler « sensei » ?  
- Je… balbutia l'autre en rosissant légèrement. Je ne sais pas… Ca me rappelle la belle époque, je suppose…  
- Bien, continua le maître. En tout cas, j'espère que Sasuke rejoindra bientôt nos rangs… Déjà que je n'ai pas pu avoir son frère… Je veux ce gamin.

Il serra presque imperceptiblement les poings pendant que Kimimaro se raclait la gorge.

- Maître… Je…  
- Tu n'as déjà plus rien ? demanda l'autre d'une voix faussement étonnée. C'est pas bon pour ton cœur que tu en prennes trop, tu sais…  
- Je… Je sais… bégaya l'autre en sentant ses mains commencer à trembler presque convulsivement. Mais… je…  
- En manque ? coupa l'autre.

Kimimaro déglutit doucement sans répondre.

- Tu sais que j'ai ce qu'il te faut, mon petit Kimimaro, continua l'homme. Mais tu connais aussi la règle de la maison, tout se paie…  
- Je sais, Maître.

Rapidement, le garçon aux cheveux blancs dégrafa la boucle de son kimono et laissa ce dernier tomber à terre, se retrouvant en tenue d'Adam face à l'autre. Ses yeux ne reflétaient rien alors qu'il murmurait :

- Mon corps vous appartient… Orochimaru-sama.

**XXXXX**

Le corps de Sasuke fut plaqué avec force contre le grillage, écrasé sous le poids d'une autre personne.  
_Cette odeur…_

- Alors… susurra la voix à son oreille. Je t'ai manqué ?...

_Cette voix… !_  
Brusquement envahi par la rage et la terreur, Sasuke tenta de se débattre, mais son agresseur agrippa avec rapidité ses deux mains et les plaqua au-dessus du noiraud d'une seule main.

- ARRETE !! hurla Sasuke à pleins poumons. ARRETE… ITACHI !...

Ce dernier plongea son visage au creux du cou de Sasuke et inspira profondément.

- Hmm… Tu fumes le même tabac que moi, petit frère ?... Je te manquais tant que ça ?...

De sa main libre, Itachi tourna légèrement le visage de son frère et lui lécha le cou, remontant doucement le long de la mâchoire en direction de l'oreille. Un frisson d'effroi parcourut l'échine de Sasuke lorsqu'il sentit le contact métallique d'un piercing à la langue alors que tout son corps se tendait, horrifié.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?! hurla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Pour toute réponse la main de son frère glissa alors sous son T-shirt, remontant doucement jusqu'à atteindre le téton du noiraud, tout en respirant bruyamment au creux de son oreille. Le bassin d'Itachi vint se plaquer avec plus de force contre les fesses de son frère qui se mit à trembler de peur.

- Itachi ! Arrête… !  
- Tu m'as manqué, petit frère… souffla l'autre d'une voix rauque avant d'embrasser avidement le cou de Sasuke.

D'un mouvement vif, la main d'Itachi descendit le long des abdominaux fins de Sasuke jusqu'à atteindre le boucle de ceinture et de la dégraffer rapidement. Le large pantalon ébène ne tarda pas à glisser au sol…

- Non… Non… ! Itachi… Arrête… !

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, une larme roula doucement sur la joue de Sasuke lorsqu'il sentit son frère s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de son caleçon. Le contact de la main froide d'Itachi sur son membre le fit se tendre contre le corps de son frère dans son dos.

- Dis-moi, Sasuke… Tu es gay pour bander comme ça ?... Ou il n'y a que moi qui te fasse cet effet ?...

Sasuke rageait devant la trahison de son corps ; il ne pouvait expliquer l'érection qui s'était formée au creux de lui à son insu alors que sa tête était envahie par la terreur, l'appréhension devant ce que son frère allait lui faire subir…

- Aaaah !...

Itachi entama un doux mouvement de va-et-vient sur son membre tendu en soupirant, tout en se déhanchant avec volupté contre les fesses du noiraud.

- Tu aimes te faire enculer, Sasuke ?... souffla Itachi. Ca te dirait que ton grand frère te fasse jouir ?...  
- Aah… N… Non…  
- Autant te dire que je ne suis pas convaincu, stupide petit frère…

_**Stupide petit frère, ne te mêle pas de ça…**_

_Tu vas laisser ton meurtrier de frère te sauter, Sasuke ?..._

- L… LACHE-MOI, ITACHI !! hurla Sasuke en reprenant ses esprits.  
- … Et si j'en ai pas envie ?  
- Aaaah !!

La cadence du poignet d'Itachi s'intensifia brutalement, arrachant un gémissement sourd à Sasuke. Ce dernier, désemparé, sentit une nouvelle larme de désespoir lui rouler sur la joue, et rassemblant alors le peu de courage lui restant, il hurla dans la nuit :

- … ESPECE DE MONSTRE !!

Brusquement, le temps sembla alors s'être figé autant que les mouvements et le souffle d'Itachi. Seule la respiration saccadée de Sasuke brisait le silence de l'obscurité.  
Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs secondes que le temps reprit brutalement son cours au moment où Itachi retourna son frère avec violence et maintint fermement ses deux bras en croix. Les yeux écarquillés et embués de larmes, Sasuke plongea pour la première fois depuis onze ans son regard dans les deux onyx profonds et insondables de son frère aîné.  
Son expression imperturbable et froide contrastait terriblement avec le visage paniqué de Sasuke. Les deux frères se ressemblaient énormément, partageant autant leur beauté sauvage que la pâle froideur de leurs traits fins.  
Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant durant lequel tout deux soutenaient le regard de l'autre, un petit sourire malsain apparut sur les lèvres d'Itachi.

- Tu me traites de monstre, Sasuke ?... ricana-t-il dans un murmure.

Le souffle d'Itachi, dont la bouche était à peine espacée de celle de l'autre noiraud, venait terminer sa course sur les lèvres frêles de Sasuke.

- Tu veux que je te révèle un secret, petit frère… ?

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, Itachi recouvrit le corps de son frère, le faisant s'enfoncer dans le grillage, tout en susurrant à son oreille d'une voix douce :

- C'est aussi de monstre que je traitais papa quand il me rejoignait dans mon lit le soir.


	9. Chapitre neuf : Giving In

Chapitre neuf : Giving In

_**Chapitre neuf : Giving In**_

_Tu as été trop faible, petit frère.  
Jouet du destin.  
Mutilé par la vie.  
Tout comme moi.  
Toi et moi sommes pareil, petit frère._

Des enfants de la Mort…

- NOOON !!

Sasuke se redressa, en sueur et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Son regard se mit à scruter autour de lui.  
Putain, je suis où ?!

- Bonjour, Sasuke…

Le noiraud tourna son regard vers l'encadrement de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?!

Il avait été couché entièrement habillé dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit la fille d'une petite voix. Tu t'es juste évanoui et Neji t'a ramené… Il est sorti pour le moment.  
- Hinata, s'il te plaît… répliqua Sasuke d'un ton agacé. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Quelle heure est-il ?

La fille eut un sourire timide. Elle lui expliqua qu'apparemment, la veille, après la fin de leur dernière chanson, le groupe l'avait cherché partout avant que Neji ne le retrouve dans l'arrière-cour du Anbu contre le grillage. Après un rapide check-up de son état – ses études de médecine le lui permettant –, Neji avait constaté qu'il fallait le laisser dormir et ce fut avec l'aide d'Asuma qu'ensemble, ils avaient emmené Sasuke chez le bassiste afin que ce dernier garde un œil sur lui pendant la nuit.

- Et il est onze heures du matin. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je serai dans la cuisine, finit-elle d'ajouter avant de refermer la porte.

Sasuke serra fortement les poings, faisant blanchir ses jointures.

_Itachi.  
Espèce de mon…_

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent brusquement.

_**C'est aussi de monstre que je traitais papa quand il me rejoignait dans mon lit le soir.**_

Mensonges.  
Il se leva, chancelant, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec un grand miroir mural.  
_Mensonges…_  
Lentement, il retira son protège-poignet, découvrant les fines cicatrices rougeâtres qui ornaient sa peau pâle.  
_Remember 02.12.97_  
Espèce de monstre…  
C'est toi l'unique monstre de la famille… !  
_Et s'il disait la véri…_  
NON ! Il ment ! Il ment !!  
D'un mouvement furieux, il prit sa housse de guitare en main et fouilla dans la poche latérale, faisant tomber divers objets au sol. Après plusieurs secondes, il en sortit un petit mouchoir consciencieusement plié et le déroula avec rapidité ; un petit rectangle métallique lui retomba alors au creux de la paume.  
_Te voilà…_  
Sans qu'il n'ait à réfléchir, l'éclat vif du petit métal vint embrasser les anciennes plaies du noiraud, s'enfonçant doucement dans la peau et glissant au fil des lettres, faisant jaillir une traînée rouge vif qui se mit lentement à couler le long de l'avant-bras de Sasuke. Empli d'une béatitude malsaine, les paupières closes, ce dernier laissa tous ses tourments s'échapper au même rythme que les quelques gouttes de vie qui roulaient en direction de son coude ; peu importait la douleur, peu importait les souvenirs ; tout ce qui comptait en ce moment était cet engourdissement merveilleux qui occupait tout son être et toute son âme.  
_The razorblade kiss._  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, lorsque tous les chiffres et toutes les lettres furent baignés dans une lueur écarlate, Sasuke commença alors à reprendre progressivement contenance. Il porta doucement le long filet de sang à ses lèvres, léchant consciencieusement la traînée rouge vif avant d'arriver sur sa plaie fraîchement ouverte et de l'embrasser doucement, aspirant la peine qui tentait de s'échapper. Le goût métallique du liquide chaud envahit sa gorge alors qu'il laissait l'engourdissement de la douleur s'estomper.  
Au moins pensait-il à autre chose pendant plusieurs minutes.  
Lorsque la coagulation de sa blessure fut terminée, Sasuke soupira bruyamment, les yeux profondément vides.  
_Je te tuerai, Itachi._  
Il fit quelques pas pour retourner au lit, le lit dans lequel toute sa tourmente avait commencé un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant. Il revit un instant l'étreinte charnelle et voluptueuse de Neji et Shikamaru, soupira encore, n'ayant plus la force de lutter contre ses pensées. Il remit son protège-poignet en place, serra les dents un instant devant la douleur éprouvée, avant que son pied ne heurte un petit objet. Son souffle se coupa un court instant au moment où il baissa les yeux.  
_La petite boîte métallique offerte par Kimimaro._  
Il avait complètement oublié son existence.  
_**Avec ça, plus rien ne te semblera impossible.**_  
Plus rien ne me semblera impossible.  
_**Même tuer quelqu'un.**_  
Tuer quelqu'un…  
Tuer Itachi.  
Il prit la petite boîte entre ses doigts et l'observa longuement.  
_Vas-tu oser franchir le pas ?_  
La peur et l'excitation se mirent à grandir en lui.  
_**Tu t'aventures sur un terrain très dangereux, Sasuke.**_  
Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait lui, Kakashi ? Lui pour qui tout avait toujours réussi ? Lui qui avait fait de brillantes études avant de devenir un psychothérapeute reconnu ? Que pouvait-il savoir de la douleur que Sasuke ressentait chaque jour ? Du vide qu'il avait au fond du cœur ? Du désir de vengeance qui lui dévorait l'âme ?...  
Lentement, le noiraud ouvrit le petit couvercle pour y découvrir quatre petits carrés pliés d'aluminium. Il inspira longuement avant d'en prendre un avec délicatesse et de l'ouvrir jusqu'à découvrir un petit tas de poudre blanche, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à du sucre glace. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler.  
_Ne réfléchis pas._  
Machinalement, comme il l'avait si souvent vu dans les films, il laissa glisser la poudre sur la commode avant de sortir une carte de crédit de son porte-monnaie et de rassembler la poudre en une fine ligne.  
_Ne réfléchis pas._  
Il sortit un ancien ticket de bus et le roula jusqu'à lui donner la forme d'une petite paille. Il resta plusieurs secondes à la tourner entre ses doigts, ses yeux rivés sur la commode.  
_Vas-tu oser franchir le pas ?  
Vas-tu oser prendre de la drogue ?  
Vas-tu oser trouver la force de tuer ton frère ?..._

- Je tuerai Itachi, dit-il à voix haute à cette dernière pensée.

Mettant la fine paille dans sa narine droite, il se pencha lentement sur la commode.

**XXXXX**

En attendant que l'ascenseur ne le mène à son étage, Neji tentait par tous les moyens de ne pas réfléchir. Parler avec les serveuses du Anbu n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée, après tout.  
Après que la porte se soit ouverte, il traversa rapidement le couloir et s'engouffra dans son appartement.

- Sasuke s'est réveillé il y a une vingtaine de minutes, lui annonça sa cousine lorsqu'il fit son apparition dans le séjour. Tu en fais une de ces têtes… Tu veux en parler ?...

Le noiraud haussa négligemment les épaules en retirant son long manteau noir. Non, il n'avait décidément pas envie d'en parler. Il devait d'abord… digérer.

- On en discutera plus tard, répondit-il lassement sans la regarder. Je vais voir comment va Sasuke et parler un peu avec lui.

Il s'approcha lourdement de sa chambre et toqua à la porte. Après avoir entendu quelques bruits sourds et indistincts, il tourna la poignée.  
Sasuke, debout devant sa commode, semblait anormalement raide et tendu. Après un petit froncement de sourcils, Neji referma la porte derrière lui, se disant que l'attitude de son ami devait être due aux événements de la veille.

- Ca va, Sasuke ?

Son vis-à-vis répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

- Pourquoi tu trembles comme ça ? continua Neji, trouvant l'autre noiraud de plus en plus anormal.  
- J'sais pas, répondit Sasuke d'une voix morne. C'est peut-être parce que j'ai revu mon frère hier soir, qui sait…

Neji déglutit sans quitter son vis-à-vis des yeux.

- Sasuke… commença-t-il doucement. Quand je t'ai retrouvé… Ton… ton pantalon était baissé et…

Il marqua une petite pause en s'éclaircissant la voix avant de continuer.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a…  
- Non, coupa abruptement Sasuke.

Les nerfs du bassiste semblèrent se relâcher.

- Ouf… soupira-t-il, rassuré. Je suis content qu'il ne t'ait pas touché…

Le petit spasme qui traversa le bras de Sasuke n'échappa pas au futur médecin. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils et fixa son vis-à-vis intensément.

- Il ne t'a pas touché, hein, Sasuke… ?  
- Mais pourquoi tu m'emmerdes avec ça, hein ?! explosa violemment l'autre noiraud en mordillant nerveusement son anneau de piercing. Il m'a parlé, m'a frappé à la tempe et je me suis écroulé, c'est bon, y'a rien à ajouter, ok ?! Maintenant, tu me lâches avec ça !!

La réaction virulente de Neji ne se fit pas attendre et prit Sasuke au dépourvu. Il avait pris le guitariste par les épaules et l'avait plaqué violemment contre le mur, le retenant fermement. Sasuke, déboussolé, plongea ses onyx dans les grands yeux gris clairs de son vis-à-vis qui l'observait intensément.

- Tu vas m'écouter, Sasuke, et tu vas m'écouter attentivement, commença-t-il dans un murmure. La seule personne à qui j'aie révélé ce que je m'apprête à te dire est Shikamaru, cette espèce d'ordure dont j'ai appris il y a une semaine qu'il me trompait.

Sasuke, n'osant faire aucun mouvement, fixait le bassiste d'un air un peu apeuré.

- Si je permets d'insister sur ce point, Sasuke, c'est que je suis probablement la seule personne de ton entourage à savoir à quel point il faut rapidement en parler et te libérer de ce poids avant que la honte ne te ronge et qu'elle te fasse faire les pires conneries possibles.

Sasuke, abasourdi, fronça légèrement les sourcils pendant que Neji respirait profondément, comme si ce qu'il voulait lui dire lui restait coincé en travers de la gorge. Il baissa la tête, inspira longuement, expira bruyamment, avant de lever un regard embué sur son vis-à-vis.

- J'ai été violé il y a trois ans, Sasuke.

Le temps sembla s'être figé.

- Alors, je répète ma question, continua Neji d'une voix tremblante. Est-ce qu'Itachi t'as violé ?...  
- N… Non… Il m'a juste… C'est pas grave… C'est… C'est vraiment pas grave…

Sasuke baissa la tête en fermant les yeux et la détourna le plus possible du bassiste en face de lui. Les événements de la veille avaient accru sa fragilité… Non… Il n'allait pas pleurer… !

- Raconte-moi, Sasuke. Tu te sentiras mieux après… Et n'aies pas peur de pleurer.

Ce dernier serra les dents, empêchant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux de ruisseler sur ses joues.  
Si seulement Neji n'était pas entré si vite dans la chambre… Il n'aurait pas été sensible à ce point… La coke lui aurait donné la force de ne pas pleurer… Mais non… Neji était entré trop vite dans la chambre, il avait dû jeter le petit tas de poudre au sol… Et maintenant, il était trop sensible, beaucoup trop sensible…

- Laisse-moi… Laisse-moi, Neji… S'il te plaît…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait… ?

Sasuke étouffa un sanglot.

- Il… Il a… fait tomber mon pantalon… et a… glissé sa main dans… dans…  
- J'ai compris.

A ce moment, Sasuke trouva la force de lever un regard de biais sur Neji. Ses yeux onyx semblaient pleins de ressentiment derrière les larmes qu'il retenait.

- Je… Je te hais, Neji.  
- Je sais.

Un petit sourire bienveillant apparut sur ses lèvres.  
Sasuke se refrogna et tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de Neji.

- Attends, Sasuke…  
- AIE… !

Le bassiste l'avait retenu par le poignet gauche et Sasuke n'avait pu retenir un petit gémissement de douleur. Neji fronça les sourcils en prenant délicatement la main de l'autre noiraud.

- Qu'est-ce que…  
- NON !... Ne regarde pas… ! Ne… NON !

Neji tenta de retirer le protège-poignet du guitariste, mais celui-ci se débattit farouchement, jusqu'à se laisser glisser contre le mur. Neji ne lâcha pas prise.

- MAIS LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !  
- Je suis désolé, Sasuke… Mais je me sens obligé de le faire.  
- NON ! Non, ne regarde pas… Non… !

Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres de Sasuke lorsque son vis-à-vis lui retira le dernier morceau de tissu le séparant sa faiblesse.

- Putain… Neji… Tu fais chier…

Une larme roula doucement sur sa joue.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu fais ça, Sasuke… ?

Toute force avait quitté le corps de l'impassible Uchiwa. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il avait appuyé sa tête contre le mur pendant que Neji passait ses doigts sur la fraîche blessure de son ami.

- Sasuke…  
- La ferme… La ferme, Neji… Je veux pas de commentaires… S'il te plaît… La ferme…

Sans ajouter un mot, le bassiste approcha alors la blessure de ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement. Sasuke leva la tête et regarda son ami faire, les yeux exorbités.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?  
- Il n'y a que l'amour qui puisse guérir ces plaies, Sasuke… Je le sais mieux que quiconque…

Lorsque son vis-à-vis releva les yeux, Sasuke remarqua qu'une larme glissait lentement sur la peau pâle de Neji.

- Toi aussi, tu…  
- J'ai fait bien pire que me mutiler les avant-bras, répondit Neji dans un sanglot. Je me suis mutilé l'âme toute entière… Avant que Shikamaru ne me sauve… Pourquoi il me fait ça…

Ce fut au tour du bassiste de fondre en larmes.

- Après… Après que cet homme m'ait violé… Il… Il a montré la vidéo à mon oncle… En lui disant que c'était moi… Que c'était moi qui avait voulu ça… Mon oncle m'a renié de la famille, m'a coupé tous les vivres… Je… Je n'avais plus de quoi vivre, de quoi payer mes études…  
- Et… Comment as-tu trouvé l'argent… ? demandé Sasuke d'une petite voix, redoutant la suite.

Neji plongea ses grands yeux clairs dans les deux onyx de son vis-à-vis, les larmes ruisselant encore sur ses joues. Il esquissa un sourire plein d'amertume.

- Je me laissais prendre dans les douches, dans les toilettes, je tirais des pipes entre deux cours, parfois même, je prenais des cours du soir chez certains profs, je laissais ces vieux dégoûtants passer leurs mains sous mon T-shirt, sous mon boxer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par me détruire quand ils m'amenaient dans leurs lits, tout ça pour récolter quelques yens, que j'aie de quoi manger le jour suivant, pour recommencer encore ce même jour, pour que tout le monde me passe sur le corps, que tout le monde me baise jusqu'à ce que je n'aie même plus la force de me lever… Et ça, ça a duré près d'une année.

Le sourire ne s'était pas évanoui de son visage.

- Alors ?... Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'avoir une pute devant les yeux ?...

_**Neji sort de son école, tête basse. Il ne veut pas croiser tous ces regards pleins de dégoût envers lui, même si certains garçons qui osent le rabaisser sont pour la plupart ses « clients ». Il s'en fout.  
Personne ne sait ce qui se cache derrière mes yeux. Ils ne savent pas.  
Personne ne le saura jamais.  
Voilà bientôt une année qu'il ne peut se regarder dans une glace. Il se dégoûte. Il se déteste.  
Il sort un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, en retire une et la coince entre ses lèvres. Un garçon s'approche rapidement de lui.**_

- Tu veux que je t'allume ?... lui dit-il, une lueur malsaine au fond du regard.

La même lueur qu'ils ont tous. Cette lueur qui lui fait se sentir comme un paquet de viande.  
Il allume sa cigarette à l'aide du briquet de son vis-à-vis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? lui demande Neji sans lever le regard et en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.  
- Ton cul, lui répond abruptement l'autre.  
- Rien que ça… T'as de quoi payer ?  
- Hum… Je dois avoir 2000 yens au fond de mes poches…

Neji hausse son arcade piercée en recrachant lentement la fumée.

- C'est pas avec ça que t'auras mon cul, lui dit-il dédaigneusement. Au mieux, une pipe.  
- Et t'avales.  
- Pas question.  
- … OK, j'ajoute 500 yens et t'avales.  
- Pff… Si tu veux… soupire Neji en recrachant une nouvelle volute de fumée avant de jeter sa cigarette plus loin. Suis-moi.

Ils franchissent à nouveau les portes de l'école et se dirigent à pas rapides vers les toilettes.  
Au moins aura-t-il de quoi manger pendant le week-end.  
Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Neji se rince le visage et la bouche aux lavabos. Il déteste faire ça. Il se déteste un peu plus à chaque fois.  
Mais il n'a même plus la force de pleurer.  
Soudain, son portable se met à vibrer. Un message.  
« Je suis prêt à t'offrir 10'000 yens pour passer la nuit entière avec toi ce soir. »  
Neji ne connaît pas le numéro. Qui était donc prêt à payer autant pour… ?  
Il s'en fout.  
Quelques messages plus tard, ils conviennent d'un rendez-vous le soir même. Il était censé retrouver sa cousine ce soir, mais tant pis. Il a trop besoin de cet argent pour payer son premier semestre d'université.  
L'autre lui a donné son adresse personnelle. Celle-ci semble résonner dans le cerveau de Neji, comme s'il l'avait déjà connue dans une autre vie, mais il n'arrive pas à se souvenir pourquoi. Tant pis. C'est un client comme un autre.  
Lorsque, à l'heure convenue, Neji arrive à l'adresse indiquée, son cœur manque de s'arrêter dans sa poitrine.  
Il connaît très bien la personne qui habite dans cette maison.  
Pourquoi lui… ?  
Il sonne à la porte d'une main tremblante. Après quelques secondes, un garçon semblant surgir d'une autre vie apparaît devant ses yeux.

- Salut, Neji. Ca faisait longtemps. Tu croyais qu'en changeant d'école je n'arriverai pas à te retrouver... ?  
- Pourquoi toi ?... C'est justement à cause de ça que j'ai changé d'école, abruti… Pourquoi tu m'as contacté ?  
- Il paraît qu'il faut te payer pour passer du temps avec toi, répliqua l'autre dans un sourire. Alors, je paie.

Neji déglutit difficilement. Il aurait voulu laisser ses anciens amis hors de sa nouvelle vie. De son nouveau travail.  
L'autre l'invite à entrer ; il connaît très bien les lieux pour y avoir si souvent passé du temps il y a quelques mois de ça. Il se retrouve dans la chambre dans laquelle les deux amis avaient si souvent innocemment joué.  
Ce n'est plus avec autant d'innocence qu'ils allaient y jouer cette fois-ci.

- Combien j'ai dit que je te donnais ? Dix mille ou quinze mille ?... Bah, c'est pas grave, prend quinze mille…

L'autre lui tend l'argent pendant que Neji retire son manteau, tentant de ne pas être estomaqué devant la somme offerte. L'autre s'asseye sur le lit et l'invite à en faire de même.

- Bon… Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour quinze mille yens ?... Je te préviens, tout ce qui est uro, scato ou zoophilie, t'oublies, même si t'ajoutes un million.

L'autre rit doucement en le rassurant.

- Alors quoi ? Tu veux la totale, pipe, baise, après éjac' faciale ?  
- Rien de tout ça.  
- Je pige pas… T'es comme l'autre dérangé qui voulait que je le fouette ?!  
- Encore raté, lui répond l'autre dans un petit rire.  
- Je m'attends au pire dans ce cas, rétorque Neji en se refrognant. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

L'autre lui sourit tendrement.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne se voit pas, Neji. Je veux simplement discuter.

Ce dernier part dans un rire forcé.

- Bon, il est où le piège ? Tu me paies quinze mille yens juste pour parler ?  
- Exactement. C'est pas ton corps que je veux, Neji… C'est simplement… toi.

L'autre, interloqué, se sent soudainement ému. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé en tant que personne depuis bien longtemps…  
Ils passent toute la nuit à discuter de tout et de rien, comme deux amis qui se retrouvent. Le lendemain matin, Neji tente de rendre l'argent, mais l'autre refuse.  
Et tous les vendredi, leur manège recommence. Ils discutent, rient, boivent un peu parfois, le seul jour de la semaine durant lequel Neji récupère un peu de son humanité.  
Et c'est ainsi que, petit à petit, Neji apprit à aimer la vie, apprit à aimer cet homme, cet homme qui, chaque vendredi, ne tentait rien d'autre que de discuter avec lui.  
Au bout de deux mois, Neji ne supporta plus de se donner à quelqu'un d'autre que cet homme qu'il aimait profondément, cet homme qui lui avait réappris peu à peu à se respecter, à respecter son corps. Il arrêta tout, refusant n'importe quel client, même le plus offrant, son aimé l'aidait dans ses finances, il lui avait même proposé son toit le temps qu'il prenne un appartement avec sa cousine, comme il était convenu de faire.  
Bien qu'il avait l'envie (réciproque) de coucher avec lui, Neji avait peur de salir le corps de l'autre, il avait peur d'avilir cette âme si pure qui avait été la seule à le considérer comme un être humain. Ce ne fut que six mois après que Neji l'ait revu qu'il avait pour la première fois fait l'amour, qu'il s'était uni à Shikamaru… celui qui l'avait sauvé.

- Neji… souffla Sasuke dans un murmure. T'es… T'es pas une pute…  
- C'est ce que Shikamaru me disait toujours, quand je disais que je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche parce que j'étais sale, répondit le bassiste en séchant ses larmes d'un revers de bras. Sans lui, je me serai probablement jeté sous un train tellement je me dégoûtais… Je lui dois énormément…

Neji soupira bruyamment en baissant la tête.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me trompe. J'ai l'impression de revenir en arrière…  
- Hey, Neji… Dis pas de conneries. Le passé, c'est du passé.  
- … Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?

Sasuke se refrogna une nouvelle fois, son regard triste se perdant dans le vide.

- Excuse-moi, Sasuke… lui dit l'autre en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Je ne voulais pas dire ça…

Neji recommença à passer deux doigts sur la blessure au creux du poignet de son ami. Ce dernier ne réagit pas.

- Je veux juste… continua le bassiste. Je veux juste… Que tu me promettes de ne plus te faire du mal comme ça…

A nouveau, il approcha la plaie de ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement, provocant un frisson qui traversa l'échine de Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?  
- Chuuut, ne dis rien… Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît…

Neji continua d'embrasser la peau mutilée de l'autre, puis remonta doucement en direction de la paume. Ses baisers étaient doux, sensuels, ils déversaient une douce chaleur qui commença à se diffuser dans tout le corps de Sasuke. Ce dernier ne tenta pas de résister.  
Voyant une réaction positive, Neji remonta doucement le long du majeur de l'autre noiraud, passant sa langue sur toute la longueur du doigt. L'autre frissonna en levant son regard, observant les gestes du bassiste.

- Neji… Fais pas ça… susurra-t-il, le souffle de plus en plus court.

Pour toute réponse, l'autre noiraud plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis avant de prendre le doigt entièrement en bouche, le suçant avidement sur toute sa longueur, serrant la gaine au fur et à mesure de ses allers-retours.  
Sasuke étouffa un petit gémissement. _Ce regard_… Ce même regard qui l'avait hypnotisé de l'autre côté de la webcam…

- N… Neji…  
- Chuuut…

Le bassiste posa l'index tendu sur les lèvres de l'autre en lâchant sa main, s'approchant doucement de ses lèvres. Sasuke, les yeux écarquillés, sentit ses mains commencer à trembler.  
Alors, très suavement, Neji posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre noiraud. La bouche de ce dernier était fébrile… mais il ne le repoussa pas.  
Le baiser était tendre, sensuel, Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un homme s'y prenne avec autant de douceur et volupté. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par les sensations, la tête vidée de toute pensée, appréciant simplement le contact des lèvres sucrées de l'autre noiraud. Brusquement, Sasuke se gorgea de courage et rendit fougueusement le baiser, glissant avec ardeur sa langue entre les lèvres du bassiste, qui se tendit un instant en passant sa main dans les cheveux corbeau de Sasuke et les agrippant sous l'effet du désir montant au creux de lui… Le baiser continua de gagner en intensité et en passion ; Neji coinçait la petite boucle de métal entre ses lèvres pendant que Sasuke laissait échapper un petit gémissement, avant de jouer avec sa langue contre celle du bassiste, s'entrelaçant avec fougue en un voluptueux combat charnel…  
Lentement, sans interrompre le baiser, Neji passa ses mains dans le dos de l'autre noiraud, caressant avidement les courbes de ses muscles fins sous le tissu, puis, voyant le corps de Sasuke devenir de plus en plus brûlant, le débarrassa de l'encombrant T-shirt avant de reprendre ses lèvres en bouche. Il passa un doigt entre les pectoraux du guitariste, chassant les quelques gouttes de sueur qui y avaient perlé, puis, d'une douce pression du poignet, incita Sasuke à se coucher sur le dos pendant que le bassiste recouvrait son corps du sien.  
Sasuke soupira à l'oreille de l'autre ; ce dernier embrassait avec passion le cou du noiraud pendant que ses doigts étaient venus exciter la pointe de son téton. La chaleur dans la chambre devint de plus en plus intenable à mesure que leurs deux corps se consumaient d'excitation et de désir…  
La bouche de Neji se mit à descendre progressivement, embrassant son torse, léchant le creux de son ventre fébrile pendant que, d'une main experte, il dégrafait rapidement la boucle de ceinture, caressant avidement au passage le membre dressé au travers du fin tissu du sous-vêtement. Le regard de Sasuke se perdit à nouveau dans le plafond, alors qu'il haletait sous les baisers de l'autre noiraud à présent au creux de son nombril. Il sentit l'élastique de son caleçon descendre doucement…

- Non… ! Neji… Arrête… S'il te plaît…

L'autre stoppa lentement ses mouvements, puis, plongeant son regard au fond des yeux sombres et inquiets de Sasuke, il posa délicatement sa tête au creux du ventre de ce dernier, la pointe du doigt excitant toujours sa virilité sur toute sa longueur. Le visage de Sasuke se crispa en lâchant un petit râle pendant qu'une goutte de sueur lui traversait la tempe.

- Dis… souffla Neji d'une voix légèrement rauque. Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ?...

_Ce foutu regard !…_  
Sans le quitter des yeux, Neji continua à descendre lentement le sous-vêtement jusqu'à révéler l'extrémité du membre et d'y passer furtivement la langue. Sasuke se cambra et faisant basculer sa tête en arrière.

- En… Enfoiré… murmura-t-il, haletant.

Le bassiste sourit un instant avant de promener voluptueusement sa langue autour de l'extrémité du membre, faisant se tendre l'autre un peu plus alors que ses doigts se crispaient. Le large pantalon ébène finit par glisser entièrement le long des jambes de Sasuke, entre lesquelles Neji se plaça avant de retirer son propre T-shirt noir, faisant paraître la peau pâle qu'il cachait bien plus have qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Ses deux mains vinrent se plaquer sur les genoux de l'autre et remontèrent vivement le long des cuisses de Sasuke en provoquant un long frisson qui lui parcourut le dos. Les lèvres douces du bassiste retrouvèrent le contact du membre gorgé de désir de l'autre noiraud, l'embrassa suavement et, plongeant à nouveau son regard dans les onyx de Sasuke, prit sa virilité entièrement en bouche.  
Sasuke étouffa un cri pendant que son dos se cambrait sous l'effet du plaisir, basculant brusquement sa tête en arrière et surélevant son torse perlé de sueur. Un afflux de sang vint gorger son membre entre les lèvres de l'autre qui commençait alors un sensuel mouvement de va-et-vient, resserrant un peu plus la gaine humide. Les deux mains de Neji continuèrent de remonter sous le sous-vêtement de l'autre, avant que ses pouces ne viennent masser délicatement l'aine du guitariste, frôlant au passage les bourses durcies.  
La respiration forte de Sasuke se transforma peu à peu en une longue suite de râles et de gémissements à mesure que l'autre noiraud accélérait la cadence, faisant heurter l'extrémité de son membre au fond de sa gorge. Le sous-vêtement finit par glisser entièrement le long de ses jambes alors que les doigts de Neji caressaient avidement les bourses de l'autre, commençant alors peu à peu à traduire leur impatience…  
Doucement, le bassiste commença alors à freiner son mouvement oral, s'attardant un instant sur l'extrémité, avant de se redresser et de se remettre sur pied, laissant son propre pantalon et son sous-vêtement tomber au sol. Sasuke, frustré et haletant, s'empressa de prendre la main que Neji lui tendait pour se relever avant que ce dernier ne l'attire ardemment vers lui et ne l'embrasse avec fougue, faisant leurs corps brûlants se tendre l'un contre l'autre. Leurs deux virilités se mirent à rouler l'une contre l'autre à mesure que Neji commençait à se déhancher doucement contre Sasuke tout en l'incitant à avancer. Soudain, le bassiste tomba sur le lit, entraînant l'autre dans sa chute, qui recouvrit son corps sans interrompre le baiser fougueux qui continua de faire monter la température entre les deux amants. Leurs torses brûlants glissaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs respirations saccadées et fortes révélant leur désir que le contact s'intensifiât plus encore…  
Sasuke se redressa doucement, passant ses mains sur le torse de l'autre et se retrouvant agenouillé entre les jambes écartées de son amant. Au fond de ses yeux embués par le désir, Neji commença alors à y lire une légère appréhension, une peur de l'inconnu face à laquelle sa curiosité ardente avait du mal à résister. Le bassiste eut un petit sourire alors qu'une main vint doucement caresser la cuisse du noiraud, provoquant un autre frisson à travers son échine tremblante d'excitation, pendant que son autre main se glissait sous un coussin, y dénichant un petit tube de lubrifiant.

- N'aie pas peur… souffla Neji d'une voix douce alors qu'il déversait un peu du produit transparent au creux de sa paume.

Il se redressa et chercha à nouveau la bouche du guitariste, l'embrassant avec passion pendant que sa main trouvait le contact du membre raide de Sasuke, commençant le masturber avec avidité et diffusant le lubrifiant sur toute la longueur de la virilité. Le guitariste émit un nouveau gémissement devant la dextérité de l'autre, ses muscles tendus par la crainte se relâchant peu à peu. Le baiser s'interrompit graduellement avant que le corps de Neji ne bascule à nouveau sur le lit avec lenteur et qu'il ne place ses jambes sur les épaules robustes de l'autre noiraud. Il lui sourit doucement, une lueur vorace au fond du regard.

- Viens, Sasuke…

Sasuke inspira profondément, mal-assuré. Devinant aisément l'inexpérience de ce dernier, Neji prit délicatement le membre, le guidant pendant que l'autre se penchait un peu plus vers son torse. Lorsqu'il sentit l'extrémité du sexe contre son intimité, ce fut au tour de Neji de prendre une forte inspiration en plongeant son regard dans les deux onyx.

- Je suis à toi… Sasuke.

Sans le quitter des yeux et dans un râle de plaisir, Sasuke logea d'un coup de rein son membre en Neji.  
Ce dernier, brutalement envahit par la souffrance et le bien-être, étouffa un cri en serrant les dents, son dos traversé par des frissons interminables. Avec douceur, Sasuke se mit alors à coulisser en l'autre noiraud, gémissant de plus belle devant le plaisir que lui procurait ce corps d'homme…  
Embrasé, Sasuke accéléra un peu plus ses déhanchements à mesure qu'il sentait Neji se détendre, ses gémissements s'accroissant encore sous les martèlements fougueux à l'intérieur de lui.

- Vas-y… Plus fort… Sasuke… !

Une nouvelle onde parcourut le corps de ce dernier en entendant soupirer son nom ; un coup de rein brutal engloutit entièrement son membre dans l'intimité de Neji.

- Aaaah… !

Sasuke venait de heurter la prostate de Neji, le faisait se tendre violemment en criant de plaisir.

- Encore, Sasuke… ! AAAAH !!

L'Uchiwa entama une série de puissants déhanchements à l'intérieur de l'autre en haletant pendant que Neji continuait de hurler son bien-être, son visage crispé par le plaisir. La sueur recouvrait leurs corps vibrant dans la même onde de luxure, tremblants, se tendant, frissonnants à mesure que Sasuke pénétrait l'autre avec de plus en plus de fougue et de vigueur. Il le sentait, l'apogée de son plaisir n'allait plus tarder, sa virilité ne demander qu'à exploser, le temps de revoir une dernière fois le visage figé de bien-être de Neji et…  
Dans un cri de plaisir, le corps de Sasuke se tendit brutalement alors qu'il explosait à l'intérieur son amant, déversant entièrement sa semence à coup de déhanchements secs, avant de s'effondrer contre le torse de Neji, exténué.  
Leurs respirations emballées mirent plusieurs minutes à se calmer, Neji caressant doucement le dos encore brûlant de l'autre, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke leva la tête, croisant le regard de l'autre.

- Neji… T'as pas…  
- T'as remarqué… ? susurra l'autre en agrandissant son sourire. Effectivement… Mais c'est pas toi, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant Sasuke blêmir. C'est moi qui me retiens… pour la suite…  
- … Quelle suite ? demanda le guitariste d'une petite voix.

Une lueur se mit à brûler au fond du regard de Neji alors qu'il se mettait à caresser d'un doigt le cou de son amant.

- Tant qu'on y est… Ca te dirait… d'essayer ?

Sasuke étouffa une exclamation en se sentant rougir. Comment Neji avait-il pu deviner que…

- Je… Je sais pas… balbutia-t-il en sentant à nouveau son souffle se raccourcir.

Neji se redressa lentement et se mit à embrasser avidement la peau frêle du cou de Sasuke qui sentit un nouveau frisson de désir lui parcourir l'échine.

- Laisse-toi aller… susurra Neji d'une voix empreinte d'envie. Je te ferais pas mal… J'irai en douceur…

L'autre noiraud ferma les yeux en poussant un petit râle, l'appréhension et la soif de curiosité exquise se mélangeant difficilement au fond de lui. Neji continua de lui embrasser voluptueusement le creux du cou tout en serrant le corps frémissant de son amant contre lui, une de ses mains glissant le long du dos jusqu'à atteindre la peau de pêche des fesses de Sasuke. Il les caressa, les massant avec douceur, jusqu'à ce que du liquide froid déversé en creux de ses reins ne fasse Sasuke se tendre contre le corps de l'autre. Neji avait laissé s'écouler le lubrifiant directement du tube, le liquide glissant maintenant dans la fente de l'Uchiwa, vibrant de plaisir. Neji sourit un instant avant de lécher doucement le torse de l'autre, s'attardant autour des mamelons avant de venir exciter la pointe du téton du bout de la langue. Sasuke étouffa un nouveau gémissement en crispant ses doigts dans les cheveux du bassiste. Il sentit ce dernier plonger un unique doigt dans sa rainure lubrifiée jusqu'à ce que le majeur trouve le contact de son intimité frémissante, avant d'en caresser doucement le pourtour…

- Aaaah !…

Sasuke se cambra brusquement au moment où l'autre avait inséré une première phalange.

- Détend-toi, Sasuke… souffla l'autre à son oreille. Détend-toi et ça ira tout seul…  
- Aaah… !

Neji continua d'enfoncer lentement le doigt au fond de l'autre qui serrait les dents devant la douleur désagréable que provoquait se corps étranger en lui… Jusqu'à ce que, à mesure que Neji commençait à aller et venir doucement en lui, cette douleur se teinte peu à peu de plaisir, emplissant Sasuke d'un bien-être exquis qu'il avait peu souvent connu… Il poussa un petit râle en sentant un deuxième doigt venir le sonder, entré cette fois-ci sans souffrances et diffusant en lui une agréable chaleur… Au mesure que l'excitation le gagnait, Sasuke se surprit même à se déhancher légèrement sur les doigts, les faisant pénétrer plus en profondeur au fond de lui.

- P… Prend-moi, Neji… souffla-t-il, haletant.

Surpris devant l'impatience de l'Uchiwa, Neji esquissa un sourire en interrompant ses baisers.

- Il me tarde… susurra-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque. Relaxe-toi et avance un peu… Non, reste à quatre pattes… D'expérience, je sais que c'est celle-là qui fait grimper le plus vite…

Alors que Sasuke le regardait d'un air un peu apeuré, Neji lui sourit en soufflant un « bah oui, c'est pour ça que je me suis mis sur le dos tout à l'heure… » Le visage de Sasuke était tellement crispé par l'appréhension et le désir que pas même un sourire put se lire dans ses traits.  
Pendant que Neji se mettait en place derrière lui, Sasuke enfouit sa tête dans les draps, redoutant la suite. Son corps tremblait de toute part alors qu'il sentit les mains de Neji sur ses hanches…

- Hey, hey, relax… lui dit le bassiste d'une voix enjouée en lui embrassant le dos. Ca va aller… Détend-toi…

Les doigts de Sasuke se crispèrent sur les draps lorsqu'il sentit le membre de l'autre contre son intimité.

- … Je vais entrer, maintenant, Sasuke.  
- Mhh… AAAAH !!

Sasuke écrasa sa tête contre le coussin pour étouffer le cri de douleur qui lui envahit la gorge lorsqu'il sentit le membre de Neji enfoncer pour la première fois son entrée vierge.  
Le souffle coupé, les larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux de Sasuke. S'il avait su… S'il avait su que ses entrailles se fendraient en deux de cette manière… !  
Devinant la douleur de son amant, Neji interrompit son intrusion et glissa une main en direction de la virilité érigée de l'autre, commençant à la masturber doucement afin que la douleur s'estompe.

- Neji… J'ai trop mal… !  
- T'en fais pas, c'est normal… souffla l'autre en sentant la béatitude l'envahir. Tu verras, dans un moment, c'est plus de douleur que tu crieras…

Sasuke, ne trouvant pas la blague drôle dans un pareil moment, continua de serrer les dents, priant de toute son âme que cette souffrance s'arrête…  
Alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, la meurtrissure commença effectivement à décroître, laissant place à un plaisir énorme qui le submergea pendant que Neji s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément en lui. Il laissa s'échapper un râle de plaisir, le bien-être l'envahissant complètement.

- B… Bouge, Neji…

Souriant à pleines dents, ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois pour commencer à coulisser lentement dans l'autre noiraud, soupirant de bonheur à chacune de ses allées et venues.

- … Ca va, Sasuke ?  
- … Plus fort… S'il te plaît…

Se faire supplier dans un tel moment alluma Neji comme jamais ; un coup de rein brutal lui échappa, arrachant une énorme secousse de plaisir dans le corps de l'autre en poussant un cri voluptueux.

- Jamais aucune femme n'aurait pu te faire vibrer comme ça… soupira Neji, haletant.

A mesure qu'il se déhanchait en Sasuke, le bassiste faisant heurter son membre avec de plus en plus de force la prostate de l'autre, accélérant la cadence et faisant crier de plaisir le noiraud sous lui. Leurs deux respirations se transformèrent en une longue suite de gémissements, cris, plaintes et râles, leurs corps enflammés se balançant l'un contre à un rythme endiablé ; Sasuke perdit toute notion de temps, de lieu, plus rien, rien ne lui importait à par ce bien-être exquis qui montait, montait au fur et à mesure que Neji le pénétrait avec force…  
Soudain, le bassiste se tendit brutalement dans son dos et Sasuke sentit un liquide chaud l'envahir de l'intérieur ; ce fut la dernière vague de plaisir qui parcourut son corps avec de se déverser une deuxième fois, leurs deux cris de jouissance se rejoignant en une seule plainte de bonheur.  
Neji s'écroula sur le lit aux côtés de son amant, exténué. Sasuke laissa retomber ses jambes avec néanmoins une petite grimace de douleur et plongea ses onyx des les yeux clairs de son vis-à-vis.

- Ca… Ca va, Sasuke ? demanda l'autre, encore haletant.

L'autre hocha doucement la tête, l'engourdissement du plaisir s'échappant peu à peu de sa tête.

- Déjà que j'ai pas dormi de la nuit, là, je suis vraiment mort, continua Neji d'une petite voix en fouillant dans sa table de chevet d'une main.

Après quelques secondes, il sortit un paquet de cigarettes et en tira une, la coinçant entre ses lèvres avant de tendre le paquet à Sasuke. Ce dernier, se disant qu'en rouler une serait au-dessus de ses forces en ce moment, accepta tout en jetant un regard de biais à l'autre.

- J'ai arrêté de fumer y'a une année, répondit l'autre dans un sourire en allumant sa cigarette. Mais t'en conviendras avec moi qu'après le sexe, ça passe toujours bien.

Sasuke prit le briquet et embrasa à son tour la pointe de sa cigarette, inspirant une longue bouffée avant de la recracher longuement.

- Je peux utiliser ta douche ? demanda sobrement Sasuke.  
- Sûr… Mais si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de marcher pour le moment.

Il esquissa un petit sourire en recrachant la fumée avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le coussin en fermant les yeux. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, son souffle calme et régulier envahit la pièce pendant que la cigarette lui glissait entre les doigts ; il s'était endormi.  
Sasuke prit la sèche de l'autre entre ses doigts et se redressa. Il serra les dents un instant devant la douleur que ses reins lui lançait, mais décida de s'isoler quand même. Il fallait qu'il se retrouve seul. Et vite.  
Il écrasa rapidement la cigarette à peine entamée de Neji dans le premier récipient qu'il trouva tout en enchaînant les bouffées sur la sienne. Il trouva son sous-vêtement et son pantalon, les enfilant aussi vite que ses reins le lui permettaient. Il écrasa sa propre cigarette et sortit de la chambre à la hâte, priant pour qu'Hinata ne se retrouve pas par malheur sur son chemin.  
Il trouva la salle de bain et s'y engouffra rapidement, bloquant la serrure derrière lui. Il se laissa glisser dos à la porte, ne sourcillant même pas à la douleur lorsqu'il atteignit le sol.  
Qu'ai-je fait… ?  
Il leva les yeux et se retrouva, pour son plus grand désarroi, face à un miroir.  
_Alors, Sasuke ? C'est bon de se faire enculer ?_  
Ta gueule. Ta gueule…  
Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, la colère envahissant ses membres. Il se mit à trembler de fureur alors que sa vue s'embrouillait.  
_D'abord, tu te rends compte que t'es pédé. Ensuite, tu pleures devant ton frère, tu le laisses profiter de toi à sa guise. Après, tu sautes un mec et pire, tu le laisses te prendre. Plus qu'un pas pour que ta chute soit totale, hein, Sasuke ?…_  
La respiration de Sasuke se bloqua un instant lorsqu'il se rappela la petite bosse dans sa poche. Engouffrant sa main tremblante à l'intérieur, il retira la petite boîte métallique.

Il l'ouvre. Sort un autre petit carré. Fait tomber la poudre sur le carrelage froid. La rassemble en une fine ligne blanche. Tire la paille artisanale de sa poche. La met doucement dans sa narine. Se penche.  
S'abandonne.

Se détruit.


	10. Chapitre dix : Just hate me

_**Résumé des chapitres précédents**_

_L'histoire commence lorsque Lee, guitariste soliste des FoXxX, perd un doigt après une altercation avec Gaara dont l'explication reste encore floue. Les FoXxX sont obligés de trouver un remplaçant de dernière minute, et leur choix se porte sur Sasuke Uchiwa, malgré le fait que lui et Naruto, le leader/chanteur/guitariste ne l'apprécie pas du tout... Grâce à ses talents, Sasuke est vite intégré et retrouve un vieil ami, Neji, bassiste du groupe.  
Au même moment, les tuteurs respectifs de Sasuke et Naruto, Kakashi et Iruka, semblent être amants depuis bien longtemps... Un problème: Iruka aime profondément Kakashi, pourtant celui-ci refuse catégoriquement de s'attacher à qui que ce soit, prônant la diversité... Pourquoi refuser d'aimer? Apparemment, cela aurait un certain rapport avec le piano de son salon, mais nous n'en savons pas plus.  
Un soir, Kakashi propose à son ancien pupille un verre, mais arrive en retard au rendez-vous... Sasuke se fait aborder par un dealer, Kimimaro, qui lui refile gratuitement de la drogue en prétextant qu'elle l'aiderait à tuer son frère... le seul but que poursuit Sasuke. Kakashi arrive, furieux, et chasse Kimimaro... Pourtant, ils semblent se connaître... Comment?  
Pendant ce temps, la mafia locale semble se mettre en marche et projette de s'emparer du Anbu, le bar tenu par Asuma... Itachi, membre chargé de s'en occuper, fait une incursion chez lui et joue un morceau de violon avait que Sasuke n'arrive et l'entende. Profondément perturbé, il ne sort pas de chez lui de la journée et discute sur MSN avec Neji, soûl, qui propose de le détendre en se vouant à un petit jeu de voyeur avec sa "copine"... Qui s'avère être Shikamaru. A ce moment, Sasuke découvre lentement son homosexualité, mais tente de la nier par n'importe quel moyen...  
Le lendemain, Neji découvre que Shikamaru le trompe... avec une femme. Profondément blessé, il cherche à se venger.  
Un nouvel arrivant dans la vie de Kakashi, Sai, est un bien singulier personnage incapable d'une quelconque émotion, mais très perspicace en ce qui concerne la psychologie des autres. Il ouvre les yeux de Kakashi sur les sentiments d'Iruka et celui-ci est profondément troublé. Il veut trouver par n'importe quel moyen les vrais sentiments du professeur à son égard, n'importe quel moyen...  
Arrive le concert du groupe. Tout se passe à merveille... Jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi fasse son apparition dans la salle, faisant perdre tous ses moyens à Sasuke, qui sort précipitamment de scène et se retrouver coincé par son frère dehors, avec qui il a une petite "discussion" avant de tomber, évanoui.  
Neji, en pleines études de médecine, accueille Sasuke évanoui chez lui. Le lendemain, chez Neji, le jeune Uchiwa se rappelle de la drogue donnée par Kimimaro et est à deux doigts d'en prendre avec que Neji fasse son entrée. Moment de confidences entre les deux jeunes hommes avant que Neji ne s'abandonne à ses pulsions, faisant goûter à Sasuke pour la première fois les plaisirs de l'homosexualité...  
Mort de honte après avoir couché avec Neji, Sasuke s'enferme dans la salle de bain et prise alors la drogue._

___________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapitre dix : Just hate me**_

En ce lundi pluvieux, l'homme commença à s'affairer à la cuisine en plein après-midi. La soirée s'annonçait spéciale… Très spéciale.  
Il allait enfin avoir sa réponse.  
Alors qu'il suivait à la lettre une recette compliquée, s'affairant tantôt au four, tantôt aux poêles en lançant un gros juron après avoir laissé brûler les oignons, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais pénétra dans la pièce, reniflant l'air.

- … Ca pue le brûlé.  
- Je sais, merci, grogna l'autre en essayant de sauver tant bien que mal son plat.  
- Vous devriez appeler un traiteur si vraiment vous désirez un dîner parfait… Mais il est vrai que si Umino-san sait que vous avez fait le repas vous-même, il en sera plus que flatté.

L'écrivain tourna son regard sur l'autre, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu es tellement perspicace que c'en est presque frustrant, Sai.

Ce dernier afficha un grand sourire en s'approchant de la cuisinière.

- La prochaine fois que vous faites revenir des oignons… Ajoutez-y un peu de vinaigre dès qu'ils sont frits. Ca les empêchera de brûler sans altérer leur goût.  
- … Comment le sais-tu ?  
- Hum… En vingt et un ans, j'ai lu la quasi-totalité du millier de livres de la bibliothèque de Danzou, que ce soit des traités philosophiques, des pavés de physique quantique ou… des livres de cuisine.

Impressionné, Kakashi plissa légèrement les yeux à mesure que son sourire s'agrandissait.

- … Vous voulez que je cuisine ? continua Sai, l'air d'avoir pitié des talents culinaires incompris de son tuteur.  
- Ma foi… Ca ne serait pas de refus. J'ai encore une tonne de choses à préparer et Iruka arrive dans une heure… Merci, Sai.

Le noiraud s'inclina légèrement avant de se redresser et de refermer le livre de recettes. Sous le regard intrigué de l'autre, Sai expliqua qu'il serait sans doute capable de cuisiner un homard thermidor les yeux bandés tant sa mémoire était fiable. Kakashi rit un instant en acquiesçant avant de sortir de la cuisine.

- Kakashi-san ! Ne lésinez pas sur les bougies… D'après les récits érotiques que j'ai pu lire, les bougies jouent beau…  
- Les… _quoi_ ?! s'exclama Kakashi en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, sourcils haussés.

Son éternel sourire aux lèvres, Sai dévisagea son tuteur, ne comprenant pas l'étonnement brutal de celui-ci.

- … Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne connais aucune norme sociale que je n'ai pas de sexualité, aussi solitaire soit-elle.

L'écrivain étouffa une petite exclamation d'amusement, sa tête s'inclinant quelque peu ; en face de lui, Sai mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre.

- La masturbation fait partie des choses desquelles ont ne parle pas en public, c'est ça… ?  
- … Tu as tout compris, répondit l'autre en souriant, amusé.  
- Ah… C'est bête pourtant… Tout le monde le fait et tout le monde le sait, mais on en parle pas…

Le haussement de sourcils de l'écrivain s'accentua un peu plus.

- Sai…  
- D'accord, je me tais… Je vous disais simplement que si vous vouliez ajouter une petite touche de romantisme à votre corps-à-corps bestial et fougueux, les…  
- Sai…  
- … Ah ? Je ne dois pas parler de la sexualité des autres non plus ? Bon… Alors je ne sais pas de quoi je vais bien pouvoir parler avec vous si l'on prohibe le sexe, parce que…  
- _Sai !…_

Kakashi partit dans un petit rire étouffé, amusé de l'ingénuité de son pupille pendant que celui-ci s'empourprait légèrement. « Il ressent de la gêne… C'est bon signe », pensa-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'autre avant de partir.  
Des bougies pour le romantisme… ? Oui… Il comptait bien faire en sorte que cette soirée soit placée sous le signe de la douceur et de la tendresse…

_Et peut-être qu'ainsi…_

**XXXXX**

Voilà plus d'une demi-heure que le brun n'avait pas remué d'un pouce, son téléphone portable tenu du bout des doigts.  
_« Voilà trop longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, Iruka. Si tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir, je voudrais t'inviter à dîner chez moi… Le contact sucré de tes lèvres me manque tant… »_  
Le professeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire et relire le message.  
Ca ne colle pas… !! D'habitude, Kakashi est succinct et clair, mais là, il a l'air hésitant, gêné, et cette phrase…  
_Le contact de tes lèvres sucrées me manque tant…_  
Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Il ne s'est jamais donné autant de mal pour me s… m'avoir dans son lit… Alors pourquoi… ? Et ce que ça pourrait signifier qu'il…  
_Non. Kakashi n'aime pas. Il baise._  
Iruka soupira à cette pensé se refusait de croire que l'autre pzusse ressentir autre chose pour lui que de la luxure.  
_Mais ce message…_

**XXXXX**

Pour la centième fois de la journée, Neji tenta une nouvelle fois de joindre Sasuke par téléphone.  
Sans succès.  
Le jour précédent, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé en pleine après-midi, Sasuke n'était déjà plus là sans que sa cousine ne puisse le renseigner sur l'heure du départ – elle était elle-même sortie voir Kiba pour les laisser seuls dans l'appartement. Le bassiste commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, mais il essayait de se convaincre que l'autre noiraud voulait simplement l'éviter à cause des événements de la veille…  
_… J'aurais peut-être pas dû._  
Le remord commença à s'insinuer vicieusement à travers ses membres ; et qu'allait-il pouvoir dire à…  
_Merde ! Shikamaru rentre demain… !!!_  
Il s'assit sur son lit en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.  
Putain… J'aurais pas dû… J'aurais jamais dû…  
_Arrête tes conneries. Sasuke le voulait autant que toi, mais il assume pas, c'est tout. Ca lui passera. Et Shikamaru, c'est tout ce qu'il méritait, œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Y'a aucun regret à…_  
Soudain, la sonnerie de son téléphone se mit à envahir la pièce ; sursautant, Neji se jeta littéralement dessus avant qu'une légère déception n'apparaisse sur ses traits.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- « Eh ben… Y'en a qui respirent la joie de vivre, à ce que je vois. »  
- Ecrase, Naruto.  
- « J'ai un truc de fou à t'annoncer, mon vieux. Tu vas tomber sur le cul. »  
- … Je préfère qu'on laisse mon cul en dehors de tout ça, si tu veux bien.  
- « Tu vois que t'es drôle quand tu veux… Bref, tu sais qui était présent dans la salle avant-hier soit pendant notre concert… ? »

Neji soupira d'irritation en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il avait largement mieux à faire que de jouer aux devinettes.

- « … Un producteur ! »

Le bassiste fronça les sourcils, estomaqué par la nouvelle.

- « Et ce producteur vient de m'appeler… Il veut produire le premier album des FoXxX, Neji !! »  
- … Putain, t'es pas sérieux ?  
- « SI !… J'ai déjà annoncé la bonne nouvelle à Kiba, mais j'arrive pas à joindre Sasuke… Il va mieux depuis samedi soir ? »

La main de Neji se crispa sur le téléphone pendant qu'il déglutissait difficilement.

- Euh… Ouais, je crois…  
- « Bah… Je vais passer lui annoncer ça chez lui alors. Tu connaîtrais pas un type qui sait se démerder avec un crayon dans la main ? Il nous faut un designer pour la pochette… ! »  
- Hey, calme, Naruto… soupira Neji. T'emballes pas comme ça…  
- « J'ai cru que la nouvelle te ferait plus plaisir… Mais bon, de mon côté, je suis trop heureux… ! Allez, je vais voir Sasuke… Salue ta cousine de ma part ! A plus ! »

« Hinata va faire une syncope si elle sait que t'as pensé à elle », se dit Neji alors qu'il raccrochait avec lenteur. En temps normal, la nouvelle lui aurait fait bondir de joie…  
_Mais là…_

**XXXXX**

Ses mains tremblent. Il a peur. Peur de quoi… ? Il ne le sait pas. Mais il crève de trouille. Ce chemin qu'il a pris tant de fois lui semble… différent. Mais en quoi ?  
Quelque chose a changé. Il a changé. Est-ce que je me fais des idées ? Je sais pas. Je ne sais plus…  
Son cœur frappe contre sa poitrine. Ses yeux regardent les étages défiler dans l'ascenseur. Son ventre se serre à mesure qu'il approche. Il a peur. Les portes s'ouvrent.  
Commandés par une force extérieure, ses jambes se mettent en marche. Il tremble. Arrivé devant la porte, il se paralyse. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend… ?  
_Appuie sur la sonnette.  
Appuie…_  
Mais il a trop peur. C'est ridicule… C'est complètement ri…  
Quelqu'un bouge à l'intérieur de l'appartement. C'est lui. C'est lui…  
Il approche. Merde. Merde.  
La porte s'ouvre lentement.  
_Merde !…_

- … Bonsoir, Umino-san.

Le professeur déglutit péniblement.

- Ha… Hatake-san…

Iruka s'inclina poliment, un rougeur montant le long de son cou ; non seulement il continuait à avoir le ventre noué, mais en plus l'écrivain était vraiment magnifique ce soir ; il y avait eu de gros effort de présentation…  
_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ?_  
Lorsque Kakashi l'eut invité à entrer, le brun ne put empêcher une petite exclamation de surprise.

- Waou… J'adore votre appartement comme ça… C'est tout de suite mieux quand c'est… euh…  
- … Rangé ? ajouta l'écrivain avec un petit sourire bienveillant. Oui, je trouve aussi…

Gêné, le professeur détourna vivement le regard, bafouillant qu'il allait saluer Sai.

- … Tu ne le trouveras pas ici, expliqua Kakashi. Il a transformé mon grenier en atelier de peinture et, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'a pas l'intention de descendre de la soirée.

Iruka eut un petit rire nerveux, n'osant toujours pas croiser le regard de l'autre de peur de défaillir.

- Je te propose que l'on prenne un petit apéritif avant le repas, continua l'écrivain d'une voix empreinte de douceur. Un peu de saké n'a jamais fait de mal…

Le brun se raidit imperceptiblement. Du saké ?… Il savait ce que cela signifiait… Cette boisson avait toujours été le symbole tacite de…  
Je le savais. Je me suis encore fait des idées, pour changer…  
_Bon, ça suffit. Tu savais à quoi t'attendre. Maintenant… ferme-la et profite._  
Le professeur soupira mentalement avant de se retourner, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

- … Bonne idée, Kakashi. Prenons donc ce saké…

**XXXXX**

A peine sorti du bus, Naruto traversa la route en courant, la pluie torrentielle qui tombait en ce lundi collant ses habits contre sa peau hâlée. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier quelques secondes en arrivant devant le manoir Uchiwa, enviant la chance de son homologue guitariste.  
… Mouais. Quoique je suis pas sûr de vouloir d'une vie comme la sienne.  
Il chassa rapidement ses pensées en poussant le lourd portail en fer forgé, pénétrant pour la première fois dans la cour de la plus ancienne demeure de la ville.  
Il parcourut rapidement le jardin, renonçant à l'observer en détail dans la perspective d'un abri au chaud alors qu'un frisson lui parcourut le dos, la pluie le glaçant jusqu'aux os – mais qu'importe…  
Rien ne pouvait venir entacher sa bonne humeur.  
Assuré de la présence de Sasuke à la vue d'une lumière allumée à l'étage, Naruto appuya sur la sonnette, impatient de faire découvrir la nouvelle à l'autre.  
Pas de réponse.  
Le blond appuya une deuxième fois, gardant son doigt un peu longtemps cette fois-ci, et attendit patiemment.  
Mais patiemment ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire du blond – d'autant plus que l'autre ne daignait toujours pas venir répondre.

- TEMEEEE !!! hurla-t-il en direction d'une fenêtre entrouverte. Viens m'ouvrir, abruti, j'me les gèle !!!

Après plusieurs secondes, sa bonne humeur se mit à se teinter d'une légère irritation en remarquant que l'autre ne semblait toujours pas se décider à lui répondre.  
« S'il croit que je vais rentrer chez moi alors que je sais qu'il est là, il se trompe… », pensa le blond avec un petit sourire de défi aux lèvres. Tant pis – ni une, ni deux, le blond passa lui-même la porte d'entrée et au diable le savoir-vivre.

- Teme ! beugla-t-il en retirant ses chaussures et sa veste. Je suis entré !!

N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse de la part du noiraud, Naruto soupira en regardant autour de lui. Il en resta bouche bée.  
Jamais il n'avait vu une maison aussi spacieuse, aussi magnifiquement décorée que celle qu'il avait devant les yeux en ce moment. Happé par tant de beauté, le blond longea à pas lent le hall d'entrée, honteux de tremper à chaque pas le somptueux tapis, avant d'arriver à ce qui semblait être un ancienne salle de bal réaménagé en un immense séjour. Un sourire de gamin aux lèvres, Naruto s'apprêtait à pénétrer la pièce lorsque…

- C'est pas pour rien que je suis pas allé t'ouvrir, Baka.

Le blond sursauta légèrement, se retournant pour chercher la source de la voix. Après plusieurs secondes, il découvrit Sasuke, torse nu, assit par terre contre le mur du hall. Troublé, Naruto se demanda comment il avait bien fait pour ne pas remarquer la présence de l'autre avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Excuse-moi de te dire ça, Sasuke, mais… T'as _vraiment_ une sale gueule.

Tirant une bouffée sur sa cigarette artisanale, le noiraud en face ne fit qu'hausser nonchalamment les épaules.

- Ca… Ca a été chez Neji ? continua Naruto pour changer de sujet. T'as pu te reposer un peu ?

Oui, le blond avait été hors de lui à la fin du concert deux jours avant, mais après avoir vu la manière dont Sasuke avait été découvert, le leader avait décidé d'oublier sa rancune sans toutefois vouloir comprendre ce qui était arrivé à l'autre. Après tout… ils n'étaient même pas amis.  
Sasuke s'était remis progressivement sur pied après avoir écrasé sa cigarette à même le sol. Il chancela à moitié, se rattrapant contre le mur avant de partir dans un petit ricanement malsain, le visage détourné de celui du blond.

- Tu veux savoir si je me suis reposé chez Neji… ? souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il s'approcha de Naruto en le fixant cette fois, ses yeux rendus encore plus sombre par ses pupilles dilatés et plus profonds à cause des lourdes cernes qui les soulignaient.

- Je vais te dire un secret, Naruto, mais pchuuut… Tu ne rediras rien, hein ?

Abasourdi par l'attitude de son guitariste, le blond n'osa pas bouger lorsque ce dernier avait posé son index tendu sur ses lèvres, s'approchant dangeureusement.

- Quand tu vas chez Neji… T'en ressors encore pluuuus fatigué.

Il eut un dernier petit rire pendant que son doigt s'était mis à glisser le long du cou de Naruto avant de trouver le contact du débardeur orange détrempé. Il s'arrêta, baissant le regard tout en inclinant la tête de côté, la bouche légèrement entrouverte comme s'il était en pleine réflexion profonde.

- … Il pleut dehors ? réussit-il à en déduire après plusieurs secondes de concentration intense. Tu devrais l'enlever et le mettre à sécher… Ouais, tu devrais l'enlever et le mettre à sécher, sinon, tu vas attraper froid.

Là, c'en était trop – que Sasuke ait un aspect cadavérique, qu'il parle comme un débile mental, qu'il le touche, passait encore, mais qu'il se mette à s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même… Non.  
Quelque chose ne collait vraiment pas.

- Sasuke… T'as foutu quoi dans ta cigarette ?

Après plusieurs secondes, son vis-à-vis replongea ses deux onyx écarquillés dans le regard froid du blond avant que les coins de sa bouche entrouverte ne se surélèvent légèrement.

- Tu poses trop de questions… C'est vilain d'être curieux, tu savais ?

Imperceptiblement, son visage se mit à s'approcher de celui du blond ; il se sentit brusquement happé par ces lèvres légèrement tremblantes de colère, cette peau de miel qui appelait la sienne, il continua de s'approcher avant qu'un spasme ne le fasse reculer brusquement de plusieurs pas. Il passa une main sur son visage, la glissant dans ses cheveux pendant que son regard se perdait dans le vide.

- … Enlève ton T-shirt, Naruto.  
- Je suis pas venu pour ça, enchaîna ce dernier. Je voulais juste te dire que…  
- Enlève-le.

Irrité, le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Si tu cherches un petit chien, va voir le magasin des parents à Kiba. A moi, personne m'ordonne ne faire quoi que ce soit.

Pendant quelques secondes, les yeux des deux guitaristes s'étaient remis à lancer des éclairs, les traits de Sasuke rendus durs par la contrariété, avant qu'un sourire ne vienne fendre son visage en deux.

- Tu ne veux pas… ?

La suite se passa en une fraction de seconde.  
Brutalement, le noiraud avait empoigné les épaules de Naruto, le faisant basculer en arrière pendant que d'un léger croche-patte, son corps tout entier s'était retrouvé étendu au sol. Avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, le blond sentit une masse s'asseoir sur sa poitrine avant d'ouvrir les yeux, découvrant Sasuke à cheval sur lui, souriant de toute ses dents, une lueur malsaine au fond du regard. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que le noiraud ne s'approche tout près de ses lèvres, murmurant doucement :

_- … Tu préfères que je te l'enlève ?_

**XXXXX**

Jamais Iruka n'avait pu concevoir pareille soirée en compagnie de l'écrivain. Jamais.  
Lui qui pensait que, comme d'habitude, Kakashi l'aurait couché sur le dos à peine l'apéritif entamé, il se trompait. Que les sous-entendus douteux auraient fusé tout le long du repas, il se trompait. Que l'autre l'aurait congédié à peine leurs petites affaires terminées… il se trompait encore.  
Rien de tout ça.  
La soirée avait été tout simplement divine, un excellent repas en compagnie d'un parfait gentilhomme qui le complimentait pour tout et pour rien, dont les caresses étaient plus douces qu'avides. Que se passait-il ?  
Iruka était tellement émerveillé et abasourdi par l'attitude de son aimé qu'il n'avait presque pas osé bouger de la soirée – à part pour lever le coude quand il s'agissait de boire du saké.  
Ah ça, pour boire, il avait bu.  
Que signifiait donc l'attitude de Kakashi envers lui ? Se pourrait-il qu'enfin… ?  
Il le désirait ardemment, plus que tout, bien sûr, mais… et si ce n'était pas ça ? S'il ne cherchait qu'à le sauter… ? Non, ce n'était pas logique, jamais il ne s'était donné autant de mal, et d'ailleurs…  
_Pourquoi n'avait-il encore rien tenté ?!_

- … Iruka ?  
- Vouii ?

Amusé, Kakashi eut un petit sourire bienveillant en s'extirpant du canapé, tendant une main à l'autre pour l'aider à se redresser à son tour.

- Je crois que tu as un peu trop bu pour rentrer dans cet état.

A peine remis sur pied, Iruka fut brutalement attiré contre le corps robuste de l'écrivain avant que ce dernier ne dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- … Tu restes dormir ici ?

Troublé, Iruka fronça les sourcils. Passer la nuit chez l'écrivain ?… Voilà une grande première.  
Jamais Kakashi n'avait laissé un de ses coups d'un soir rester dormir, qu'elle que fût l'heure à laquelle leurs petites affaires se terminaient.  
Mais évidemment… petites affaires il n'y avait pas encore eut.

- Iruka ? Tu restes ou pas ?

Brusquement ramené à la réalité, le professeur força un sourire avant de répondre :

- Bah je… si je ne te dérange pas…

A son tour, Kakashi sourit au brun.

- Super… Tu te souviens où est ma chambre ?

**XXXXX**

Enroulés leurs draps blancs, les deux garçons s'observaient profondément, les doigts fins caressant mutuellement leur peau pâle.

- On doit le prévenir.  
- Je sais.  
- Tu t'en occupes ?

L'un des deux sourit à l'autre avant de se mettre à cheval sur le torse de son vis-à-vis, déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Dans n'importe quel cas de figure, c'est moi qui fais tout.  
- C'est pas de ma faute si tu le fais mieux que moi.

Un petit sourire apparut simultanément sur les lèvres des deux garçons pendant l'un prenait son portable en main.

- … J'écris quoi ?  
- Que Sasuke est passé chercher les quatre autres doses ce matin et qu'on lui a dit ce qu'on avait à dire, c'est tout. J'aime pas ce mec…  
- Qui ça ? Kimimaro ? demanda l'autre en pianotant sur les touches de son portable.  
- Ouais.  
- … T'es trop sentimental, Ukon. Tu sais que c'est uniquement quand on a besoin de…  
- Oui, je sais, mais bon, soupira le dénommé Ukon. Tu sais bien que je déteste qu'on te touche…

Terminant son message, l'autre déposa un langoureux baiser sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis en prenant un petit flacon sur le rebord du lit. Interrompant leur échange, il déposa un fin tas de poudre au creux de son poignet avant d'en priser une partie, invitant l'autre à se servir du reste.

- Vas-y doucement… souffla-t-il d'une petite voix pendant qu'Ukon sniffait avidement le reste. Vas-y doucement, il ne nous en reste plus beaucoup…  
- Je… Sa… Sakon… Je…  
- Je t'aime aussi, petit frère…

Ukon attira lentement son frère contre lui, l'embrassant avec passion, ajoutant le désir au tourbillon de sensations engendré par la fine poudre blanche dans ses sinus.  
Ils n'étaient plus des hommes, ils n'étaient plus des frères, non, ils étaient des anges, des dieux même, leurs caresses exquises sur leur peau immaculée, leurs baisers divins gagnant en fougue à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient ; mais le temps s'était arrêté, il s'était arrêté pour eux car le monde leur appartenait entièrement, et le miracle s'accomplissait toujours lorsque Sakon finissait par posséder entièrement le corps de son double, de son jumeau, quand leurs deux enveloppes charnelles habituées par des anges s'unissaient pour n'en former qu'une, vibrant dans une même onde de plaisir divine…

Rien ne pouvait atteindre la sphère dans laquelle s'était réfugiée les deux frères, pas même la douce sonnerie du portable indiquant un nouveau message reçu.  
_« De : Kimimaro  
Génial… Il s'est laissé prendre. Enfin… pas encore concrètement, mais ça ne saurait tarder. J'espère que vous lui avez bien indiqué mon adresse quand il voudra venir en chercher plus, et là, il se fera prendre définitivement… Il va bien falloir qu'il trouve un moyen de me payer… »_

**XXXXX**

A peine entré dans la chambre, Iruka se laissa envahir par l'énergie animale qui y régnait. C'était vrai, il le ressentait à ce moment, ça ne faisait que trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas uni à l'homme qu'il aimait, et maintenant qu'il observait l'écrivain se déshabiller, qu'il regardait ses muscles dorsaux se contracter au gré de ses mouvements, ses fessiers fermes se resserrant au fur et à mesure de ses pas fluides, une douce chaleur commença à se diffuser dans tout le corps du professeur…  
Décidant d'imiter l'autre tant bien que mal, Iruka se débarrasser rapidement de son T-shirt avant de faire rouler le pantalon le long de ses jambes, immédiatement suivi par le fin sous-vêtement au sol. Lorsqu'il tourna son regard, Kakashi l'attendait déjà sous la couette en le dévorant du regard.

- Qui pourrait croire que sous l'apparence bien proprette du professeur modèle se cache un aussi beau corps ?…

Iruka rougit violemment, peu habitué aux compliments, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait rien à vanter son corps aux côtés de celui de l'écrivain… mais que _lui_ lui dise ça le touchait.

- Allez, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir me rejoindre ? continua Kakashi en surélevant la couette, sa voix empreinte d'impatience.

Un large sourire de désir montant s'imprima sur les traits d'Iruka alors qu'il entrait dans le lit, blottissant rapidement sa peau nue contre le corps chaud de l'écrivain, oubliant définitivement la déception amère qu'il ressentait.  
Les bras robustes de Kakashi entourèrent son corps après avoir éteint la petit lampe de chevet, le serrant avec douceur contre son torse en lâchant un petit gémissement de bien-être. Il embrassa le cou offert en collant son bassin contre celui du professeur, leurs deux virilités se caressant à mesure que Kakashi remuait légèrement les hanches à la recherche de la position la plus confortable – ou de plus…  
Iruka se sentit rapidement enflammé par le désir, la chaleur sous la couette s'accentuant au fil des secondes à mesure que les baisers de l'écrivain se faisaient de plus en plus sensuels. Iruka ouvrit les yeux, cherchant la bouche de son aimé dans la pénombre avant de sceller leurs lèvres en un voluptueux baiser ; il ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool ou la fougue qui s'emparait progressivement de son corps – ou les deux –, mais sa tête se mit à tourner légèrement sous tant d'émotions ; il ferma les yeux, happé par les sensations que la chaleur de l'autre diffusait progressivement à travers chaque pore de sa peau, et…

- Bonne nuit, Iruka.

_… Hein ?!_  
Le professeur écarquilla les yeux de stupeur alors qu'il sentait le visage de l'autre se nicher au creux de son cou, remuant une dernière fois avant de s'immobiliser complètement.  
_C'est quoi ces conneries ?!_

- Euh… Kakashi…  
- Hn ?  
- Mais...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend, enfin?!_

- Pourquoi tu…  
- Je suis bien comme ça, tout blotti contre toi…  
_- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ce soir ?!_

Iruka regretta immédiatement la dernière phrase, ses doigts se crispant imperceptiblement. Il s'en voulut d'avoir trop bu, l'alcool altérant complètement son contrôle.  
Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'avait l'écrivain… _Mais cependant…_ s'il s'avérait que, peut-être…

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Kakashi, la voix légèrement étouffée par la peau de l'autre. Je me suis juste rendu compte… que tu m'as _vraiment_ manqué, Iruka. Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, je veux simplement pouvoir dormir serré tout contre toi, pouvoir te regarder dormir paisiblement, sentir ton souffle mourir contre ma peau… c'est tout ce que je veux.

Il ponctua sa dernière phrase par un vague baiser dans le cou dénué de toute arrière-pensée.  
Pendant une demi-seconde, Iruka crut qu'il allait fondre en larmes, profondément touché, mais il contint rapidement ses émotions en serrant les dents. Complètement déboussolé, le professeur garda ses yeux grands ouverts, perdus dans le vide de l'obscurité et de l'ahurissement. Qu'est-ce que Kakashi entendait par « tu m'as vraiment manqué » ? Leur relation n'était-elle pas sensée n'être que purement physique ? Mais alors, Kami-sama, _pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas encore sauté dessus_ ?! En quoi Iruka pouvait-il bien lui manquer si ce n'était pas par manque purement charnel… ?!  
_Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?!_

- … Tu m'as l'air bien tendu, chuchota l'écrivain après quelques minutes. A quoi tu penses ?  
- Justement… soupira Iruka, ne voulant évidemment pas parler du véritable objet de son trouble. J'ai cru qu'on se détendrait un peu avant de dormir…  
- Pourtant, il me semble qu'une certaine partie de toi est déjà bien tendue contre mon bas-ventre…

Embarrassé au possible, le professeur tenta de repousser le corps de l'autre avant que ce dernier ne l'attire à nouveau contre lui dans un petit rire cristallin, sa main se mettant à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

- Arrête, je plaisante, lui dit-il entre deux rires en lui embrassant le front. Et puis, tu as tellement bu que je voudrais pas abuser de toi pour…  
- Ca t'a jamais dérangé pourtant.

Iruka se mordit violemment la lèvre, la phrase lui ayant échappé sans qu'il n'ait pu la retenir. Il s'en voulu immédiatement après, un lourd silence s'installant entre les deux hommes. Ce ne fut que plusieurs secondes plus tard que l'écrivain soupira dans un murmure :

- Les choses changent, Iruka.

Ce dernier déglutit difficilement, sentant à peine la main de son aimé passant délicatement dans ses cheveux. Non, non, non, c'est pas possible, je peux pas rester comme ça… Il est tellement adorable, j'ai trop envie de…  
Sans réfléchir, Iruka se mit fluidement à cheval sur le ventre de l'écrivain en fronçant les sourcils. Interloqué, ce dernier lui demanda ce qu'il faisait encore. La voix tremblante de désir, le professeur ne peut que susurrer :

_- Abusez de moi… Kakashi-sama._

**XXXXX**

- T… TEME !!! hurla Naruto, furieux. A QUOI TU JOUES, BON SANG ??!!

Etalé sur le corps du blond, Sasuke retenait fermement les bras de Naruto au-dessus de sa tête, sa bouche à peine espacée de la sienne. Il ne semblait pas avoir entendu la dernière phrase du blond, non, il semblait même complètement hermétique à tout ce qui n'avait pas trait à ces lèvres charnues qui l'appelaient, ce corps tremblant de colère et de peur sous lui contre lequel il n'attendait plus qu'à pouvoir se coller…

- Sasuke ! continua Naruto d'une voix légèrement vacillante. Sasuke, s'il te plaît, arrête maintenant, c'est pas drôle… !! Sa… Aaah… !

N'écoutant que ses pulsions, le noiraud se mit à embrasser la peau frêle du cou offert, mordillant légèrement la chair sucrée du blond sous lui, le désir s'insinuant agréablement dans ses entrailles, se diffusant progressivement à travers chaque cellule de son corps…

- Sa… Aaah… Sasuke… gémit le blond, terrifié. A… Arrête… !

Le noiraud fit glisser avidement sa langue le long de la mâchoire de l'autre, traçant un sillon ardent au passage avant d'arriver contre le lobe qu'il mordilla un instant. Il longea alors la joue frêle, déposant quelques petits baisers, avant de se redresser légèrement et de plonger ses onyx affamés dans les deux azurs embués de peur. Alors, très progressivement, le noiraud se pencha doucement sur la bouche qui l'invitait tant, son souffle légèrement saccadé venant mourir contre elle, avant que les lèvres des deux jeunes ne se scellent définitivement dans un gémissement.  
Le contact des lèvres sucrées de Naruto emplit l'Uchiwa d'un bien-être exquis, ajoutant une pointe d'euphorie à celle dont il avait été rempli toute la journée, mais là, ce n'était pas pareil, là, l'autre s'offrait entièrement à lui, il le laissait embrasser ses lèvres avec douceur, il laissait sa bouche glisser contre la sienne, et rien, pas même un tas de poudre ne pouvait être comparable à la sensation exquise qui l'envahissait en ce moment…  
Sasuke relâcha doucement la pression contre les avant-bras du blond, frôlant du bout des doigts les fins muscles, traversant les aisselles avant de descendre le long des côtes pendant que sa langue tentait un intrusion, cherchant le contact doucereux de celle de l'autre avant de la caresser avec passion en un voluptueux combat charnel. Ses mains continuèrent leur incursion, passant au travers des fins abdominaux avant de trouver le contact de la boucle de ceinture ; l'échange se fit plus fougueux au moment où Sasuke décida de descendre un peu plus bas, trouvant alors le membre à travers le pantalon qu'il se mit à masser délicatement…

Le coup atteint Sasuke en pleine tempe, le faisant tomber violemment sur le côté.

- E… Espèce… d'ABRUTI ! hurla le blond, enragé. T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE !! Pour qui tu te prends, hein ?!… Putain !!

Naruto se remit vivement sur pied, chancelant et haletant. Il toisait l'autre d'un regard mauvais en secouant sa main endolorie sous le coup.  
Sasuke mit plusieurs secondes à calmer les points colorés apparus devant ses yeux, la douleur lancinante envahissant son crâne. Il semblait que son cerveau ne parvenait pas à analyser l'enchaînement illogique des événements.  
Hors de lui, Naruto porta un violent coup contre le mur, étouffant tout de suite après un vague gémissement peiné. Il haletait de colère, toisant avec fureur l'autre au sol qui ne le regardait toujours pas.  
Sasuke fixait obstinément le sol. Il semblait en proie à des pensées hautement plus importante que les vagues d'insultes qui vomissait le blond.

… Rien ne me retient ici. Rien du tout.  
Je dois partir. Je dois le faire.  
_Je dois le tuer._

Un filet de sang se mit à ruisseler le long de la tempe de Sasuke au moment où il se remit sur pied, titubant, avant de lever son regard sur Naruto qui continuait de le foudroyer des yeux.

- Putain, en plus t'en as rien à branler de ce que je te dis, hein ?! continua le blond, la colère laissant progressivement sa place au dégoût. Je me casse d'ici avant que t'essaies encore de me violer, espèce de dégénéré !!

Mais rien ne touchait plus Sasuke.  
Plus rien.  
_Il était déjà bien loin dans sa tête…_

Naruto se retourna sans un regard pour l'autre et se précipita sur la porte d'entrée, aveuglé par colère. Resté seul au milieu de son immense séjour, Sasuke entendit la porte d'entrée claquer avec violence, mais aucune émotion ne vint transparaître devant ses yeux.

- Adieu, Baka, murmura-t-il entre ses lèvres. _A jamais._

**XXXXX**

Les gémissements rauques des deux hommes emplissaient la pièce, la chaleur suffocante les engourdissant complètement à mesure que Kakashi continuait d'accélérer ses déhanchements puissants, agrippant de plus en plus fort les mollets d'Iruka posés sur ses épaules. Enfin… Ce n'était qu'en plein milieu de l'acte que l'écrivain avait enfin pu se relaxer et se laisser aller, non, Iruka ne l'aimait pas, c'était certain, c'était même lui qui avait cherché à ce qu'il le saute – car c'était bel et bien ce qu'ils faisaient, rien de plus, n'attendant rien de l'autre. Les cris de plaisir d'Iruka sous lui se firent progressivement plus forts, plus longs, Kakashi savait que le brun approchait de l'orgasme, à force de connaître aussi bien le corps du professeur, il avait appris tous ses points faibles au cours des années ; finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'ils se voient ainsi régulièrement, lui aimait coucher avec et vice-versa, rien de plus, rien de moins, il agrandit son sourire en sentant l'engourdissement de l'orgasme le posséder de plus en plus, il se sentait près à exploser à l'intérieur d'Iruka lorsqu'il sentit celui-ci se tendre complètement, poussant un dernier cri de plaisir :

_- JE T'AIME, KAKASHI… !!!_

Les mouvements de l'écrivain s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

Iruka se déversa violemment sur son ventre, souriant comme un enfant, heureux de se libérer de deux charges à la fois ; envahi par la béatitude, il laissa l'inertie de l'orgasme s'échapper de son corps et ferma plus fortement les yeux, calmant graduellement sa respiration.  
… Quelque chose cloche.  
Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, sourire aux lèvres, avant que la torpeur de s'empare violemment de lui.  
_Kami-sama…_  
Jamais Kakashi ne l'avait regardé comme ça. Jamais…

- … Dis-moi, Iruka… commença-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Tu sens ma queue en toi ?

Iruka écarquilla les yeux. Ces yeux haineux… Ce ton aigre et sec… Ce vocabulaire vulgaire…

_Non…_

Kakashi donna un puissant coup de rein, heurtant violemment la prostate d'Iruka qui poussa un petit cri sous la douleur lancinante, crispant ses doigts contre les épaules robustes de l'écrivain, comme s'il cherchait à le retenir.

_Non… _

- Eh bien… Tu peux l'oublier. C'est la dernière fois que tu la sentais, et c'est aussi la dernière fois que tu me vois moi.  
- NON… ! Kakashi, je t'en prie… !!

Rien à faire. L'écrivain se dégagea brutalement des mains d'Iruka avant de se retirer définitivement de lui.

- Kakashi ! C'est pas… c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !! implora le professeur, sa voix se noyant sous un sanglot. Je t'en supplie, écoute-m…

Brusquement, l'écrivain attrapa la mâchoire de l'autre, ses yeux écarquillés se plongeant dans ceux embués de larmes d'Iruka.

- Tu m'aimes ?

Sans qu'il ne puisse dire un seul mot, une larme se mit à rouler le long de la joue du brun avant de venir mourir sur les doigts de Kakashi. Ce dernier relâcha doucement sa mâchoire, une lueur de profond désarroi et de colère au fond des yeux.

- … C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Il se leva précipitamment, ignorant l'autre dans son dos qui essayait vainement de le retenir. Il enfila un pantalon sans se soucier de mettre un sous-vêtement et empoigna sa veste.

- Je veux que tu sois parti quand je rentrerais, lui dit-il d'une voix monocorde sans lever les yeux sur lui.

Avant de sortir de la chambre, il regarda une dernière fois le corps nu du professeur enroulé dans ses draps, le visage baigné de larmes tordu par le désespoir, complètement anéanti.

- ... Je suis désolé, Iruka.

Il se retourna vers la sortie en entendant vaguement un « s'il te plaît » baigné de larmes. Il posa une main contre la porte, inspirant profondément.

- Adieu, Iruka, murmura-t-il entre ses lèvres. _A jamais._


	11. Chapitre onze : The Ghost of you

_**Chapitre onze : The Ghost of you**_

_Pourquoi…  
Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?  
Tu me… tu me manques tellement… Tellement…  
J'aurais dû mourir… J'aurais dû mourir… dans tes bras…  
J'aurais dû mourir…  
Avec toi…_

Hatake-san…

… C'est toi ?  
J'ai… j'ai si froid… Ca ne peut être que…  
Je suis enfin mort, alors ?

Hatake-san… !

Je suis enfin venu te rejoindre ?  
Ca fait si longtemps que j'attends ça… pouvoir à nouveau te serrer contre moi…  
Où es-tu ?

- Hatake-san !!

_Non… ! __Ne pars pas… ! Ne m'abandonne pas !!  
Pas encore…  
Non…_

- Je vous en prie, Hatake-san, réveillez-vous !!

Arraché aux bras venus l'emporter, Kakashi ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sa mâchoire tremblait, frigorifié jusqu'aux os qu'il était, sa vue profondément troublée par le froid. Les gouttes de pluie ruisselaient sur son visage.  
_Etait-ce de la pluie… ?_

- Kami-sama… Hatake-san, vous êtes congelé, même votre peau est bleue… Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous endormir ici, sous la pluie, avec votre manteau ouvert ?!

Le torse à découvert, l'écrivain leva ses yeux sur son interlocuteur, incapable de le reconnaître. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il lui en voulait.

- Vous pouvez vous levez ?…  
- L… Laisse-moi… laisse-moi crever…

Il sentit l'autre recouvrir son corps d'un manteau en soupirant.

- Je ne pense pas que mourir dans un cimetière soit une mort digne de vous, Hatake-san. Levez-vous, je vais vous ramener…

Profondément engourdis, les muscles de Kakashi refusèrent de se remettre en marche. Ses yeux perdus dans le vide, il sentit l'autre le mettre sur son dos, se mettant progressivement à avancer.

- Tu… fais chier…  
- … Je vous ramène. On en reparle tout à l'heure, Hatake-san.

Regardant une dernière fois la pierre tombale qui faillit être aussi la sienne, Kakashi s'évanouit.

**XXXXX**  
_  
« Mon cœur… ? Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? On se voit ce soir, alors ? Tu m'as trop manqué… Je me réjouis de te revoir… Je t'aime. »_

Sa poitrine se serra un peu plus devant l'énième message de l'autre. Après plusieurs secondes, Neji soupira, rangeant son portable sans envoyer de réponse, tentant vainement de se convaincre qu'il devait suivre son cours. Non, il n'allait pas pouvoir éviter la confrontation beaucoup plus longtemps, c'était certain, mais allait-il pouvoir la supporter… ?  
Chassant rapidement ses pensées, Neji se replongea dans ses notes, noyé sous le flot du professeur… avant que son portable ne se remette à vibrer dans sa poche. Irrité, il ne put cependant s'empêcher de lire immédiatement le message.  
_« Juste pour te dire que je vire Sasuke du groupe. J'espère que tu passes une merveilleuse journée. A plus »_  
Ah non. Ce n'était pas le moment que Naruto le mêle à ses histoires, _vraiment_ pas.  
Enervé, Neji éteignit finalement son portable. Marre que ma journée soit régie par ces vibrations. Marre.  
Il fut finalement soulagé en replongeant le petit appareil tout au fond de sa poche, se prenant d'une passion frénétique pour les molécules d'adhérence et les relations intra-cellulaires.

**XXXXX**

Exaspéré, le blond enfila la première veste qui lui tomba sous la main. Il avait oublié sa jaquette orange fétiche chez Sasuke… mais il ne remettrait pas les pieds chez l'Uchiwa. Jamais. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir, plus jamais en attendre parler. Et tant pis pour sa veste.  
Encore énervé de la veille, Naruto avait décidé en se réveillant qu'il devait trouver moyen de se changer les idées, s'en voulant mentalement d'avoir pris congé à son travail en une si mauvaise semaine. Et pas question de penser au remplaçant de Sasuke pour le moment. Tout ce qui avait trait à son ancien guitariste fut strictement prohibé de ses pensées.  
L'idée lui vint brusquement en tête. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu son tuteur… Une visite surprise lui ferait certainement plaisir. En plus, le professeur avait lui aussi congé pour cause de vacances scolaires.  
Pour la première fois de la journée, Naruto sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Oui… Iruka saurait l'écouter, saurait le conseiller et le rassurer.  
Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

_**- Iruka… Je suis un méchant garçon, tu crois ?**_

Iruka, 20 ans, écarquille les yeux sous la question du petit blondinet.

- Mais non, Naruto… Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- Personne ne m'aime… mais j'essaie d'être gentil, je te jure, Iruka, mais… Personne ne veut de moi…

Attristé, Iruka prend le garçon dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux d'or.

- C'est pas vrai, et tu le sais bien… Moi, je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais ?  
- … On m'a dit que tu partais ce soir. Tu vois, toi aussi, tu m'abandonnes…

Le brun se mord la lèvre, serrant le corps tremblant dans ses bras.

- C'est… c'est juste que j'ai fini mon stage de six mois à l'orphelinat, Naruto… Mais je viendrai te voir, je te le promets.  
- NON ! Tu t'en vas parce que toi non plus, tu ne m'aimes pas… !!

Les frêles poings du garçon se mettent à frapper son torse, une larme ruisselant doucement sur sa joue.

- Non ! Naruto, je te jure que ce n'est pas ça… !  
- Mes parents m'ont abandonné parce qu'ils ne m'aimaient plus, eux non plus ! Les autres petits garçons ne veulent pas jouer avec moi, et personne ne veut m'adopter ! J'ai toujours été tout seul, mais… mais après, t'es arrivé, toi… T'es venu jouer avec moi, t'as parlé avec moi, t'as vu que j'existais…

Les larmes continuent de glisser des grands yeux bleus du blondinet. Iruka sent son cœur se fendre en deux.

- … Tu sais quoi, Naruto ? Je vais te promettre quelque chose. Je reçois mon diplôme le mois prochain, et… à ce moment-là, tu seras avec moi pour fêter ça.

Naruto se frotte les yeux, reniflant bruyamment. Il ne comprend pas.

- Ce que j'essaie de te dire… continue Iruka. C'est que… je veux t'adopter, Naruto.

Le garçon écarquille les yeux de stupeur, figé, puis, les coins de sa bouche se surélèvent progressivement.

- C… c'est vrai, Iruka… ?  
- Bien sûr que c'est vrai !

Dans un cri de joie, le garçon lui saute au cou, faisant le brun tomber à la renverse, riant avant de serrer le garçon contre lui.

- Je suis tellement content ! s'écrie Naruto, frottant son visage contre le torse du son futur tuteur. Ah !… Quand Yakushi-san apprendra ça, il va être triste… mais moi je suis tellement content !!  
- … Kabuto ?  
- Oui, lui aussi m'aime beaucoup, tu sais… Mais…

Une ombre apparaît sur le visage du blondinet alors qu'il se redresse.

- Il me fait mal quand il m'aime… alors c'est pas grave si je pars.

Iruka fronce les sourcils.

- Comment ça, Naruto ?  
- … Je peux pas te le dire. C'est notre secret.

Horrifié, Iruka se redresse, prenant le garçon par les épaules.

- Quel secret, Naruto ? Tu peux me le dire, je vais t'adopter, tu ne dois pas avoir de secrets pour moi.

La bouche du blondinet se tord, comme s'il était en proie à un douloureux combat intérieur.

- Mais… si je te le dis… tu vas plus vouloir m'adopter… parce qu'il m'aura aimé plus que toi…

Soudain, son visage s'illumine alors qu'il continue :

- Mais toi aussi, tu peux m'aimer comme lui, si tu veux… je sais que tu me feras pas mal, toi.

Iruka étouffe une exclamation en sentant la main du garçon s'apposer sur sa braguette, caressant avec hésitation.  
Le brun lui prend vivement la main, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

- Naruto… ! Ce n'est pas aimer, ça !… Kami-sama !!

Le petit garçon ne comprend pas la réaction de l'autre, le regardant se lever alors que les larmes recommencent à lui monter aux yeux. Il baisse la tête en serrant les poings.

- Je savais… je savais que tu finirais par ne plus m'aimer, toi non plus…

Brusquement, il est attiré contre le corps de l'autre qui le serre avec force.

- Naruto… C'est pas le mois prochain que tu pars avec moi.

Le monde du petit garçon se met à s'émietter progressivement avant que l'autre ne complète dans un souffle :

- … C'est tout de suite.

Embrasant rapidement la pointe de sa cigarette, Naruto sortit de son appartement, n'oubliant pas cette fois-ci de fermer à clé derrière lui ; cela faisait déjà une année qu'il ne vivait plus avec le professeur, dès sa majorité acquise, mais il n'avait toujours pas prit ses marques en tant qu'homme indépendant. Il tira une bouffé de nicotine, inspirant longuement alors qu'il se mettait en marche sous la fine pluie, plus clémente que celle de la veille. Non, il ne voulait pas recommencer, mais là… La situation du soir d'avant avait réveillé de l'angoisse au fond de lui, sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi ; il soupira lentement en posant son casque sur les oreilles, lançant à pleins tubes son groupe de métal fétiche.  
Il voulait étouffer ses pensées. Pas question d'arriver chez l'autre avec une tronche de six pieds de long.

**XXXXX**

Lorsqu'il émergea peu à peu de la torpeur, Kakashi se sentit bien. Ce n'était plus le froid, mais au contraire une douce chaleur qui se diffusait à travers tout son corps. Il soupira de bien-être sans ouvrir les yeux, quelqu'un lui caressait le visage avec douceur. Peu à peu, il se rendit compte qu'il était immergé dans l'eau, la tête au dehors, il faisait bon, il se sentait bien, délicatement engourdi…  
_… Attends voir.  
Qu'est-ce que je fous dans l'eau ?!_  
Les connexions de son cerveau se remirent à fonctionner à nouveau après son évanouissement, révélant au conscient de l'écrivain qu'il n'était pas logique de s'endormir à un endroit et de se réveiller dans un autre. Il ouvrit douloureusement les yeux, voyant d'abord flou, avant que sa vue ne distingue deux grands yeux noirs le fixant avec intensité.

- … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que je fous là… ?

En face de lui, l'homme sourit avec bienveillance.

- … Ne vous en faites pas, Kakashi-san. Votre peau est encore un peu bleutée, mais au moins votre corps n'est plus à 29°C.

Son interlocuteur fit quelques mouvements indistincts avant de poser délicatement un linge chaud et humide sur son front.

- L'homme qui vous a ramené m'a dit que vous ne respiriez plus et que votre pouls était quasiment inexistant. Je pense que vous avez fait une hypothermie sévère…

Soudain, une lueur étrange apparaît au fond des yeux profonds de l'autre.

- Vous auriez pu y rester, Kakashi-san.

L'écrivain sourit doucement, sentant l'autre glisser un thermomètre dans sa bouche.

- … Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Sai ?

Le noiraud devant lui ne répondit rien, la bouche pincée, ajoutant simplement un peu d'eau chaude au bain.

- Je dois augmenter progressivement la température de l'eau… pas trop vite, sinon vous risquez un choc thermique, mais ça va aller, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Vous sentez vos mains et vos pieds, Kakashi-san ?

Ce dernier se mit à remuer lentement ses doigts, difficilement, comme si ses mains s'étaient transformées en deux grosses éponges imbibées de saké. Le thermomètre émet un petit bip avant que Sai ne le prenne entre ses doigts fins ; un sourire naquit sur ses traits.

- Vous êtes à 34°C. Tout va bien, mais ne sortez pas avant d'arriver à 36°C, surtout. Je vais vous préparer un thé que vous boirez dans votre bain, et quand vous sortirez, une soupe sera prête pour vous sur la table du salon.

Alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à se lever, Kakashi le retint doucement, caressant sa joue rendue encore plus pâle par l'inquiétude. Il semblait légèrement surpris par le geste tendre de l'autre, mais ne sembla pas s'en plaindre.

- Merci, Sai… Tu es gentil.  
- … Remerciez plutôt Danzou d'avoir eu des livres de médecine dans sa bibliothèque, soupira l'autre. Sinon, je n'aurai rien pu faire pour vous…

Alors qu'une lueur attristée apparaissait sur ses traits, le noiraud secoua vivement la tête, son éternel sourire refaisant son apparition alors qu'il posait sa main contre celle de l'écrivain.

- J'ai mis vos affaires à sécher dans votre chambre.

Subitement, Kakashi se rendit compte qu'il était complètement nu dans son bain. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Mais…  
- J'ai pas eu le choix, Kakashi-san, s'empressa d'ajouter Sai. J'ai vraiment été obligé d'enlever vos vêtements, ils étaient complètement détrempés et froids, et vous… vous ne portiez pas de sous-vêtement, alors…  
- Sai… c'est pas grave, tu sais, je m'en fiche… c'est toi qui es plus gêné que moi, là.

L'écrivain eut un petit rire en voyant une légère rougeur monter le long de cou de l'autre. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de se redresser, lui conseillant de remuer les doigts, les bras et les jambes afin d'accélérer le réchauffement et de vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune lésion motrice.

- Kakashi-san… Je me suis permis d'inviter votre sauveur à prendre un thé, dit-il avant de passer la porte. Il vous attendra au salon quand vous sortirez du bain.  
- Sai…

Interloqué, le noiraud se retourna, fixant son tuteur de ses grands yeux noirs.

- Merci pour tout, Sai.

Après plusieurs secondes, un sourire doux apparut sur les traits de l'artiste.

- De rien, Kakashi-san… Je suis content… qu'il ne vous soit rien arrivé. Reposez-vous, maintenant…

Il ferma la porte derrière lui sans un regard.

**XXXXX**

Neji bâilla longuement en franchissant les derniers pas le séparant de son appartement. La journée avait été dure, les examens approchant à grand pas, d'autant plus que ses nuits blanches à répétitions commençaient à se faire douloureusement sentir. Il rêvait simplement d'un bon bain chaud à ce moment, et après… après, il rallumerait son portable, pas avant.  
Pénétrant son appartement, il fut envahi par une bonne odeur de biscuits fraîchement sortis du four. Il sourit, se demandant comment sa cousine pouvait bien encore trouver le temps de cuisiner malgré l'université, avant de se figer complètement.  
_Cette voix…_

- Neji ? C'est toi ? demanda la voix de sa cousine depuis la salle à manger. Viens voir qui est passé te voir… !

_… Me*de._  
Les yeux écarquillés, Neji se mit à trembler de toute part. Non, non, non, je suis pas prêt, je suis pas préparé…  
_Calme-toi. Respire. Reprends-toi. Tu n'es pas Neji Hyuuga pour rien._  
Le bassiste prit une profonde inspiration, expirant longuement avant de finalement se redresser.  
_Il n'allait pas se laisser déstabiliser par ça._  
Il fit quelques pas en direction de la salle à manger, son cœur battant de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, chaque pas plus difficile que le précédent, avant de finalement se retrouver devant Hinata, joyeusement installée sur un fauteuil aux côtés de… _lui_.

- … Salut, Neji.

Fixant froidement Shikamaru, le bassiste se raidit imperceptiblement en entendant sa voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? souffla le noiraud d'un ton aigre.

Abasourdie, les yeux clairs de sa cousine s'arrondirent de stupeur. Elle posa son thé, bafouillant qu'elle avait des courses à faire avant de s'en aller rapidement.  
Le regard des deux jeunes hommes n'avait pas cillé, soutenant le regard de l'autre sans dire un mot avant que la porte d'entrée ne claque à nouveau. Soupirant bruyamment, Shikamaru se leva en baissant la tête, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches.

- T'as l'air enchanté de me voir.  
- Je le suis. Ca se voit pas ?

Shikamaru haussa les sourcils.

- Ca y est… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Lâchant un « tsss » sonore, Neji se détourna de l'autre, prenant le chemin de sa chambre d'un air fier. Las, Shikamaru le suivit, ne voulant même pas chercher la source de mécontentement de l'autre.

- Alors comme ça, tu n'as rien fait, hein ?… murmura Neji en arrivant dans la chambre d'une voix teintée de colère, posant violemment ses affaires au sol.

Par habitude, le brun ferma la porte derrière lui, soupirant devant le ton de son petit ami. Ca sentait les emmerdes, c'était certain…  
Inspirant une dernière fois, il demanda d'une voix morne :

- C'est Ino qui a ouvert sa gueule ?  
- NON, MONSIEUR, c'est pas Ino qui a ouvert sa gueule !! explosa Neji, hors de lui. C'est ce que raconte à peu près toute la ville, putain !!!

Le bassiste retourna et s'appuya contre le mur, haletant de colère froide. Il ferma les yeux, l'aigreur ayant bouillonné en lui pendant plus d'une semaine menaçant d'éclater à tout instant… lorsque soudain, il entendit sourdement le ricanement de l'autre emplir la pièce. Les yeux écarquillés, Neji se retourna, poings serrés. Si la fureur qui émanait de lui en ce moment pouvait se matérialiser, elle aurait déjà explosé tous les meubles de sa chambre.

- Je rêve ou t'es en train de te foutre de ma gueule en plus… ? murmura-t-il, la lèvre inférieure tremblante.  
- Franchement, Neji, j'aurais cru que toi, au moins, tu comprendrais.

Les jointures blanchies de ce dernier menaçait de se déchirer sous la pression tant le bassiste serrait les poings.

- Explique-toi avant que je démolisse tout.  
- Avec ce petit stratagème, j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups…  
- Ah ouais ? Tu me quittes et tu m'humilies en même temps, c'est ça ?

Shikamaru haussa les sourcils, ses lèvres pincées ; c'était tout juste si une goutte géante n'apparaissait pas derrière sa tête tant il était exaspéré.

- Non, Neji. Réfléchis un peu. Ino travaille au Anbu, on est d'accord ?  
- Je vois pas le rapport.  
- Pourtant, il y en a un. Et elle adore faire la commère et raconter à tout le monde les nouvelles du jour, n'est-ce pas ?

Ne comprenant toujours pas, le bassiste écarquilla les yeux en secouant doucement la tête d'un air mauvais.

- Et dis-moi, Neji, quelle famille est une très grande amie de la famille Yamanaka ?…  
- Tsss… Tu veux dire que tu t'es mis à galocher une fille devant Ino simplement pour que tes parents apprennent de manière détournée que tu es hétéro ?

La colère froide de Neji se transforma peu à peu en dégoût.

- Tu es pathétique, Shikamaru. J'arrive même pas à croire que tu te soucies encore de ça après tout ce qui nous est arrivé…

Il se ravisa, ne voulant pas parler du passé, avant de continuer sur un autre terrain.

- En imaginant que je veuille bien te croire de ce côté-là, Shikamaru… Quel était ton deuxième coup ?  
- … Je protégeais notre relation vis-à-vis de tes amis.  
- Alors là, pour une excuse à la con, c'est une excuse à la con…  
- Ah oui ? Et quelle est ton excuse à toi pour m'expliquer pourquoi t'as permis à Sasuke de nous mater baiser à travers la webcam ?

Le bassiste se raidit violemment, pris de court.

- Tu… T'avais…  
- Bien sûr que j'ai remarqué. Tu t'es endormi comme une masse et j'ai entendu le ventilateur de ton PC. J'ai même eu toute l'aise de lire la conversation.  
- … Ca n'a rien à voir… J'étais complètement bourré et tu le sais bien…

Shikamaru soupira bruyamment.

- C'est même pas ça le problème. Le problème, c'est qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit, et là, t'as fait bien pire qu'en parler.  
- C'est moi le con maintenant ?  
- Mais calme-toi ! Tu fais une tempête dans un verre d'eau simplement parce que j'ai voulu préserver notre… notre…  
- … Oui, Shikamaru, notre quoi ? Notre homosexualité ?

Neji toisa l'autre avec un profond dégoût.

- C'est pour toi que je ne dis rien à personne. J'assume ce que je suis, contrairement à toi.  
- J'avais besoin de cette couverture pour mes parents et du même coup, si Sasuke ouvrait sa gueule à propos de nous, que tes potes le croient pas.  
- Sasuke est pas du genre et tu le sais… quoique…

Un petit ricanement mauvais s'échappa de ses lèvres.  
_L'autre cherchait à le blesser ? Très bien…  
Shikamaru allait s'en prendre plein la gueule aussi._

- … Y'a certaines situations où Sasuke ouvre quand même beaucoup la bouche…

**XXXXX**

- Iruka-san ! C'est moi !

Sourire aux lèvres, Naruto referma la porte de l'appartement derrière lui. Le professeur lui avait laissé une clé lorsque le blond était parti, lui disant que sa maison serait toujours la sienne s'il en avait besoin.

- Iruka… ?

Voilà qui était bien étrange, le brun n'était pas du genre à sortir, à moins qu'il ait été voir l'écrivain…  
Un petit sourire malicieux apparut sur les traits de Naruto lorsqu'il entendit du bruit provenant de la chambre du professeur. Il avança à pas de loup, voulant faire la surprise à l'autre, quand il s'arrêta brusquement à un mètre de la porte.  
_Il… pleure ?_  
Sans réfléchir plus, le blond pénétra brusquement dans la chambre, lançant :

- Iruka-san ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?!

Le brun devant lui sursauta, étouffant un sanglot.

- N… Naruto ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

Il sécha vivement ses larmes, forçant un sourire avant de s'approcher du blond. Ce dernier, peiné, sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant les lourds sillons que les larmes avaient creusé sur les joues de son ancien tuteur ; ce dernier, qui avait toujours montré – ou voulu montrer – un visage serein, semblait à ce moment complètement anéanti.

- Mais… Iruka-san… Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Il n'avait que très rarement vu, ou plutôt entendu, le brun pleurer.  
Et à chaque fois, c'était pour la même raison.

- Ce… ce n'est rien, Naruto, ce sont…  
- Vos allergies ? compléta le blond dans un sourire. Faudrait revoir le répertoire de vos excuses, celle-ci est périmée depuis plusieurs années.

Iruka eut un petit rire nerveux, détournant lentement le regard avant de s'éloigner de quelques mètres. Bien décidé cependant à forcer l'autre à se confier, Naruto scruta la chambre de tous les côtés à la recherche d'un élément sur lequel faire pression ; après quelques secondes, son sourire s'élargit.

- … Tiens ? Vous avez toujours la vieille guitare sur laquelle Kakashi m'a appris à jouer ?

Un bruit fracassant envahit brusquement la pièce, faisant sursauter Naruto. Il tourna rapidement les yeux avant de découvrir que le professeur était tombé à genoux en se cachant le visage, entraînant avec lui tout le contenu de sa table de chevet. Horrifié, le blond se précipita sur lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras ; effectivement, l'objet de son malheur semblait bel et bien être l'écrivain, mais là…  
_C'était bien pire que les autres fois._

**XXXXX**

Après une vingtaine de minutes, Kakashi se décida finalement à sortir de son bain. Ses jambes tremblaient encore légèrement sous son poids lorsqu'il s'était mis debout, mais le thé que son pupille lui avait amené l'avait revigoré… d'autant plus qu'il se devait de remercier comme il se devait son sauveur.  
_Ca finira de me réchauffer._  
Après s'être séché, l'écrivain passa rapidement un peignoir, regardant un instant son reflet dans le miroir ; il était un peu pâle, mais n'avait pas aussi mauvaise mine que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.  
_… Ca ira._  
Il se rappelait à peine des événements de la veille, comme s'il ne souvenait que des éléments-clé par flashs.  
Comme la manière dont il avait violemment chassé Iruka, par exemple.  
Sai avait eu raison depuis le début, le professeur était effectivement amoureux de lui. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle pour ne pas voir les sentiments de l'autre à son égard ? Non… Il ne faut pas qu'on m'aime, personne…  
_Sinon… il finira par mourir par ma faute, lui aussi._

Chassant rapidement ses pensées, Kakashi soupira bruyamment. Il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose à ce moment.  
_Pourvu que je n'aie pas encore levé le type qui m'attend au salon._

- Kakashi-san ! lança Sai en se levant du fauteuil en remarquant l'entrée de son tuteur dans le salon. Vous vous sentez mieux ?

L'écrivain chercha immédiatement le visage de son bienfaiteur, mais ne le voyait que de dos. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à remettre ces longs cheveux noirs de jais dans sa mémoire ; imperceptiblement, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Sai, je vais très bien, souffla l'écrivain en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ca ne te dérange pas de nous laisser discuter un instant, notre invité et moi ?

Le noiraud lui décocha un de ses sourires vides dont il avait le secret avant de s'incliner poliment, l'invitant à se servir d'un bol de soupe qu'il venait de préparer. L'écrivain le remercia avant de le regarder entrer dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Voilà un bien singulier personnage que vous avez accueilli chez vous, Hatake-san, fit remarquer son invité en se levant avant de lui faire face.

Croisant les grands yeux clairs de son sauveur, Kakashi faillit faire une syncope sur le coup, bien qu'il n'en montrât rien.

- Hy… Hyuuga-san…  
- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Hiashi.

L'écrivain s'inclina avec politesse, estomaqué.  
_S'il avait cru un jour qu'il accueillerait chez lui un homophobe déclaré…_

- Merci pour tout, Hiashi-san…  
- C'est normal, souffla l'autre de son visage impassible propre aux Hyuuga. Remerciez plutôt le ciel d'avoir fait coïncidé ma visite sur la tombe de mon défunt frère avec votre découverte.

Un fin sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Kakashi.  
Depuis l'histoire avec le neveu d'Hiashi, Neji, l'écrivain s'était mis un point d'honneur de lui faire regretter son geste. A cette époque, Kakashi travaillait encore en cabinet et avait reçu le jeune Hyuuga après une tentative de suicide de ce dernier. Il n'avait pas réussi à mettre ses sentiments de côté dans cette histoire, profondément touché par les mots de Neji, et s'était juré de faire comprendre à son oncle l'injustice de son geste.  
_Par n'importe quel moyen._  
Kakashi revint dans le séjour avec un petit bol de soupe, invitant l'autre à se réinstaller avant de prendre place lui-même, prenant garde à ce que son peignoir s'ouvre imperceptiblement sur son vigoureux torse et qu'une infime partie de l'intérieur de ses cuisses soit révélé, sans tomber dans la vulgarité.  
_Juste assez pour attiser la curiosité._  
Au fil de la conversation, Kakashi fut amusé de dénoter le trouble de son interlocuteur face à son corps, bien qu'il tentât visiblement de le cacher.  
_Ne dit-on pas que la plupart des homophobes sont des homosexuels refoulés… ?_

**XXXXX**

Shikamaru écarquilla les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire avec ça ?

Dans une attitude défiante, Neji croisa les bras, toisant son interlocuteur de ses grands yeux clairs, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Je veux te dire que pendant que toi tu t'amuses à lever des filles parce que tu t'assumes pas, moi, je reste sur mes positions avec les hommes.  
- Explique-toi clairement.  
- En clair… Sasuke est merveilleusement serré.

L'autre déglutit doucement, ses mains toujours plongées dans ses poches. Aucune lueur n'apparaissait au fond de ses yeux endormis.

- … Quand ?  
- Avant-hier.  
- Ah.

Shikamaru soupira longuement, fixant les yeux clairs de l'autre qui continuait de le provoquer.

- … C'est bon ? T'as soulagé ta conscience ?  
- Comment ça, j'ai soulagé ma conscience ?! s'écria Neji, à nouveau hors de lui.  
- J'en ai rien à foutre que tu sautes d'autres mecs, soupira le brun. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me jurer fidélité.  
- Et pourtant, je l'ai fait jusqu'à avant-hier !!!

Profondément blessé, le bassiste sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment l'autre pouvait le traiter aussi mal ? Comment pouvait-il avoir aussi peut de considération pour lui ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas à ses provocations, comme si finalement, il s'en foutait de lui ?!

- … Ben c'est pas grave, Neji. Je vais pas me prendre la tête pour ça.  
- Dis plutôt que t'en as rien à foutre, ouais !… lança Neji d'une voix forte avant de serrer les dents, retenant ses larmes.  
- Mais non… Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?  
- _C'est pas parce que je suis une pute que j'ai pas de sentiments, me*de !!!_

Fou de rage, Neji sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, larme qu'il essuya vivement avant de dévisager l'autre à nouveau, poings serrés.

- C'est à cause de ça que tu veux pas t'afficher avec moi ? Parce que tout Konoha m'a déjà passé dessus ? Et parce je suis une pute, tu crois que je ne t'ai jamais été fidèle, c'est ça ?…  
- Neji… soupira l'autre en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le bassiste se recula violemment.

- ME TOUCHE PAS !… Me touche pas… T'as plus rien à voir… avec celui qui m'a remis sur pied y'a deux ans… Retourne… retourne vers Temari…  
- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les femmes. C'est toi que…  
- Oui, je le sais, mais je suis le seul à le savoir, Shikamaru… Alors…

Il sécha vivement ses yeux en reniflant doucement.

- A partir de maintenant… fais en sorte de les aimer.  
- … Que… qu'est-ce que t'essaies de me dire, Neji ?

Ce dernier leva ses yeux rougies de colère et de tristesse sur l'autre, avant de conclure dans un souffle :

- _C'est terminé, Shikamaru._

**XXXXX**

- Permettez-moi de vous offrir une coupelle de saké, Hiashi-san.

Plus la conversation avançait, plus le trouble de son interlocuteur devenait palpable. Kakashi, d'humeur joueuse, se baissa vers sa table basse pour en sortir la bouteille, la position ainsi adoptée allant jusqu'à révéler son nombril. L'autre s'éclaircit la gorge, amusant un peu plus l'écrivain avant qu'il ne se redresse à nouveau, leur servant deux coupelles. Les deux hommes burent tranquillement, poursuivant leur conversation, cependant, le langage corporel muet de l'Hyuuga était celui qui intéressait le plus l'ancien psy.  
_... Passons à la vitesse supérieure._  
Mimant des faux tremblements dans ses mains, Kakashi prit à nouveau le bol de soupe entre ses doigts, avant de renverser le contenu sur lui dans un petit gémissement de douleur.

- M… mince ! Mes mains tremblent trop… !

Hiashi s'était levé sur le coup, empoignant un petit linge en voyant la visible détresse de l'autre qui peinait encore à contrôler ses membres. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait…

- C'est… c'est brûlant ! gémit l'écrivain, ne mimant son affliction qu'à moitié puisque le liquide enflammait réellement sa peau.

Hésitant une demi-seconde, Hiashi finit par s'approcher de l'écrivain en l'incitant à ce coucher.

- Calmez-vous, Kakashi-san, souffla-t-il. Dans ma famille, on transmet le secret de soin par apposition des mains de génération en génération, alors détendez-vous…

Il déglutit difficilement, s'asseyant aux côtés du corps étendu et blessé à ses côtés. Kakashi s'était couché de sorte que son peignoir s'ouvre un peu plus sur son corps ; à présent, son tronc robuste était complètement à découvert, quelques filets de liquides s'écoulant entre les carrés de ses abdominaux, roulant le long de son nombril avant de mourir contre le tissu, protégeant encore habilement ses parties aux yeux clairs et troublés de l'autre. Ce dernier sécha délicatement le reste de bouillon sur le corps de l'autre en tremblant légèrement, s'attardant peut-être un peu trop longtemps sur les tétons déjà durcis de l'écrivain…

- Kakashi-san… dit-il d'une voix rauque pour penser à autre chose. Vous… vous ne devriez pas boire du saké dans votre état…  
- … Il a tellement de choses que je ne devrais pas faire selon vous mais que je fais quand même…

Croisant le regard profondément confus de l'autre, Kakashi se félicita mentalement d'être certainement le seul homme sur Terre à pouvoir affirmer avoir fait rougir un Hyuuga. Ce dernier baissa les yeux avant de poser ses mains à plat sur le torse de l'écrivain alors que ce dernier lâchait un petit râle de bien-être.

- Vos mains… sont douces, Hiashi-san… murmura-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.  
- … Et votre corps est assurément… brûlant… répliqua l'autre en déglutissant.

Inconsciemment, la pointe des doigts fins d'Hiashi se mit à caresser lentement le pourtour des mamelons de l'écrivain, qui se tendit imperceptiblement. Il entendit le souffle de son vis-à-vis se raccourcir progressivement alors que ses caresses se faisaient de plus en plus apparentes, de plus en plus insistantes tout en restant indécises. Alors Kakashi posa sa main sur celle d'Hiashi, l'observant profondément, avant que d'une douce pression du poignet, il ne fasse rouler progressivement les doigts de l'autre sur son corps, suivant les voluptueux contours de son ventre robuste, longeant le nombril, se soumettant au fin tracé de poils avant de plonger…

- ARRETEZ !

Hors de lui, Hiashi se leva avec violence avant de se reculer, toisant l'écrivain avec dégoût.

- Vous êtes… complètement malade ! souffla-t-il, haletant.

Kakashi rit un instant avant de se lever à son tour, les pans de son peignoir découvrant toujours son corps, avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

- Vous me dites d'arrêter, et pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que votre corps me supplie de faire, Hiashi-san.

L'homme étouffa une exclamation outrée, dévisageant son corps avec horreur, détaillant les fines cicatrices qui barraient tout le corps de l'écrivain.

- Je… Je ne veux pas finir comme vous ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte.

A nouveau, Kakashi eut un petit rire avant de continuer, s'approchant de l'autre à pas lents.

- Les stigmates que je porte ont été le prix à payer pour mes erreurs, déclara-t-il d'une voix monocorde. Et vous, Hiashi-san ? Quel a été le prix de vos erreurs ?

Stupéfait, l'homme laissa échapper une nouvelle exclamation de dédain alors qu'il se reculait de plus en plus, comme si l'homme qui se rapprochait de lui était atteint d'une maladie hautement contagieuse.

- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un être tel que vous, dit-il, une moue de dégoût sur le visage. Moi, au moins, je suis un homme.  
- … Ah oui ? Et quel genre d'homme blâmerait sa propre homosexualité sur son neveu ?…

Le visage d'Hiashi se déconfit alors que l'écrivain, tout en marchant vers lui, continuait :

- Quel genre d'homme irait répudier le garçon qu'il était sensé protéger simplement parce que celui-ci a osé s'affirmer ?…  
- A… arrêtez…

Blême comme la mort, Hiashi leva ses yeux implorants sur l'autre.

- Ce… ce n'est pas pour ça… bégaya-t-il. C'est… cette vidéo…  
- Ah oui, parlons-en de cette vidéo, tiens, continua Kakashi sur le même ton morne. Vous étiez tellement aveuglé par l'honneur de votre famille qu'il était plus facile de renier Neji sous prétexte qu'il l'avait cherché plutôt que de vous battre pour trouver le coupable… mais non, un Hyuuga qui se fait violer, forcément, ça entache toute la famille, n'est-ce pas ?  
- T… taisez-vous… vous n'avez pas le droit… vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler comme ça…  
- Détrompez-vous, Hiashi-san. Dès le moment où ce jeune garçon a mis sa vie en danger à cause de vos convictions stupides, ça me regarde.  
- Que…  
- Je trouve vraiment triste que dans le clan le plus puissant de cette ville, le chef de famille doive prendre exemple sur sa fille, mais… Parlez à Hinata. C'est la seule qui ait eu un peu de bon-sens et de pitié envers ce pauvre Neji, et… prenez conscience de vos erreurs.

Profondément humilié, Hiashi se redressa sur toute sa hauteur, dépassant Kakashi d'à peine quelques millimètres en prenant appui sur un objet derrière lui. Ses yeux étaient profondément mauvais.

- … Je ne permettrai pas au fils de l'indigne Sakumo Hatake de me faire la morale.  
- Et moi, je ne permettrai pas à qui que ce soit de toucher à mon piano, déclara Kakashi, ignorant la phrase de l'autre. Veuillez vous en écarter, s'il vous plaît.

Lâchant une exclamation de dédain profond, Hiashi contourna le corps de l'écrivain avant d'empoigner son manteau.

- Décidément, les actes de votre père ont vraiment avili toute sa descendance, souffla-t-il, la voix pleine d'aversion. Finalement, mourir dans un cimetière aurait été largement digne de vous, Kakashi-san.  
- … Je vous ai dit de m'y laisser crever.

Le regard perdu dans le vide, l'écrivain tournait le dos à l'autre qui ouvrait sa porte d'entrée. Toutefois, avant que l'autre ne s'en aille, Kakashi ajouta :

- … Mais je suppose qu'après, vous en auriez eu un peu trop sur la conscience. Bonne journée.

La porte d'entrée claqua violemment, laissa l'écrivain seul face à son piano, seul face à deux fantômes, seul face à ses regrets.

**XXXXX**

Il ferme son sac. Il a tout emporté, tout ce qui lui tient à cœur. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. Il ferme la porte de sa chambre. Marche au bout du couloir. Entre dans la pièce. La haine l'envahit tout de suite. Mais il y pénètre. Sur le petit bureau, il fait glisser un tas de poudre. Le prise avidemment. Ferme les yeux. Il se devait de le faire une fois ici. C'est symbolique. Il ressort. Ferme la porte. Marche à nouveau le long du couloir. Prend son sac. Descend les escaliers. Eteint la lumière. Sort ses clés pour la dernière fois. Sort de son manoir. Ferme la porte.

Ferme son cœur.


	12. Chapitre douze : Animal I have become

_**Pour changer un peu, je suis en retard pour poster ce chapitre… *soupir***_

_**MAIS… ! Hé hé… Pour me faire pardonner et comme petit cadeau de Nowel, je vous offre un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, bourré de révélations, et en plus… Ce chapitre était en réalité sensé être beaucoup plus long, mais finalement, j'ai décidé de le couper en deux… Tout ça pour dire que le treizième chapitre est en fin de rédaction… !**_

_**Voilà… En ce premier jour de 2009, je voulais tous vous remercier pour le soutien et l'intérêt que vous portez à ma fic qui… fête ses un an aujourd'hui. Eh oui, j'avais commencé à la rédiger à la main il y a exactement 365 jours… Pfiou, elle en a fait du chemin la petite… !**_

_**Merci à tous les lecteurs, tous les reviewers qui se donnent la peine de m'écrire un petit mot d'encouragement à la fin de chacun de mes chapitres… Si vous saviez comme ça me fait chaud au cœur qu'en j'en reçois un… ! N'hésitez donc surtout pas…**_

_**Je voulais également vous souhaitez à tous une excellente année 2009 bourrée de yaoi, cela va de soit… ! XD**_

… _**Raah, ça va, ça va, place au chapitre donc… XD**_

_**Bonne lecture et merci encore !**_

_**Chapitre douze : Animal I have become**_

Dans le bus, le jeune homme avait appuyé sa tête contre la vitre, s'empêchant de regarder le paysage défiler devant ses yeux sombres.  
_Tout ça, c'est du passé, maintenant._  
D'après les indications des deux jumeaux, il devrait sortir au prochain arrêt, ouais, au prochain arrêt, et l'autre n'habitait pas trop loin de ce dernier. Il avait beau encombrer sa tête avec toute sorte de pensées, mais rien à faire. Elle revenait irrémédiablement… _dessus_.  
Il observa un instant ses doigts tremblants. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit déjà… en manque ? Peut-être. Il s'en fichait. Il voulait simplement arriver au plus vite chez l'autre, l'autre qui saura lui refiler ce qu'il veut.  
Il réajusta la veste sur ses épaules ; étrange, elle lui semblait plus petite que la dernière fois. Il fronça les sourcils en observant les manches.  
_Il avait pris une jaquette… orange ?!_  
Il était tellement ailleurs en sortant de chez lui qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention. Il n'avait jamais eu de veste d'une couleur aussi horrible ; comment…  
Il soupira d'ennui devant les pensées aussi ridicules les unes que les autres qui lui traversaient l'esprit alors qu'il descendait du bus et se mettait en marche. Il regarda un instant autour de lui, complètement dépaysé en pleine campagne ; il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse y avoir autant de verdure à à peine une dizaine de kilomètres de Konoha, mais après tout, il s'en fichait. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la seule ferme délabrée aux alentours ; effectivement, comme l'avaient dit les deux jumeaux, il ne pouvait pas se tromper.

- … T'as fait plus vite que ce que je pensais.

Planté devant l'entrée, Sasuke déglutit doucement devant le sourire narquois que son interlocuteur affichait, les petits yeux émeraude ne cillant pas devant ses onyx.

- Mais je t'en prie… Si tu veux bien te donner la peine d'entrer.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de neige se retira du passage avec une petite courbette ridicule, faisait bruyamment soupirer Sasuke. Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, content malgré lui de pouvoir s'abriter de la pluie, ainsi que… d'autres choses.  
Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en pénétrant un peu plus dans la pièce unique, se raidissant légèrement en entendant l'autre refermer la porte dans son dos, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissant. Il chassa vivement ses pensées en regardant autour de lui ; un canapé miteux, une vieille table, une chaise à laquelle il manquait un pied, voilà les seuls objets qu'il trouvait.

- Fais pas attention au désordre, hein.

Son vis-à-vis partit dans un petit rire cristallin.

- J'ai pas grand-chose, continua-t-il. J'ai dû quasiment tout vendre quand je suis entrée dans le milieu et le reste y est passé pour payer mon traitement. Heureusement que l'on trouve toujours des alternatives à l'argent…

Il s'interrompit, décochant un sourire au noiraud qui le toisait avec la plus profonde exaspération.

- Kimimaro… commença Sasuke, se retenant de dire qu'il se fichait des états d'âme de son vis-à-vis comme de l'an quarante. Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?

Son interlocuteur partit dans un nouveau rire avant de prendre place sur le divan, sortant une boîte à chaussures de derrière ses pieds. Il la posa sur ses genoux avant de l'ouvrir, faisait lâcher une petite exclamation à Sasuke.  
Il y avait dans la boîte une dizaine de flacons et de petits sachets, certains contenant divers liquides transparents, d'autres des gélules de formes et couleurs variées, et d'autres encore des plantes étranges et des champignons séchés.  
Mais ce qui retint le plus l'attention de Sasuke était de petits carrés d'aluminium pliés que brandissant Kimimaro, un sourire en coin.

- Tu es venu chercher ceci, bien sûr.

Sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, le bras de Sasuke s'était tendu en direction de la main de l'autre, avançant lentement comme happé par le contenu des petits papiers finement pliés.

- Non, non, non, Sasuke… siffla Kimimaro lorsque le noiraud s'apprêtait à lui prendre le poignet. Pour ça… il va falloir payer.

Il ponctua sa phrase par un baiser furtif qu'il déposa sur la braguette de Sasuke.  
Ce dernier écarquilla violemment les yeux, complètement paralysé par les dires et le geste de son vis-à-vis.

- … Je te demande pardon ?…

Il baissa son regard profondément mauvais sur l'autre en dessous de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, Sasuke ? Tu trouves que j'ai une gueule d'adhérent à l'Armée du Salut ?

Le noiraud ne cilla pas, soutenant toujours le regard visiblement amusé de l'autre.

- T'as dit dit que tu voulais m'aider parce que t'avais une dent contre mon… frère.  
- … Et tu m'as cru ?

Kimimaro éclata bruyamment de rire en voyant le visage de l'autre blêmir légèrement.

- Putain ! continua-t-il entre deux rires. Je sais même pas à quoi il ressemble, ton frangin… ! Ha ha, t'es vraiment trop naïf, toi… !

Il tira vivement Sasuke pour l'asseoir à ses côtés.

- C'est mon maître qui m'a dit de te dire ça, moi, j'en ai rien à branler de toi… !

Calmant graduellement son fou-rire, l'homme aux cheveux de neige sécha ses larmes… mais Sasuke ne le regardait pas. Il s'obstinait furieusement à fixer un point invisible au fond de la pièce, la bouche entrouverte.  
On l'avait piégé. On l'avait bel et bien piégé. mince.  
_mince…_  
_**  
Je connais Kimimaro, je sais ce qu'il fait et surtout pour qui il travaille. Tu t'aventures sur un terrain très dangereux, Sasuke.**_

Kakashi avait eu raison depuis le début.  
Alors qu'il sombrait progressivement dans le désarroi, une pensée l'intrigua soudainement. Il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il découvre pourquoi, et surtout, il ne voulait pas savoir avec quel paiement il allait devoir donner en contrepartie de ses doses. Il devait penser à autre chose.

- Kimimaro… Tu connais Hatake Kakashi ?

Le sourire mourut instantanément sur les lèvres de l'autre, ses yeux s'arrondissant d'ahurissement. Quelques secondes de silence passèrent avant qu'il ne réponde :

- Tu… Tu me demandes si je connais Kakashi-sensei… ? E… Evidemment que je le connais…

Il s'affala contre le dossier de son canapé rongé aux mites, son regard se perdant dans le vide. Interloqué, Sasuke lui demanda pourquoi il l'appelait « professeur ».

- Pourquoi on l'appelait « sensei »… ? continua Kimimaro, l'air de se demander de quelle planète venait Sasuke pour ne pas savoir. Putain… Parce que ce mec était notre modèle à tous, celui à qui nous voulions tous ressembler… !

Il secoua la tête, un sourire d'enfant naissant sur ses traits alors qu'il se laissait visiblement envahir par la nostalgie.

- Ah ! putain ce qu'il était barge, ce type ! Complètement fêlé… ! On voulait tous être comme lui, pouvoir tous se rapprocher de la pureté divine qu'il incarnait… on voulait tous… être des anges… comme lui…

Les doigts de Kimimaro s'étaient mis à caresser des formes imaginaires devant ses yeux pétillants d'émotion… finissant de sortir Sasuke de ses gonds alors que ce dernier explosait :

- Je comprends que dalle ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ?!

Déviant progressivement son regard dément sur le noiraud, Kimimaro resta plusieurs secondes à l'observer, bouche entrouverte et yeux écarquillés. Progressivement, les coins de ses lèvres se mirent à se surélever avant de former un rictus mauvais.

- Ne me dis pas… qu'il ne te l'a jamais dit… ?  
- Jamais dit quoi ?!

Un petit spasme traversa le corps de Kimimaro alors qu'il laissait échapper une petite exclamation de dédain. Il s'approcha alors de l'oreille de son vis-à-vis avant de murmurer avec douceur :

- Hatake Kakashi… _C'était un putain de toxicomane… !_

**XXXXX**

Voilà bien plus d'une heure que le brun s'était endormi sur la cuisse de son ancien pupille, les paupières lourdes de toutes les larmes qu'il avait versées en ouvrant son cœur à Naruto. Ce dernier avait sa main posée sur le côté du cou d'Iruka, caressant doucement son visage du pouce, mais son regard était perdu dans le vide. Il réfléchissait.  
Il n'avait jamais réellement compris les liens qui unissaient son ancien tuteur à Kakashi, mais aujourd'hui, Iruka lui avait tout raconté, il lui avait ouvert son cœur pour y laisser d'écouler sa souffrance, cette souffrance qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus endurer seul. Il avait pleuré sur l'épaule de Naruto, racontant ce qu'il s'était passé la veille entre Kakashi et lui, la façon dont il s'était si stupidement fait avoir en avouant ses sentiments, la manière dont l'écrivain l'avait violemment rejeté après toutes leurs années de promiscuité intime, sanglotant qu'il aurait dû se taire, qu'il aurait dû continuer à endurer, et qu'ainsi, peut-être, il aurait encore été enfoui au creux de ses bras… avant de basculer progressivement dans ceux de Morphée, épuisé.  
Naruto l'avait écouté sans poser de questions, heureux de pouvoir à son tour aider son tuteur qui avait toujours été présent pour lui depuis plus de dix ans, mais cependant… il avait du mal à comprendre.  
Iruka, fou amoureux de l'écrivain, n'avait jamais osé avouer ses sentiments en sachant qu'il se ferait irrémédiablement repousser, pourtant… il continuait de le voir régulièrement, justifiant cela en disant que, ma foi, c'était la seule preuve d'affection qu'il pouvait recevoir de Kakashi, que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de pouvoir faire l'amour avec celui qu'il aimait. Toutefois…  
_N'était-ce pas Iruka qui lui avait dit, onze ans plus tôt, que le sexe n'était pas une forme d'amour ?_  
Naruto soupira doucement, caressant toujours les cheveux pour une fois relâchés de son ancien tuteur. Il fit basculer sa tête en arrière, son regard céruléen se perdant dans le plafond. Quelque chose le troublait plus que tout dans les dires du professeur.  
Sans qu'il ne le sache réellement pourquoi, il avait banni cette éventualité de sa vie, mais il l'avait appris de la bouche de son ancien tuteur quelques minutes plus tôt…  
_L'amour véritable est possible entre deux hommes._  
Naïvement, d'après les conclusions qu'il avait pu tirer de son enfance, un homme avec un autre ne pouvait que le détruire par le biais du sexe, que le dominant pervers ne cherchait qu'à faire souffrir son dominé masochiste, plus mentalement que physiquement toutefois, mais que le vrai amour ne pouvait exister. Et en parlant de dominant sadique… l'attitude de Kakashi lui semblait totalement incompréhensible. Il avait toujours vu en l'ancien psychologue un homme tendre d'une profonde gentillesse ; c'était lui qui avait passé de longues heures à l'écouter quand il était venu s'installer avec Iruka, lui qui avait su trouver les mots justes pour rassurer ses angoisses d'enfant, lui qui avait conseillé d'évacuer tout ce qu'il ressentait dans la musique et qui lui avait appris à jouer de la guitare, et surtout… c'était lui qui avait toujours su faire naître le sourire sur le visage d'Iruka.  
Alors… _Pourquoi ?_

- Nhhh… Na… Naruto…

Sortant brusquement de ses pensées, le blond regarda les paupières lourdes de son ancien tuteur s'ouvrir.

- Ca va mieux, Iruka-san ? murmura-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

Ce dernier sourit en retour en hochant la tête, mais son regard anéanti vint rapidement le contredire. Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer, déglutissant doucement.

- Iruka-san… commença-t-il dans un souffle.

Il avait tellement de choses à dire que les phrases se bousculaient dans sa tête ; il devrait remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées avant, sans doute, mais il se ravisa rapidement, décidant de dire les choses comme elles viendraient.

- … Kakashi est quelqu'un de bien.

_Ah, mais bravo, Naruto ! Fallait vraiment que ça soit ça qui sorte en premier… !!_  
Soutenant le regard un peu plus déconfit par la dernière phrase, Naruto continua :

- Je… Je veux dire… je suis persuadé qu'il a eu une bonne raison de réagir ainsi… Kakashi ne ferait jamais souffrir qui que ce soit, à moins de… à moins que ce soit tout à fait volontaire.

Le regard triste d'Iruka s'arrondit brusquement.

- Que veux-tu dire… ?  
- Iruka-san… Je pense que vous savez bien mieux que moi que Kakashi est quelqu'un d'une profonde gentillesse et d'un cœur énorme. Il fait toujours passer les autres avant lui-même, alors je pense que, pour une raison obscure… il croit que vous ne feriez que souffrir davantage en l'aimant.

Le professeur détourna lentement le visage, un sourire jaune apparaissant sur ses traits.

- Tsss… Kakashi est loin d'être un saint, Naruto. A mon avis, c'est juste une facette de lui que je n'avais jamais vue, j'essaie de me dire qu'il a toujours été égoïste comme ça au fond et…  
- Taisez-vous.

Terminés les regards doux et les sourires tendres. Naruto fixait son ancien tuteur avec sévérité à ce moment, sa bouche légèrement tordue par l'irritation pendant qu'il faisait nerveusement rouler sa piercing à la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

- C'est plus facile de se dire ça plutôt que de se battre, n'est-ce pas, Iruka-san ? C'est plus simple de s'apitoyer sur soi-même au lieu d'essayer de découvrir le mal qui ronge Kakashi, qui le fait passer à côté d'un bonheur immense à vos côtés, hein ?

Ecarquillant violemment les yeux, Iruka dévisagea son ancien pupille avec effroi.

- M… Mais…  
- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'abandonner…Vous allez laisser passer votre chance, c'est ça ? Vous dites tant l'aimer… Alors battez-vous. Battez-vous pour son amour, battez-vous pour lui. Montrez-lui que ce n'est pas une plaie d'aimer, mais au contraire, un cadeau magnifique. N'abandonnez pas maintenant, Iruka-san.

Profondément ému et abasourdi par les mots de son ancien pupille, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur du professeur se mirent à se noyer de larmes à nouveau.

- Tu… Tu as tellement mûri, Naruto… Mais… si tu connaissais Kakashi aussi bien que moi, tu… tu saurais que rien ne le fera changer d'avis… s'il a décidé de ne plus me voir, alors… alors…

Alors que ses mots se noyaient dans un douloureux sanglot, Naruto entoura ses bras autour de la nuque du professeur et l'attira doucement contre lui, caressant son dos avec tendresse afin d'atténuer les larmes qui venaient peu à peu tremper son cou.

**XXXXX**

- Qu… Quoi… ? Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu as dit… ?!

Kimimaro partit dans un nouveau rire cristallin en observant les traits médusés de son vis-à-vis.

- Il ne l'avait réellement jamais dit… ? Ah… ! Sacré Kakashi-sensei… Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour cacher ça… !  
- Tu… Tu veux dire… qu'il en prend encore… ? balbutia Sasuke, complètement éberlué.  
- Mais non, t'es con toi… Il a arrêté juste à l'âge où toi tu commences… Douloureuse coïncidence, hein ? Il s'est quand même drogué pendant cinq ans avant ça… Il était… tellement jeune, tellement frêle et fragile… Tss, rien à voir avec le corps d'athlète qu'il a maintenant… je suppose qu'il s'est sevré au sport… pourtant… son petit corps d'ange…

La voix de l'homme aux cheveux de neige se fit telle une caresse, ses yeux rêveurs toujours perdus dans le vide à mesure qu'il se remémorait son ancien professeur.

- Et ce petit corps d'ange, ah, saleté, il supportait tout et n'importe quoi, vraiment… Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour survivre aussi longtemps, et dire que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était mourir…

Sous le regard estomaqué de l'autre, Kimimaro poursuivit avec un sourire en coin :

- Mescaline, speed, crack, LSD, kétamine, champi, cocaïne, poppers, tout, tout, tout et n'importe quoi entrait dans sa bouche, dans son nez, dans ses veines, mélangés n'importe comment, avec n'importe quoi… putain…

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Mais son truc préféré, je m'en souviendrais toujours, c'était l'ecstasy… et un fix pour la descente.  
- … Un quoi ?  
- Va falloir te faire au jargon, mon pauvre, continua Kimimaro, l'air d'avoir un peu pitié du manque de culture flagrant de son vis-à-vis. Un fix… c'est une injection d'héroïne.

Sasuke manqua de s'étrangler sous la nouvelle. Non… Ce n'était pas possible, il était forcément en plein trip, ce n'était pas possible… Son tuteur, lui, un ancien… _héroïnomane… ?_ Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle chose, et pourtant… pourtant il le lui avait dit à demi-mot…

_**J'ai vécu longtemps avec de la haine au fond de moi, et cette haine m'a poussé très loin au-delà des limites de ce qui était humainement faisable. J'ai joué avec la mort bien plus d'une fois et je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cette deuxième chance qui fait que je suis là, aujourd'hui, en train d'essayer de te faire voir que tu es sur le point de faire la connerie la plus monumentale de ta vie.**_

Sasuke frissonna en repensant à cette discussion, celle-ci prenant une toute autre dimension maintenant qu'il en comprenait toute la portée. Son ancien tuteur était donc lui aussi… passé dans le monde de la drogue, et il avait voulu l'avertir, le prévenir puisqu'il savait ce qui l'attendait…

- Ho, à quoi tu penses, toi ? dit soudain Kimimaro d'une voix forte, sortant Sasuke de ses pensées.  
- … Rien. Ca fait juste un choc d'entendre que quelqu'un qu'on l'on a cru connaître prenait de… l'héroïne…  
- Quoi ? Parce que tu te crois beaucoup plus haut sur l'échelle de la dignité avec ta coke ?

Le noiraud laissa échappa une petite exclamation de dédain en fusillant son interlocuteur du regard auquel l'autre répondit par un sourire narquois.

- On est tous dans le même sac dans ce monde, Sasuke. Y'en a juste deux ou trois dont le nom reste gravé, un peu comme Kakashi-sensei justement, ou alors… l'autre, aussi…  
- Quel autre ?

Brusquement, l'homme aux cheveux blancs se tourna vers lui en détaillant gravement son visage, la bouche entrouverte. Après plusieurs secondes, Sasuke s'apprêtait à lui faire une remarque cinglante lorsque Kimimaro le coupa :

- T'es un Uchiwa, c'est ça ?  
- Ca ne te regarde pas.  
- Hnn… la coïncidence est vraiment… douloureuse.  
- Quelle coïncidence ?  
- … J'ai pas envie de parler de lui. Vraiment pas. S'il n'avait pas été là, s'il nous l'avait pas retiré, s'il ne l'avait pas anéanti en disparaissant à son tour, Kakashi-sensei n'aurait pas changé comme ça, non, il serait resté dans notre monde, avec nous…

A nouveau, Kimimaro s'affala contre le dossier du divan en soupirant bruyamment.

- Et dire que… J'étais là… j'étais là le jour où ils se sont rencontrés…

_**Il sent une force l'envahir de l'intérieur. Elle grandit, grandit, engloutit peu à peu chaque parcelle de son corps. Il la sent. Elle monte de plus en plus. Sa mâchoire se crispe, le premier signe. Il ouvre et ferme ses doigts spasmodiquement. Il est tellement excité à l'idée de se mettre à bouger, à danser, qu'il en tremble. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Les lumières rouges, bleues, vertes, jaunes, l'atteignent, de toute part, comme si chacune d'elle pouvait l'avaler complètement.  
Les basses commencent. Son sourire s'agrandit. Il adore cette chanson.**_

_**Kakashi-sensei… !**_

_**La voix semble venir de loin, très loin, il l'entend à peine tant tous ses muscles sont happés par le rythme entraînant. Soudain, une main effleure son épaule. Il se dégage avec violence ; il déteste qu'on le touche. Personne n'a à le toucher. Personne n'a à essayer de le ramener à la réalité.**_

_**- Quoi ?**_

_**Il jette un regard froid sur l'homme en face de lui qui le regarde avec un sourire en coin.**_

_**- Je vous offre un verre, Kakashi-sensei ?**_

_**La mâchoire crispée du garçon aux cheveux d'argent l'empêche d'éclater de rire.**_

_**- … Fous-moi la paix. Tu sais que je bois pas d'alcool. Ca m'empêche de danser… et vous aussi, vous m'empêcher de danser.**_

_**Il regarde la petite bande agglutinée autour de lui. Ils sont tous plus âgés que lui, ils sont quasiment tous majeurs, mais ils le vénèrent presque. Il trouve ça con. Il aimerait simplement pouvoir danser tranquille.**_

_**- Vous avez pris quoi, Kakashi-sensei ? demande un autre d'une voix forte pour couvrir la musique.**_

_**Pourquoi veut-on couvrir la musique ? Lui veut pouvoir l'écouter. Et pourquoi veut-on toujours savoir ce qu'il a pris ? Peut-être une quête d'extraordinaire. Ou alors que l'on sache de quoi il mourra prochainement. Il sait qu'il va mourir un de ces jours, il joue trop avec la Mort pour ça… mais il s'en fiche. Il prend chaque fois plus de produits, les mélangeant toujours plus dangereusement, voilà pourquoi on l'admire. On l'admire de narguer la Mort toujours plus. On l'admire d'être complètement hermétique à tout. Rien ne le touche. Il s'amuse simplement en attendant le jour où il sera libéré de cet enfer que l'on appelle vie. Il espère simplement que la Mort l'emportera tout comme la Musique l'emporte en ce moment.  
Son corps tout entier réclame à s'en gorger à présent. Il fait chaud. Il fait terriblement chaud d'un seul coup. Il se débarrasse rapidement de son T-shirt, révélant son corps have et fragile, son corps d'adolescent fraîchement sorti de l'enfance. Il ferme les yeux en commençant à secouer la tête en rythme, à gauche, à droite, à gauche.**_

_**- Trois billes, un peu de speed, et juste assez de mesca pour plus vous entendre m'empêcher de danser…**_

_**Il s'éloigne progressivement de la bande en entendant à peine l'exclamation de stupeur qu'ils laissent échapper.**_

_**- La descente va être mortelle, Kakashi-sensei… ! dit un autre garçon qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusqu'à maintenant.**_

_**Il se retourne juste un instant, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.**_

_**- Mortelle… ? Ne me fais pas jubiler d'avance, Kimimaro… je sens que je vais être déçu.**_

_**Un vrai sourire vient fleurir sur son visage d'enfant alors qu'il s'avance encore vers la Musique, qu'elle le noie, l'étouffe. Il se sent vivre.  
Les ondes traversent son corps, ses bras, ses jambes, et les mettent en mouvement, en rythme. Il adore cette chanson. Il adore cette musique. Il aime la Musique et la Musique l'aime en retour. Il se met à se déhancher en rythme, euphorique, son corps de plus en plus brûlant. Il aime la Musique. Il n'y a qu'Elle qui le comprenne, qui le fasse vivre. Et après avoir pris quelques pilules, quelques poudres, il peut enfin l'aimer en retour. Il peut enfin lui faire l'amour comme il ne l'a jamais fait à qui que ce soit, qu'il ne fera jamais à qui que ce soit. A part la Musique.  
Plus rien n'existe…**_

_**- … Fait chier.  
- Comme tu t'es fait jeter… !  
- Ta gueule !  
- Fallait s'y attendre aussi, dit alors le dénommé Kimimaro. Tu l'as tout de suite touché. Il supporte pas ça.**_

_**La bande a les yeux rivés sur le jeune garçon qui bouge en rythme au milieu de la piste improvisée. Ils regardent tous le corps pur et délicat transporté par les vagues de lumière et de musique. Cette peau d'une blancheur divine qui suit le ventre fin, qui détaille doucement ses côtes, son corps d'ange si pur qui résiste à tous les caprices de son hôte. Ses paupières sont closes alors qu'il continue de bouger avec grâce et volupté, et ce sourire… ce sourire exquis qu'il n'arbore que quand il danse…**_

_**- … Putain… Il me fait trop bander.  
- Trop, ouais.  
- T'as vu ce taré… ? continue un troisième. Trois ecstasy, des amphétamines et de la mescaline… que des excitants et un hallucinogène… il est complètement fou. Je sais pas comment son cœur tient tout ça…  
- C'est parce qu'il est pas humain, ajoute Kimimaro, les yeux rêveurs. Ce mec est inhumain…  
- Clair. Ca devrait être interdit d'être aussi bandant, continue le premier.  
- Et surtout, de refuser de baiser ou de se faire toucher par qui que ce soit, soupire Kimimaro.  
- C'est parce qu'il sait pas ce que c'est. Faudrait que quelqu'un le lui montre par la force une fois.**_

_**Soudain, les jeunes hommes se regardent alternativement. Oui, quelqu'un devrait lui montrer par la force, ou du moins, lui forcer légèrement la main…**_

_**- Ils en sont à combien, les paris ?  
- Ca a augmenté depuis le mois passé… Maintenant, le Plume et l'Ecaille offrent cinq grammes de pure pour celui qui aura sa bouche, et… dix pour son cul.  
- Pfff, tu parles… Celui qui y arrive se fait buter, tu veux dire. On sait très bien qu'ils veulent absolument sauter Kakashi-sensei les premiers. Non, sérieux, elle me fout les boules, cette bande…  
- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclame Kimimaro. J'aimerai trop essayer de les rejoindre…  
- Il paraît que les deux chefs ne s'entendent plus. Ils se sépareront bientôt, je pense.  
- Cool ! continue Kimimaro. J'aime pas trop la Plume, je le trouve… cruel. Mais l'Ecaille…**_

_**Kimimaro se perd un instant dans ses rêves avant de secouer la tête.**_

_**- Bref, tout ça pour dire que même si ça passe à vingt grammes pour sa bouche, personne y arrivera jamais de toute manière… Impossible d'approcher Kakashi-sensei. Il se laisse pas faire et y'a que la Musique qui compte pour lui…  
- Laissez-moi essayer.**_

_**Toute la bande se retourne vers la source de la voix, sourcils froncés.**_

_**- T'es qui, toi ?  
- T'occupe pas de qui je suis, répond le garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais, sourire aux lèvres. Tu ne m'as jamais vu parce que je traînais dans le quartier ouest.  
- Ils vendent de la bonne weed à l'ouest…**_

_**Le jeune homme aux airs malicieux acquiesce sans le regarder. Il est simplement happé par l'image de l'autre transporté par la Musique.**_

_**- Alors c'est lui, le fameux Kakashi-sensei ? demande-t-il d'une voix enjouée. Quand on m'a dit que c'était un ange, je croyais que c'était une métaphore…  
- Laisse tomber, rétorque abruptement Kimimaro, le fusillant du regard. On est une vingtaine à essayer depuis plus d'une année et y'a rien à faire.**_

_**L'autre semble ne l'écouter que d'une oreille distraite alors qu'il retire lui aussi son T-shirt blanc, révélant son torse finement musclé aux yeux de la petite bande.**_

_**- Cinq grammes pour sa bouche et dix pour son cul, c'est bien ça ?  
- Laisse tomber, je te dis, réplique à nouveau Kimimaro, de plus un plus irrité par l'attitude du noiraud. Personne n'arrive à le sortir de sa transe quand il danse.  
- On verra bien.**_

_**Ses pupilles dilatées ne cessent pas de détailler le corps pris dans une ondulation sensuelle alors qu'il s'éloigne finalement de la bande, happé par le corps de l'autre. A mesure qu'il avance, lui aussi se fait progressivement noyer sous les assauts de lumière, de couleurs, de sons, ils engloutissent peu à peu ses sens alors qu'il continue de marcher. Il laisse la Musique prendre possession de tous ses membres, le contrôle de tout son corps. Il ne lâche pas sa proie de ses onyx, sa proie qui ne semble pourtant pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Il n'abandonne pas et s'approche jusqu'à entrer dans son espace personnel. L'autre croise son regard onyx. C'est sa chance.  
Le passage entraînant de la chanson met ses jambes en mouvement, sa tête, son torse. Il est bon danseur, tout comme l'autre. Ce dernier semble à présent dérangé par sa présence alors qu'il le toise, sourcils froncés, mais le garçon aux cheveux corbeau n'abandonne pas. Il continue de se déhancher, sourire aux lèvres, les yeux à demi-clos. Soudain, l'autre semble intrigué. Ses mouvements se sont ralentis et ses yeux détaillent son torse plus imposant que le sien encore fragile. Peu à peu, un sourire s'étire sur son visage.  
On a capté son attention.  
Brusquement, il se remet en mouvement en plongeant son regard dans les onyx profonds de l'autre. Il lui fait face, son corps tout près du sien, ils sont à peine espacés, mais ils ne se touchent pas. Le rythme se fait entraînant et leurs corps se perdent dans une ondulation voluptueuse, leurs torses perlés de sueur s'effleurant à peine alors que Kakashi s'approche encore, voulant tester au maximum l'autre. Ce dernier suit, se déhanche, ondule, ses yeux se plissent encore alors que Kakashi lui tourne le dos et se cambre, roulant des hanches contre le bas-ventre de plus en plus attisé. Au moment où il tente de poser sa main sur la taille de l'autre, Kakashi se retourne à nouveau brusquement, le regarde et hausse la tête, comme si par ce geste il veut y faire passer un avertissement. Son sourire ne meurt pourtant pas ni ses mouvements. Une de ses mains vient se glisser dans ses cheveux argent qu'il agrippe doucement, l'autre se pose contre ses lèvres alors que son regard se fait à nouveau aguicheur.  
Il a envie de s'amuser.  
Les doigts sur sa bouche entrouverte se mettent alors à glisser le long de sa mâchoire avant de venir rouler contre son cou. Il fait basculer sa tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, sa main continue son incursion alors que ses hanches ne cessent leurs ondulations ensorcelantes, ses doigts atteignant un téton durci par le bouillonnement de son corps.  
Le noiraud perd complètement pied. Comment un type qui refuse catégoriquement de se faire toucher peut-il en chauffer un autre de façon aussi… explicite ?! Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à une réponse comme celle-ci… A nouveau, il approche sa main du torse de l'autre, mais le jeune garçon la repousse d'une tape, réitérant son geste alors que l'autre continue d'essayer.  
Kakashi prend son pied. C'est tout juste s'il n'éclate pas de rire en voyant les yeux exorbités de l'autre alors qu'il continue de l'échauffer. C'est trop facile… vraiment trop facile… et tellement drôle ! Et l'autre qui continue d'essayer de le toucher… Hop ! Encore une fois… Qu'est-ce qu'il croit, lui ? Que c'est parce que je le trouve amusant qu'il a déjà un pied dans mon lit ? Faut pas rêver non plus…  
Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent tourne le dos au noiraud à nouveau. Il trouve vraiment drôle de sentir le bas-ventre de plus en plus durci de l'autre. C'est tellement facile de faire perdre la tête à un homme, vraiment… Il trouve ça ridicule. Il préfère être seul, seul avec sa Musique. Et personne ne doit le toucher.  
A nouveau, il roule des hanches contre le membre tendu à travers le pantalon de l'autre et sourit. Sa danse a fait son effet. Rien de plus facile. Et ce qui est facile… n'amuse pas longtemps.  
Kakashi s'apprête alors à s'éloigner lorsqu'il écarquille violemment les yeux. La Musique semble stopper complètement autour de lui. Tout bascule. Tout s'arrête.  
Dans son dos, l'autre s'est collé à lui et sa main a glissé contre son ventre fin avant que ses doigts ne plongent de quelques centimètres à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Kakashi a crispé ses doigts contre le dos de la main de l'autre. Tout s'est arrêté. Le sang bat à ses oreilles avec force. Il n'entend que son cœur qui frappe violemment contre sa poitrine. Il ne sent que la main chaude de l'autre. Posée sur son corps.  
La respiration de Kakashi se fait progressivement plus courte, plus saccadée. L'autre n'avance pas sa main. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux d'argent est bloqué, complètement paralysé. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi n'enlève-t-il pas simplement cette main qui a osé s'imposer sur lui ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi ce type… n'a-t-il pas lâché l'affaire, comme tous les autres ? Pourquoi essaie-t-il encore ? Pourquoi ne le laisse-t-il pas tomber, comme tous les autres ?  
Sans qu'il ne le veuille, un sourire vient alors naître sur les traits purs du jeune garçon alors qu'il sent l'autre se coller un peu plus contre lui dans son dos. Oui… après tout… après tout…  
Se décrispant doucement, les doigts de Kakashi viennent alors se glisser entre ceux de l'autre, les serrant délicatement. Son sourire est figé. Il a peur. Il a terriblement peur d'un seul coup. Il peut tout contrôler, tout… sauf la réaction de quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il peut lui arriver. Il a laissé l'autre passer, oui, et maintenant ? Que va-t-il lui faire ? Sera-t-il simplement un autre de ces types qui essaient juste de le sauter pour pouvoir se vanter d'avoir été les premiers à descendre l'ange de sa tour de glace ? Ou alors…  
Les coins de sa bouche s'abaissent à nouveau alors que la crainte s'insinue en lui. Alors, lentement, il tourne la tête, cherchant le regard de l'autre dans son dos, tous ses muscles crispés malgré lui.  
Leurs yeux se croisent.  
Le garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais sourit en se gorgeant de l'odeur de l'autre devant lui. Il a l'air réceptif à son approche, voilà qui est plutôt étrange, mais pourquoi pas. Il voit la nuque se tourner doucement avant qu'il ne croise le regard du plus jeune.  
Son cœur manque un battement.  
Cette… cette lueur qui luit au fond de ses yeux… Il a perdu cette désinvolture, cette distance, cette provocation qu'il avait auparavant… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Mais… Est-ce que cela pourrait être… de la peur ? Oui… Oui, c'est même bien pire que cela… L'ange est complètement terrifié. Il n'est pas un être intouchable…  
C'est simplement un petit garçon qui a grandi trop vite et qui ne demande qu'à être rassuré.  
Les onyx continuent de fixer les yeux de l'autre, mais il n'y a plus d'avidité à présent. Ce n'est plus ça l'important. Plus rien n'est important… à part ce corps tremblant qu'il serre tout contre lui, comme s'il voulait le rassurer, lui montrer qu'il n'a pas à avoir peur, que tout se terminera bientôt, non, il ne lui fera pas mal… il a compris qui il était par ce simple regard.  
Et il aime ce qu'il voit tout au fond de ces grands yeux d'enfant.  
Doucement, Kakashi fait pivoter tout son corps avant de se retrouver contre le torse de l'autre. Il lève doucement les yeux, étant légèrement plus petit pour continuer à le regarder, pour continuer à lire dans les yeux profonds de son vis-à-vis. Il n'y a plus cette lueur bestiale qui y brûlait auparavant, non, juste… de la profonde… tendresse…  
La musique n'a toujours pas repris. Le temps s'est arrêté sur leurs deux corps, ils n'entendent que leurs propres cœurs qui battent tout au fond d'eux, leurs cœurs qui battent de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, qui s'emballent. Leurs visages se rapprochent alors qu'ils semblent complètement immobiles, pourtant, c'est une force extérieure qui les attire inexorablement l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne peuvent se contrôler. C'est simplement une nouvelle onde complètement inconnue qui les transporte à ce moment.  
Leurs lèvres se scellent.  
L'explosion les envahit complètement, la béatitude, le bonheur, le bien-être. La musique reprend, plus forte, plus imposante, mais plus rien ne compte à part leurs deux corps happés par celui de l'autre. Le baiser est fougueux, passionné, il s'intensifie encore à mesure qu'ils entourent leurs bras autour du corps de l'autre, qu'ils se serrent un peu plus. Kakashi entrouvre même les lèvres afin de venir goûter à la langue chaude de l'autre qui vient alors s'entremêler à la sienne. Une sensation exquise s'empare de tout son être, mais cette fois, ce n'est pas un tas de poudre, ce n'est pas une petite pilule, ce n'est pas la Musique, non…  
C'est quelqu'un d'autre.  
L'engourdissement de l'euphorie s'estompe alors progressivement. L'échange se rompt en douceur avant que leurs fronts ne s'appuient l'un contre l'autre. Ils ont les yeux clos. Ils n'ont même plus besoin de se regarder.  
Ils se sont compris.  
Doucement, Kakashi vient enfouir son visage dans le creux du cou de l'autre, le câlinant tendrement. Il se gorge de cette odeur en se blottissant un peu plus, caressant les courts cheveux de jais au creux de sa main. Au fur et à mesure, il ouvre lentement les paupières, revenant à la réalité.  
Il fronce les sourcils.  
A quelques dizaines de mètres de leurs deux corps, il voit la petite bande complètement euphorique, ils rient et se tapent dans les mains en les regardant tendrement enlacés. Kakashi écarquille les yeux.  
Alors c'était… ça ? Il était donc resté un simple objet de pari ? Quel abruti il avait été… Il s'était complètement laissé aller, pour une fois, mais déjà on avait abusé de lui… Il avait cru que c'était différent, que lui aussi, peut-être, pouvait avoir droit à plus, mais non… Mais quel abruti… ! Et l'autre qu'il serre encore dans ses bras, l'autre qui le touche, qui le touche encore… !  
Avec une violence inouïe, Kakashi repousse le corps de l'autre loin du sien et se remet à danser. Il n'y a que la Musique qui l'ait toujours compris. Qui ne l'ait jamais trahi…  
Le garçon aux cheveux corbeau ne comprend plus rien. Il observe l'autre recommencer à se déhancher, les yeux clos, transporté par la musique, exactement comme quelques minutes auparavant, comme si rien ne s'était passé…  
Il fronce les sourcils. Non, ce n'était pas possible, Kakashi devait certainement l'avoir senti aussi bien que lui, il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, ce n'était pas qu'un simple baiser… ! Que se passe-t-il dans la tête de l'autre, bon sang ?! Le voilà qui continue à danser, en transe, parti dans un endroit où rien n'existe à part lui et la Musique… Et lui, alors ?! Il n'avait été qu'un jouet entre ces doigts angéliques ?! Le prédateur s'est-il donc transformé en proie… ?  
Il ne comprend pas. Son regard se perd à nouveau sur le petit corps have, ce petit corps fragile qu'il tenait entre ses bras quelques secondes auparavant… ou alors… est-ce que cela n'avait été qu'un rêve… ? N'avait-il pas halluciné ?…  
Non. Il n'avait pas halluciné. Au creux de son torse, il sent encore le cœur du petit ange qui frappe, qui frappe avec force alors qu'ils s'embrassent…  
Il ne va pas abandonner, non. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé.  
A nouveau, il se rapproche du corps pris dans l'onde de lumière et de son. L'autre a les yeux clos, il ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué. Pire. Il l'ignore complètement.**_

_**- Hé, à quoi tu joues ?!**_

_**Sa voix est bien plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, mais son regard rencontre finalement celui du danseur. Un regard désinvolte. Provocateur. Distant.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? dit alors Kakashi en cessant ses mouvements, son regard faisant bien comprendre à l'autre qu'il l'ennuie profondément. Mon cul ?…**_

_**Le garçon aux cheveux corbeau écarquille violemment les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que l'autre lui raconte, enfin ?! Il… Il ne s'agit plus de ça, maintenant… !**_

_**- M… Mais non… !  
- Aaah… J'ai compris… Désolé, j'avais oublié…**_

_**Interloqué, le noiraud observe Kakashi sortir un porte-monnaie délabré, fouiner un instant à l'intérieur avant d'en sortir un petit paquet. Il s'approche, prend la main de l'autre dans la sienne et y dépose ce qu'il vient de sortir… avant de lever les yeux, croisant les deux onyx qui le regardent avec la plus profonde incrédulité.**_

_**- Putain… c'est quoi, ça… ?  
- Ton prix, voyons. Ce n'est pas de la pure, mais tu l'as quand même bien mérité… Toutes mes félicitations.**_

_**Un faux sourire apparaît sur les traits de Kakashi alors qu'il se recule. Le noiraud baisse les yeux et observe les cinq grammes d'héroïne au creux de sa main avant qu'il ne sente une main se poser sur son épaule. Toute la bande l'entoure.**_

_**- Putain, mon gars, t'es trop un chef !  
- Comme t'as assuré, vieux !  
- Faudra que tu me dises comment t'as fait, sérieux !**_

_**Mais il n'entend plus. Il reste paralysé en fixant les yeux de l'autre, l'autre qui prend une bouteille d'eau que lui tend le garçon aux cheveux de neige. Il ne cille pas alors que Kakashi recommence à reculer sans le quitter des yeux, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le flot des corps.  
Le garçon aux cheveux ébène se sent envahir par le désarroi alors qu'il serre le petit paquet de poudre dans son poing tremblant de colère.**_

_**- C'EST PAS CE QUE JE VOULAIS !! hurle-t-il d'une voix vacillante. C'EST… C'EST PAS CA QUE JE VEUX DE TOI !!**_

_**Kakashi rit doucement en ouvrant sa bouteille.**_

_**- Désolé, répond-il sobrement. On ne m'a jamais deux fois avec la même technique. Tu n'auras rien d'autre.**_

_**Alors que les larmes noient progressivement les deux onyx, Kakashi porte la bouteille à ses lèvres et boit de longues gorgées, quelques filets de liquide glissant le long de son cou jusqu'à venir lécher le torse brûlant. Il détache finalement le goulot de ses lèvres et laisse le liquide frais s'écouler sur ses traits purs à mesure qu'il bascule la tête en arrière, les yeux clos. La scène semble se passer au ralenti alors que les perles de liquide s'écoule sur la peau de nacre, qu'elles s'éparpillent en une chorégraphie millimétrée au moment où Kakashi secoue la tête et reprend sa danse hypnotique.  
Le noiraud est paralysé. Complètement paralysé. Tellement paralysé qu'il ne remarque pas les petits sourires en coin que la bande s'échange à côté de lui.**_

_**- Tu te rends pas compte de l'exploit ! lui dit un type de la bande sans quitter Kakashi des yeux, le sourire toujours croché à ses lèvres. En plus, il t'a filé cinq grammes de sa propre poche… !**_

_**Il s'en fout de ces cinq grammes. Il n'a jamais été autant désintéressé par la poudre de toute sa vie qu'en ce moment – mais s'il sait qu'elle lui sera salutaire dans quelques heures. Pourtant, c'est ce petit paquet de poudre qui l'a fait manquer sa chance. Leur chance.  
D'être heureux.  
Kakashi continue de danser, yeux fermés. L'eau qui ruisselle encore le long de sa peau finit de le laver, de le purger. Il s'est fait avoir. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller comme ça, non. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Juste un incident de parcourt. Il a été trop naïf, mais il ne se laissera pas faire deux fois, non.  
Soudain, sa tête se met à tourner vivement alors qu'il fait visiblement une chute de tension. Il porte une main à sa tête en ouvrant les yeux, mais il ne distingue presque rien. Tout est flou. Indistinct. Il écarquille les yeux en secouant la tête et tourne son regard de plus en plus paniqué de tous les côtés. Il se sent perdre complètement pied et abandonner son corps.  
… mince !  
Vite… vite… il faut qu'il parte… ça ne peut être que… la bouteille… l'eau… oui… il y avait quelque chose… dans l'eau…  
Il se met à courir, il court aussi vite que ses jambes chancelantes le lui permettent, ses muscles de plus en plus engourdis, il bouscule les personnes qui lui barrent la route, il perd pied de plus en plus, vite, plus vite, il faut qu'il s'éloigne, il faut qu'il se cache, personne ne doit le voir, personne ne doit le trouver, sinon…  
Un champ de maïs. Il s'y engouffre vivement, ne se rendant même pas compte de ce qu'il fait, tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il doit s'isoler, qu'il doit se cacher, il n'a pas le temps de chercher des personnes de confiance, non, il est seul, il doit se débrouiller et se planquer, se planquer avant de perdre le contrôle de son corps et avant que quelqu'un ne trouve ce corps inanimé et sans défense… avant de s'effondrer à genoux. Il ne voit déjà plus rien malgré ses yeux embués de peur grand ouverts. Tout est opaque autour de lui. Il ne sent plus le sol alors qu'il s'écroule complètement, sa tête reposant lourdement sur un linceul de terre. Il n'entend plus rien à part son souffle emballé.  
Kami-sama…  
Je vous en prie…  
Que personne… ne m'ait vu…  
S'il vous plaît…  
Kami-sama…  
Que personne…  
Ne me…  
Touche…**_

_**Il bascule alors dans le néant en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.**_

Le regard de Kimimaro s'était fait bien plus triste depuis plusieurs minutes alors qu'il s'était visiblement perdu dans un souvenir. De son côté, Sasuke restait silencieux. Jamais il n'aurait cru une telle chose de la part de son ancien tuteur, jamais… Il avait toujours pensé que l'écrivain avait eu une vie des plus calmes, mais non. Il se rendait compte à présent que finalement… il ne connaissait rien de l'homme avec qui il avait partagé plusieurs années de sa vie, rien du tout. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais rien dit ?! Pourquoi était-il resté si mystérieux ? Qu'avait-il d'autre à cacher ? Pourquoi avait-il commencé à prendre de la drogue, lui aussi ?!  
Lentement, une colère soude commença à s'insinuer à travers tous ses membres, irritation accentuée par le manque de poudre qu'il commençait furieusement à ressentir.

- Quand j'y pense…

La voix rauque de Kimimaro sortit brusquement Sasuke de ses pensées.

- Quand j'y pense… c'est un peu moi qui ai précipité leur chute… et la mienne par la même occasion. Si Kakashi-sensei pouvait se permettre n'importe quel mélange, pas moi. Moi, il m'a suffit d'un seul speedball – un mélange d'héroïne et de coke – pour faire une overdose et bousiller définitivement mon cœur ce soir-là… ouais… le même soir où Kakashi-sensei a rencontré l'autre, le même soir où j'avais mis de l'ecstasy liquide dans la bouteille dans que je lui ai donné…  
- Du GHB ?… La drogue du… violeur ?  
- Hn… Ouais. Normalement, Kakashi-sensei savait très bien qu'il ne devait jamais accepter quoi que ce soit d'un prédateur, mais ce jour-là, il n'y a plus pensé… va savoir pourquoi…  
- Qu'est-ce que t'entends par « prédateurs » ? demanda Sasuke, désireux de penser à autre chose que la fureur sournoise qui s'infiltrait en lui.  
- Les types qui voulaient le sauter, bien sûr. Y'en avait plein qui voulaient le lever, mais non… Kakashi-sensei ne baisait pas.

L'homme aux cheveux de neige écarquilla violemment les yeux devant la bruyante exclamation de dédain qu'avait lâchée Sasuke.

- Bon, Kimimaro… que Kakashi ait été un toxico, je te crois, qu'il ait été un jour un petit garçon tout mince au corps fragile, passe aussi… mais que tu essaies de me faire croire que _lui_, écrivain nymphomane et pervers de bouquins pornographiques ait pensé un seul jour à ne pas baiser, ça, jamais.  
- … Pourtant, c'était le cas, soupira l'autre en passant une main dans ses cheveux blancs. Le sexe ne l'intéressait absolument pas.  
- Tu sais que je te crois de moins en moins, là… ?

Kimimaro tourna son regard vers le noiraud, sourcils levés. Ce dernier le fixait de son regard froid, la mâchoire crispée malgré l'humour de ses propos alors que le dealer haussait les épaules.  
Le silence les enveloppa à nouveau avant que Kimimaro ne soupire bruyamment, ses émeraudes se perdant à nouveau dans le vide… mais Sasuke, de son côté, peinant de plus en plus à faire sa colère grandissante.

**XXXXX**

- Ca… Ca m'énerve de ne pas réussir… à arrêter de pleurer…

Iruka se redressa après plusieurs minutes, séchant ses larmes d'un revers de bras, rassuré par le sourire tendre du blond devant lui.

- Naruto, à toi… Raconte-moi ta journée d'hier, vas-y. Ca me fera penser à autre chose.

L'image de Sasuke penché sur ses lèvres s'imposa brutalement à l'esprit du blond alors qu'il se raidissait. Il chassa rapidement ce souvenir pour se concentrer sur un autre alors qu'un sourire de contentement se formait sur ses lèvres.

- Et bien… il est vrai qu'à la base, j'étais venu pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle…

Naruto commença alors le récit de leur concert de samedi et l'appel qu'il avait du producteur le jour précédent. A mesure qu'il racontait son histoire, le visage du professeur fut réellement teinté de bonheur.

- M… Mais… C'est génial !…  
- Ouais, c'est clair ! s'exclama le guitariste en interdisant à ses pensées de se tourner vers son homologue. J'ai eu ce monsieur Itawa au téléphone hier, il m'a l'air très pro en tout cas. Je dois rencontrer son assistant demain dans l'après-midi.

Le professeur le félicita en ébouriffant avec amusement les cheveux d'or en lâchant un petit rire. Ne voulant pas voir mourir cette félicité de si tôt, Naruto enchaîna directement :

- On a les chansons, on a les fans, le producteur, mais pour la pochette de l'album, on a un souci… Aucun membre du groupe ne sait tenir un crayon… Vous n'auriez pas par hasard un artiste dans vos contacts ?

Contre toute attente, le visage d'Iruka se déconfit à nouveau, son regard se perdant dans le vide à mesure qu'il blêmissait à vue d'œil.

- Ka… Kakashi…  
- A… Ah ? Je… Je ne savais pas qu'il… qu'il dessinait… bafouilla Naruto, s'en voulant mentalement d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat alors que son ancien tuteur se remettait à sourire.  
- N… Non… continua le professeur, pâle comme un cadavre. C'est… son nouveau pupille, S… Sai… il dessine merveilleusement bien…

Le brun eut un petit rire jaune, fixant toujours un point imaginaire au fond de la pièce.

- Par contre… faudra te débrouiller pour te mettre en contact avec lui via… Kakashi… termina-t-il dans un murmure.

Sa bouche se tordant alors qu'il se mordait visiblement l'intérieur de la lèvre, Iruka se tut définitivement.  
Les minutes de silence défilaient inlassablement, chaque seconde plus pesante que la précédente, jusqu'à ce que brusquement, une exclamation de joie de son ancien pupille manque de tuer Iruka sur le coup.

- N… Naruto !! Mais ça va pas la tête ?!

Ignorant complètement l'irritation brusque su professeur, le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles conjugué à ses yeux humides d'excitation et à ses bras gigotant dans tous les sens le faisaient ressembler à un petit garçon découvrant ses cadeaux au pied du sapin. Iruka soupira bruyamment.

- Et c'est moi qui ai dit que tu avais mûri… ?  
- Arrêtez, Iruka-san ! Laissez-moi vous expliquer… !

Prenant le brun par les épaules, le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit un peu plus.

- _J'ai trouvé un moyen pour vous confronter à Kakashi en douceur._

**XXXXX**

Jamais il ne lui pardonnera de lui avoir caché ça. Jamais. Comment avait-il pu… ? Garder ce secret enfoui au fond de lui, comment avait-il fait… ? Il devait lui parler au plus vite. Il devait retourner à Konoha, retrouver son ancien tuteur, lui demander des explications… Mais ses doigts tremblaient de plus en plus, ces petits papiers d'aluminium finement pliés qui était à sa portée… dès le moment où…

_Où il laissera l'autre prendre possession de son corps…_


	13. Chapitre 13: Protect me from what I want

_**Chapitre treize : Protect me from what I want**_

- Moshi moshi?  
- « On passe à l'action dans quelques heures. »  
- Comment ça, on ?!  
- « Vous vous occupez du Anbu, moi, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. »  
- Pein-sama a dit qu'il voulait que tu t'occupes de la jeunesse de Konoha.  
- « Je ne t'autorise pas à me tutoyer, Priest, et je sais ce que j'ai à faire. »

- « Puisque tu joues au con, je crois que je vais demander à Shark de s'en occuper… »  
- NON ! Non… C'est bon, on s'en occupe ce soir avec Kaku…  
- « Ferme-la. On ne doit utiliser que nos pseudonymes, même si on se tape un membre de l'équipe. Compris ? »  
- … Nh. D'ailleurs, il demande si on sera bien payé pour ça.  
- « Le jour où j'aurai la gueule d'un trésorier, je te referai signe. En attendant… tu as deux heures à compter de maintenant. Et fais ça proprement, pour une fois. »  
- Crow, vous savez bien que mon dieu aime la vue du sang.  
- « Ton dieu, il peut aller se faire foutre. C'est moi qui commande ici et je t'ordonne d'éviter le bain de sang. Rappelle-moi quand tu auras fini. »  
- Mais je…  
- « Tut… tut… tut… »

**XXXXX**

- Ecoute, Sasuke. Je pense que tu vas commencer à douloureusement sentir le manque, là, alors peut-être que nous devrions arrêter de tourner autour du pot.

La voix de l'homme aux cheveux de neige sortit doucement Sasuke de ses pensées noires. Il tourna son visage impassible, plongeant son regard dans les deux émeraudes en sifflant entre ses dents :

- … En clair ?

Pour toute réponse, Kimimaro ne fit qu'enlever son haut informe, révélant son torse fin aux os saillant, comme s'il pouvait faire sortir ceux-ci à tout moment.

- Dis-moi… T'as déjà couché avec un mec ?  
- Ca te regarde pas.

Haussant alors un sourcil, Kimimaro toisa son vis-à-vis en se raidissant quelque peu.

- Vous êtes tous aussi cons les uns que les autres, vous autres, les Uchiwa…

Il eut tout juste le temps de lever sa main pour parer le coup que son interlocuteur destinait à son visage. Il garda plusieurs secondes le poing tremblant de colère entre ses doigts sans qu'aucune émotion ne vienne transparaître sur ses traits pâles.

- Le manque te rend vraiment violent, Sasuke. Raison de plus pour ne pas traîner, donc.

Il soutint les deux onyx insondables de l'autre, incapable d'y lire une quelconque émotion, pendant qu'un sourire en coin s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

- Tu me fais vraiment penser à lui, tu sais ?… Et rien qu'à cause de ça… je consens à t'offrir quelque chose.

Lâchant alors doucement le poing de Sasuke, l'homme aux cheveux de neige fouina quelques secondes dans sa boîte à chaussures… avant d'en sortir un flacon minuscule. Il le déposa au creux de la paume de Sasuke, ce dernier le regardant avec incrédulité.

- Avale ça, souffla-t-il dans son sourire. Je devrais me dire que tu devrais t'habituer à ce genre de choses dans ce milieu, mais disons que pour te mettre dans le bain, je consens à ce que tu prennes ceci.  
- … Tu veux que je prenne volontairement du GHB ?… C'est maintenant que je dois rire ?  
- Absolument pas, répliqua l'autre, imperturbable. En prenant de l'ecstasy liquide, tu quitteras simplement ton corps, comme si tu plongeais dans un sommeil sans rêves, et malgré tout ce qui peut arriver à ton corps pendant ce coma, tu ne sentiras rien et n'en gardera aucun souvenir… à moins que tu ne préfères rester conscient, bien sûr.

Sasuke baissa les yeux et observa le petit flacon dans sa paume tremblante.

- Dans ce milieu, offrir son corps en échange de doses est monnaie courante, continua Kimimaro. Et malgré ce que tu peux penser… savoir jouir au lieu de vomir, ça s'apprend.

Ne réagissant toujours pas, le noiraud ne fit que détailler le liquide transparent au creux de sa main.

- Alors… Que décides-tu ?

_**Un sommeil noir, sans rêves. Sans espoir. Juste le néant, un gouffre profond, un tunnel dont il ne voit pas le bout. Peu à peu, il se sent émerger même si tout est confus, tout est pompeux. Il ne pensait pas se réveiller.  
Il ouvre les paupières. Un plafond beige.  
Il le fixe un petit moment en papillonnant des yeux. Brusquement, il fronce les sourcils. A ses côtés, une douce mélodie sortant d'un… piano ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ce bad trip ?!  
… Je suis où ?!  
Il se redresse violemment du matelas sur lequel il est allongé avant qu'une lancinante nausée ne s'empare de son corps. Il tremble.  
Il est en manque.  
Il se rend compte qu'il est complètement nu. Dans un lit qui n'est pas le sien.  
Aux côtés d'un type qu'il ne connaît pas.  
Il tourne ses yeux écarquillés de peur vers l'homme torse nu au piano noir aux reflets bleutés, ce dos nu finement musclé qu'il ne connaît pas.**_

- Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ?! dit-il d'une voix forte teintée de crainte et d'irritation.

L'autre ralentit alors doucement sa mélodie avant de l'arrêter définitivement. D'un mouvement fluide, il tourne son bassin pour faire face au plus jeune, sourire aux lèvres.

- D'abord, la bienséance recommande de dire bonjour. Ensuite, ça peut être sympa que l'on fasse les présentations officielles, que tu me donnes ton nom et ton âge, par exemple.

Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent écarquille violemment les yeux en croisant le regard de l'autre.  
Tout lui revient en tête instantanément.  
La rave party au milieu du champ. Lui qui danse. L'autre qui vient vers lui. Qui abuse de lui pour cinq grammes. La bouteille d'eau. Sa course effrénée pour trouver une cachette. La main qui se pose sur son corps alors qu'il tombe dans l'inconscience…  
Et ce type…  
Ce type… a osé le ramener chez lui, probablement pour avoir plus de confort… il l'a amené ici alors que lui-même était dans les vappes, l'a déshabillé et… et…  
Ce sale type…  
Aux yeux onyx…  
Kakashi redresse la nuque en serrant la mâchoire.

- Alors… c'était bon ? Content de la marchandise ?

Devant le ton aigre de l'autre, le garçon aux cheveux corbeau hausse les sourcils, son sourire s'estompant peu à peu.

- Euh… Ouais, pas mal. Même si je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Kakashi lâche une exclamation de dédain en détournant le visage, cherchant du regard ses vêtements alors qu'il se sent de plus en plus irascible.

- Où sont mes fringues ?! siffle-t-il entre ses dents, le manque le rendant explosif. T'as pas pu te retenir, c'est ça ?! Tu me les as arraché en chemin ?!

Une lueur de dépit apparaît sur les traits de son vis-à-vis.

- T'es tout le temps comme ça ou t'es juste con le matin ?  
- IL ME FAUT UN FIX, mince !!!

Kakashi entoure ses bras autour de son propre corps frêle alors qu'il se met à trembler de plus en plus. Il frissonne. Il sue. Il a vraiment besoin de sa dose. Ses muscles commencent à le tirer de partout.  
Il serait capable de tuer pour soulager son manque.  
Soudain, un petit paquet de poudre tombe sur la couverture. Le garçon l'attrape ardemment comme un vautour affamé se jetant sur un cadavre pourissant au soleil, décortiquant le plastique avec voracité. Il voit le deuxième déposer un petit plateau argenté à ses côtés ; un citron à moitié pressé, une cuillère, une seringue emballée, un briquet, un garrot. Il s'empresse d'agripper la cuillère en tremblant presque convulsivement.

- C'est les cinq grammes que tu m'as filé hier soir, soupire l'autre en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. J'ai préféré m'en racheter en sachant que toi-même tu en aurais besoin.

Mais Kakashi l'entend à peine. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'il se fasse son shoot. Qu'il fasse taire la sourde souffrance au fond de lui. Qu'il oublie. Maintenant. Tout de suite.  
Au creux de la cuillère, il se concentre tant bien que mal pour déposer la quantité de poudre correcte et correctement, mais ses articulations sont raides et il ne cesse pas de trembler. Murmurant un « Fait chier » entre ses lèvres, il ajoute difficilement le citron au mélange et empoignant le briquet et se met à chauffer le dessous de l'ustensile. Allez… allez… dépêche-toi… j'en peux plus…  
A peine le mélange est-il homogène que Kakashi en remplit la seringue et attrape vivement le garrot en posant la shooteuse à ses côtés. Il tente de faire en sorte que ses mouvements soient les plus précis possibles, mais il peine, il peine vraiment à cause de son manque et de son impatience. Il renifle en entourant le garrot autour de son bras gauche et en attrapant une sangle entre ses dents, le serrant suffisamment. Il a peur. Il a peur que ses tremblements ne le fassent rater sa veine. Un soupir se fait entendre.

- Donne… Je vais t'aider.

Le garçon aux cheveux ébène fait un mouvement vers la peau nacrée de l'autre, mais la réaction virulente de Kakashi l'arrête brutalement. Ce dernier serre un peu plus le poignet entre ses doigts tremblants de colère alors qu'un vague gémissement peiné se fait entendre.

- Je t'interdis de me toucher, siffle-t-il d'un ton mauvais.  
- Mais je… je voulais juste – putain, t'as une sacrée poigne… ! – je voulais juste… t'aider…  
- Je n'ai besoin de personne.

Il rejette violemment la main loin de lui avant de reprendre la seringue en se tapotant la veine, ignorant complètement l'autre qui masse son poignet endolori. Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent concentre alors toute son âme pour enfoncer l'aiguille dans son bras.  
Le noiraud le regarde faire, vaguement peiné. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas lui en vouloir, il connaît très bien ce lunatisme et changement brutal de comportement si caractéristique des héroïnomanes, mais il ne peut empêcher son cœur de se serrer en regardant le petit corps fragile s'avilir un peu plus à mesure que le nectar pénètre son corps.  
Kakashi retire l'aiguille de son bras et se recouche sur le côté, enfouissant son visage entre ses genoux en une position fœtale. Il continue de frissonner, mais il sait que tout ira mieux dans quelques minutes, dans quelques secondes. Vite… vite…. que la poudre le sorte de cet enfer, vite…  
Il écarquille brusquement les yeux, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Ca y est… enfin… Il s'échappe de la réalité…  
La libération…  
Le noiraud soupire bruyamment en s'asseyant en tailleur près de la tête du plus jeune alors qu'il voit un sourire naître sur ses traits purs. Le rush. L'euphorie.L'échappatoire. Il sait que Kakashi se trouve maintenant dans un endroit dans lequel il ne peut le rejoindre, un endroit où il est seul avec son illusion de bonheur, son mirage de bien-être. Lui a pris sa dernière dose il y a deux heures. Il est encore en plein vol, dans l'état de béatitude et de détente totale après le bien trop court rush. C'est dans ces moments qu'il aime se mettre derrière son piano vernis, la seule chose à laquelle il attache vraiment de l'importance…  
Non. Faux. La deuxième. La deuxième… après le petit corps à la peau immaculée qu'il a sous les yeux.  
Après quelques minutes, c'est au tour de Kakashi de laisser échapper un long soupir. Il se met sur le dos, un sourire vide de sens croché au visage alors qu'il plonge ses pupilles dilatées à leur paroxysme dans les deux onyx.  
Le rush est passé. Maintenant, il est Bouddha. La sagesse et le calme incarnés. L'autre devant lui pourrait sortir un flingue qu'il ne sourcillerait même pas. Rien ne peut l'atteindre, non, rien. Il est trop loin des bassesses terrestres pour ça…  
Le noiraud se gorge du regard du plus jeune. Un regard vide. Profondément vide. Il voudrait se remettre au piano, mais il doit prendre soin du petit ange fragile. C'est le message qu'il comprend dans ces grands yeux d'enfant qui ne cessent de le fixer. Les mots de tout à l'heure se sont envolés au loin. Tout ce qu'il reste, ce sont ces grands yeux noirs qui lisent à nouveau en lui, tout comme lui lit en eux. Ce regard est le reflet de l'âme de Kakashi.  
Et son âme brisée a besoin de lui.  
Le noiraud glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux d'argent et soulève délicatement la nuque de son vis-à-vis avant de la poser sur sa cuisse. Dans son univers magique, l'autre n'oppose aucune résistance, pas même quand le garçon aux cheveux ébène se met à lui caresser les cheveux avec tendresse.  
Comme sur la piste de danse quelques heures auparavant, leurs yeux parlent pour eux. Leurs corps se comprennent à nouveau. Et ceci pendant des secondes. Des minutes. Des heures.  
Midi approche lorsque l'engourdissement commence à s'échapper du corps de Kakashi. Il retrouve peu à peu ses repères en s'accrochant toujours au regard sombre. Sa voix est enrouée lorsqu'il murmure :

- Tu… es en train de me… toucher…  
- Tout à fait, répond l'autre dans un sourire.

Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent écarquille doucement les yeux et réplique après plusieurs secondes :

- Pourtant… je te l'ai… interdit…  
- Le goût de l'interdit est tellement bon cependant…  
- Comme celui… de mon cul… je suppose… rétorque alors Kakashi en retenant la main qui caresse encore ses cheveux.

Refroidi, son vis-à-vis se redresse en déglutissant.

- J'avais pourtant osé espéré que tu serais moins con après ta dose, soupire-t-il. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais de toi.  
- Tsss… Alors je me demande bien pourquoi… tu m'as ramené chez toi et… déshabillé…  
- Pour t'aider, abruti.

Avec lenteur, Kakashi se redresse à son tour et tourne le visage pour plonger à nouveau ses yeux dans les deux onyx.  
Mais la lueur qui brûle à ce moment au fond des grands yeux d'enfant ne plaît pas du tout au noiraud.

- Je ne me souviens aucunement… avoir solicité ton aide… réplique-t-il d'un ton acide. Je n'ai besoin… de personne.  
- Ouais, ça doit être ça… T'as raison. J'aurais dû rester à l'écart et regarder un comateux se défendre contre une bande de violeurs. Ca aurait pu être drôle.  
- … Tu as un humour déplorable.  
- Bah oui, tu aurais pu t'en sortir seul, pas vrai ?  
- Va te faire foutre ! lâche Kakashi, la voix profondément empreinte de colère. Je ne t'ai rien demandé !!

Profondément agacé, le noiraud s'accroupit en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu n'es qu'un petit con immature et ingrat.  
- Oh… Parce que tu t'attendais à ce que je te remercie en me penchant en avant ?… _**Je te l'ai dit hier soir. **__**Tu n'auras jamais ces dix grammes de pure.  
- … Tu me dégoûtes. Je viens de passer une nuit blanche à veiller sur toi de peur que tu ne fasses une overdose, après t'avoir tiré des griffes de mecs qui t'ont drogué, qui n'en ont qu'après ton cul, des pauvres types qui veulent t'arracher ta virginité de force…**_

A mesure que son interlocuteur parle, Kakashi écarquille les yeux de stupeur.

- Mais forcément… continue le noiraud, irrité. Moi qui te respecte, moi qui ai dû casser la gueule à ces connards pour te protéger, moi qui t'ai porté jusque chez moi pour que tu sois en sécurité, moi qui t'ai donné un bain pour te laver de leurs mains impures, moi qui ai… sauvé ta virginité… tsss… Evidemment, je suis dans le même sac.

Profondément déçu, le garçon aux cheveux ébène se recule un peu plus.

- Comme on dit, trop bon, trop con, conclue-t-il en faisant un mouvement pour se lever. Et tellement con que je vais sortir nous acheter un bento…  
- ATTENDS !…

Dans un élan, Kakashi retient son vis-à-vis par le bras.

- P… Pourquoi tu fais… tout ça pour… pour moi ?  
- … Si tu ne le comprends pas par toi-même, c'est que ça ne vaut même pas la peine que je continue à me faire du mal en restant à tes côtés…  
- NON !!

Alors, dans un mouvement désespéré pour retenir l'autre, le petit ange appose ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis dans un gémissement étouffé.  
D'abord surpris par le geste de l'autre, le noiraud finit lui aussi par fermer les yeux et se laisser aller à l'échange – après tout, il avait refoulé toute la nuit son envie de le faire. Il entrouvre les lèvres afin de venir caresser sa langue contre celle de Kakashi en entourant ses bras autour du corps have. Il le serre contre lui à mesure que l'échange gagne en passion, leurs lèvres scellées vibrant au gré des gémissements que le plus jeune étouffe tant bien que mal.  
Lentement, Kakashi pousse le corps de l'autre contre le matelas en se mettant à trembler, ses doigts remontant avec hésitation le long de la cuisse de son vis-à-vis. Il s'immobilise en arrivant sur l'entrejambe.

- A… Arrête… souffle l'autre en rompant le baiser. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?…

Mal-assuré, Kakashi déglutit en détournant légèrement le visage.

- Je… Je te donne… ce que tu attends de moi…

Ses doigts tremblants de peur se mettent alors à caresser la bosse durcie contre le pantalon du noiraud ; ce dernier soupire bruyamment.

- Tu ne comprendras donc jamais, décidément. En plus… regarde-toi. Tu crèves de peur et tu trembles comme une feuille.

Gêné, le garçon aux cheveux d'argent retire sa main en serrant doucement le poing.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je le répète, continue le brun en se mettant sur pied. Ce n'est pas ça que je veux de toi, surtout si tu te forces.

Il fait quelques pas en passant sa main dans ses courts cheveux noirs en sentant le regard de Kakashi peser dans son dos.

- Qui te dit… commence ce dernier dans un murmure. Qui te dit… que je n'en ai pas envie ?…

Le noiraud met plusieurs secondes à répondre cette fois alors qu'il ne regarde toujours pas son interlocuteur.

- Tu… Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Reprends-toi pendant que je vais nous acheter quelque chose à man…  
- Ne pars pas.

Prenant appui contre une commode, le garçon aux cheveux ébène soupire fortement alors que l'autre dans son dos fait quelques mouvements indistincts.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… que je reste pour le moment.  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Parce que… parce que malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je ne pourrai pas continuer à résister beaucoup plus longtemps si tu…

Il sent une rougeur grimper le long de son cou alors qu'il complète :

- Hum. Laisse tomber… Je reviens dans quelques mi…  
- Nhhh… aaah…

Tous les muscles du noiraud se raidissent violemment au son du gémissement. Il déglutit difficilement avant de se retourner.  
La vue est si excitante qu'il manque de jouir sur le coup.  
Complètement dénudé et les jambes outrageusement écartées, Kakashi fait lentement coulisser son membre au creux de sa main en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- M… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! demande l'autre d'une voix forte, légèrement haletant.

Ouvrant ses yeux humides de plaisir en les plongeant dans les deux onyx, Kakashi répond entre deux gémissements :

- Je fais une partie… de shôgi…  
- N… Non, sérieusement… Arrête ça…

L'entrejambe du noiraud se met à hurler à l'outrage dans son pantalon. Un ange est en train de se masturber au milieu de son salon, et lui reste planté là comme un con !…

- Tu es tellement… nhh… persuadé que je ne veux pas… que je n'ai plus qu'à me satisfaire… tout seul…

Les doigts de l'autre sont tellement crispés contre la commode que ses ongles se mettent à déchirer légèrement le bois vernis. Il tremble d'excitation et peine de plus en plus à contenir ses pulsions.

- Va donc… acheter ce bento… continue Kakashi en haletant de plus en plus. Ou alors… Rejoins-moi.  
- … Fait chier !

Perdant tout son sang-froid, le garçon aux cheveux corbeau retire les vêtements qu'il lui reste et court vers le corps si tentateur. Il le recouvre du sien avec fougue, sa bouche venant embrasser avidement le cou frêle.  
Kakashi se tend contre le corps robuste sur lui, la peur bien présente malgré son désir. Il laisse échapper un long râle au moment où les doigts de l'autre se mettent à rouler le long de sa peau frémissante, la virilité du noiraud appuyant fortement contre son bas-ventre. Son appréhension grandit un peu plus ; ce sexe… en lui ?!… Il a peur, il crève de peur, pourtant, il se sent mourir de plaisir à cette pensée…  
Le plus jeune bascule la tête en arrière, un léger soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres alors ses doigts se crispent dans les cheveux ébène. La température de son corps grimpe en flèche, sa peau ne réclamant qu'à se gorger des caresses de l'autre, ces effleurements de doigts contre ses hanches lui faisant perdre rapidement contenance. Mais quelle est cette sensation ?… Cette lente montée qu'il sent au creux de lui, ce désir lui tiraillant le bas-ventre ?… Le noiraud emprisonne un téton durci et le mord doucement, lui arranchant un soupir voluptueux qui vient gorger l'air déjà envahi de souffles rauques et saccadés. Il respire de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus difficilement, il se perd complètement dans ce tourbillon de nouvelles sensations que lui offrent les caresses de l'autre…  
Libéré de toute retenue, Kakashi plie les genoux en écartant les jambes un peu plus, s'offrant complètement à l'autre. Ce dernier s'empresse alors de couvrir l'intérieur des cuisses glabres de baisers, ses longs doigts de pianiste massant ardemment l'aine du garçon. Le petit ange gémit un peu plus fort, il n'en peut plus, il est complètement happé dans cette vague de bien-être qui continue de grandir, de grandir à mesure que l'érection au creux de lui se renforce encore. Mordillant un instant l'intérieur d'une cuisse, le garçon aux cheveux corbeau plonge son visage au creux de l'entrejambe du plus jeune, commençant à promener sa langue mutine entre les bourses durcies, faisant gémir un peu plus le corps vibrant de plaisir sous les assauts de sa bouche impatiente. La langue espiègle se met à remonter le long du sexe tendu, appuyant avec force contre la veine alors que l'autre agrippe un pan de couverture dans sa main en retenant un gémissement.  
Un petit cri envahit la pièce alors que le torse perlé de sueur de Kakashi se soulève violemment au moment où l'autre enfourne entièrement son membre. Ses jointures sont blanchies tant il serre fort le drap dans sa main, le bien-être envahissant chaque cellule de son corps, le noyant un peu plus à mesure que l'autre entame un va-et-vient sur son membre douloureusement durci.  
Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent se sent complètement perdre la tête. S'il avait imaginé un seul jour qu'un bien-être pareil était possible autrement que sous la forme d'un tas de poudre, d'une gélule !… L'autre accélère son mouvement ; Kakashi va bientôt se noyer sous ce flot de plaisir, il le sent, l'autre le sent aussi et accélère encore. Sa respiration devient une longue suite de gémissements, il réouvre les yeux, comme pour regarder la Mort en face, oui, il sent qu'il va mourir, c'est tellement bon, tellement fort, il écarquille violemment les yeux alors qu'un cri déchirant de volupté envahit la pièce ; il se tend avec force contre la bouche du noiraud en jouissant au fond de sa gorge, la gaine chaude ne déserrant pas avant qu'il ne se soit entièrement vidé. Il soupire de bien-être une dernière fois avant de relâcher tous ses muscles d'un seul coup, s'effondrant contre le lit, exténué.  
La bouche de l'autre se détache doucement de son sexe alors qu'il ingurgite rapidement la semence déposée au fond de sa gorge ; le petit corps fatigué se remet difficilement de ses émotions nouvelles, sa respiration emballée ayant beaucoup de mal à reprendre un rythme décent. Le garçon aux cheveux ébène s'agenouille entre les jambes tremblantes et détaille avec attendrissement le petit corps délicat et pur qui peine à s'assagir.  
Voir le bien-être resplendir sur ce visage d'enfant comme il brille en ce moment… voilà ce qu'il désire.  
Il soupire doucement de contentement en faisant un mouvement pour se lever… mais il bascule soudainement en arrière, se retrouvant assis alors qu'il se rattrape de ses mains. Il écarquille les yeux en plongeant son regard dans celui de Kakashi, ce dernier se mettant à cheval sur ses cuisses en entourant son cou de ses bras. Il halète encore, son souffle chaud venant mourir contre les lèvres du noiraud alors qu'il pose son front contre le sien.

- Je… Je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake et j'ai… j'ai quinze ans… et toi ?…

Profondément attendri, l'autre agrandit son sourire en serrant le petit corps tremblant contre son torse.

- J'ai dix-sept ans et je suis un Uchiwa.  
- Oh… un Uchiwa… J'aurais dû m'en douter… avec ces cheveux et ces yeux noirs… et ton prénom ?

L'autre le lui murmure au creux de l'oreille, et à peine le mot est-il prononcé que Kakashi se redresse sur ses genoux. Il empoigne le membre de l'Uchiwa au creux de sa main tremblante et cherche l'entrée de son intimité…

- M… Mais arrête !… souffle le noiraud en étouffant un léger râle. Tu… Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?…

Evidemment que Kakashi n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il fait… Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que c'est avec cet homme qu'il veut s'unir. Il sait que l'Uchiwa ne lui fera pas mal, non, il sait qu'il sera tendre.  
Il veut avoir ce noiraud dans la peau, gravé à jamais comme le tout premier et dernier homme qu'il laissera s'insinuer en lui. Il ne veut pas risquer de se faire prendre sa virginité de force, non, c'est lui qui a décidé… et il a décidé que ce sera lui, cet Uchiwa, lui avec sa gentillesse pathétique mais attendrissante, sa persévérance bornée bien que touchante.

- C'est… C'est à toi que je veux… m'offrir…  
- Tu… Tu en es vraiment sûr ?…  
- P… Prends-moi.

Une goutte ruisselant le long de sa tempe, le garçon aux cheveux corbeau déglutit doucement.

- Je… Je suis désolé, Kakashi, mais… je n'ai pas envie de te prendre.

L'humiliation s'insinuant douloureusement en lui, Kakashi redresse la tête, sourcils froncés. Cependant, son vis-à-vis le regarde tendrement, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il complète :

- … mais je veux bien te faire l'amour.

Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent ne répond rien, bien trop enveloppé par l'appréhension pour prononcer un seul mot de plus. Il ne fait qu'enfouir son visage au creux du cou du noiraud en se serrant un peu plus contre lui alors que l'autre empoigne doucement ses hanches.

_**- Je… Je t'aime, Kakashi.**_

_**Ce jour-là, Kakashi Hatake perdit sa virginité au moment où Obito Uchiwa le posséda d'un coup de rein. **_

Sasuke resta plusieurs secondes sans bouger, tout son être uniquement concentré sur la minuscule fiole qu'il tenait au creux de sa paume. A peine quelques gouttes, juste quelques gouttes, et… il ne sentirait rien. Rien. Simplement un gouffre, un profond sommeil, et quand il se réveillera… rien. Juste… des papiers finement pliés, des petits tas de poudre qui le rendront… jubilatif. Euphorique. Fort.  
Plus fort que la Mort. Plus fort que… qu'Itachi.  
Une main se posa alors sur le côté de son cou. Une main froide. Inhospitalière. Désagréable. Que décides-tu ? entendit-il de loin. Son regard onyx resta profondément vide. Dans sa paume, la petite fiole n'avais pas bougé. Non. Rien ne bougera. Rien.  
Une bouche. Une bouche froide sur son cou. Des lèvres qui roulaient sur sa peau.  
Et ce fut la fiole qui roula au sol à son tour.

**XXXXX**

A mesure qu'il s'approchait du bar, l'homme entendit plus distinctement la musique qui en sortait. Il se raidit imperceptiblement sans pour autant ralentir son pas ; il ne devait pas se laisser destabiliser par ça, non, d'autant plus qu'il était déjà en retard – pour changer.  
Il pénétra dans le bar en secouant ses cheveux argent détrempés de pluie en se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre. Brusquement, la musique changea ; ce n'était plus un rythme répétitif entraînant, mais simplement un bon vieux rock sympathique.

- Kakashi !… Ca fait si longtemps !

L'écrivain leva ses yeux vers l'homme qui s'approchait de lui avant que la fine cicatrice qui lui barrait l'œil gauche ne s'étire doucement sous le coup de la surprise.

- Asuma ?… Waou, c'est sûr… J'ai même fini par croire que tu ne tenais plus ce bar à force…

Il remarqua que l'homme en face de lui avait fait un mouvement pour lui serrer la main avant de se raviser d'un air gêné. Kakashi ne put empêcher un sourire.

- Tu sais, ma phobie du toucher est terminée depuis longtemps.  
- Ah… Excuse-moi… C'est juste que quand on habitait ensemble dans le squat, enfin, avant que t'ailles habiter chez… mince… Pas bon que je teste les nouveaux cocktails avant de les servir…

L'écrivain eut un petit rire pendant que l'autre continuait :

- Et, oui, le Anbu est toujours à moi, mais je ne viens que pour les soirées spéciales… D'ailleurs, ce soir, c'était soirée trance, je… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes, mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai fait changer la tracklist, je…  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, le rassura l'autre d'une voix teintée de douceur en glissant ses mains dans ses poches. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué, et puis… C'est loin derrière nous, cette époque.

L'autre sourit en retour avant de répondre :

- Tu as raison… Et puis ? Ta vie, alors ? Tu travailles toujours en cabinet ?  
- Oh non… J'ai arrêté juste avant de prendre Sasuke sous ma tutelle.  
- Tu as pris sous ta tutelle… un Uchiwa ?  
- Ca n'a rien à voir avec Obito, si c'est ce que tu te dis.

Conscient d'avoir à nouveau mis les pieds dans le plat, Asuma s'en voulut d'avoir autant bu. Il se détourna du visage resté cependant impassible de l'autre en enchaînant :

- Et puis… euh… les amours ? Tu as quelqu'un, quelqu'une ?  
- Non, non… De ce côté-là, je n'ai pas changé. L'amour, ça apporte que des emmerdes… Je préfère encore continuer avec mes aventures sans avenir.  
- Pourtant… tu n'es plus un ado maintenant, Kakashi. La trentaine nous a déjà rattrapé… Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de te caser avec quelqu'un ?

Voulant détourner la question, l'écrivain plissa les yeux en agrandissant son sourire.

- Serais-tu en train de me dire que toi, tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un ?… Oooh, mais c'est plus que clair ! C'est qui ? Je le connais ?  
- … Ce terme masculin n'a plus lieu d'être puisque après le départ de Yamato, j'ai décidé de retenter ma chance avec les femmes… et ça a marché. Et oui, tu la connais.

Curieux, Kakashi demanda à l'autre qui était l'élue de son cœur.

- Devine, lui répondit Asuma en haussant un sourcil. Tu as couché avec elle une fois.  
- Hum… Ca m'aide pas vraiment, en fait, et en plus… c'est plutôt embarassant.  
- Mais non, voyons. Maintenant, je sais que tu as une maîtrise sans bornes de tes doigts, que tu es monté comme un cheval et circoncis de surcroît.

Gêné, Kakashi se gratta la nuque en détournant le visage pendant que l'autre partait dans un rire rocailleux.

- Je… Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de détails circulaient sur mon anatomie, dit l'écrivain d'une petite voix.  
- Tu ne sais pas à quel point une femme au cœur brisé peut se confier.  
- … Comment ça ?  
- Tu es un bourreau des cœurs, Kakashi. Kurenai t'aimait vraiment à cette époque… et je crois que ça a été ma chance. Heureusement que j'étais là pour la réconforter…

Un peu plus mal à l'aise, l'écrivain força tout de même un sourire.

- Bah… Je ne fais pourtant jamais de promesses et j'avertis toujours que ce n'est qu'une histoire de sexe…

L'image d'Iruka baigné de larmes enroulé dans ses draps le soir précédent s'imposa brutalement à son esprit, pensée qu'il chassa rapidement avant d'ajouter :

- … mais si j'ai pu un tant soit peu contribuer à ce que tu trouves le bonheur, j'en suis vraiment heureux pour toi.  
- Pour sûr qu'on est heureux, maintenant… On s'est fiancés le mois passé et…  
- KAKASHI-SAAAAN !!!

Les deux hommes tournèrent simultanément les yeux vers la source de la voix avant de découvrir un blondinet leur faisant de grands signes à une table.

- Ah, c'est toi que Naruto attend depuis une heure ?…  
- Euh… oui, je suis un peu un retard, mais c'est parce que j'ai dû garer ma voiture et…  
- Aux dernières nouvelles, t'as pas de voiture, Kakashi.

Asuma eut un nouveau rire en tapant doucement dans le dos de son vis-à-vis.

- Allez, file, on reprendra cette conversation un peu plus tard. Moi, je dois aller parler à deux clients un peu louches…  
- Tu ne ferais pas mieux d'appeler la police ? Tu veux que je vienne avec toi leur parler ?  
- Non, non, le rassura-t-il avant de s'éloigner. Je vais juste leur donner un avertissement dans l'arrière-salle maintenant. Mais… Tu sais, Kashi… Enfin, Kakashi…

Ce dernier sourit de nostalgie devant le surnom alors que le brun continuait :

- Ca m'a fait très plaisir de te voir et de te reparler.  
- A moi aussi, Asuma.  
- … J'espère vraiment qu'on jour tu accepteras que quelqu'un t'apprenne à nouveau le vrai bonheur d'aimer et que toi aussi tu seras heureux.

A la fin de la phrase, Asuma secoua la tête en se maudissant d'avoir autant bu avant d'ajouter :

- Allez, on se revoit tout à l'heure un moment… Qu'est-ce que je dis à Sakura de t'apporter ?  
- Hum… Un saké, s'il te plaît. Et oui, retrouvons-nous plus tard dans ce cas. Merci.

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois avant de partir chacun de leur côté.  
Kakashi rejoignit rapidement le blond en s'excusant de son retard. Le bar semblait plutôt calme en ce jour de semaine, seules quelques tables aux alentours étaient occupées.

- Ca fait super longtemps, Kakashi-sensei…

L'écrivain crispa violemment ses doigts contre la table en écarquillant les yeux.

- Naruto… Kakashi-san, kun, chan, sempai, sama, dono, tout ce que tu veux, mais pas… Kakashi-sensei. S'il te plaît.

Ne comprenant pas le brusque refroidissement de l'homme, Naruto baissa néanmoins la tête en se confondant en excuses. Kakashi passa une main sur son visage en soupirant ; cette soirée était bien trop teintée de souvenirs à son goût…

- Ce n'est pas grave, Naruto… Dis-moi, tu voulais me voir, je me trompe ? J'espère que ce n'est rien par rapport à la guitare, parce que je vous ai appris tout ce que je savais, à Sasuke et toi.

Il remercia Sakura lorsque cette dernière lui apporta une petite bouteille de saké avant de plonger son regard dans les deux azurs. Le blond affichait une moue boudeuse alors qu'il murmurait :

- Mouais… vous lui avez appris le tapping, à Sasuke… Mais bon, la question n'est même pas là ce soir. C'est de Sasuke même que j'aimerai parler, en fait…

Non, le blond n'avait pas su exprimer son inquiétude à Iruka, mais Kakashi, lui avait fait des études en psychologie, lui qui avait pris sous son aile l'Uchiwa… Peut-être pourrait-il comprendre son attitude. Et en plus, après, si l'écrivain s'inquiétait, peut-être que cela atténuerait sa colère, et peut-être qu'il… acceptera de l'aide…  
De son côté, Kakashi l'invita à parler tandis qu'il se servait une coupelle d'alcool.

- Sasuke est vraiment étrange ces derniers temps, commença alors Naruto. Je l'ai vu hier, et… il avait un aspect quasiment cadavérique, en fait. Il semblait complètement ailleurs. Quand il parlait, on aurait dit qu'il se perdait dans ses phrases, sans parler du fait qu'il n'écoutait pas du tout ce que je disais.

A mesure que le blond continuait son récit, l'écrivain fronçait les sourcils, son regard se faisant intense. Le guitariste se sentit profondément troublé par les deux yeux sombres qui semblaient lire au plus profond de lui… Il comprit alors les sentiments d'Iruka à l'égard de cet homme, cet homme qui, malgré son œil mutilé, dégageait une masculinité et une beauté ravageuse…  
Naruto se baffa mentalement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'apprécier un corps d'homme, maintenant ?! Ce n'était pas comme si… comme s'il avait aimé le contact des lèvres sucrées de Sasuke contre les siennes, la sensation des doigts fins glissant contre sa peau de miel, et…  
Nouvelle baffe mentale. Décidément, les dernières vingt-quatre heures devaient l'avoir vraiment troublé, mais non, non, non… Il n'aimait pas les hommes, point. Mais s'il pouvait éviter de raconter un certain passage un peu embarrassant à Kakashi, ça ne serait vraiment pas plus mal…

- Mais encore, Naruto ?  
- Euh… c'est tout.  
- Tu en es sûr ?…

Bordel !… Iruka avait eu raison de perdre la tête pour cet homme… Quelle idée de fixer les gens avec un regard si pénétrant ?! Naruto eut l'impression pendant plusieurs secondes d'être complètement mis à nu sous les yeux de l'écrivain, que ce dernier savait pertinemment qu'au fond, il avait des choses à cacher…

- Comment étaient ses yeux ? demanda Kakashi, ayant remarqué la gêne provoquée par sa dernière question.  
- Euh… ben… noirs, quoi.  
- Oui, bon, merci… mais je veux dire, ses pupilles. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial ?  
- Ouais, sûr… Il avait les yeux complètement explosés.

Au grand soulagement de Naruto, son interlocuteur dévia son regard sur un point invisible au fond de la salle alors qu'il portait ses doigts à ses lèvres, visiblement en proie à une profonde réflexion.

- Dis-moi… Est-ce qu'il était complètement désinhibé ?  
- Dési… quoi ?  
- En clair, est-ce qu'il a fait des choses qu'un Uchiwa comme lui n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal ?

Sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, une rougeur se mit à grimper lentement de long du cou du blond alors qu'il se figeait… choses qui n'échappèrent pas à l'ancien psychothérapeute. Voyant que l'autre ne répondait pas, il précisa une nouvelle fois sa question :

- Vous avez couché ensemble ?  
- M… Mais non !! explosa violemment l'autre.

Naruto devait être d'une crédibilité sans bornes si on en croyait les sourcils haussés de son vis-à-vis.

- Naruto… Je ne vais pas juger ta sexualité ni celle de Sasuke.  
- Mais… Je vais jure que… qu'on a pas couché ensemble !! continua le blond sur un ton profondément agacé.  
- Alors quoi ? Il a essayé de le faire ?… Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Naruto ?

_Saloperie de psy !…_  
Le blond déglutit avec difficulté. Il était complètement pris au piège sous les questions de son interlocuteur.

- Eh bien… Il… Il m'a carrément sauté dessus, quoi… Il a… retenu mes bras… au-dessus de ma tête, je… je pouvais plus bouger, plus bouger du tout…

A mesure que Naruto continuait son récit, l'écrivain écarquillait doucement les yeux devant les tremblements qui gagnaient le corps du plus jeune.

- Et puis après, il… il m'a embrassé et il a… essayé de… de… descendre sa m… main, mais j'ai… j'ai eu si peur… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu… terriblement peur, j'ai paniqué… Il me voulait du mal, alors je l'ai frappé et…  
- Naruto !…

Brusquement, les deux mains douces de l'écrivain étaient venues prendre délicatement les siennes tremblantes. L'homme chercha les yeux céruléens avant de s'y plonger en esquissant un sourire tendre, son regard se faisait telle une caresse.

- Naruto, regarde-moi… Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Là… C'est fini, Naruto, calme-toi. Tout va bien. Personne ne te veut de mal, maintenant. Sasuke est simplement complètement paumé. Ne lui en veut pas, et ne t'en veux pas à toi-même non plus. Ta réaction a été humaine.

Déglutissant doucement, le blond baissa le regard, essayant de puiser l'énergie dont il avait besoin pour reprendre contenance dans la chaleur que les deux mains diffusaient dans son corps. Rassuré par les paroles et le regard tendre de l'autre, Naruto serra un instant les mains dans les siennes en inspirant profondément.

- Vous… Vous pensez savoir ce qu'il a ?  
- Malheureusement, oui. Mais je ne veux pas me lancer dans des conclusions hâtives. Il faut que je le voie au plus vite.  
- … Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Kakashi-san.

_Un meurtrier n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien._  
Sans répondre, l'écrivain lâcha doucement les mains du blond avant d'ébouriffer légèrement ses cheveux dans un sourire. Il reprit finalement place pendant que Naruto continuait :

- Vous êtes toujours là pour aider les autres, toujours.

_Ca me fait du bien d'aider, de savoir que je suis capable de faire du bien autour de moi malgré tout. Ca pourra peut-être racheter mon passé._

- Je pense que la personne qui vous aimera et que vous aimerez en retour sera vraiment chanceuse.

_La personne qui m'aimait et que j'aimais en retour est morte. La vraie chance est quand on ne me connaît pas. Plus jamais je ne laisserai qui que ce soit m'aimer. Jamais._

- C'est… C'est très gentil à toi de me dire tout ça, Naruto, mais… Où veux-tu en venir ?  
- Je sais que vous faites votre possible pour rendre les gens heureux autour de vous… C'est pourquoi j'aimerai que vous m'aidiez à résoudre le problème d'un ami.  
- Eh bien… je vais faire mon possible. Raconte-moi.

En face de lui, le blond prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer son récit :

- Voilà, cet ami est fou amoureux de quelqu'un, mais il n'a jamais osé lui dire. Il préfère qu'ils continuent de coucher ensemble parce qu'il sait que l'autre le repoussera s'il parle. Pourquoi, à votre avis, l'autre lui refuse son amour ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop, soupira Kakashi avant de vider d'un trait sa coupelle. Peut-être que l'autre pense qu'il ne mérite pas d'être aimé. Peut-être que son passé lui a appris que l'amour n'apportait que des souffrances et qu'il a trop peur pour réessayer… Je n'en sais trop rien.  
- Oh… Je vois… Mais vous ne pensez pas que mon ami pourrait l'aider ? Qu'il pourrait lui faire oublier ses démons du passé ?

Devant le regard intense que lui lançait son vis-à-vis, Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose lui disait que l'on essayait de l'acculer au mur… et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

- Le passé ne s'oublie pas. Si l'autre croit qu'il ne mérite pas de se faire aimer, je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un pourrait lui faire voir les choses autrement.  
- Pourtant, ce type est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il mériterait amplement d'être heureux.  
- S'il est convaincu du contraire, ton ami perd son temps et gaspille son amour pour quelqu'un qui n'en vaut pas la peine…  
- Le problème, c'est que tu en vaux la peine, Kakashi.

Kakashi écarquilla violemment les yeux en voyant l'homme assis derrière le blond se lever. Il était de dos et portait une capuche… mais l'écrivain ne connaissait que trop bien ce timbre de voix.  
_mince !…_

- Kakashi-san… dit alors Naruto d'une petite voix en se levant. Parlez-lui, je vous en prie. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

_Voyons, je t'en prie, Naruto. Merci à toi de m'avoir piégé._  
Poings serrés sous la table, l'écrivain ne bougea pas lorsque son interlocuteur changea. Ce n'était plus des azurs, mais deux grands yeux noirs à la lueur triste qui le regardaient à présent. Il entendit à peine le blond le saluer avant de partir tant le goût amer de la trahison le prenait à la gorge.

- Kakashi… Il faut que je te parle.

Les traits rendus durs par l'infâmie de la situation, Kakashi ne put que soutenir le regard d'Iruka avec froideur.

**XXXXX**

Sasuke, assis sur le divan miteux, ne réagissait toujours pas aux assauts de la bouche de l'autre. Il ne ressentait rien. Rien à part cette colère sourde qui bouillonait dans ses entrailles.

- Ta peau… est encore si douce… susurra Kimimaro en faisant rouler sa langue sur la jugulaire pâle. Ca va si vite… se dégrader… Je vais bien m'en occuper, tu verras… Je ne suis pas mauvais…

Sasuke serra violemment les poings en crispant sa mâchoire au moment où l'autre avait apposé sa main contre son bas-ventre.

- Hmm… Je suis sûr… qu'on va passer un très bon moment, toi et moi…  
- … Ah ouais ? Et bien, profite plutôt de ça !!

L'homme aux cheveux de neige eut à peine le temps de redresser la tête qu'un coup de poing la fit violemment partir en arrière.  
Le visage crispé par la colère, Sasuke se redressa. Son regard se porta directement sur les petits carrés d'aluminium… lorsque Kimimaro se leva à son tour, poignard à la main. Le noiraud déglutit en observant le sang coagulé sur la lame, sang qui rappelait celui qui ruisselait le long du cou de l'autre. Pourtant, ses émeraudes riaient aux éclats.

- Je savais… souffla-t-il, la bouche en sang. Je savais que vous, les Uchiwa… n'étiez tous que des cons…  
- Je t'interdis d'insulter ma famille !! vociféra Sasuke, hors de lui.

Un rire mauvais franchit les lèvres de Kimimaro alors que la lame restait pointée sur le plus jeune.

- Je suis bien content… de ne jamais avoir connu ton frère… Les deux… Les deux Uchiwa que j'ai côtoyé ont anéanti à leur manière Kakashi-sensei… D'ailleurs…. C'est trop d'honneur pour toi que je te menace avec ce couteau…  
- Tiens donc, siffla le noiraud entre ses dents. Et pourquoi ça ?

Un nouveau sourire idiot se forma sur les lèvres de Kimimaro.

- Parce que le sang que tu vois sur cette lame… est celui de Kakashi-sensei.

Horrifié, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher cependant de détailler les lourds sillons brunâtres qui ornaient le couteau alors que l'autre pousuivait :

- Tu n'as jamais remarqué toutes ces balafres qui viennent défigurer son corps d'ange ? Ces deux profondes entailles qu'il a sur les omoplates ? La fine cicatrice qui lui barre l'œil gauche ?… Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment tout ça était arrivé là ?…

Le noiraud déglutit en soutenant le regard de l'autre malgré ses tremblements.

- En fait… Je ne suis pas étonné que tu ne saches rien. Kakashi-sensei n'en a certainement jamais reparlé…  
- De quoi ?! s'irrita Sasuke.  
- De cette nuit-là, une année après qu'il ait rencontré l'autre. Moi-même je n'en connais pas les détails… Je ne sais que ce que l'Ecaille – autrement dit, Orochimaru-sama – a bien voulu m'en dire… Je sais juste que c'est avec ce poignard que la Plume a mutilé son corps d'ange…  
- Qui est la Plume ?!  
- … Un autre connard de Uchiwa.

Le noiraud écarquilla violemment les yeux en blêmissant.

- Qu… Quoi ?  
- Tiens, tiens… ricana l'autre. Tu as beau faire le fier, à défendre farouchement ton nom, mais au fond… Tu ne connais rien des agissements de tes ancêtres. Tu ne sais rien des pourritures qui t'ont précédé…  
- Si on est tous pourris, si deux Uchiwa ont détruit sa vie, pourquoi Kakashi-san m'a-t-il pris moi sous sa tutelle ?!  
- … Parce qu'il l'aimait, cette pourriture d'Obito Uchiwa.

Le teint de Sasuke se fit encore plus blême.  
Obito Uchiwa. Il n'en avait entendu parler qu'une fois, une seule fois… Il avait quatre ans, oui, il était tout petit… Son père, inspecteur de police, disait à sa mère qu'ils avaient retrouvé le corps de ce… Obito… qu'il était mort… et que de toute façon, ça faisait un putain de pédé et un drogué en moins sur cette Terre…  
Mais alors… Si Sasuke avait quatre ans, alors… Kakashi, lui, devait en avoir dix-sept. Oui… tout concordait. Ce jour-là, lui ne connaissait pas ce Obito, mais Kakashi, lui… lui était son amant, et même plus… Et jamais, jamais l'écrivain ne lui avait dit quoi que ce soit !  
Le noiraud serra les poings. Comment son ancien tuteur avait-il pu lui cacher ça ?!  
C'en était trop. Beaucoup trop. Il avait des comptes à lui demander. Et il allait le faire sur-le-champ.

- Je me casse.  
- Ah oui, vraiment ? répliqua l'autre d'une voix pleine de mépris. Et comment tu vas trouver la planque d'Orochimaru-sama, dis-moi ?  
- Rien à foutre de ce type ! siffla Sasuke en remettant la veste orange.  
- Quel dommage… et dire qu'il a côtoyé ton frère pendant plusieurs années…

Le noiraud se raidit brutalement.

- En plus… continua l'autre. En plus, il a de la poudre à revendre, de la poudre bien pure, bien bonne, celle qui te donnera toute la force nécessaire pour tuer Itachi… Et bien sûr, tout ceci sans compter le fait que si tu as besoin de précisions concernant les balafres de Kakashi-sensei, il pourra te les donner. L'Ecaille faisait équipe avec la Plume avant de se séparer et avant que je ne le rejoigne, et… ils étaient ensemble le soir où ton très cher ancien tuteur s'est fait scarifier. Il te donnera tout ça, Sasuke. Tu a tout à gagner en venant le…  
- RIEN A BRANLER, JE ME CASSE !!

Uniquement commandé par sa colère, le noiraud se déplaça rapidement vers la porte.

- Tu es tellement nerveux… C'est le manque, ça, Sasuke, tu sais ? Tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps sans ta dose et si tu ne trouves pas quelque chose qui te change les idées… comme une bonne baise, par exemple. Tu as besoin d'Orochimaru-sama. Il t'aidera à accomplir ce que tu veux. Je serai encore ici jusqu'à demain midi, après, je vais aller me refourguer chez lui. Ne sois pas en retard ou je vendrai les doses qui t'étaient réservées.

La pensée de cette poudre qu'il avait à sa portée lui obnubilant totallement l'esprit, le noiraud ouvrit cependant la porte d'une main tremblante de colère alors que l'autre concluait :

- Tes doses, ta poudre à toi… Tout sera là à attendre ton retour, Sasuke. Bonne nuit.

La porte claqua violemment, laissant alors Kimimaro seul dans la pièce, un sourire mauvais au visage.

**XXXXX**

- Kakashi… Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça hier soir ?

Le temps sembla se suspendre pendant de douloureuses secondes.

- Réponds-moi, s'il…  
- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, Umino-san.

Devant le ton acerbe et impersonnel de l'autre, Iruka se raidit quelque peu en déglutissant. L'écrivain ne cilla pas.

- Pourquoi me traites-tu si mal, Kakashi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

_Tu m'aimes._

- Je répète, répondit Kakashi sur le même ton cinglant. Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Il me semble avoir été plus que clair hier soir.  
- Simplement parce que j'ai verbalisé ce que je ressens pour toi depuis des années ?  
_  
Merveilleux. C'est merveilleux. Manquait plus que ça. Bordel, Iruka… Tu ne dois pas m'aimer. Oublie-moi. Je ne suis pas fait pour toi. Je détruis tout ce que je touche. Et cela semble se confirmer encore si j'en crois les traces de larmes sur tes joues._

- Votre présence m'importune, Umino-san.  
- Et la tienne me comble de bonheur.

_C'est quoi ce feuilleton à l'eau-de-rose ?! La vie n'est pas pleine de petits papillons, Iruka ! Et surtout pas la vie à mes côtés… à moins que tu n'aimes côtoyer la Mort. Je ne te laisserai pas bousiller ta vie pour moi, Iruka. J'ai déjà détruit trop de vies. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas me haïr. Je vais te faire un mal de chien, et m'en faire par la même occasion… mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu dois m'oublier coûte que coûte. Tu dois m'oublier et te reconstruire avec quelqu'un qui ne te tuera pas._  
Haussant le menton en une attitude défiante, l'écrivain posa ses coudes sur la table avant d'appuyer sa tête sur ses mains, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

- Je te comble de bonheur ?… C'est censé me faire quelque chose ?  
- Je… Kakashi, je… Je t'aime.  
- Et moi, j'aime te la mettre bien profond, c'est tout.

Le brun se refrogna en fronçant les sourcils.

- La vulgarité ne te va pas.  
- Tout comme l'archarnement vain dont tu fais preuve à mon égard. Je préférais quand tu étais mon jouet dominé qui écartait les cuisses sans faire d'histoires.

Les poings d'Iruka se serrèrent contre la table.

- Je… Je peux continuer à l'être si tu veux… Kakashi.

_Mais… Tu es complètement maso, Iruka ! Les phrases que je te dis me scient les lèvres, et toi tu en redemandes encore !… Iruka… puisses-tu comprendre et me pardonner un jour…_  
Un rire mauvais franchit les lèvres de l'écrivain alors qu'il toisait l'autre avec mépris.

- Toi ? Parce que je suis censé encore vouloir de ton corps, peut-être ? Des bien meilleurs que toi, j'en ai comme je veux. Toi, t'étais juste pratique parce que tu ramenais ton cul pour que je le baise quand je le voulais, c'est tout.

_Kami-sama, comment je peux dire des choses aussi ignobles ?…_

- Kakashi… Je n'ai pas mérité ces paroles blessantes…

Devant lui, les yeux d'Iruka commençaient à se remplir de larmes.  
_Non, non, Iruka, ne pleure pas !… Tu comprendras un jour. Pardonne-moi, mais c'est le seul moyen. Tu verras. Tu m'oublieras et tu seras heureux. Quand je mourrai, tu viendras cracher sur ma tombe, mais ce jour-là, tu tiendras dans ta main celle de quelqu'un qui aura su te donner tout l'amour dont tu mérites. Moi, je suis incapable d'aimer à nouveau et je refuse que tu en souffres. Hais-moi… et sois heureux._

- Kakashi… Je ne demande qu'à t'aimer…  
- Alors laisse tomber. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je voulais de toi, et ce n'est pas ça.

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent sentit son cœur se serrer au moment où une larme se mit à glisser le long de la joue d'Iruka, mais rien ne se lisait sur son visage à par son regard désinvolte.

- Pourquoi… commença le brun en refoulant un sanglot. Pourquoi veux-tu que je te déteste, Kakashi ?…

Les yeux de l'écrivain s'arrondirent brusquement.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là, Iruka ?!_

- Je sais… que tu n'es pas comme ça… continua le professeur d'une voix vacillante. Tu es tendre, gentil et tu… tu penses toujours aux autres avant toi-même, alors… Pourquoi veux-tu que je te haïsse ?

Tous les muscles de Kakashi se raidirent sans qu'il ne le laisse transparaître.

- Tu crois que je fais tout ça pour que tu me détestes ? Tu rêves ! Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir aussi loin. J'ai beau vouloir aimer aider les autres, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis comme ça partout. Quand il s'agit de ma queue, il n'y a qu'elle qui compte. J'en ai rien à foutre de toi, Iruka. Les trous, je les baise, c'est tout.  
- Ce… C'est au sens figuré… que t'essaies de me baiser maintenant, Kakashi… Mais cette fois… je ne me laisserai pas prendre.

Derrière ses larmes, le regard d'Iruka s'était fait déterminé.

- Tu es bien trop naïf, Iruka. Si tu continues à croire que tout le monde est gentil et mignon, tu vas te faire baiser bien plus d'une fois. Essaie plutôt de tirer des leçons de ce qu'il s'est passé avec moi plutôt…  
- Ferme-la.

L'écrivain fronça les sourcils en voyant l'autre se rapprocher de lui par-dessus la table.

- Laisse-moi… Laisse-moi t'aimer, Kakashi…  
- Mais je ne veux pas de ton amour, bordel !  
- Je voudrais tant… Je voudrais tant pouvoir… te réapprendre à aimer, te redonner confiance en l'amour… Et surtout, Kakashi… Je voudrais tant pouvoir… guérir tes… blessures…

Il ponctua son dernier mot en apposant son doigt tremblant sur la fine cicatrice qui barrait l'œil gauche de l'écrivain.

- _Ne me touche pas !!!_

La fureur qui balaya les entrailles de Kakashi explosa d'un seul coup alors qu'il se levait en rejettant violemment la main de l'autre.

- Putain, pour qui tu te prends ?! Fous-moi la paix, Iruka, tu n'es rien pour moi, rien du tout, tu entends ?! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié et encore moins de ton amour, alors dégage de ma…

Un cri déchirant envahit le bar tout entier, glaçant les deux hommes jusqu'au sang.  
La musique s'arrêta, les lumières se rallumèrent. Les quelques clients encore assis se lèverent, affolés par cet effroyable hurlement qui résonna encore pendant plusieurs secondes plus tard. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses sortit en courant de l'arrière-salle.

- SAKURA ! hurla Kakashi, blême.

Elle qui était d'habitude si joyeuse avait à ce moment le visage ravagé de larmes.  
Perdant son sang-froid, l'écrivain accourut vers elle, talonné par Iruka. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, tremblante de partout.

- Elle… Elle fait de l'hyperventilation ! dit Iruka d'une voix paniquée.  
- Sakura ! Sakura, regarde-moi ! ordonna l'écrivain d'une voix ferme mais douce. Qui je suis, Sakura ?  
- Ka… Kakashi-san !!!

Ce dernier prit sa tête entre ses bras, la regardant avec douceur alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux.

- Shhh… Calme-toi, Sakura, je suis là… Que se passe-t-il ?  
- C'est… C'est… !!!

Un nouveau cri s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle fermait violemment les yeux. Dans le même mouvement, Kakashi se pencha vers la jeune fille et la serra contre lui, voulant apaiser ce corps terrifié.

- Elle est en état de choc… souffla-t-il en caressant son dos.  
- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Kakashi ?

L'écrivain soutint pendant plusieurs secondes le regard d'Iruka avant de répondre :

- Appelle une ambulance…  
- NON ! coupa violemment Sakura en se redressant, pleurant de plus belle. CA NE SERT A RIEN, A RIEN !! IL EST DEJA… MORT !!!

Les deux hommes devinrent blancs comme neige en quelques millièmes de secondes.

- Qui, Sakura ?! demanda l'écrivain d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude. Qui est déjà mort ?!

Alors, dans une plainte déchirante, Sakura hurla dans la nuit :

- _Asuma ! Asuma s'est fait assassiner !!…_


	14. Chapitre quatorze : In the shadows

_**Chapitre quatorze : In the shadows**_

Et le voilà qui était de retour… Il se sentait vraiment pathétique. Plus que pathétique. Pitoyable, même. Pourquoi avait-il été chez l'autre, déjà ? Pour ses doses ? Ses doses qui étaient juste à portée de sa main à peine une demi-heure plus tôt… Mais non ! Le voilà qui était de retour à Konoha… et en furieux manque. Et tout ça à cause des mensonges de son ancien tuteur… Tss… Comment avait-il pu lui cacher ça ? Comment avait-il pu lui cacher le fait qu'il avait été toxicomane pendant de longues années ? Pourquoi avait-il toujours détourné la chose lorsqu'il posait une question sur ses cicatrices ? Et surtout, bon sang… Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais dit qu'il avait eu une histoire avec un de ses cousins éloignés, ce Obito Uchiwa qui avait apparemment énormément compté pour lui ?!  
Il aurait ses explications. Sur-le-champ.  
Alors qu'il arrivait à la station, Sasuke sortit rapidement du bus en tirant la cigarette qu'il s'était roulée – et ce malgré ces tremblements incessants. Il la glissa entre ses lèvres et l'alluma en se mettant en marche ; dix minutes… Oui, dix minutes de marche, le temps de finir sa cigarette, et il serait chez l'écrivain. Après, il aurait toutes ses explications. Et l'autre n'avait pas intérêt à essayer de le psychanalyser, non. Il écouterait ses questions et y répondrait, point barre. Sa colère était telle qu'il ne supporterait pas que l'autre essaie de l'aider ou Dieu sait quelle autre connerie encore, non.  
Et pour combler son manque, il verrait plus tard.

**XXXXX**

- Iruka-san a déclaré tout à l'heure que toi et Asuma aviez parlé au moment où tu es arrivé dans le bar, vers vingt-trois heures. Tu confirmes ?  
- Anko… Si tu es trop proche du témoin pour t'occuper de l'interroger, je le fais.  
- Non, non, Ibiki, ne t'en fais pas. Kakashi et moi, nous nous sommes connus il y a longtemps… intimement connus, même.  
- Euh… Dites, il est quatre heures du matin, là… s'éleva alors la voix monocorde de l'écrivain. Si vous voulez discuter, grand bien vous en fasse. Ca ne me dérange pas d'aller prendre un café et de revenir plus tard.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, les trois personnes présentes étaient assises autour d'une table. L'irritation et la fatigue étaient plus que palpables ; voilà plus d'une demi-heure que Kakashi se faisait poser des questions que les deux enquêteurs avaient certainement déjà posées à toutes les personnes interrogées avant lui.

- Avez-vous développé une cellule psychologique ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton morne.  
- Comme si les psy pouvaient guérir tous les maux… répliqua dédaigneusement la femme. D'après les différents témoins, il n'y a que deux personnes qui ont vu le corps, toi-même, et… et…  
- Sakura, elle s'appelle, Sakura Haruno, compléta l'écrivain d'une voix légèrement teintée d'irritation. As-tu vu toi-même l'état du corps pour en juger de l'importance de la cellule, Anko ?  
- … Je t'avoue que non.  
- Asuma, à torse nu couché sur le dos, avait ses membres supérieurs mutilés de partout, comme si ses blessures s'entrelaçant en une arabesque macabre. Le mur était tapissé de son sang, sang qui manifestement avait jailli de sa jugulaire tranchée. De sa poitrine ouverte, on pouvait deviner les formes des côtes et…  
- Ca va, ça va, coupa Anko, une moue de dégoût au visage. Je crois… que je vois le topo…  
- Non. Tu ne vois pas le topo. Tu ne le vois pas parce que ce genre d'abomination est impossible à concevoir. Alors mets en place cette saloperie de cellule psychologique pour Sakura, s'il te plaît, ou tu auras une jeune fille traumatisée à vie sur la conscience.

Anko fronça les sourcils sous le regard resté impassible de l'autre. La pièce sembla rapidement gagner en voltage avant que le troisième ne déclare d'une voix forte :

- CA SUFFIT, MAINTENANT ! Je vous rappelle qu'un homme a été assassiné cette nuit, l'heure n'est pas aux règlements de compte ! Anko, tu dégages d'ici, tu vas sortir Gai Maito du lit et lui demander de rappliquer pour Sakura !… ET TOUT DE SUITE !

La femme se raidit devant le ton de son supérieur, mais son regard restait croché sur celui de Kakashi. Les deux semblaient se défier tacitement des yeux pendant de longues secondes avant qu'un sourire en coin ne vienne orner les lèvres d'Anko. Cette dernière eut une petite exclamation de dédain avant de se diriger vers la porte ; elle fit néanmoins halte aux côtés de l'écrivain et se pencha à son oreille avant de murmurer d'une voix suave :

- J'aime les hommes qui me tiennent tête… Rappelle-moi un de ces jours.

Kakashi ne réagit pas, son regard imperturbable venant alors se raccrocher aux yeux d'Ibiki. La porte derrière lui se referma dans un bruit sourd.

- Bon, Kakashi-san… soupira l'enquêteur. Tâchons de terminer au plus vite, vous êtes le dernier témoin à interroger et je suppose que comme moi, vous avez hâte de pouvoir vous mettre au lit.  
- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais trouver le sommeil, mais oui, dépêchons-nous de finir.

L'inspecteur soupira bruyamment, son regard derrière ses innombrables balafres se faisant légèrement agacé.

- Comment avez vous connu Asuma Sarutobi ?  
- C'est une histoire très longue, pénible à raconter et surtout, sans rapport avec l'enquête.  
- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? continua Ibiki.  
- Parce que le corps portait la signature nette d'un membre de la mafia locale.

Ibiki haussa les sourcils.

- Je vois que vous êtes très au courant.  
- Effectivement, je m'intéresse de très près à eux. Quand je suis arrivé, Asuma m'a dit que deux clients louches étaient là et qu'il devait leur parler… Si seulement je…

La voix de Kakashi s'étrangla dans sa gorge avant qu'il n'enchaîne :

- … oui, deux types, et il est de notoriété publique que la mafia a l'habitude d'agir par pair.

Jugulant au fond de lui tous les remords qui menaçaient de faire éclater son cœur, l'écrivain se força à détailler les lourds sillons de chair mutilée qui recouvraient le visage de son interlocuteur.

- Et en sachant tout cela, Kakashi-san… Vous n'avez pas été alerté ? Vous ne vous êtes pas dit que, peut-être, votre ami était en danger de mort ?  
- Je…

Sentant son masque d'impassibilité se fissurer au fil des questions, Kakashi se racla la gorge en redressant le menton, prenant l'attitude la plus détachée possible.

- Ibiki-san… Vous avez constaté vous-même la carrure d'Asuma. S'il n'avait pas bu, il aurait été parfaitement capable de se défendre.  
- Bien sûr, Kakashi-san. Mais vous saviez parfaitement qu'il avait bu, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, vous l'avez laissé seul en compagnie de deux meurtriers.

L'écrivain crispa ses doigts contre ses genoux.

- Qu'essayez-vous de me dire au juste ?…  
- Pas plus que ce que je dis là, Kakashi-san, répondit l'autre d'une voix ferme. De toute manière, je suppose que cela doit être de famille de laisser mourir des innocents.  
- … Je vous demande pardon ?

Une petite exclamation de dédain se fit entendre.

- Peut-être que la jeune génération a oublié cette histoire, Kakashi-san, mais la mienne… la mienne a tout gardé en mémoire.  
- … Et c'est vous qui parliez de ne pas transformer l'interrogatoire en règlement de compte ? Voilà qui est très professionnel de votre part, Ibiki-san. Toutefois, peut-être que les gens de votre génération, malgré leur mémoire à toute épreuve, ont la vue qui baisse, non ?  
- Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez-là ?!  
- Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons pour expliquer le fait que vous peiniez à me distinguer de Sakumo Hatake.

Un rictus mauvais apparus sur les traits de l'enquêteur alors qu'il se levait en sifflant :

- Espèce de…  
- IBIKI !!!

La voix forte de Tsunade emplit la pièce, paralysant sur place les deux hommes prêts à se sauter au cou.

- A QUOI TU JOUES, IBIKI ?! beugla le maire, hors d'elle. Tu ne vois pas que Kakashi n'a rien à voir avec son père ?!

L'inspecteur détourna le visage en crispant la mâchoire, poings serrés.  
Si Kakashi connaissait une quelconque formule pour disparaître sur-le-champ, il en aurait fait usage sans hésiter. Non seulement il détestait que l'on prenne sa défense, mais en plus… la dernière fois qu'il avait revu Tsunade, c'était… juste après leur étreinte charnelle sur le divan de son salon.  
Alors qu'Ibiki quittait la pièce sous les hurlées du maire et que celle-ci le suivait, Kakashi gardait son regard désespérément croché sur un point invisible au fond de la pièce. Tout ce remue-ménage, conjugué au meurtre d'un de ses amis, tous les remords qui en découlaient, sans compter les souvenirs qui ressurgissaient, ses conneries du passé, Obito, son père, et encore, la manière si odieuse avec laquelle il avait traité Iruka, et pour rehausser le tout, son inquiétude sous-jacente à propos de Sasuke…

_Mais quelle nuit de merde !…_

**XXXXX**

Le jeune homme posa finalement son crayon, observant un instant les arabesques compliquées du dessin qu'il venait de terminer. Il leva un instant les yeux sur la vieille pendule qui surplombait le grenier qu'il avait transformé en atelier. 4h05.  
Il soupira en s'étirant doucement. Il était l'heure de descendre, l'écrivain n'aimait pas qu'il s'isole trop. Après quelques minutes, il franchit la porte de l'appartement. Tiens, le manteau de son tuteur n'était pas suspendu à l'entrée ? Il n'était pas encore rentré ? Pourtant, il lui avait dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas trop tard à cause du manuscrit dont il devait terminer la rédaction pour le lendemain. Bon… ils devaient sans doute avoir des concepts d'heures de rentrée différents.  
Alors qu'il traversait le hall à pas lents, son regard s'arrêta sur le fameux manuscrit. Il le fixa plusieurs secondes. Il savait que son tuteur était écrivain, certes, mais il n'avait jamais su ce que l'homme rédigeait. Des livres de cuisine, il pouvait d'ores et déjà exclure… mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Des romans policiers ? Des traités philosophiques ? Des essais militants ?  
Un doigt curieux vint alors soulever la couverture de cuir avant de prendre une page au hasard et d'en lire une phrase.  
Son regard s'arrondit.

_« Les sens d'Akiru se perdirent complètement ; entre les déhanchements brutaux des deux hommes dans son intimité et la gaine serrée et chaude autour de son sexe tendu à son paroxysme, le brun avait de quoi en perdre la tête. Le bien-être occupait à ce moment chaque pore de sa peau frissonnante, chaque cellule de son corps, sa peau brûlante de désir s'échauffant plus encore à mesure que les trois hommes accentuaient leurs allées et venues – qu'elles furent en lui ou au-dessus de lui. »_

Une légère chaleur incompréhensible commença à se diffuser dans les entrailles du noiraud alors qu'il poursuivait sa lecture. Alors, c'était _ça_ que son tuteur publiait, des nouvelles… _érotiques_ ? Eh bien, au moins… on pouvait dire qu'il savait exactement comment… réveiller certaines choses au plus profond de ses lecteurs…  
Après quelques minutes de lecture d'un passage particulièrement chaud, le jeune homme remarqua que ses doigts s'étaient mis à trembler légèrement sur le rebord de la reliure en cuir. D'ailleurs… ce n'était pas la seule chose qui s'était mis à vibrer dans en lui. Comme il l'avait dit à son tuteur le jour précédent, ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne connaissait aucune norme sociale qu'il ne savait pas comment répondre aux besoins de son propre corps…  
Il reposa minutieusement le manuscrit où il l'avait trouvé avant de se diriger d'un pas vacillant vers la chambre, plus que troublé par les lignes qu'il avait eu sous les yeux quelques secondes plus tôt. Un à un, il retira consciencieusement tous ses vêtements, sa peau frissonnant à chaque contact de ses doigts contre elle. Son corps bouillonnait intérieurement, il allait s'autoriser ce petit plaisir solitaire… cela l'aidera peut-être à trouver le sommeil. Lentement, le jeune homme à la peau d'opale s'agenouilla sur le lit, l'image mentale du protagoniste de la nouvelle très nette dans son esprit. Pourquoi une description détaillée d'ébats homosexuels l'échauffait-il à ce point ? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit… ?  
Le moment n'était pas propice aux réflexions philosophiques, non. D'autant plus qu'il se fichait complètement de ce qu'il était. Il n'avait pas d'orientation sexuelle. Pas de nom. Pas d'émotions. Pas de passé. Pas de futur. Il n'avait pas d'identité.  
Il n'était rien.  
Sa peau de plus en plus brûlante, Sai s'assit sur ses pieds dans le noir. Ses doigts vinrent délicatement capturer son sexe tendu contre son bas-ventre alors qu'il laissait échapper un petit soupir de bien-être. Lentement, il commença à faire coulisser le membre au creux de sa main en fermant les yeux. Lentement, oui… il allait faire ça lentement. Il allait laisser son esprit se perdre dans les méandres de son imagination et se faire plaisir en douceur… Après tout…  
_Il allait rester seul dans l'appartement un bon bout de temps…_

**XXXXX**

Sasuke, tremblant de tous ses membres, tourna le coin de la rue. Déjà il apercevait l'immeuble où habitait l'écrivain. Non, il n'aurait aucune pitié, il était trop irrité pour le laisser s'échapper. Son niveau de patience était au point mort. Dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, seul ce qu'il avait envie de faire comptait.  
_Il s'imposera et fera ce qu'il voudra de l'homme qu'il trouvera dans l'appartement…_

**XXXXX**

Exténué, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent sortit finalement de la salle d'interrogatoire. Il appuya un instant son front contre le chambranle de la porte en fermant les yeux, essayant de rassembler tout ce qu'il lui restait comme force pour qu'aucune émotion ne vienne transparaître sur ses traits. Non… ne plus penser à rien, non, pas maintenant, il était trop tôt, il n'était pas chez lui, il n'était pas seul, non… Allez. On se calme. Ca va aller. Tout va bien.  
Lentement, il redressa la nuque en prenant une forte inspiration. Juste le temps de prendre son manteau et il rentrerait… son manteau… Où l'avait-il laissé, maintenant ? Il l'avait sur le dos en arrivant, oui, il l'avait retiré et laissé sur le banc dans le hall principal… sur le banc.  
Il glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux en longeant le couloir à pas lents. A part les enquêteurs, il devait être seul à présent. Il prendrait son manteau et…  
Kakashi écarquilla soudainement les yeux en arrivant dans le hall. Effectivement, son manteau était là, mais… il recouvrait pour le moment Iruka, endormi sur le banc.  
Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Oui, il avait vraiment été odieux avec lui. Ce pauvre Iruka ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Il méritait qu'on l'aime, qu'on l'aime de tout son cœur.  
Mais lui ne pouvait pas lui apporter cet amour. Il sentait trop la Mort et la souffrance pour ça.  
Fouillant quelques instants dans ses poches, Kakashi se rapprocha lentement du distributeur de café. Pas la peine d'essayer de dormir en arrivant chez lui, et pas question non plus d'avaler un somnifère. Les substances qui altèrent son corps, c'est fini. Un peu de caféine lui remettrait les idées en place.  
Du moins, il l'espérait.

- Iruka… Iruka, réveille-toi.

Le brun sortit difficilement de ses songes douloureux. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières, peinant à remettre ce qu'il voyait dans leur contexte exact. Voilà bientôt quarante-huit heures qu'il n'avais pas fermé l'œil, et voilà qu'il se réveillait sur un banc, enveloppé de l'odeur de Kakashi et… et Kakashi le regardait ? Il lui tendait un gobelet fumant ??

- Où… Où suis-je ?  
- Toujours au commissariat, lui répondit l'autre d'une voix monocorde. Tiens.

Au… commissariat ?… Ah oui. Asuma…  
Le professeur se redressa en s'asseyant, gêné d'être retrouvé par cet homme, recouvert de son manteau en plus. Iruka avait simplement voulu… se rassurer… se rassurer avec cette odeur qui l'avait toujours apaisé… à cause de ces événements et de sa fatigue après, il s'était endormi, délicatement enveloppé du parfum de l'écrivain, comme si ce dernier… le serrait contre son cœur…  
Pff. Il était vraiment pathétique. Et Kakashi qui attendait toujours, son gobelet à la main, alors que lui ne réagissait pas !… De mieux en mieux, Iruka !!

- Qu… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?…  
- Un thé vert.  
- Mais je…  
- Je sais. Tu adores le thé vert, mais seulement avec un demi-sucre. Prends-le.

Iruka se sentit s'empourprer un peu plus alors qu'il tendait la main pour prendre le gobelet, effleurant au passage les longs doigts fins de Kakashi. Il réprima le frisson qui lui traversa le dos, perdu dans ses pensées. Comment l'écrivain se souvenait-il d'un détail aussi insignifiant que la manière dont il aimait son thé ?…

- M… Merci, Kakashi.

Ce dernier hocha sobrement la tête en s'installant à ses côtés, remuant sans conviction son propre breuvage. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Vite, Iruka, trouve quelque chose à dire au lieu de rougir comme un idiot !…

- Tu… Tu ne crois pas que… qu'un café risque de te réveiller ?  
- J'ai bien peur de n'être déjà que trop éveillé.

Iruka déglutit, se disant que le silence était préférable à une connerie pareille. Il s'empressa de porter son breuvage à ses lèvres afin de se taire, mais la mixture brûlante lui enflamma la langue, le faisant étouffer une petite exclamation peinée.  
_Mais quel con !!…_

- Je crois que c'est chaud, Iruka.

Ce dernier sentit ses joues lui brûler, mais cette fois, le thé n'y était pour rien.

- Ou… Oui… Je pense que je dois être encore un peu endormi… Hé hé…

_TU ES COMPLETEMENT RIDICULE !…_

- Sans doute, dit sobrement Kakashi en terminant son café d'un trait. Tu devrais peut-être rentrer te coucher, la nuit a été longue. Tu veux que je t'appelle un taxi ?

… Hein ?! Pourquoi l'écrivain était-il si protecteur et prévenant envers lui, maintenant, après… après toutes ces choses qu'il lui avait dites dans le bar ?!  
Iruka ne put réprimer un léger sourire.  
_Je le savais, Kakashi. Je savais que tu jouais aux méchants. Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien._

- N… Non merci, répondit Iruka d'une petite voix en terminant son thé. Je crois que… Je crois que je vais marcher un peu…  
- Je pensais faire la même chose. Tu crois qu'il m'est éventuellement possible de récupérer mon manteau ?…

_C'est pas possible de rougir autant dans un laps de temps aussi court, Iruka ! Reprends-toi, bang sang !!_  
Bien que sa dignité frisât le zéro absolu, Iruka se remit sur pied sans – trop – laisser transparaître sa gêne et tendit le vêtement à Kakashi. Ce dernier se redressa à son tour et enfila son manteau sans un regard pour son vis-à-vis bien qu'il lui fit face.  
_Et dire que ta peau nue était serrée contre la mienne il y a un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures…_  
Chassant rapidement cette pensée, Iruka arrangea sa propre veste avant de filer vers l'extérieur, suivi par l'écrivain. Une nouvelle pensée vint bloquer le professeur sur place. Depuis ici, le chemin vers leurs appartements respectifs… _était le même !…_  
Stop. Iruka… Pas de panique. Kakashi n'habite qu'à cinq cents mètres. Reste zen. Ne devient pas hystérique.

- Alors, Iruka ? Tu viens ?

_Emmène-moi où tu veux, Kakashi !!!_  
Rougissant au possible, Iruka ne tarda cependant pas à emboîter le pas de l'écrivain, tout deux s'enfonçant ensemble dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

**XXXXX**

Sasuke tourna la clé dans la serrure de l'écrivain et entra sans un bruit. Tout était déjà éteint ? Parfait. C'était parfait. Il allait arriver dans sa chambre, le réveiller et lui demander des comptes. Son niveau de patience était au point mort.  
Il traversa le hall pour arriver dans le séjour. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds ici, non, et pourtant, rien n'avait changé de place. Connaissant l'écrivain, il…  
Une minute. Connaissant l'écrivain ?… Mais il ne connaissait absolument pas Kakashi ! Il s'était laissé berner par son visage impassible, son ton chaleureux, tout, il s'était fait avoir sur toute la ligne ! Comment avait-il pu lui cacher toutes ces choses ?!  
Uniquement commandé par ses pulsions meurtrières, Sasuke franchit la porte de la chambre de son ancien tuteur.  
… Merde ! Il est où ?!  
Il n'y avait dans la pièce que le grand lit de Kakashi. Vide.  
Le garçon aux cheveux corbeau serra les poings. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que l'écrivain ne puisse être chez lui, non, Kakashi était si casanier, si solitaire…  
Ouais. Sauf quand il s'agissait d'une histoire de fesse. Voilà où il avait dû partir. Chez une ou un de ses innombrables amants. Un coup sans lendemain, comme Sasuke en avait vu défiler des centaines. Tss… et pourtant, il avait bien profondément aimé cet Obito Uchiwa, un membre de sa propre famille !… Mais à quoi cela servait de se prendre la tête avec ça, maintenant ?! Kakashi n'était pas là et n'allait certainement pas rentrer de si tôt ! Que devait-il faire ? L'attendre ?… NON ! Impossible d'attendre ! Ses mains tremblaient trop, beaucoup trop, il allait devenir fou s'il ne…  
Sasuke se raidit brusquement. Que venait-il d'entendre, là ?… Un… _gémissement ?…_  
Le noiraud se déplaça à pas de loup en direction de son ancienne chambre. La porte était entrouverte, pas de doute, c'était bien de là que provenait le bruit… Kakashi s'amusait à baiser ses conquêtes dans son ancien lit, maintenant ?!… Non, impossible, ces gémissements étaient trop courts, la tête de lit ne frappait pas contre le mur par saccades violentes et brusques, mais alors… L'écrivain était-il en train de se… _masturber ?!_  
Parfait. Il allait le surprendre en plein ébat solitaire. Kakashi ne saura tellement plus où se mettre qu'il sera bien obligé de tout lui révéler pour se rattraper… Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Alors, d'un mouvement lent et silencieux, il poussa la porte…  
Il écarquilla brutalement les yeux.  
Agenouillé dans son ancien lit, un homme faisait effectivement coulisser son sexe dans sa main d'un geste lent et profond. Un homme à la peau de nacre sur laquelle les rayons de lune semblaient alors rayonner, faisant paraître cet épiderme clair aussi pur qu'une perle. Le regard de Sasuke dévia sur le visage de l'autre. Ce garçon ne semblait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que lui, et surtout, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son intrusion. Ses yeux étaient clos, les traits figés en une expression de volupté intense, sa bouche entrouverte ne pouvant empêcher des gémissements doux de la franchir. Ses courts cheveux noirs, aussi obscurs qu'une nuit sans lune, étaient légèrement collés au niveau des tempes, ses tempes si blanches qu'il semblait que ce garçon n'avait jamais été confronté aux rayons du jour, non… uniquement la clarté de la lune…  
Kami-sama ! Qui était-il ? Qui était-il pour réussir à faire naître le désir si vite au creux de lui ?!  
_  
__**Tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps sans ta dose et si tu ne trouves pas quelque chose qui te change les idées… comme une bonne baise, par exemple.**_

Oui… exactement ce que lui avait dit Kimimaro un peu plus tôt… Il ne pouvait pas avoir ses doses pour le moment, non, mais… Pour compenser, il n'avait qu'à s'insinuer dans ce corps si pur et si offert… maintenant.  
Peu importe que l'autre refuse. Il en avait besoin. Et tout de suite.

Sai était complètement perdu dans son imaginaire, noyé sous l'euphorie enivrante, déconnecté de la réalité. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était cette lente et merveilleuse montée en lui, ces images qui lui venaient en tête, ces…  
Il écarquilla brutalement les yeux.  
Deux mains s'étaient posé sur son torse et avait attiré son corps contre un buste brûlant dans son dos. Etait-ce Kakashi ?

- Laisse-toi faire…

Non… Non, ce n'était pas Kakashi, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas une voix connue… Mais ces mots… Voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas entendus, très longtemps…

_**- Laisse toi faire…  
- NON ! NON, S'IL VOUS PLAIT, LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !… JE NE VEUX PLUS, CA FAIT MAL !!**_

_**Une violente gifle vient frapper le garçon à la peau d'opale, éjectant son corps frêle et nu contre le mur. Il tombe au sol dans un craquement d'os ; son poignet se brise alors qu'il veut amortir sa chute. Un hurlement déchirant emplit la pièce alors que le garçon redouble de pleurs.**_

_**- Ne te blesse pas, imbécile, s'élève à nouveau une voix glaciale. Les clients ne voudront pas d'un corps plein de cicatrices.  
- JE NE VEUX PLUS FAIRE CA ! hurle le garçon entre ses sanglots. JE NE VEUX PLUS…**_

_**Un fort coup de pied au ventre le fait partir sur le côté alors qu'un cri fend l'air.**_

_**- Ferme-la. Tu n'as pas de volonté, tu m'entends ? Tu n'es qu'un objet. Un objet n'a pas d'âme, pas de désirs, pas d'aspirations. Tu n'es là que pour me servir et faire tout ce que je te dirai. Tu as compris, Kyo ?  
- JE NE M'APPELLE PAS KYO !!**_

_**L'homme s'accroupit et agrippe âpreusement les courts cheveux noirs pour faire basculer la tête du garçon en arrière, le forçant à le regarder alors que ce dernier étouffe un gémissement peiné.**_

_**- Un chien mérite de garder le même nom toute sa vie, siffle l'homme d'un ton dur. Mais pas toi. Je t'appellerai comme je veux car tu es ma chose.**_

_**Le visage ravagé de larmes, le garçon sait qu'il ne doit pas regarder son maître dans les yeux.**_

_**- Je… S'il vous plaît… s'il vous plaît… sanglote-t-il. Je… Je veux partir… Je veux… ma maman…  
- Ta maman ? lance l'autre dans un ricanement mauvais. Mais ta maman est morte ! Et avant de faire ça, elle a essayé de te tuer, petit con ! Personne ne veut de toi, personne ne t'aime !  
- NON ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas vrai !!**_

_**Le garçon pleure de plus belle alors que la poigne dans ses cheveux se renforce encore.**_

_**- Ecoute-moi bien. Je crois qu'il est temps que je t'apprenne la vérité. Ta mère était une putain qui s'est fait engrosser par un client de passage. Elle a tout essayé pour se débarrasser de toi avant que tu ne naisses, elle se droguait encore plus, ne mangeait plus, frappait son ventre pour provoquer une fausse couche, mais à son plus grand malheur… tu es quand même venu au monde.  
- N… Non…  
- Pourquoi je te mentirais ? Il fallait bien que je t'avoue ça un jour. Je travaillais pour la police à cette époque. On a retrouvé ta mère en train d'essayer de te noyer dans le canal des égouts. Tu venais à peine de naître… mais déjà tu étais mort.**_

_**Les larmes cessent progressivement de couler sur le visage anéanti.**_

_**- Tu es mort ce jour-là, et toute ton identité avec, continue l'autre sans douceur. On a réanimé ton corps, mais mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne : ton âme est partie dans les égouts avec toute la mince des habitants de cette ville. Maintenant, tu ne vaux pas plus cher que ça.**_

_**Un silence pesant s'installe. Le garçon ne pleure plus, mais il n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'il vient d'entendre.**_

_**- Tu veux une preuve de ce que j'avance ? ajoute l'homme après quelques instants. Regarde ta couleur de peau.**_

_**Le garçon s'exécute lentement, baissant les yeux sur son épiderme maladivement pâle.**_

_**- Tu sais pourquoi ta peau est si blanche ?… C'est parce que ton cerveau n'a pas été assez oxygéné alors que tu venais de naître. Ta peau n'absorbe plus les pigments nécessaires à sa coloration normale depuis.**_

_**Le petit garçon à la peau d'opale déglutit. Alors… tout était vrai ?…**_

_**- Quand tu as pu enfin sortir de l'hôpital, ta pute de mère s'était déjà pendue. Elle avait trop honte du fils qu'elle avait engendré et qu'il ne s'était même pas laissé mourir pour elle. L'orphelinat disait qu'avec une peau aussi bizarre que la tienne, ils ne te voulaient pas non plus parce que tu risquais d'effrayer les autres enfants. Autrement dit, je suis le seul à avoir voulu de toi. Je suis le seul à avoir voulu maintenir ton corps en vie car personne ne savait quoi faire de toi… Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?**_

_**Tout était vrai.  
Personne n'avait voulu de lui. Personne ne l'aimait. Son corps était encore là, mais plus son âme.  
A l'intérieur, il était déjà mort.**_

_**- P… Pardon, Danzou-sama. Merci, Danzou-sama.  
- Qui a besoin d'excuses d'un objet, tu peux me dire ? Je n'ai pas besoin de tes mots. Remercie-moi plutôt en m'étant utile. Trois clients m'ont filé un sacré paquet d'argent pour t'avoir simultanément ce soir, alors tâche de faire exactement tout ce que tu dois pour les satisfaire… et sans pleurer, cette fois.**_

_**Le petit garçon ne peut empêcher de la peur venir lui nouer l'estomac malgré tout.**_

_**- N… Non… Danzou-sama… Je vous en prie…**_

_**L'homme rejette la tête de l'autre au loin, la faisant vivement heurter le sol.**_

_**- Tu n'as pas encore compris ?! Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir envie ou pas de quelque chose ! Tu es un objet, MON objet, je fais ce que je veux de toi et tu te dois de m'obéir ! Mets-toi à quatre pattes, et plus vite que ça !**_

_**Le garçon s'exécute, tremblant de toute part. Il appuie sa tête contre le sol et serre son poignet brisé contre son ventre nu. Il sait qu'il va avoir encore plus mal dans un instant. Dans son dos, il entend une boucle de ceinture se dégrafer. Il ne connaît que trop bien ce son.**_

_**- Je continuerai à te faire mal encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes ton statut de chose, jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes de crier et de pleurer. Un objet n'a pas de sentiments. Sans sentiments, tu ne souffriras plus jamais. Alors, agis en conséquence.**_

_**Alors… C'est ça, le secret pour ne plus avoir peur, pour ne plus pleurer, pour ne plus souffrir ? Ne plus avoir… de sentiments ? De toute façon… il était un objet… il n'avait plus d'âme et personne ne voulait de lui à part Danzou, alors… à quoi bon se battre encore ? A quoi bon souffrir encore ?…  
Deux mains rêches empoignent ses hanches. Pour la première fois, son corps ne frissonne pas à ce contact.**_

_**- Pas de nom, pas d'émotions, pas de passé, pas de futur. Seul ce que je t'ordonne de faire compte. Et je t'ordonne de te laisser faire.**_

_**Le garçon à la peau de nacre scella son cœur à jamais au moment où Danzou le pénétrait d'un coup de hanche brusque.  
Depuis ce jour, plus jamais aucune peur ne vint lui nouer le ventre. Aucune souffrance ne vint lui déchirer le cœur. Aucune larme ne vint orner ses joues.**_

Sai s'apaisa graduellement. Son éternel masque s'orna d'un sourire alors qu'il posait ses mains sur les avant-bras qui lui entouraient le torse.

- Laisse-toi faire… répéta l'autre dans son dos d'une voix empreinte de désir.

Sai avait appris à répondre à ces mots. Il savait très bien ce qu'il avait à faire pour les satisfaire.

- Nhh… Prenez-moi… Je veux… vous sentir en moi…

Suavement, il commença à onduler ses fesses nues contre le pantalon de l'homme dans son dos, sentant une bosse déjà clairement durcie à travers le tissu.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Des toutes les réactions auxquelles il s'attendait, celle-ci était vraiment en dernière place. Comment ce type qu'il tenait dans ses bras pouvait lui demander – non, le _supplier_ – de le prendre sans aucune forme de résistance ?!  
Non. Il s'en fout. Apparemment, l'autre en a simplement autant envie que lui. Quelle aubaine, vraiment… Il allait pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à cette connerie de poudre en compagnie de cet homme plus qu'alléchant, posséder ce corps qui continuait de l'attiser plus que de raison…

**XXXXX**

Côte à côte, les deux hommes marchaient en silence depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, leurs pas lents résonnant simplement contre le bitume froid. Kakashi le sentait bien, son interlocuteur était on ne peut plus mal à l'aise – chose qu'il pouvait aisément comprendre. Mais il n'avais plus la force de jouer aux méchants, non. Il fallait juste qu'il se retrouve seul un moment pour se remettre d'aplomb. Il n'était pas l'Impassible Kakashi pour rien, après tout.

- Dis, Kakashi…  
- Nh ?

La gêne qui émanait d'Iruka étouffait presque l'ancien psy.

- Naruto t'a-t-il dit qu'il avait trouvé un producteur pour son album ?  
- Non, soupira l'écrivain. Je crois qu'il était trop occupé à préparer le terrain pour toi.

_Allons, Kakashi. Pas la peine d'en rajouter._  
Le professeur s'était effectivement raidi à ses côtés avant que Kakashi ne complète :

- … mais je suis vraiment content pour lui.

Ses pensées dévièrent à nouveau sur Sasuke. Dans quelle mince s'était-il encore fourré, bon sang… Kakashi n'avait quasiment aucun doute, les pièces ne s'emboîtaient que trop bien ; d'abord, son mal-être constant, ensuite, la venue de Kimimaro, et à présent, les dires de Naruto…  
Pas de doute. Dès qu'il serait une heure décente, il irait trouver Sasuke. Il devait absolument lui parler, et au plus vite. Il ne connaissait que trop bien le monde dans lequel son ancien pupille était entré, et il refusait que Sasuke puisse souffrir autant que lui. Il devait le ramener à la raison à tout prix.  
Jamais il ne se pardonnerait d'avoir brisé deux Uchiwa.

- Kakashi ? Tu m'entends ?

Sortant brutalement de ses pensées, Kakashi tourna son regard sur le brun, ce dernier le fixant avec perplexité.

- Alors ? Tu crois qu'il serait possible que Naruto rencontre Sai ou pas ?  
- Euh… Pourquoi veut-il le rencontrer ?  
- Je viens de te le dire, répondit Iruka dur un ton de surprise. Il a besoin d'un dessinateur pour la pochette de l'album.  
- Ah… Eh bien, oui, je pense que cela devrait pouvoir se faire, en effet…  
- … Tu es sûr que ça va, Kakashi ?  
- Très bien, pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'on vient de passer la porte de ton immeuble, là.

L'écrivain écarquilla doucement les yeux en regardant autour de lui. Il secoua la tête rapidement avant de revenir sur ses pas, ignorant le regard de biais que lui lançait Iruka.

- Depuis que je te connais, tu n'as jamais déménagé, déclara Iruka d'un ton détaché, comme désireux de changer de sujet. Depuis quand habites-tu ici ?

_Depuis que j'ai quinze ans._

- Depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas avoir envie d'aborder le sujet, si ça ne te gêne pas, répondit Kakashi d'une voix morne.

Son interlocuteur s'empourpra légèrement en détournant le visage. Il se confondit en excuses, tripotant machinalement ses mains comme un enfant qui viendrait de faire une bêtise.  
_Pourquoi fallait-il incessamment que la moindre parcelle de cette nuit le ramène dans son passé ?…_

- Ce n'est pas grave, Iruka, soupira-t-il en posant une main sur la poignée de son immeuble. Je ferais mieux de rentrer maintenant, Sai doit déjà dormir depuis un bout de temps.

Il devait rentrer au plus vite, oui. Comme Sai dormait, il serait seul. Il devait faire quelque chose qui lui fasse tout oublier, oublier son passé, oublier ses problèmes, oublier cette nuit de mince interminable… pour un temps.  
Brusquement, ses doigts se crispèrent contre la poignée. Oui… Il cherchait… une échappatoire. Un moyen de s'évader de la réalité. Quelque chose qui l'emmènerait pour un temps loin, très loin de ses problèmes, quelque part où tout n'est que bien-être, bonheur, euphorie… Quelque chose comme…  
_Le petit sachet d'héroïne qu'il planquait dans son piano depuis plus de dix ans…_  
… NON !!  
Kakashi ferma les yeux en passant une main sur son visage blême. Les évènements des dernières vingt-quatre heures avait considérablement affaibli sa carapace. Pour qu'il soit acculé au point que ces pulsions morbides refassent surface, ces pulsions qu'il croyait avoir jugulées et bâillonnées à jamais, c'est qu'il devait être au bord du précipice.  
Non… Il ne se ferait plus jamais happer dans cet abîme sans fin, cette spirale d'autodestruction malsaine. Il avait mis trop de temps à s'extirper de cet abysse quelques années plus tôt, rampant et mutilé – et le mot était douloureusement bien choisi. Non, jamais… il devait s'en éloigner au plus vite… et ramener Sasuke au passage.  
Il existait d'autres gouffres dans lesquels il s'était jeté après ça, oui, dont un en particulier, un dans lequel il adorait tomber, se perdre… un autre précipice, une autre brèche… un autre trou. Un pour chaque soir de sa vie… Le sexe.  
Un amant. Ou une amante. Il en avait besoin. Oublier pour un temps qui il est. Se déconnecter de la réalité. N'exister que pour le Plaisir pendant quelques heures. Se sentir bien. Se sentir vivre…  
_Sa nouvelle drogue…_

- KAKASHI !

L'écrivain leva brusquement les yeux, rencontrant deux grands yeux noirs le fixant avec inquiétude. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant bruyamment, fatigué par toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

- Kakashi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!  
- … Rien, rien. Je suis juste un peu troublé par les événements, c'est tout. Ca va passer.

Une légère angoisse voila le regard du professeur, immédiatement plus tard suivit d'une rougeur qui se mettait à lui grimper le long du cou. Il déglutit, cherchant visiblement ses mots, avant de murmurer :

- Ca… Ca ne fait que renforcer ma proposition dans ce cas…  
- Ta… proposition ?  
- Ou… Oui, continua Iruka, gêné. Je viens de te dire, visiblement…

Il s'interrompit un court instant, essayant de se donner un maximum de contenance.

- … Je pense que ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée que l'on reste pas seuls chacun dans notre appartement, Kakashi. Il faut qu'on se soutienne dans cette épreuve.

L'écrivain écarquilla doucement les yeux de stupeur.

- En clair, Iruka ?…  
- … Est-ce que tu veux que je monte avec toi, Kakashi ?

La respiration de l'écrivain se suspendit, son regard incrédule ne quittant pas les yeux déterminés de l'autre.  
Il… Il était sérieux ?! Iruka était vraiment prêt à revenir dans son appartement, dans sa chambre, dans son lit, après tous les événements de la veille ?!…  
Une réaction des plus incompréhensibles… et une proposition plus qu'intéressante à la clé. Il en avait besoin…  
_Et sa dose de la nuit était à portée de main..._

**XXXXX**

Rapidement chauffé par les ondulations hypnotiques contre son bas-ventre, Sasuke ne tarda pas à faire rouler sa main le long des abdominaux fins de l'autre. Au moment où son majeur était venu effleurer le sexe tendu sur toute sa longueur, l'homme à la peau de nacre ne put empêcher un nouveau soupir de bien-être emplir l'air. Ce dernier leva doucement un bras pour venir glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux corbeau dans son dos, les lèvres de Sasuke venant alors effleurer suavement son cou. Un petit cri de plaisir se fit entendre au moment où Sasuke avait délicatement capturé le membre au creux de sa main, continuant le va-et-vient fluide apposé quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Aaah… C'est… si bon… J'en veux… plus !…

Waou… Ce type était vraiment pressé !… Mais ce n'était pas comme si sa propre virilité allait refuser un appel aussi tentateur…  
Sasuke sentit la main habile de son futur amant décrocher vivement sa boucle de ceinture alors que l'autre agrippait légèrement ses cheveux sous l'effet du plaisir montant. Délicatement, les doigts fins de l'autre se mirent à caresser son membre tendu à travers le fin sous-vêtement, mouvement qui fit crisper ses muscles un instant contre le sexe de l'autre. Son va-et-vient repris son cours fluide, la cadence se teintant d'un peu plus d'impatience. Le faible éclat de la lune ne parvenait pas à rendre leurs corps assez distincts, non… Dans l'obscurité, c'était tous leurs autres sens qui étaient mis à rude épreuve ; l'odorat, le parfum enivrant que dégageait ces courts cheveux noirs, le goût alors que Sasuke se mettait à rouler sa langue contre la jugulaire d'opale, le toucher pendant que le mouvement de son poignet s'accentuait encore, et l'ouïe…

- Aaaah !…

Oui… Etre privé de la vue rendaient les sensations engendrées par les autres sens complètement euphorisants, explosifs ; Sasuke n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contenir bien longtemps si l'autre continuait de…  
Comme s'il avait entendu les pensées de Sasuke, l'autre avait enfin libéré son membre et l'avait attrapé à pleine main, arrachant un petit râle de bien-être à Sasuke dans son dos. Le souffle de ce dernier se raccourcit encore, son cœur partit dans une course endiablée. Il accéléra encore le mouvement de son poignet et sentit son amant calquer son rythme sur le sien, sa respiration se faisant plus forte, plus rauque.  
Progressivement, le garçon à la peau d'opale commença à se pencher en avant en décollant sa main des cheveux de jais, l'appuyant contre la tête de lit. Sasuke se pencha lui aussi à mesure, embrassant alors la peau sucrée entre les omoplates. Il sentit l'homme devant lui placer directement son membre contre l'intimité frémissante ; décidément, ce mec savait clairement ce qu'il voulait… tout comme ce que Sasuke désirait sans plus attendre.  
Une légère appréhension s'empara de lui ; ce n'était pas comme s'il était déjà habitué à s'unir à un homme… à part Neji quelques jours avant, il…  
Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure au moment où l'autre commença à remuer impatiemment le bassin.

- Nhh… L'attente est… insoutenable… S'il vous plaît… Mettez-la moi !!

L'ordre détruisant l'ultime barrière de peur en lui, Sasuke pénétra alors le garçon à la peau de nacre d'un coup de bassin fluide.

- Aaaaah !!!

Le cri déchirant de volupté de son amant emplit ses oreilles, ajoutant encore une bouffée d'euphorie à sa béatitude… Cette gaine… si chaude… si fortement serrée autour de son sexe tendu… du Bonheur à l'état pur !…  
Commandé par son désir, Sasuke entama alors un va-et-vient lent à l'intérieur de l'autre, entrant un peu plus profondément à chaque aller. Il observa la deuxième main de son amant venir rejoindre la première, agrippant fermement les barreaux en gémissant de plus en plus.

- Plus… aaah !… PLUS FORT !!

Perdant de plus en plus le contrôle de ses hanches, Sasuke s'exécuta, regardant son membre se faire happer jusqu'à la garde à l'intérieur de l'autre. Non… il allait jouir beaucoup trop vite s'il ajoutait encore cette vision plus qu'érotique aux sensations que les va-et-vient lui procuraient !… Il colla son torse perlé de sueur contre le dos pâle, son souffle de plus en plus emballé venant mourir contre la nuque fébrile. A nouveau, sa main trouva le contact du sexe tendu de son amant, sexe qu'il s'empressa d'attraper avant de recommencer un va-et-vient au rythme de ses déhanchements brusques.

- Aaah !… Aaah !… C'est… si bon !!… Aaah !… En… Encore !!

Perdant complètement la tête, Sasuke se mit à marteler sans ménagements la tache au fond de l'autre, ses hanches prises dans une ondulation brutale. Il remarqua que l'autre se mettait alors lui aussi à se déhancher sur son membre, s'empalant encore plus profondément et plus vite ; c'était si bon, si fort, Sasuke donna une nouvelle accélération, voulant approcher encore plus vite de l'apogée, l'autre hurlait son plaisir toujours plus, tout comme Sasuke ne pouvait empêcher des râles étouffés par la peau d'opale, cette peau qui tremblait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que soudainement…

- AAAAAAAH !!…

Le cri de jouissance résonna dans la pièce alors qu'il se tendait contre Sasuke, se déversant par saccades pendant que son intimité se crispait violemment contre le membre ; le temps de compléter l'orgasme de son amant de quelques coups de reins secs et vifs qu'il explosa à son tour à l'intérieur de l'autre, ses hanches envahies de puissants spasmes, avant de laisser retomber lourdement sa tête sur le dos pâle, exténué.  
Se retirant de la gaine chaude, Sasuke se tomber dos au lit, encore haletant. Il posa un bras sur ses yeux, engourdi par la douce torpeur du plaisir ; il sentit son amant s'étendre entièrement, couché sur le ventre. Il n'y avait que leurs souffles rauques qui venaient briser le doux silence.  
Peu à peu, Sasuke se sentit renouer le contact avec la réalité.  
Bon… _et maintenant ?_  
Non seulement il venait de coucher pour la deuxième fois avec un homme, mais en plus, il avait appris à connaître le corps de ce type dans même savoir son nom. Il n'avait jamais fait appel à une – ou un – prostituée de toute sa vie, mais à ce moment, il avait l'étrange impression que tout se serait passé exactement de la même façon si l'autre en avait été un. Et d'ailleurs… l'autre en question ne disait toujours rien.  
Sasuke soupira doucement en réouvrant les yeux. Il tourna son regard sur le garçon à ses côtés, détaillant à nouveau la peau pâle. Il ne voyait pas son visage, simplement les courts cheveux noirs, vue qui, à nouveau, frappa Sasuke tant le contraste était fort avec cette peau d'opale. L'autre semblait inanimé. Si son dos ne se soulevait pas par petites salves lentes au gré de sa respiration, Sasuke se serait cru aux côtés d'un cadavre.

- Bon, je…

Il s'interrompit. Qu'était-il censé dire, au juste ? Je vais y aller ? C'était sympa ? Merci pour le coup ? Combien je te dois ?…

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit, s'éleva alors la voix de l'autre. Il n'y a pas de malaise.

Pas de malaise, pas de malaise, facile… Et pourquoi ce type s'obstinait-il encore à le vouvoyer ?!

- Arrête de me vouvoyer, dit Sasuke d'une voix irritée. Et regarde-moi quand je te parle.  
- … Bien.

Mais… ! Ce type était d'une docilité alarmante !! Et pourquoi Sasuke se sentait-il à nouveau furieusement en colère, pourquoi ses mains s'étaient-elles remises à trembler, ses muscles à le tirer de la sorte ?!  
La torpeur de l'orgasme laissa sa place au manque.  
Mais Sasuke oublia un instant tous ses problèmes au moment où il croisa le regard de l'autre.  
Ces… Ces deux yeux noirs… Ils étaient… si vides !… Ils étaient semblables… à deux puits profonds dans lesquels se seraient noyés des centaines d'enfants, où les âmes de tous ces corps brisés continueraient de se lamenter nuit après nuit, comme en quête de rédemption !…  
Sasuke se redressa dans son lit sans quitter l'autre des yeux. Comment pouvait-on avoir un regard pareil ?! C'était comme si… comme si ce type n'était qu'une enveloppe charnelle animée par le Néant, comme si…  
_Comme si ce garçon à la peau d'opale n'avait pas d'âme…_

- Je… Je dois y aller.

Il ne supportait plus de soutenir ces deux grands yeux noirs, non, et il ne supportait plus ce manque qui lui tiraillait tous ses membres.  
Sasuke se remit sur pied pour reboutonner son pantalon, cherchant des yeux le T-shirt qu'il avait abandonné en venant vers l'autre. Sa dose. Sa poudre. Il sentait que son corps ne vivait que pour ça, à présent. Il ne supportait plus d'attendre. Peu importe le type qui était couché dans son ancien lit. Peu importe ce regard vide qu'il sentait peser dans son dos. Peu importe Kakashi et les explications qu'il voulait. Peu importe.  
Plus rien n'a d'importance si ce n'est un tas de poudre blanche.

**XXXXX**

Au pied de l'immeuble, les deux hommes continuaient de soutenir le regard de l'autre. Kakashi ne bougeait pas, ne réagissait pas. Ses deux yeux sombres ne reflétaient en rien ce à quoi il pensait.

- Iruka…

Quelques lourdes secondes de silence passèrent.

- Je pense que finalement, je vais essayer de dormir. Tu devrais aller en faire de même… chez toi.

Le professeur se déconfit en détournant le visage.

- Ah, tu… tu veux aller dormir… murmura-t-il d'un ton faussement détaché.  
- Oui. Et si toutefois je ne trouvais pas le sommeil…

Le regard d'Iruka sembla s'illuminer à nouveau.  
_Allez, Kakashi, force-toi. Le coup de grâce, maintenant._

- … J'appellerai Anko pour qu'elle vienne m'aider à m'endormir.

_Ne le lâche pas des yeux. Montre l'être ignoble que tu es et soutiens le regard anéanti d'Iruka. Contemple son corps brisé et repais-toi de sa souffrance. C'est bon, tu es content ? Il ne voudra plus te voir, c'est fini. Maintenant, va-t'en. Tu en as assez fait comme ça._  
L'écrivain sentit son corps se serrer. Sa dernière phrase avait peur-être été de trop. Ou pas. Peut-être qu'Iruka avait besoin de ce coup de grâce pour l'oublier, après tout. Mais ces yeux… Les yeux du professeur étaient si… tristes… Comment pouvait-il rester de marbre, comme un assassin contemplant son crime, contemplant le cœur qu'il venait de briser entre ses doigts ?…  
Prendre Iruka dans ses bras, oui, le rassurer, le calmer, tout lui dire à propos de son passé, lui expliquer pourquoi il ne pouvait plus aimer, l'inviter à monter, lui faire l'amour une dernière fois, pour qu'ils se disent adieu, avant qu'Iruka en parte définitivement, qu'il continue sa vie, et qu'il l'oublie…  
Qu'il l'oublie. Si cette finalité était possible à tout ce que Kakashi avait envie de faire, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde…  
Mais Kakashi savait que ce n'était qu'en tombant que l'on trouvait la force de se rendre compte que le chemin emprunté était impraticable. Que ce n'était qu'en touchant le fond que l'on trouvait la force de remonter.

- Je…

_Non, Kakashi. Ne t'excuse pas. Va-t'en._

- … J'y vais. Bonne nuit, Iruka.

L'écrivain passa la porte de son immeuble sans un regard, la mort dans l'âme.

**XXXXX**

Vite. Il fallait qu'il parte. Ce petit interlude n'avait que rendu son manque plus fort encore après cet échappatoire éphémère. Il attrapa la jaquette orange.  
La veste… de Naruto.  
Ce mouvement lui fit hésiter une seconde.  
_Pourquoi hésites-tu, Sasuke ?… Ce n'est qu'une veste._  
Non, c'est… c'est la veste à…  
Stop. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il fallait qu'il aille trouver sa dose. Sa poudre qui l'attendait. Vite.  
Dans son dos, son amant avait fermé les yeux, son souffle long et paisible emplissant l'air. Il… dormait ?! Tss… Vite, que je me casse… Je ne peux plus attendre Kakashi… J'ai besoin de ma dose… J'aurais tant voulu… qu'il me parle, qu'il m'explique, mais là… Je n'en peux plus…

Sasuke traversa l'appartement à pas rapides et sortit en claquant bruyamment la porte, ne sachant même pas qu'à sa portée, dans le piano noir vernis, quatre grammes de pure attendait de faire une nouvelle victime depuis plus de dix ans.

**XXXXX**

Se forçant à ne pas penser à Iruka, l'écrivain traversa lentement le hall. Plusieurs étages plus haut, il entendit la porte d'un appartement claquer. Qui pourrait sortir à cinq heures du matin ?… Bon. Ce n'était pas ses oignons.  
Sasuke. Voilà sur quoi il devait se concentrer. Quand il serait huit heures, il l'attendrait devant la porte de son université. Après tout, quand lui prenait de la drogue, jamais il n'avais cessé d'aller en cours.  
C'était bien là la seule chose de bien qu'il eût fait durant ces années sombres.  
Il devait rattraper Sasuke, Sasuke qui fonçait droit dans le mur. Lui parler, lui faire comprendre les choses, et peut-être, pour la première fois de sa vie, partager son passé… et il devait le faire au plus vite…  
_Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…_

**XXXXX**

Plusieurs étages plus bas, Sasuke entendit la porte de l'immeuble claquer. Se pourrait-il que cela soit… Kakashi ?!  
Vite ! Il le savait, l'écrivain n'utilisait jamais l'ascenseur, et lui-même ne pouvait pas rester sur place, il ne pouvait pas attendre. Il le rattraperait dans les escaliers.  
Sasuke se mit à les dévaler quatre à quatre, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

**XXXXX**

Kakashi entendit un grand fracas venir de l'escalier. Comme s'il avait besoin de croiser un quelconque voisin hystérique, maintenant… Bon. Il allait faire une entorse à ses habitudes. Il devait absolument garder en tête les mots qu'il dirait à Sasuke au moment où ce dernier se retrouvera devant lui.  
Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur en appuyant sur le bouton du dernier étage.

**XXXXX**

Au troisième étage, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à à peine deux mètres l'un de l'autre.

**XXXXX**

Arrivé en bas, haletant, Sasuke ne trouva personne, pas plus qu'il n'avait croisé âme qui vive dans les escaliers.  
Peut-être que Kakashi avait pris l'ascenseur ? Peut-être devrait-il remonter pour vérifier ?…

**XXXXX**

Poussant la porte de l'ascenseur, Kakashi fit quelques pas avant de pénétrer dans son appartement en soupirant gravement. Il voulait parler à Sasuke au plus vite. Vraiment.

**XXXXX**

… Ridicule. Kakashi ne prenait jamais l'ascenseur, ça ne pouvait être lui. Si cela avait été lui, il l'aurait forcément croisé dans les escaliers. Ca n'avait sûrement été qu'un voisin, simplement.  
_... Tant pis._  
Il sortit alors de l'immeuble, réajustant la veste sur ses épaules avant de s'éloigner à pas rapides.

**XXXXX**

L'écrivain s'étonna de retrouver la lumière de son séjour allumée. Sai ne dormait pas encore ?… Pour vérifier ses interrogations, il se dirigea à pas lents vers la chambre de son pupille et ouvrit la porte.  
Il écarquilla les yeux.  
Sai dormait… nu ?… Bon. Pourquoi pas.  
Ne voulant pas que son pupille prenne froid, Kakashi attrapa la couverture et recouvrit délicatement la peau d'opale. Bien que Sai eut un corps indéniablement tentateur, l'écrivain ne ressentait aucun désir envers lui, non. Cette peau d'une blancheur et d'une pureté quasiment divine lui rappelait son ancien corps, le corps d'ange qu'il avait eu il y avait bien longtemps. Avant que l'autre ne le mutile.  
Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de détailler les omoplates lisses et pures de l'autre. Lui arborait depuis plus de dix ans des vestiges de deux profondes entailles à cet endroit.  
Depuis le jour où on lui avait arraché ses ailes d'ange.  
Agacé par ses pensées, Kakashi les chassa rapidement en terminant de recouvrir son pupille.

Dans l'obscurité, il ne remarqua pas la semence qui s'écoulait lentement de l'intimité de Sai.

**XXXXX**

Sasuke traversa presque en courant les quelques rues qui le séparaient de la station de bus.

Dans l'obscurité, il ne remarqua pas Iruka assis par terre la tête sur les genoux, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

**XXXXX**

Seul dans son séjour, Kakashi soupira gravement. Et maintenant ? Que faire en attendant huit heures ? Comment faire taire les pensées qui lui venaient en tête ?  
Sans réfléchir, l'écrivain se mit machinalement derrière son piano. Enfin, non. Pas exactement son piano. Le piano d'Obito.  
Le piano à queue de concert qu'Obito lui avait offert, lui avait légué. Et ce piano n'avait jamais bougé de place. Au centimètre près, il était resté au même endroit. A cet endroit précis où il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Pour sa première fois. Le jour où il avait offert sa virginité au seul homme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé.  
Sans qu'il ne pousse la réflexion plus loin, sa main se glissa sous le piano. _Ca_ devait être là… quelque part…  
Soudain, il déglutit en se crispant. Au bout de ses doigts, un petit paquet scotché contre le bois vernis. Elle était là. Son héroïne avait toujours été là. A l'attendre. A attendre qu'il se décide enfin.  
A attendre qu'il se résolve à rejoindre Obito. Qu'il admette qu'il n'était rien sans lui. Qu'il l'aimait tellement qu'il ne vivait plus depuis que l'amour de sa vie n'était plus à ses côtés…  
Kakashi ferma doucement le poing, quittant le contact tentateur du plastique froid. Non… ce n'était pas encore le moment. Si lui ne vivait plus pour lui-même, s'il ne continuait pas pour lui-même, il savait qu'il lui restait des choses à faire. Certains avaient besoin de lui. Sasuke avait besoin de lui. Voilà pourquoi il devait rester… pour Sasuke. S'il n'arrivait pas à le sauver… c'était qu'il avait tout raté et que rien n'avait valu la peine qu'il reste quatorze ans de trop en vie.  
_Quatorze ans sans voir son amour._  
En attendant, il avait deux heures et demi à tuer.  
Il prit son portable en main et composa un numéro. Après son appel, il resta de longues minutes derrière son piano avant qu'on ne vienne toquer à la porte. Il alla ouvrir.  
Il n'attendit pas avant de plaquer Anko contre le mur et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, ses mains venant habilement débarrasser sa dose de son pantalon.

**XXXXX**

Sasuke sortit du bus pour la deuxième fois au même arrêt, le même arrêt duquel il était sorti quelques heures plus tôt. La pluie avait cessé.  
C'était dans sa tête que le tonnerre faisait rage.  
La ferme délabrée. La putain de ferme. La putain de porte. Le putain de dealer.  
Kimimaro ouvrit la porte, sans un mot cette fois. Sasuke entra.  
La boîte était toujours là. Les papiers d'aluminium étaient toujours là. Sa poudre était toujours là. Elle l'attendait. Elle n'attendait que de pouvoir le libérer.  
_Mais avant…_  
Sasuke fit demi-tour, son regard se faisant aussi vide que celui du garçon à la peau d'opale qu'il avait possédé à peine une heure plus tôt. Il leva ses yeux sur les deux émeraudes de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier tendit sa main en silence et déposa une minuscule objet dans la paume de Sasuke.  
La fiole de GHB.  
Sans réfléchir, Sasuke l'ouvrit et, d'un mouvement rapide, but la minuscule gorgée de liquide.  
Il rejeta loin de lui le flacon. Ca y est. Il y était. Dans quelques minutes, il partirait dans un sommeil sans rêves, dans le Néant. A pas lents, il rejoignit le canapé miteux. Il se débarrassa de sa veste avant de s'étendre sur le dos, son regard se perdant sur les poutres du plafond. Il regarda une araignée tisser sa toile, une belle toile. Ah ! qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dû galérer, cette petite bestiole ! Bravant les éléments, peut-être ses congénères aussi, qui sait, pour pouvoir construire cette magnifique… Ce piège mortel dans lequel tombera une mouche qu'elle convoite peut-être depuis très longtemps… Elle a dû souffrir pour construire son piège, oui… Mais elle avait résisté, et maintenant… elle pourra… tuer…  
Oui… comme l'araignée… Il tissait… son piège… dans la… souffrance…

Sasuke bascula dans un abîme profond. La dernière chose qu'il sentit fut Kimimaro lui dégrafer sa ceinture.

_Jamais Sasuke ne découvrit qu'en réalité, c'était lui la mouche dans l'histoire._


	15. Chapitre quinze : You can't stop me

_**Chapitre quinze : You can't stop me**_

Lâchant un dernier soupir de bien-être dans son ultime coup de rein, Kakashi se laissa retomber sur son lit, encore haletant. Il posa son bras sur ses yeux le temps de reprendre contenance, le silence du matin uniquement entrecoupés des souffles rauques des deux corps fatigués.

- Waou… s'éleva alors une voix émerveillée. C'est quand la dernière fois qu'on s'était vu, dis-moi ? On avait dix-neuf ans, c'est ça ?

L'écrivain se retint de justesse de soupirer d'ennui. Parler signifiait le ramener à la réalité. Le ramener à la réalité signifiait le replonger dans la tourmente.  
Voyant qu'aucune réponse ne venait, la femme se leva alors du matelas avant de réarranger ses cheveux, son regard sondant le sol à la recherche des vêtements éparpillés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kakashi. Je ne suis pas de celles et ceux qui se font des illusions. Je sais que tu ne peux me donner autre chose que du plaisir… soit dit en passant, c'est déjà excellent. Merci pour ça.

Tout en prononçant ces quelques mots, sachant à quoi s'attendre, Anko enfila tranquillement ses habits sans un regard pour l'homme dans son dos. Ce dernier garda plusieurs secondes son bras sur ses yeux, respirant lentement, se refusant ne serait-ce qu'à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix monocorde.  
- … Sept heures trente. Tu as un autre coup à voir, c'est ça ?

La femme partit dans un petit rire qui sonnât faux, mais Kakashi n'en avait cure de ce qu'elle pouvait penser.  
Il se redressa lentement du lit et se débarrassa du préservatif qui lui gainait encore sexe, le tirant délicatement afin de ne pas tacher ses draps. Ignorant la femme qui se rhabillait, il se mit sur pieds avant d'enfiler lui-même un sous-vêtement.

- Tu étais moins froid à l'époque, soupira Anko en réajustant sa chemise. Au moins, tu embrassais pendant l'acte. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?  
_  
Beaucoup de choses ont changé._

- Ah ? Je n'ai pas fait attention. Ne le prends pas pour toi. Je suis juste préoccupé.

Pas la peine que cette femme s'inquiète pour lui, non. Il ne manquait plus qu'on le prenne en pitié après tout ça !…  
Apparemment satisfaite, Anko fronça néanmoins les sourcils au fil des secondes.

- Où est mon pantalon ?  
- … Je crois que je te l'ai enlevé dans l'entrée. Viens.

Les deux amants sortirent de la chambre et traversèrent ensemble le hall à pas lents, jusqu'à ce que…

- Bonjour, Kakashi-san.

L'écrivain sursauta à moitié en tournant son regard vers la salle à manger, découvrant un Sai assit avec un livre, une tasse de thé devant lui. Son pupille lui sourit, comme à son habitude, et tourna les yeux vers la femme à demi-nue qui le suivait.

- Sai ! Tu es déjà réveillé ?  
- Bah… soupira le garçon en remuant machinalement son breuvage. C'est physiquement impossible de dormir avec des vagissements provenant de la pièce d'à côté.

Malgré son effarement total, Kakashi n'eut qu'une demi-seconde pour réagir et retenir Anko de se ruer sur son protégé.

- QU'AS-TU DIT ?! beugla-t-elle en cogitant dans les bras robustes de l'écrivain.

Imperturbable, Sai leva à nouveau ses yeux sur elle et détailla ses jambes nues sans aucune gêne.

- Moi, je crois que je l'aurais bâillonnée, vous savez, souffla-t-il après quelques secondes, son sourire toujours croché aux lèvres. Je veux bien que vous soyez un coup divin, Kakashi-san, mais ce n'est pas possible de pousser des cris de porc égorgé pendant une heure et demie comme ça, sérieusement…  
- … QUOI ?!

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, l'écrivain dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater de rire. La femme qu'il retenait se débattit de plus belle, ses cheveux en bataille se balançant frénétiquement de gauche à droite.

- LACHE-MOI, KAKASHI ! JE VAIS LE TUER !!

Se complaisant manifestement dans son ingénuité, Sai écarquilla doucement les yeux en contemplant la furie, comme un chercheur étudiant avec sérieux la schizophrénie aiguë dans une population de chèvres épileptiques.

- Eh bien, eh bien… soupira-t-il en donnant ses conclusions. Je ne sais même pas comment vous avez pu la trouver baisable. On dirait une vraie harpie.  
- JE VAIS TE…

Ne voulant pas réveiller les voisins plus que de raison, Kakashi plaqua une main contre la bouche d'Anko, jetant un regard qui se voulait sérieux à Sai – bien qu'il fût certain de ne pas être convaincant tant il s'efforçait à ne pas éclater de rire. Après quelques secondes passées à refouler son fou-rire montant, il murmura à l'oreille d'Anko :

- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit… Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, le tact.

Furibonde, la femme se retourna pour le détailler avec horreur, les yeux écarquillés.

- TU VEUX DIRE QU'IL A RAISON MAIS QU'IL NE SAIT PAS LE DIRE AVEC TACT, C'EST CA ?!

Se rendant compte de sa boulette, l'écrivain pinça les lèvres – maintenant qu'il voyait le visage d'Anko, il voyait très bien ce que sous-entendait Sai avec ses remarques. Il lâcha graduellement la femme et glissa une main dans son dos, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Mais non, Anko, ça n'a rien à voir…  
- … Remarquez, s'éleva à nouveau la voix de Sai. Kakashi cache toujours sa main droite quand il ment, c'est marrant.

Faisant immédiatement réapparaître ladite main droite, l'écrivain écarquilla les yeux et tourna son regard sur Sai.  
_Comment t'as pu remarquer ça, espèce de balance ?!…_

- Oups, comme on dit, conclut Sai en inclinant la tête sur le côté, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la porte claqua dans un grand bruit, laissant les deux hommes immobiles l'un en face de l'autre. Aucun d'eux n'avait su faire un seul mouvement pendant qu'Anko s'en allait à grand-pas, vexée jusqu'à l'os.

- J'ai trop parlé, Kakashi-san ?  
- Si peu, Sai.  
- Ah bon… C'était la vérité, pourtant.  
- Tu sauras que dire la vérité aux femmes n'est pas le choix le plus judicieux.  
- Je m'en remettrai.  
- Cette fois, oui, mais quand tu voudras toi te trouver une femme, je ne suis pas sûr que tu feras des vagues en leur disant tout ce que tu penses.  
- Si c'est pour conserver mes tympans intacts, je prends le risque.

L'écrivain partit dans un petit rire et s'approcha pour ébouriffer avec amusement les cheveux de son pupille.

- T'es un sacré cas, toi, dit-il entre deux rires. Je dois quand même avouer que tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort.  
- J'en étais sûr. Je m'entendais même plus penser, c'est pour dire.

Kakashi rit une dernière fois et s'installa face à l'autre, lui demandant si tout s'était bien passé le jour précédent.

- Oui, oui, très bien. J'ai passé la majeure partie de la nuit à peindre.  
- Tiens, en parlant de peindre… se souvint alors l'écrivain. Un ami à moi aurait besoin de tes talents de dessinateur. Tu serais d'accord de le rencontrer ?

Soufflant doucement sur son thé, Sai haussa les épaules.

- Bien, continua Kakashi en se levant. Je vous arrangerai une rencontre bientôt. Cependant, pour le moment, j'ai une affaire importante à traiter, je vais devoir sortir…

L'écrivain se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en soutenant le regard toujours aussi vide de Sai. Il était censé être son tuteur, lui apprendre à vivre correctement en société, et pourtant il n'était quasiment jamais présent pour lui… Il soupira gravement en se grattant la nuque.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas être aussi présent pour toi que je l'aurais souhaité, Sai.  
- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Vous savez que j'aime rester seul. Je vous trouve bien assez présent à mon goût.

Evidemment que je suis assez présent pour toi à ton goût vu que tu as toujours été seul, pensa l'écrivain, un peu amer. Néanmoins, même si Sasuke n'était plus sous sa tutelle, il en restait responsable selon lui. Il fallait qu'il l'aide. Sasuke était seul et ne savait pas où il allait. Kakashi si. Et il savait qu'il devait l'arrêter à tout prix avant que…  
Stop. L'écrivain stoppa le fil de ses pensées. Il ne voulait à tout prix pas imaginer ce qui pouvait arriver à l'autre. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'il arrive à l'arrêter… point.  
Sortant de la salle à manger, Kakashi retourna dans sa chambre pour passer des vêtements convenables. Dans le même mouvement, il trouva préférable d'aérer sa chambre – ce n'était décidemment pas une odeur décente. Et alors qu'il enfilait son pull, son regard se perdit sur ses draps, et pendant une demi-seconde, il revit Iruka enroulé dedans, le visage baigné de larmes, le suppliant de ne pas le quitter.  
Tss… Le quitter. Comme s'ils avaient été plus qu'amant ne serait-ce qu'un seul jour. Il avait été faible, il s'était complètement laissé aller et n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que le professeur puisse tomber amoureux de lui. Il avait été clair… Les sentiments le faisaient fuir… Bon sang, pourquoi Iruka n'avait-il pas compris ? Maintenant, il devait souffrir atrocement par sa faute…  
Kakashi soupira gravement en passant deux mains dans ses cheveux argent. Oui, Iruka souffrait certainement… mais c'en n'était que mieux ainsi. Dans quelque temps, le professeur fera une merveilleuse rencontre qui finira de le purger de toutes ces années de promiscuité intime avec lui. Avec cette rencontre, Iruka le traiterait de salaud, de crevure, de bâtard, il pleurerait encore un bon coup pour lui, puis l'amour sera définitivement transmuté en haine.  
Et tout serait parfait.  
Après quelques minutes, l'écrivain refit son apparition dans la salle à manger, rien d'autre de visible sur son visage que son éternel masque impassible. Sai lui sourit, de ce même sourire vide qu'il arborait constamment, et lui demanda s'il en avait pour longtemps avec son rendez-vous de la matinée.

- Tout dépend si je trouve la personne que je dois rencontrer ou pas, murmura l'autre en enfilant son long manteau noir. Mais j'espère être rentré pour le début de l'après-midi au maximum.

Souriant toujours, Sai hocha sobrement la tête en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. L'écrivain répondit la même chose et sortit de son appartement, ses inquiétudes à propos de Sasuke toujours présentes.  
Allait-il vraiment le trouver ? Il l'espérait… Sasuke partait droit dans le mur avec ses conneries. Il fallait qu'il le stoppe, qu'il le raisonne à tout prix, pensa-t-il en amorçant sa descente dans les escaliers. Sinon, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.  
Déjà un membre de la famille Uchiwa était mort par sa faute.  
**  
XXXXX**

Le noiraud ouvrit les yeux. Tout était flou autour de lui, il ne distinguait rien, ne reconnaissait rien. Etait-il chez lui ? Non… Pas du tout. Ces poutres de bois aux plafonds… La ferme… La ferme délabrée aux alentours de Konoha…

- Enfin réveillé, Sasuke ? susurra une voix à ses côtés. Dans quatre heures, nous partons chez Orochimaru-sama. Je dois aller livrer deux ou trois choses à Konoha même, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. Tiens, chose promise, chose due.

Dans un bruit sourd, on posa quelque chose sur la petite table basse. Sasuke tourna la tête, sa nuque engourdie au possible. Il rencontra un instant les deux yeux émeraude de son vis-à-vis.  
Et tout lui revint en tête instantanément.

- Tu peux utiliser la douche si tu le désires, continua son interlocuteur en enfilant une jaquette décousue de toute part. Oh… J'avais failli oublier.

Il sourit un instant avant de sortir du champ de vision du brun. Lorsqu'il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, une nouvelle perle ornait ses cheveux couleur de neige.  
Il savait ce que cela signifiait.  
_**Ces perles représentent le nombre de femmes ou d'hommes que je me suis tapés depuis le début de la semaine.**_  
Kimimaro sortit alors de la pièce, laissant l'autre sur le divan, sur le dos. Nu.  
Le noiraud fixa un long moment les poutres du plafond. Il se sentait tellement sale qu'il lui semblait que cette immondice l'empêchait tout mouvement, qu'elle finirait par l'étouffer et qu'il en crèverait. Cependant, tout ceci était sans compter ses tremblements.  
Il écarquilla les yeux. Vingt-quatre heures… cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il n'en avait pas pris. Vite… Il a trimé pour ses doses, il les mérite, il…  
Sasuke serra brusquement les dents au moment où il s'était redressé sur le divan. Ses reins lui lançaient atrocement. Tout était vrai, alors. Il avait vraiment pris ce GHB. Et l'autre avait vraiment abusé de son corps endormi. Sa dose… vite… Qu'il oublie tout ça…  
S'asseyant avec délicatesse sur le canapé miteux, Sasuke pris un petit carré d'aluminium finement plié entre ses doigts. Un sourire naquit sur ses traits. Enfin… Peu importe ce qu'il avait dû faire pour l'obtenir… Maintenant, sa poudre était là, juste dans le creux de sa paume…  
L'excitation lui vrillant les membres, le noiraud laissa le fin tas de poudre glisser sur la table basse. Il le rassembla tant bien que mal et prit le premier flyer qui lui tombait sous la main pour la rouler en une fine paille. L'insérant dans une narine, il se pencha un peu plus contre le meuble.  
Et se libéra.  
**  
XXXXX**

- Où est Crow ?  
- Pein-sama… Crow ne devrait plus tarder, il…  
- OU EST CROW ?!

La femme prit peur devant la voix forte de son chef. Il perdait contenance, non, ce n'était pas bon signe du tout… La nouvelle du massacre du patron du Anbu était rapidement parvenue à ses oreilles. Quelle idée d'avoir engendré un tel carnage ! Ils n'étaient pas des bêtes ! Ils étaient là pour prendre le pouvoir, pas pour instaurer une terreur !…

- OU EST-IL ?!  
- … Je suis là.

L'homme qui venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce sembla suspendre le temps autour de lui. La beauté sauvage de ses traits froids dégageait un puissant halo de sensualité et de dangerosité à la fois.

- Vous avez demandé à me voir ? demanda-t-il sobrement.

Le timbre de sa voix ténébreuse résonna encore plusieurs secondes dans la pièce. Ses deux onyx insondables semblaient plutôt dire « Tant qu'à m'avoir dérangé, j'espère que c'est pour une bonne raison ». Le chef se redressa de toute sa hauteur, toisant son vis-à-vis avec mépris.

- Tu oses venir me voir comme s'il s'agissait d'une visite de courtoisie ? lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Tu as vu le carnage que tu as engendré dans le Anbu ?  
- Sauf votre respect… commença l'autre d'une voix où l'ironie se lisait aisément. C'est vous qui m'avez autorisé à disposer des subalternes afin de…  
- Ne parle pas comme si tu étais mon égal, Crow ! Tu ne vaux pas plus cher qu'eux, tu m'entends ?!

Le nommé Crow ne cilla pas une seconde devant le regard furieux de l'autre. Il ne semblait même pas atteint par la colère de son vis-à-vis, comme si son puissant aura le rendait hermétique et totalement intouchable.

- Tu sais pertinemment que Priest ne doit être appelé uniquement pour le nettoyage d'une scène, c'est tout ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à Mushroom plutôt ?… D'ailleurs, ce surnom est ridicule.  
- C'est en référence au champignon nucléaire qui se forme au-dessus des grandes explosions, l'informa l'homme aux cheveux corbeau comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même. D'ailleurs, à part tout faire sauter pour que cela soit, je cite, artistique, il ne m'aurait servi à rien. En plus, il est sur un autre coup avec moi.  
- Hn… Et Shark ?  
- Je n'aime pas les méthodes de Shark.

Un petit rire mauvais emplit l'air.

- Ta prétention est sans limites. Alors dis-moi… Quelles sont tes méthodes à toi ? Celles de toujours t'arranger pour ne jamais devoir tuer ? Tu es le seul de la famille à ne pas avoir de sang sur les mains. Ne crois pas que je ne l'ai pas remarqué.

Devant lui, l'homme au regard onyx ne cilla pas.

- Que cherches-tu à faire, Crow ? continua Pein en plissant les yeux. Je te préviens. Ne t'avise pas d'essayer de me doubler ou de me trahir. Je t'ai accueilli dans la famille quand tu n'avais plus personne, quand tu vivais comme une âme errante dans la rue. Ne l'oublie jamais.  
_  
Je t'en prie, Pein. Comme si un type comme toi était du genre à se prendre de pitié pour le gamin que j'étais. C'est simplement que les rumeurs de mon double meurtre commis de sang-froid te sont rapidement parvenues aux oreilles. Je ne tuerai plus jamais, quoi que tu penses._

- Tu sais quoi, Crow ? Je crois que tu as besoin de descendre du piédestal sur lequel tu t'es hissé tout seul. On a un nouveau membre dans la famille. Et c'est toi qui va t'en occuper.  
- J'ai la gueule d'un baby-sitter ? siffla l'autre d'un ton monocorde.  
- Non, mais t'as la gueule d'un type qui doit être remis à sa place. Entre… Tobi.

Agacé au possible mais ne le montrant pas, Crow tourna les yeux vers la porte qui se mettait à s'ouvrir sans un bruit. L'homme qui fit son entrée était vêtu tout de cuir, un cuir sombre, tout aussi sombre que ses cheveux noirs de jais.  
Pour la première fois depuis des années, une peur sans nom s'empara des entrailles de l'impassible Crow.

- Le maître a appelé, Tobi est arrivé sur-le-champ, déclara le nouvel arrivant d'une voix enfantine.

Paralysé, Crow ne put détourner son regard des deux onyx de Tobi.

- C'est bien, Tobi, déclara sobrement Pein. Je te présente Crow, celui qui guidera tes premiers pas dans la famille.  
- Oh ? s'étonna l'homme. Itachi-sempai s'appelle Crow ?  
- … Vous vous connaissez ?

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur leurs têtes.

- Eh bien… Je vais vous laisser renouer le contact. Avec les conneries engendrées par ton carnage, Crow, j'ai des ficelles à tirer. Orchid, suis-moi.

Dans un pas fluide et fier, Pein se retira alors talonné par la femme, laissant les deux hommes aux cheveux corbeau dans la pièce. Leurs regards onyx soutenaient celui de l'autre, pourtant, c'était des émotions totalement opposées qui les animaient. Après quelques secondes, Tobi s'approcha de son vis-à-vis, un sourire béant aux lèvres. Crow serra les poings en haussant le menton alors qu'une goutte de sueur lui traversait le dos.

- Itachi-sempai ! Tobi apprendra tout ce que…

Avec une violence inouïe, Itachi empoigna son vis-à-vis par le col de sa veste et le plaqua contre le mur. Ses yeux d'habitude ne reflétant aucune émotion semblait à ce moment vouloir foudroyer l'autre sur place.

- Espèce d'ordure… chuchota-t-il entre ses dents, la voix empreinte d'une profonde aversion. A quoi tu joues ?  
- M… Mais… Tobi est un bon garçon, il…  
- Arrête de me prendre pour un con, enculé !

Alors, très progressivement, le regard de Tobi changea du tout au tout alors qu'un rictus pervers se formait sur ses lèvres.  
_  
- Mon petit Itachi… Quand je regardais les vidéos que ton père faisait de vos ébats, c'était pourtant toi l'enculé dans l'histoire._

**XXXXX**

7h45. Voilà bien la première fois qu'il arrivait en avance en cours, pensa l'écrivain en réajustant son manteau sur sa montre. Les cours commençaient dans une demi-heure, Sasuke ne devrait plus tarder, à présent.  
Faisant les cent pas devant l'université de son ancien pupille, Kakashi se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées, les membres lourds. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi convenablement, si on oubliait la demi-torpeur dans laquelle il avait été plongé vingt-quatre heures auparavant à cause de cette hypothermie. Puis le soir, cette révélation à propos de Sasuke. Puis Iruka. Puis le meurtre d'Asuma. Puis Iruka encore…  
Il soupira gravement en fermant un instant les yeux. Les événements s'enchaînaient bien trop vite et sa carapace forgée au cours des années commençait à s'en ressentir. Cela devait bien faire au moins dix ans qu'il n'avait plus pensé au petit paquet scotché sous son piano… et pourtant hier, ce petit paquet l'avait appelé avec autant d'insistance qu'autrefois…  
Il leva ses yeux au ciel et soupira à nouveau. Obito… Si seulement tu étais encore à mes côtés… Je suis perdu, tout va tellement vite autour de moi… Que dois-je faire ?  
Aux alentours de huit heures, les étudiants commencèrent à affluer en direction de l'entrée. Chassant ses pensées, l'écrivain les détaillait l'un après l'autre – ce n'était pas le moment de déprimer, non. Plus tard, peut-être. Mais pas maintenant.  
Certaines jeunes filles autour de lui gloussaient et rougissaient à son approche alors qu'il continuait de marcher de long et large, mais qu'importe. Il avait déjà eu sa dose de ce côté-là. A présent, il devait rester connecté à la réalité, pour Sasuke… si seulement il arrivait à le trouver.

- Vous êtes Kakashi Hatake ?

Le nommé se tourna lentement. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, un pull large lui recouvrant en partie le visage. Il ne put rencontrer ses yeux puisque ce garçon portait des lunettes à soleil rondes, bien qu'il ne fit pas un soleil excessif, pensa l'écrivain.

- C'est bien moi, répondit-il sobrement. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?  
- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je m'appelle Shino Aburame, l'informa son interlocuteur en s'inclinant poliment. Vous cherchez Sasuke ?

Hochant doucement la tête, Kakashi continua :

- Effectivement. Tu sais où je peux le trouver ?  
- Justement, c'est ça qui est étrange. Sasuke n'a jamais manqué un seul cours depuis le début de l'année, mais là, ça fait depuis le début de la semaine qu'il n'a pas fait son apparition, même pendant l'examen blanc. J'ai essayé de l'appeler pour savoir s'il voulait que je lui apporte mes notes de cours, mais je n'arrive pas à le joindre non plus. J'espérais que vous pourriez me renseigner.

Le regard alerte, Kakashi se mordit imperceptiblement l'intérieur de la joue. Il fixa un moment son vis-à-vis avant de lui répondre d'une voix la plus détachée possible :

- Non, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. J'espérais justement le trouver ici.  
- Normalement, il fume toujours une cigarette exactement là où vous vous trouvez, puis rentre aux alentours de huit heures cinq pour être sûr d'avoir une bonne place devant. Mais comme vous le voyez, il est déjà huit heures dix et il n'est toujours pas là.

L'écrivain sentit une étouffante angoisse s'emparer de lui, mais il n'en montra rien. S'inclinant à nouveau, l'autre continua :

- D'ailleurs, je vais devoir vous laisser, mon cours va bientôt commencer. Si vous retrouvez Sasuke, pourriez-vous lui dire qu'il devrait me contacter au plus vite pour les notes de cours ?  
- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Bonne journée… et merci.

Shino s'éloigna alors, sacoche sous le bras.  
Les muscles tendus à leur paroxysme, Kakashi ne bougea pas pendant une dizaine de minutes, le regard perdu dans le vide.  
_Sasuke, bon sang… Où es-tu ?!_

**XXXXX**

Sortant de la douche – tellement crasseuse qu'on se croirait encore plus sale en sortant qu'en entrant –, Sasuke se laissa sécher à l'air libre, une énergie nouvelle et inépuisable née au creux de son corps. Rien ne l'atteignait plus, non. Il était beau. Il était fort. Il était puissant.  
Revenant dans le séjour, il attrapa fluidement ses affaires et commença à les enfiler une à une. Quelle heure était-il ? Huit heures ? Neuf heures ? Dix heures, peut-être ? Ou encore plus tard ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre ? Même le temps n'était pas aussi fort que lui, c'est lui qui décidait de l'heure qu'il était. Il contrôle tout. Il est le maître du monde, le maître que daignera – peut-être – rencontrer cet Orochimaru-truc tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas lui qui se soumettait, non. Il allait faire l'honneur à l'autre de sa présence. Nuance.  
Vêtements enfilés – à l'envers pour la plupart –, le noiraud rangea le reste des carrés d'aluminium dans une fausse couture à l'intérieur de son pull large. Manquait plus que l'autre essaie de les lui prendre encore une fois, non mais… Et de le prendre, aussi ! C'est lui qui avait décidé de boire la fiole d'ecstasy liquide pour que l'autre prenne son pied sur son corps. Evidemment, erk… Comme s'il avait eu la moindre envie que l'autre le touche en pleine conscience de ses actes ! Mais bon, au moins, maintenant, il avait ses doses. Maintenant, il était fort. Assez fort pour tuer Itachi dès qu'il aurait ressemblé suffisamment d'informations pour le trouver.  
Le reste n'avait aucune importance.

**XXXXX**

- Puis, on assiste à une décalcification des cellules afin de…  
- Neji ? Hey ! Neji !

Le bassiste redressa brusquement la tête de la table, faisant sursauter son interlocuteur.

- T'es sûr que ça va ? continua ce dernier. T'as vraiment une sale gueule.  
- Ecrase, Kiba… Je suis fatigué, c'est tout.

Le brun secoua doucement la tête en relevant les yeux, jouant de son stylo comme s'il eut été agi d'une baguette de batterie. Peinant à garder les yeux ouverts, Neji se frotta le visage d'une main.

- Faut dormir la nuit, continua Kiba avec un sourire en coin. C'est pas le bon plan d'inviter ta copine à venir chez toi pour…  
- Ta gueule. J'ai plus de copine, alors lâche-moi.

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns écarquilla doucement les yeux.

- Oh merde, je suis désolé, Neji… Elle t'a…  
- MAIS FERME-LA !  
- Shh ! lancèrent plusieurs voix furieuses autour d'eux.

Le bassiste soupira gravement en s'appuyant sur ses bras contre la table, yeux clos. Repenser à sa soirée d'hier soir était vraiment le sujet dont il n'avait pas envie d'aborder. Du tout, même. Se souvenir à quel point il avait eu le cœur déchiré lorsqu'il avait mis Shikamaru à la porte, les larmes qu'ils n'avaient pu empêcher en tombant au sol, son ex le suppliant de réfléchir de l'autre côté de la porte… mais non. C'était trop tard. C'était fini. Il en avait marre de se faire prendre pour un con.  
Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de faire une nouvelle insomnie toute la nuit.

- Hey, Kyo ! T'as entendu ? Y'a eu un assassinat pendant la nuit !  
- Hein ? Comment ça, Yume ?  
- Ouais, je te jure ! Ma tante qui habite près du Anbu a vu plein de voitures de flics devant, et il paraît que quelqu'un s'est fait assassiner dans le bar !

Bien trop loin dans son demi-sommeil pour s'intéresser aux conversations de ses camarades, Neji sentit néanmoins son batteur s'intriguer à ses côtés.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Kiba en s'appuyant contre la table pour se rapprocher de son interlocuteur, un banc devant lui dans l'auditoire. Qui s'est fait tué ?  
- On sait pas du tout, répondit une fille un peu plus loin. Il paraît que Takeshi, l'écrivain, était sur place et qu'il est le seul à avoir vu le corps avec une certaine Sakura, je crois.  
- Hey ! T'entends ça, Neji ? demanda le brun en donnant un coup de coude au bassiste pour le secouer. Takeshi, c'est pas le nom de plume de ton ancien psy ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Neji s'éloigna de l'autre en grognant :

- Hn… Ouais… Il s'appelle Kakashi Hatake… Pis j'm'en fous, j'ai sommeil, laisse-moi tranquille…  
- Mais tu te rends pas compte ! Sakura a vu le corps ! Tu crois que c'est qui toi ?  
- … T'es chiant, Kiba, lâche-moi. J'en ai franchement rien à branler.

Ne faisant même pas attention à la suite des paroles du batteur, Neji se laissa rapidement glisser dans le pays des songes, bien trop exténué pour s'intéresser à quoi que ce fût d'autre.  
**  
XXXXX**

Un coup d'une violence rare atteignit le visage de Tobi, faisant basculer sa tête sur le côté. Une fine traînée de sang vint orner le mur immaculé derrière lui. A nouveau, Crow lui empoigna le col de la veste à pleines mains, le surélevant de quelques centimètres du sol.

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te buter, lança Crow de sa voix profonde sans quitter son vis-à-vis de ses onyx froids.

Le sourire narquois sur les lèvres de Tobi s'accentua encore alors qu'il inspira profondément.

- Hmm… Ton odeur est toujours aussi enivrante… murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Et puis, tu es vraiment devenu très beau maintenant… Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'on ne s'est pas vu, déjà ?  
- Espèce de vieillard sénile… Je croyais que tu étais mort.  
- Moi, mort ? ricana l'autre d'un air mauvais. Non… Je ne mourrai pas avant d'avoir eu ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir, ce que ton père m'a toujours empêché d'avoir.

Le regard de Crow ne cilla pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ? T'es encore complètement camé…  
- Non… La came, j'en ai fini avec ça depuis longtemps, depuis que je me suis séparé de l'Ecaille, voyons…  
- T'aurais dû en crever.  
- Ton père était si égoïste… continua Tobi, ignorant complètement les mots de l'autre. Il ne voulait jamais, jamais partager… C'était si frustrant…

Un frisson d'horreur parcouru l'échine d'Itachi sans qu'il ne le laisse transparaître.

- Interpol te recherche déjà pour une trentaine de viols sur mineurs, siffla-t-il, une lueur meurtrière au fond du regard. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu crèves.  
- Seulement une trentaine ? répliqua l'autre sur un ton enjoué. Ils ont en oublié une bonne centaine dans le lot ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas important. Celui que je veux est déjà majeur et vacciné….

Alors, dans un mouvement tout à fait naturel, Tobi apposa sa main contre le bas-ventre de son vis-à-vis avant de le serrer délicatement.  
Ne jugulant plus sa fureur, Itachi bascula sa tête en arrière avant de venir frapper son front contre celui de l'autre avec violence, ses traits crispés en une expression de haine. Immédiatement plus tard, il lâcha son vis-à-vis et se recula, laissant l'autre, sonné, poser un genou à terre. Un rire guttural envahit l'air.

- Tu es bien farouche, mon petit Itachi… C'est comme ça que tu traites un de tes aînés, dis-moi ?  
- N'essaie plus jamais de poser tes mains dégoûtantes sur moi, rétorqua Crow d'une voix glaciale.

Un nouveau rire se fit entendre alors que Tobi se remettait sur pied, ses yeux rieurs détaillant les traits impassibles de son interlocuteur.  
_  
- Je me demande bien qui de nous deux a le corps le plus souillé…_

Une nouvelle déferlante de rage lui vrillant le corps, Itachi balança violemment son poing contre le visage de l'autre.  
Mais cette fois-ci, Tobi para le coup, retenant le poing tremblant dans sa main.

- Ca suffit maintenant, Itachi, souffla-t-il d'un ton ferme. Apprends à respecter les membres de ta famille.  
- J'aurais dû te crever avec les deux autres… Dommage pour moi, tu devais être certainement quelque part en train de t'enfiler une seringue dans le bras.  
- Ou à m'enfiler un petit garçon qui passait par là, qui sait.

Une moue de profonde aversion vint tordre les traits froids de Crow, faisant terriblement contraste avec le nouveau rire cristallin que lâchait l'autre.

- Tu mériterais de crever dans d'innommables souffrances, espèce de mon…

La gorge d'Itachi se noua brusquement alors que le rire de Tobi s'accentuait.

- Allez, dis-le, Itachi… Traite-moi de monstre comme tu traitais ton père. Tu le hurlais si fort, si fort quand il t'enc…  
- Ferme-la.  
- Tu peux me frapper tant que tu veux, Itachi… Ce que je sais, c'est que moi, en plantant un poignard dans ces vieilles blessures que tu caches, je saurai te faire encore plus mal que tes minables coups de poing.

Crow se recula de plusieurs pas, son masque glacial reprenant complètement possession de ses traits. L'autre n'avait pas à connaître sa faiblesse encore plus, non. Son vrai point faible n'était pas là. Il s'était déjà laissé aller plus que de raison à sa colère. Il n'allait pas se laisser provoquer de la sorte, peu importe tout ce que l'autre connaissait de lui, de son passé, de ses blessures secrètes.

- Alors ? Tu n'as pas encore un ou deux coups de poing pour moi, Itachi ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais imperturbable, mais je suppose qu'il suffit de savoir appuyer là où ça fait mal, pas vrai ?

Crow ne répondit rien. Il perdait son temps avec un homme qu'il savait nourri à la souffrance des autres. Il n'allait pas lui donner plus de satisfaction.  
Il se détourna de l'autre dans un mouvement fier, prenant la direction de la sortie sans un mot. Un ricanement emplit ses oreilles.

- C'est ça, fuis donc, entendit-il dans son dos. Tu n'as jamais su faire que ça de toute manière. N'empêche que je finis toujours par obtenir ce que je veux, peu importe le temps que cela doit me prendre.  
- Tchh… murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Jamais je ne te laisserai poser tes mains sur moi, alors abandonne tout de suite.  
- … Qui a dit que c'était toi que je voulais ?

Profondément agacé, Itachi consentit à répondre sans se retourner :

- C'est toi qui as dit que c'était quelque chose que Fugaku t'avait toujours empêché d'avoir. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.  
- Tu ne l'appelles pas père ? Je peux comprendre, mais dis-moi, mon petit Itachi…

Riant une fois encore, l'autre lâcha d'une voix ténébreuse :  
_  
- Sasuke habite seul maintenant dans notre manoir Uchiwa, pas vrai ?_

Tous les muscles de Crow se crispèrent violemment en une fraction de seconde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentir seul dans cette immense demeure… continua l'autre sur un ton joueur. Je devrais peut-être aller lui tenir compagnie un de ces…  
- Ne t'avise pas de toucher à mon petit frère.

Itachi tourna son regard profondément empreint de colère sur l'autre, ses muscles tendus à leur paroxysme dans la perspective que l'on puisse faire du mal à Sasuke.

- Ooh… Comme c'est mignon… Je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour voir un membre de notre famille devenir sentimental…  
- Ne touche pas à Sasuke. C'est mon dernier avertissement.

Dans un pas félin, l'autre s'approcha alors lentement de son vis-à-vis immobile, une lueur moqueuse au visage.

- Et c'est toi qui vas m'en empêcher, mon gentil petit Itachi ?  
- Ne me provoque pas.  
- Tiens, tiens… Je me demande bien comment tu vas t'y prendre.  
- J'userai n'importe quel moyen.  
- … N'importe quel moyen ?

Un fin sourire vint s'étirer sur les lèvres de Tobi alors qu'il inclinait légèrement la tête de côté.

- Eh bien, Itachi… Convaincs-moi donc que je n'ai pas besoin d'aller débusquer ton adorable petit frère pour avoir ce que je veux.

Les deux Uchiwa aux traits froids soutinrent pendant plusieurs secondes le regard onyx de l'autre. Le silence se brisa lorsque le bruit d'une ceinture se décrochant se fit entendre. Dans le même mouvement, Itachi abaissa le pantalon de l'autre.  
Et s'agenouilla.

**XXXXX**

Tournant en rond depuis plusieurs heures déjà, Sasuke se sentait comme un lion en cage. Il avait de l'énergie inépuisable dans le corps et il l'usait comme ça ! C'était vraiment du gâchis, mais bon, l'autre ne devrait plus tarder à revenir maintenant. Rhabillé et sac sur l'épaule, il se demandait de quelle meilleure manière il devrait tuer son frère. Un coup de poignard en plein cœur ? Pouah, non, trop salissant et trop voyant. Une bombe ? Non, vraiment trop voyant. Quelque chose de plus rapide, de plus subit, comme… un coup de feu. Oui, c'était ça, une arme à feu… Il fallait absolument qu'il s'en procure une. L'autre Orochimaru pourrait sûrement l'aider en plus de lui donner des infos sur Itachi… Ouais… C'était absolument parfait…  
Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans son grincement habituel, découvrant l'habitant habituel de la ferme. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en regardant Sasuke, un petit sourire en coin.

- Je vois que ta dose t'a fait du bien. Dépêche, on s'arrache. Attrape.

Sasuke leva tranquillement les mains pour accueillir le sandwich que l'autre lui avait lancé avant de se mettre en route vers la sortie, talonnant l'homme aux cheveux de neige dans sa marche. En arrivant à l'extérieur, il remarqua qu'une voiture les attendait, le moteur tournant dans un ronronnement sourd.

- Monte, lança Kimimaro en ouvrant la portière arrière. On y sera plus vite comme ça.

S'installant sur la banquette, Sasuke ne se posa aucune question. Seule son euphorie grandissante dans la perspective de rencontrer ce fameux Orochimaru subsistait.  
Dès que Kimimaro fut installé, la voiture démarra en silence alors qu'une voix féminine s'élevait :

- Alors, c'est lui, le célèbre Sasuke Uchiwa ? lança-t-elle en regardant dans le rétroviseur. Vraiment canon en plus de ça…  
- Tais-toi et conduis, Tayuya, lança l'homme aux cheveux blancs, l'air profondément blasé.  
- Si la Plume était aussi un Uchiwa, franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi Orochimaru-sama s'est séparé de lui, continua la femme en tournant son regard sur la route. Si j'avais été lui, je…  
- Ne met pas en doute les choix du maître, Tayuya, et ferme-la.

Levant les yeux au ciel, la femme n'ajouta plus un mot, apparemment irritée de l'attitude de l'autre. Ne prenant pas garde, Sasuke déballa son sandwich et se mit à le manger tranquillement, dévisageant l'homme aux cheveux de neige à ses côtés sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

- Quoi ? lança Kimimaro en tournant ses émeraudes sur lui, agacé.  
- Pourquoi Orochi-truc s'est séparé du membre de ma famille ?

Horrifié, Kimimaro écarquilla violemment les yeux en lâchant d'une voix aiguë :

- N'insulte pas le maître ! C'est _Orochimaru-sama_ !  
- Ouais, ouais, si tu veux…

Un petit rire féminin s'éleva dans la voiture.

- Je l'aime bien, ce petit, lança Tayuya en regardant à nouveau par le rétroviseur.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs la fusilla du regard avant de regarder à nouveau Sasuke. Ce dernier n'avait pas détourné ses yeux grands ouverts de lui, ses pupilles dilatées à leur paroxysme, mâchant doucement son morceau de pain. Kimimaro soupira avant de répondre :

- Ils n'avaient plus les mêmes priorités, simplement. La Plume était trop… cruel. Il n'avait aucune morale et a fait énormément de choses horribles.  
- Comme quoi ? Ca a un rapport avec Kakashi ?  
- … Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter ça. La Plume a repris son nom d'origine et s'est enfui de Konoha. On ne sait pas où il se cache maintenant.  
- C'est quoi, son vrai nom ?  
- … Madara Uchiwa.

Sasuke fouina un instant dans sa mémoire en cessant de mastiquer. Madara… Madara…

- Nan, ça m'dit rien, lança-t-il après plusieurs secondes. Autant j'avais déjà entendu parler d'Obito que lui, ça…  
- Ne prononce plus jamais ce prénom devant moi.

Kimimaro s'était violemment raidi à l'entente de ces quelques syllabes, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. Devant lui, le noiraud haussa nonchalamment les épaules et reprit un nouveau morceau de sandwich avant de demander :

- Puis quoi ? Il a fait quoi après ?  
- Orochimaru-sama ? Il s'est intégré dans la mafia locale. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'il a fait la connaissance de ton grand frère. Il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour continuer son petit trafic sans quelques revenus derrière, mais quelques années plus tard, quand le parrain – qui se fait appeler Pein – a appris que c'était lui qui était derrière toutes les affaires de drogue, Orochimaru-sama est parti et a fait bande à part.

Un grand sourire fier s'imprima sur les traits de l'homme aux cheveux de neige alors qu'il poursuivait :

- Depuis ce jour, Orochimaru-sama contrôle le cartel de la drogue. N'importe quelle substance illicite à Konoha a d'abord transité par lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre. On peut dire que la mafia et lui sont d'égal pouvoir à Konoha maintenant… et rien ne sert de dire qu'ils se détestent cordialement.

Sasuke hocha doucement la tête, enfournant la dernière bouchée de pain en s'affalant contre le siège. Oui… S'allier à cet Orochimaru était décidément le mieux qu'il ait fait dans son désir de vengeance. Cet homme avait travaillé assez longtemps pour ce Pein pour connaître toutes les ficelles, toutes les techniques et les planques qu'ils utilisaient… Parfait… Il allait très vite connaître tout ce dont il avait besoin pour retrouver son frère…

- On y sera quand ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse malgré son impatience.  
- Peu de temps, Sasuke, peu de temps, répondit Tayuya dans un sourire. J'espère que tu es préparé, car tu me sembles déterminé à ce qu'il t'apprenne pleins de choses… Je me trompe ?  
- … Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Un nouveau petit rire emplit l'air pendant que Sasuke fronçait les sourcils. Il tourna ses onyx sur Kimimaro et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par « J'espère que tu es préparé » ?  
- … Ne pense pas que tu as été choisi au hasard, Sasuke. Et il n'y a pas que ça. Orochimaru-sama part d'un principe très simple que moi aussi j'applique.  
- Lequel ?  
- … « Tout se paie ».

Le noiraud se raidit brusquement, se disant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir exactement ce que son interlocuteur voulait dire par là. Ouvrant sa jaquette orange, il fouina un instant à l'intérieur de son pull avant d'en sortir une nouvelle dose qu'il étala délicatement en une fine ligne le long de sa main. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir, non… Juste envie de se rendre plus fort, encore et encore… Ce que l'autre lui demanderait en échange ? Rien à foutre… Rien ne comptait à part ce tas de poudre qui s'insinuait en ce moment même dans ses sinus, qui le libérait pour un temps, le rendait plus puissant, bien plus que son frère ne le serait jamais… Toutes ces conneries que Kakashi lui avait balancées durant toutes ces années sur la canalisation de sa colère en autre chose, quelque chose comme la musique par exemple… Tout ça n'avait été que foutaise. Sa haine était toujours bien présente. Et dès qu'il rencontrera cet Orochimaru, il pourra enfin devenir assez fort pour la canaliser. Définitivement.  
D'une balle dans la tête de son grand frère.

**XXXXX**

- Neji… Neji, réveille-toi…

Le noiraud ouvrit doucement les yeux et papillonna un instant, peinant à remettre ce qu'il voyait dans leur contexte exact. Il était encore dans son auditoire ? Il était vide, pourtant… Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Neji ? Il est midi et demi, tes cours sont finis depuis un bout de temps… Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

Le bassiste fronça brusquement les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix. Il leva ses grands yeux clairs sur l'autre et lança d'un air glacial :

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'approcher, Shikamaru.

Ce dernier soupira bruyamment, mains dans les poches. Derrière ses yeux endormis se lisait aisément une tristesse amère.

- S'il te plaît, Neji… Notre histoire ne peut pas se terminer comme ça…  
- Eh bien si, vois-tu, répliqua l'autre d'un air cinglant en se mettant sur pied. Tu ferais mieux de…  
- Je t'aime, Neji.

Le noiraud se crispa brusquement avant de se mettre en marche, descendant les marches de l'auditoire d'un pas rapide.

- Ne me fuis pas ! dit l'autre d'une voix forte sans bouger de son emplacement. Ne me fuis pas, s'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Aujourd'hui plus que jamais ! Neji ! Ecoute-moi !

Tremblant, le bassiste ne se retourna pas et continua son avancée vers la sortie. Vite… Vite… Il ne voulait vraiment pas entendre ça, non, pas maintenant…

- Mon parrain est mort pendant la nuit ! lança alors Shikamaru d'une voix déchirante.

Neji se figea brusquement, arrêtant ses pas. Son… parrain ? Voulait-il parler… _d'Asuma ?_

- C'est lui qui s'est fait assassiner au Anbu hier soir ! continua son ex, la voix pleine de sanglots. Ne me laisse pas maintenant, Neji !

Non, non, non… Il ne supportait pas de regarder Shikamaru pleurer, non, lui qui savait toujours garder le contrôle de lui-même, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre… Mais… Asuma… Son parrain comptait énormément pour lui, il le savait bien… Merde…  
_Merde…_

- Neji… S'il te plaît… Réfléchis… Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi… Donne-nous une chance… Juste encore une chance…

Le noiraud serra les poings en déglutissant. Que devait-il faire ? Partir ? Rester ? Avancer ? Stagner ? Que faire ?... Il sentait sa volonté s'échapper au fur et à mesure que des sanglots de l'autre lui parvenaient aux oreilles… Il n'y avait… qu'une seule et unique chose à faire…

- Shikamaru…

Ne regardant toujours pas son vis-à-vis encore en plein dans l'auditoire, Neji prit une profonde inspiration avant de conclure :

- Je ne peux plus être celui que tu veux que je sois. Je ne peux pas être celui qui te consolera. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, Shikamaru.

Le bassiste sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il savait que c'était le mieux qu'il avait à faire. Il devait avancer, maintenant. Il était trop tard pour regretter ses choix.  
Ouvrant la porte de l'auditoire, il termina d'une petite voix :

- Je suis désolé. Prends soin de toi, Ka-koi.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se mit à courir à travers les couloirs de l'université, comme pour empêcher la souffrance et le passé de le rattraper.

**XXXXX**

De plus en plus sur les nerfs, Kakashi sortit finalement de l'université de son ancien pupille. Il avait beau avoir fait le tour de tous les auditoires, demandé aux professeurs, à certains collègues de cours, il n'avait rien pu découvrir au sujet de Sasuke. Tout ce qu'il avait pu récolter, c'était des propositions de rejoindre telle ou telle personne dans les vestiaires de la salle de sport. Autrement dit, rien d'important du tout dans l'immédiat. Et pour que Kakashi Hatake pense ça, la situation devait vraiment être devenue critique.  
En désespoir de cause, lorsque la vieille église sonna midi et demi, l'écrivain prit son téléphone portable en main et composa le numéro de Sasuke. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix féminine s'éleva :_  
« Ce numéro n'est pas atteignable pour le moment. Veuillez réessayer plus tard. »_  
L'homme soupira gravement en rangeant l'appareil dans sa poche. Mais où est-ce que l'autre était passé, bon sang ?! S'était-il laissé happé par Orochimaru et sa clique ?...  
Un violent frisson d'effroi lui vrilla l'échine en repensant à celui qu'on appelait jadis l'Ecaille. Il ferma les yeux et se força à chasser les souvenirs qui semblaient vouloir ressurgir à un moment fort inopportun. Non… Ce n'était pas le moment du tout. Il fallait juste espérer… que Sasuke ne s'était pas frotté à eux, même si la chose paraissait quasiment inconcevable puisque le trafic de drogue était entièrement contrôlé par cet homme depuis plusieurs années déjà. Rien à voir avec la vieille époque quand tout venait de-ci de-là, non… Comment aurait-il fait, lui, sans l'argent de son vieux père ? Comment aurait-il fait si son ancien colocataire, Yamato, ne l'avait pas refourgué durant toutes ces années ? Aurait-il dû vendre son corps, comme le faisaient pleins d'autres autour de lui quand il était adolescent ?  
Kakashi secoua la tête. Etait-ce vraiment le moment de repenser à tout ça ? Non, certainement pas. Il se refusait à céder à la panique. Peut-être Sasuke était-il simplement malade… Oui… Il était chez lui, en train de se soigner ! Quel imbécile ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?  
Confiant, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent laissa un petit sourire naître sur ses traits avant de réajuster le col de son manteau. Aller au manoir Uchiwa était sa prochaine destination. Il était persuadé d'y retrouver Sasuke.  
L'autre alternative n'était tout simplement pas concevable. Au manoir, il trouvera Sasuke et tout irait pour le mieux.

**XXXXX**

- Mon brave Itachi… Je savais que je trouverais moyen que tu te soumettes enfin.

Sourire aux lèvres, Tobi glissa doucement ses doigts dans la chevelure ébène du plus jeune Uchiwa agenouillé face à lui. Ce dernier réprima le frisson d'horreur qui lui traversait le dos au contact, fermant complètement son visage alors qu'il libérait lentement le membre de l'autre de sa prison textile. Le seul… et unique moyen qu'il avait de protéger Sasuke de loin, comme il l'avait toujours fait… Il n'avait pas d'autre choix et était déterminé…  
Cependant, une inquiétude sous-jacente était née au creux de lui. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'en assure, qu'il l'avertisse… Que se passerait-il si des acolytes de l'autre décidaient de faire irruption chez lui ?  
La vieille église au-dehors sonna midi et demi. Oui, c'était décidé… Dès qu'il aurait terminé ce qu'il avait à faire avec Tobi, il passerait chez lui, dans son manoir, comme il y était retourné quelques jours auparavant pour retrouver son violon et qu'il avait dû fuir lorsque Sasuke était arrivé… L'heure de la confrontation n'est pas encore venue, petit frère, mais elle arrivera… Elle arrivera bientôt…

- Bah alors, Itachi ? Tu tiens vraiment à ce que j'aille trouver ton petit frère pour me contenter ou tu vas de dépêcher un peu d'étancher ma soif ?

Les yeux d'Itachi se plissèrent alors, les lèvres à quelques centimètres du membre. Il leva lentement ses onyx sur l'autre et passa alors un furtif coup de langue sur le sexe dressé, la petite boule métallique de son piercing venant exciter la peau sensible.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, très cher Madara, susurra-t-il en glissant deux doigts dans sa chaussure. Je vais m'assurer que tu ne toucheras jamais mon petit frère, et que tu ne puisses plus jamais faire de mal à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs…  
- Qu… Quoi ?

Madara eut à peine le temps de voir l'éclat de la lame que venait de sortir Itachi de sa chaussure. Un sourire béant aux lèvres, ce dernier planta alors le couteau entre les bourses et le membre tendu, détournant le visage devant la gerbe de sang qui failli l'atteindre. Ne prenant même pas garde au cri déchirant que l'autre lâchait, Itachi dégagea à nouveau la lame et la planta plus haut avant de se mettre sur pied en vitesse en s'éloignant à grandes enjambées. L'autre tombait sur le côté, son cri emplissant la pièce, mais Itachi ne se retourna plus. Seul son sourire subsistait dans la perspective qu'il venait peut-être de sauver l'innocence de plusieurs futures victimes.  
Sortant de la pièce, courrant toujours, Itachi attrapa son manteau à la volée et se dirigea rapidement vers l'extérieur. Son manoir, voilà où il devait se rendre pour le moment, et pour le carnage laissé dans le bureau, eh bien… il s'en foutait complètement. Seul l'euphorie de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir pour le moment comptait. Et quand il retrouvera son petit frère chez lui dans quelques minutes, il verrait bien ce qu'il pourra lui dire.


End file.
